Life of the Loud Man
by Rizovendetta23
Summary: Focuses on Lincoln and Lynn who are a year older. They deal with a pass "problem" and in the process create something new and unexpected. This change will grow over time and go from simple to very complex.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter focuses on Lincoln and Lynn who are a year older. The same will go for the other sisters as well. Expect swearing, strong sexual situations, and all sorts of drama mixed together. I did this because I wanted to make the universe separate from whatever is showing on TV, social media, etc. That way, to me, the story feels more like my own in a way. As more chapters are added, I will incorporate the rest of the family, other side characters, and a few of my own creations depending on readers' reactions. Additionally, each chapter will be long and detailed because that is just how I write. Hope the experience is worth the time you put in to read it. Comments are always appreciated.

**Dealing with Lynn**

Lincoln enters his room, or linen closet if you prefer, looking tired and upset. He closes the door behind him without locking it; kick off his shoes, and jumps on his bed. Letting out a huge sigh, he then rubs his face with both hands for about a minute. Suddenly he stops and removes his hands but Lincoln's eyes remain closed.

Upon opening them, Lincoln looks up to the ceiling and lies down on the bed to do his famous fourth wall talk.

"Welcome to the Loud House" Lincoln says with exhaustion "where there is always a line for the bathroom, personal privacy is non-existent, and yours truly is always at the mercy of ten girls. Or should I say nine, after Lori moved out last year to go to college with Boo Boo Bear Santiago".

He stretches and yawns intensely before rolling onto his side and propping his head up with one arm. "That's right folks, the Queen of Mean is gone which was heaven at first, but now that Leni has taken over well… it is nearly lawless around here. The others have taken to doing whatever they want and Leni is too gullible to assert any control. Part of me actually misses Commander Bossy especially since…"

"Hey! WHERE IS THAT WHITE HAIR PUNK!?" an angry voice says while stomps can be heard outside the room.

Lincoln closes his eyes tightly and sits up saying "since Lynn has been on my back for the last three months". He opens his eyes and looks down to the floor. "To this day, I don't know what I did to get on her bad side and I have asked Luna and Luan for help but they refuse to get involved, typical! I think all this crap started on her 14th birthday or around then, or… I DON'T KNOW" he shouts while ruffling through his snow white hair.

Outside the room, Lynn marches to the top step and looks around. "Hey, Lincoln the Loser, where the heck are you!? Our little chat isn't over".

"Dang it if this is still over the laundry mishap from before I am going to just scream". After getting off his bed, a loud banging noise can be heard at the door.

"Open up, I know you're in there. Face me you little bastard. Oh and guess what? It's just you and me here since everyone else is at Lucy's poetry reading so don't expect a rescue" she taunts while repeatedly banging on the door.

"For the love of… IT'S OPEN you psycho bitch" Lincoln says making sure the last part is whispered.

Lynn proceeds to kick the door open, walks inside, and closes it back while still glaring at her brother.

Lincoln folds his arms and looks over his jock of a sister from head to toe. Part of him wants to remain mad at her for giving him so much grief but for some strange reason, Lincoln can't help but notice how sexy she has gotten. In no time at all, Lynn's breasts have gone from a flat pair of A cups to perky C cups not to mention her firm ass and toned legs. Sadly, Lincoln didn't realize he'd been staring at her tits for way too long which Lynn took notice of.

"Why you!" Lynn, being closer than before, punches Lincoln in his right shoulder hard which snaps him back to reality.

"Ow, god, what was that for!?" As Lincoln rubs his arm, Lynn's white sport shirt with a red number one on it sways a bit as she gets ready to hit him again. Her red basketball shorts fitting closely on Lynn's lower body.

"Don't try to act like I didn't see you eye bangin' my boobs you little perv. Christ I never knew I was related to such a freak" said Lynn as she continues to frown at Lincoln.

As he stops rubbing his shoulder, Lincoln stands straight and makes eye contact with his big sister saying "Lynn can we please just end this? I had a rough day at school and I got this test on…" Lincoln is cut off by Lynn making a stopping motion with her right hand.

"Yeah I'm going to stop you right there whip cream. I don't care at all about whatever you got going on and frankly, I am rather disappointed you think that your superior, i.e. me, would let you off the hook that easily" Lynn says as she lowers her hand.

Feeling more annoyance wash over him, Lincoln takes a deep breath and attempts a final plea to patch things up with Lynn. "Oh come on haven't I suffered enough?! Between the daily abuse you've been putting me through and ruining my birthday last month, what do I have to do for you to stop!?"

Lynn takes a step closer to him, their eyes… and lips just inches away from one another, her gaze more piercing than icy wind. Lincoln's eyes widen a bit while he attempts to shallow the lump in his throat.

He watches as the jock's firm yet soft lips open up. "Apologize and mean it. You do that, plus give me fifty dollars, and we are squared" Lynn says with a devilish grin.

Completely dumbfounded by her words, Lincoln takes two steps back and responds, "Why, what, uhhh, fifty dollars?!" His shock face then turns completely angry and he clenches both fists.

"No… this is taking things too far and you are being so cruel right now. I know what this is all about so…" Lincoln takes a deep breath and relaxes himself. Taking a step forward he says, "you win, let's chat about what you think I did".

Lynn raises her eyebrows and places her hands behind her head causing her chest to push out a little. "So you are still running with that defense after all this time huh?" She chuckles slightly "weak sauce bro, weak sauce".

Lincoln rolls his eyes and shakes his head a bit. "It is not a defense, it is the truth and it really hurts that you think I would do something so messed up".

"Lincoln I saw you and further more, you are a guy. Add that in with the fact that you are already a total creep shows that you sniffing my panties would eventually happen" Lynn says while folding her arms and looking cocky as hell.

Making a ticked off beyond all measure face, Lincoln replies "Lynn, IT WAS LAUNDRY DAY and I was doing the laundry of nine different girls. I mean for the love of Ace Savvy, three of them are close to being adults! How was I supposed to know that "those" undies were yours?"

Still not believing her little brother, Lynn expresses it by shaking her head and throwing her arms to the side. "Will you just admit what you did already? I promise I won't beat the crap out of you again or… tell our parents".

"Tell them what?! I didn't do anything wrong and I wasn't smelling them, I mean you know me better than that so please just let it go" Lincoln begs while considering to get on both of his knees.

Her impatience growing, "Alright I've had enough of your lies loser, I think I'll tell mom anyway, especially since you snitched on me about the birthday cake".

"Why wouldn't I say something? Who the hell puts laxatives in a chocolate cake?! I was stuck on the toilet the whole day; Luan kept telling me bathroom jokes! If I didn't find the bottle under your pillow then it'd still be a mystery to this day" Lincoln says as another arm punch is delivered to him. "Ow, quit it already".

"Um let me think about it should I or shouldn't I, hmm… NOPE" Lynn yells making Lincoln fall on his butt. "Do you have any idea how much damage was done to my reputation when I missed my hockey team's championship game?! Gah, what am I saying of course you don't or you don't give two shits because if you did, then you would have came to me like a man rather than run to mommy… like the CRYBABY you truly are!" she yells making Lincoln confused.

While still on the ground, Lincoln tries to understand what Lynn just told him. "Ughhhh, say what? Hockey championship? What does that have to do with me? You were cut from the match; I mean our sisters told me everything".

"You really are a fool, no dumbass… CUT from my team, oh yeah that makes loads of sense keep the best player from the most important showdown. They lied to you super tool, your snitching ass is the reason I was home that day" she says while flashing him a menacing glare.

A look of shear grief falls on our twelve year old boy as the truth of what Lynn says begins to set it. There was something in her fiery stare that made him realize that what he knew before was a lie. All he could do was sit where he was and pulls his legs in closer.

Lynn turns around and takes a few steps away from Lincoln, lifts her head in the air slightly, and does a half turn in his direction. "Well, at least you finally know the trouble you put me in and shrimp…" she turns towards him fully "I hope it really stings".

Snapping out of the grief Lincoln was thrown into, he stands to his feet. "Lynn… I, I didn't know that, ohhh I'm" as Lincoln tries to get the words out, the sound of his bedroom door closing causes him to look up and see he is by himself.

Several minutes pass as Lincoln paces the floor trying to figure out what he can do to fix all of this. The amount of guilt that was weighing down became too much causing him to beat his head with both hands. An idea forms and Lincoln states "PIE! One thing that Lynn can't resist is blueberry pie with strawberry whip cream on top and luckily, there is some left over in the kitchen. I was going to keep it for myself but forget it; I need to make it up to her".

Exiting the room, Lincoln makes his way to the stairs but pauses for a moment as he passes Lynn and Lucy's room. A faint groaning noise can be heard along with a few grunts through their door. Obviously it had to be Lynn since everyone else is gone. His mind quickly returned to his plan as Lincoln made his way down the stairs. In the fridge, he was able to find the pie behind various leftovers of his dad's cooking but the strawberry whip cream wasn't in the usual spot.

"Dang it, Lisa must of rearranged the places we keep all the dessert toppings. For a genius she sure does love to make things difficult for me". After five minutes of searching through the cabinets, the topping was found and added to the peace offering very carefully.

Lincoln races back upstairs eager to finally put this whole… misunderstanding behind him. However in his haste, our boy forgets a simple sign of courtesy that is usually shown before entering another person's bedroom, especially one belonging to a young woman: knocking.

As the door opens and makes very little noise, Lincoln attempts to speak but instead is found with his mouth open, eyes widen at the site of Lynn doing intense squat thrusts, completely topless. Her firm C 78 tits bouncing freely as she drops up and down. Since her hands were folded behind her head and her eyes were completely shut due to Lynn's need of focusing completely on her workouts, Lincoln could see everything: the freckles spread across the space between her neck and breasts, the beads of sweat running down her smooth skin, even the small patch of hair in her armpits were somehow attractive. Lincoln finds himself swelling with feelings unfamiliar to him, the young boy's mind races with thoughts about Lynn, they are… naughty, immoral to say the least.

Unfortunately time had moved forward while Lincoln's "private" viewing had reached its end as the final squat thrust was performed. Lynn stretched a bit, eyes still closed, and then bent down grabbing her towel off the ground to wipe off the sweat. As she cleans off her neck very slowly, Lincoln blinks finally and realizes just how dead he was. In a desperate attempt to leave the room undetected, Lincoln takes a back step making a small squeak somehow and Lynn's eyes open as the towel rests on her sweaty body.

Both of them couldn't move, Lynn because of the shock of being stared at by her little brother and Lincoln because of the terror filling up inside him. The same fire that had erupted in her eyes the day all of this started could be seen again. In a calm but stern voice, Lynn breaks the silence and says "Lincoln, I am going to give you two choices, either you turn your back to me in the next three seconds or I gouge your eyes out one by one". She moves the towel to her side and stands ready to cause severe damage.

Moving with such speed that would make the Flash look incredibly slow, Lincoln does a 180 with his hand trembling like an earthquake almost causing the pie to fall. Lynn then proceeds to cover herself but instead of just putting her t-shirt back on, she turns her towel into a makeshift bra which just made her look more sexy than before.

Instead of blowing up at Lincoln as she normally would, Lynn notices how scared he is already and chooses to remain calm. She finishes up covering and speaks, "okay limp dick, turn around and explain why you were peeping on me without even trying to hide properly" Lynn says with her hands on her hips.

Lincoln turning around slowly tries to explain his reasons for just entering Lynn's room like a thief in the night. All our guy could manage to do is stick his arm out with the pie on the plate and say, "I… brought you the last piece of blueberry pie and even put some toppings on it. I know it is your favorite so can we call a truce and just go back to the way we were? Please Lynn…" Lincoln closes the door behind him to show that he is determined to resolve the problem at all cost.

Lynn sees the treat and notices just how hard her brother is trying to make amends. She actually flashes a small smile and relaxes her arms as she walks over to him. Lynn's eyes fall on the food and for once Lincoln feels a sense of calm for the first time since the incident on laundry day. As a smile begins to form on his face, it quickly disappears when the jock smacks the plate out of his hand. With the tasty treat slowly staining the carpet and Lynn's fake smile becoming a look of disdain, Lincoln lowers his arm but his temper rises.

He responds to her rejection, "So, that's a no to the pie?! You could of just said so, I mean knocking the plate out of my hands seems a bit dramatic don't you think?!"

Lynn scoffs "True, but I needed you to realize just how stupid you truly are to think that a sugary bribe could make up for all the trouble you've caused me. Oh and the illegal viewing of my tits just added to the punishment I plan to give you later snow white".

"Well excuse me for trying to make up with you. This… this whole thing is crazy. What is it going to take to put us back to the way we were?" Lincoln feels some tears starting to form in his eyes. "I know you and I aren't that close and all but I… I… miss the old you, the girl who use to look after me when the other kids at school picked on me. The one who only teased me occasionally but still was someone I could depend on to a fault. WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, HUH?" He shouts as his face turns red and snorts his nose a little to keep from looking like a distraught toddler.

Lynn pauses for a moment, takes a long blink, knocks her head around a bit, and licks her lips. "That girl is standing right in front of you Lincoln. She is just waiting for you to take some responsibility…" Lynn throws her hand on Lincoln's shoulder and squeezes it tightly "for sniffing… my… panties!" without any thought he knocks her arm away and clenches his teeth in frustration.

"Lynn I am going to say this for the very last time, I wasn't sniffing them…"

"Then why were they so close to your face? It isn't like you haven't seen a pair before. You live with nine girls pervert".

"Stop calling me that and the reason was due to my misplace curiosity. By that I mean I wanted to know who they belonged too. I've seen many different kinds over the years but never a pair that looked all skimpy, bright purple in color, and has a red heart on the front plus the back".

"Why exactly was it such a mystery?" Lynn pushing for a straight answer while at the same time she starts to come to terms with the mistakes she has made. "My name was on them in red ink!"

Lincoln responds to that statement with much enthusiasm since now he finds an opportunity to finally get back on Lynn's good side. "You… you see!? That's the thing; the name on the back was so small in print that I couldn't read it. So I moved it closer to my face to see better. Not that is matters but I thought those undies belonged to Leni or maybe Luna, heck Luan was even on my list. The word stun doesn't do the state of mind that I was in any justice after seeing your name. Then, you came in and well… you know the rest" Lincoln says with great sadness.

Lynn's eyes widen as she realizes that this entire situation was made up due to an overreaction on her part. She had blamed Lincoln for nothing, tormented him over something she imagined, and caused her own unhappiness.

Backing away from him, she walks over to her bed and sits down, tears begin streaming down her face.

A mixture of relief and grief swirled within Lincoln as he stood there watching his big sister doing something he'd never seen before. In his mind, Lynn had always been one of the toughest people he knew. Well all of his sisters were tough in their own way, the jock however was not the type to shed tears. Even when Lynn broke her arm in three different places last year, not once did she cry. Lincoln is now seeing Lynn's rare, vulnerable side and for some reason he felt a strange attraction to her. Thoughts began to fill his head but he of course couldn't act on any of them, those things should never be done by siblings Lincoln thought. His train of thought was interrupted by Lynn saying "What are you still doing here punch bag?! Get out, leave me alone!"

Lincoln knew leaving Lynn like this would come back to haunt him so he stood his ground, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her, closely.

Lincoln turns to her as she still cries in silence, Lynn's towel bra slightly coming loose. Ignoring the desire to touch her smooth skin, he instead tries to break the silence.

"So…" Lincoln attempting to cheer her up, "penny for your thoughts?"

Lynn turns to the right to meet his gaze, eyes still watery "What… what are you doing?"

"Trying to cheer up my sis. Is it working?"

"No… well kinda… I mean, why are you being nice to me? I've treated you so badly and for what, something I tricked myself into believing. I'm such an idiot" Lynn says while turning away.

"You aren't an idiot, you just made a mistake, sure it put me in your crosshairs for over five months, but… well at least you and I are okay".

Turning her head slightly back but not looking at him, she wipes some of her tears "Okay? How could you actually say that? Everything that I've done to you and all the stuff I did. Lincoln I almost knocked out all your teeth that day…"

"We don't need to talk about that, my jaw still stings a bit when I think about it. Guess that's what I get for being curious" he says chuckling a bit.

"This isn't funny Lincoln, I really messed you up, gave you a nosebleed, god it took five of our sisters to pull me off you!" she said while looking at him with sad eyes. This made Lincoln want to hold her and let her know that everything was alright but something told him that words would not be enough.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln realizes a compromise needs to be made, "How's this, I'll forgive you of everything you did to me…" he looks deeply into her eyes and smiles "if you forgive me for telling on you. I know that your teammates have been on your back, calling you names, picking fights". Lynn's eyes widen for a second but then return to normal as she wipes the rest of her tears away.

"So you know about all of that… for some reason I'm not surprised. Who told you?"

"Their younger siblings, some of them are in my class and they kept talking about how they would make their Ace pay. Didn't take me long to figure out it was you who they were talking about. Plus I noticed how pissed you were coming home each day, not to mention the scars on your sides… and knuckles".

"They're not that bad but don't tell the others or Mom and Dad, it won't help. Please, do that for me?"

"I won't say anything" finally the air has been cleared between the two Louds but yet there hearts still felt unsatisfied. Lincoln could feel this especially as Lynn looked more and more appealing now that she is calm. Those thoughts began to fill Lincoln's mind which caused him to actually blush. Lynn of course noticed and looked away while Lincoln came back to his senses, even though it was too late. Feeling the atmosphere getting heated, Lincoln tries to make a subtle escape before "things" happen.

"Um, okay! So now that we are back to being close, I'll give you your space and clean up the pie. You're okay right? Right so let me just…" as Lincoln begins to get off the bed, Lynn grabs his left wrist while looking down at her lap. This makes Lincoln worry but also very eager. He looks back to Lynn while halfway stood up "uh Lynn… you kinda got me held here, pretty tight actually. Could you ease up a bit? Lynn?"

The jock found herself taking a few deep breaths and rubbed a few of her fingers on his wrist. "Now, you aren't going to just up and leave me alone, not like this right?" Lynn's head rises to show her face bright red, her eyes filled with a longing that could pierce any heart. Lincoln saw this and could not bring himself to try and pull away. He sat back down on the bed, with Lynn's hand on top of his.

"Tell me Lincoln, why were you so shocked when you saw my name on the panties?"

He thought of asking her why she brought up all of that again but figured he should just answer honestly. "Easy, you hate girl stuff, whether it's clothes, makeup or music. Never thought you'd pick out something so…what's the word, exotic?" Lincoln said with a scoff.

"Well Mom picked it out for me and gave it to me as a secret birthday present. I kept it from the others so they wouldn't make such a big deal about some clothing and I did wear it a few times on these dates I had. Long story short, the guys didn't think I was girly enough" Lynn said in a sad voice. "But it's whatever, now I think it was for the best that I got rejected" she says as her thumb works its way across the top of Lincoln's hand.

"Um, I guess so. I'm sure the right guy is just around the corner, heh" Lincoln gulps a little as his heart races. Lynn stops rubbing his hand but doesn't remove it.

"Lincoln, I… I think that guy may be in this room" Lynn slides closer to him, and her eyes turn lustful. "Since we've been talking about my underwear, you wanna see'em?" Lincoln began blinking rather rapidly as the bold statements made by his big sister were absorbed. He had no clue what to do but given the obvious circumstances, Lincoln tried to calm down the heated moment, even though Ms. Athletic would not be denied.

"Okay… I think we may be getting into a weird… situation here so let's just…" Lincoln is left silenced as Lynn presses her forehead against his own; her left hand now on Lincoln's left thigh.

"Will you just stop already? I know you want me and I want you so why try to ignore what is happening here?"

"Because we are brother and sister! I admit I've thought some stuff about you but we can't, we shouldn't… what…what if this turns into a massive mistake?" He says with his eyes half close, his left hand moving to Lynn's left hip while his right hand grips the sheets of the bed.

"Hmm, then you can blame me for everything and I promise to take responsibility if anybody finds out. And I mean anybody" Lynn pushes in a little further as her right hand rests on his lower back. "Kiss me"

So Lincoln closes his eyes and gives into the feeling within his heart and the one swelling in his pants. The kiss the two shared was… surprisingly sweet and the soft feel to Lynn's lips made Lincoln gush with pleasure. The subtle sounds of their lips dancing with one another aroused both of them but Lynn proceeded to take things farther by rubbing Lincoln's crotch.

Lincoln moans as the kiss is broken, temporary of course, while his breathing grows. In a seductive voice Lynn says, "Geez little bro, didn't take you very long to get into this, I bet your rock hard down here…" she starts rubbing faster as the texture from the jeans make him groan more.

"Well…. I can't help it, it feels really good" Lincoln eyes are still closed as he focuses on the pleasure. "How are you so good at this?"

Lynn smiles as she enjoys the compliments, "Don't worry about the how, just let big sis take care of you. I'm gonna unzip you, I need to feel "junior" in the palm of my hand, ok?" Lincoln eyes open and he looks at her, nodding his head as Lincoln's left hand starts to caress Lynn's left ass cheek.

She chuckles a little as Lynn frees Lincoln's cock from its prison "I have to say, I'm glad you stop resisting. I've been really stressed out lately and I can't think of a better way to shake it off. Above everything else, it's good to know that you're into me" Lynn pulls his dick out through the hole and begins running her thumb around the head. "Man junior here has sure grown up since last I saw him, oh and we got a… little leak here. Getting excited baby?" she says teasingly.

Lynn begins stroking Lincoln's hardened cock at a medium speed as she speaks into his ear "you know, if you want me to do something special for you or see something of mine, all you got to do is ask…"

Lincoln, still consumed by the pleasure, already knows what he wants from the jock. Gently squeezing her ass, Lincoln leans against Lynn's body saying "your… boobs… I want to see" Before Lynn can respond, Lincoln pulls her in for a deep kiss causing both to blush and the tomboy moans for the first time with great delight.

Upon separating, Lynn eyes glaze over and she releases "junior" to undue the towel around her chest. "Mmhmm, wish granted" it comes off and once again the lovely C cups are here for Linc's viewing pleasure. "Well, what do you think?" Lynn puts her arms behind her back so they can be seen clearly. "I know they aren't as big as Leni's but…" Lincoln interrupts.

"Lynn don't compare yourself to her or anybody, you are great just the way you are, and…" Lincoln licks his lips slightly and decides to grab both breasts "these boobs are too tasty already!" Lincoln finds himself groping her very hard due to them being so ridiculously soft and firm. His usual timid and evasive self had completely vanished and in place of it, a young man who just wanted to feel good.

Lynn moans softly as waves of pleasure echo through her body as the man with the plan continues rubbing her mounds of flesh. "Linc… you're… being kinda rough, and I love it!" She grabs back his dick with her left hand and rubs it more to try matching the satisfaction growing within her.

"Gaw, squeeze me harder Linc, harder! Rough just feels right for me, don't forget my nipples… I want to feel your tongue".

Responding to Lynn's needs, his mouth starts to suck on her pinkish nipples. Losing control, Lynn's moans grow very loud and Lincoln can feel her arms wrap around his head "yes… yes, yes right there, swirl that tongue. Ohhhhh you're making me so hot baby bro".

Lincoln didn't even care that what he was doing is immoral or the fact that he began seeing Lynn as more than a sister. Her bosom felt amazing, the taste, the firmness, even the unwashed smell coming from her armpits kept him aroused. Lincoln wanted to explore inside Lynn's shorts next but part of him was still a bit nervous. That feeling would soon be erased by Lynn wanting to "make up" for all the trouble she caused Lincoln.

Still breastfeeding, he moves both hands to Lynn's tight ass getting two full handfuls. The jock runs her tongue all over her mouth and decides it's time to put something into it.

"Hmmm, hey Linc…ugh…gaw your mouth feels good. Hold up a sec…" Lincoln hears her and pulls off her breasts, sitting back a little but still slightly dazed. Lynn stands up and moves in front of him while Lincoln sits fully erect. "I have to say you are getting me worked up so, how's about we take this… to a new level? I… got a bit of a surprise for you; pull off my shorts would you?"

Lincoln realized where this was leading to but honestly if he backed down now, Lynn would probably break all his bones, starting with the one between Lincoln's legs. Leaning forward, he undues the red strings and puts his thumbs inside the waistband, beginning to pull wondering what surprise the jock had for him. "Be sure to go slow, take in all that you see" she says while giggling a little.

Continuing to strip Lynn, he sees a familiar color of purple appearing which brought back bad memories. Lincoln paused as a feeling of worry replaces the sexual pleasure that filled his body. The temptation of giving up on what the two began started to grow but a sudden burst of energy pushed him to just pull the shorts down in one move. Lincoln sits back on the bed in deep thought, still fully erect and staring at the red heart design. He was young but our boy knew what was waiting behind the delicate fabric.

Sensing the mood has been slightly ruined, Lynn tries to remedy things "Ugh, look I know this… I mean the last time you saw these well, a conflict may have happened between us…"

Lincoln snaps out of his trance and gives Lynn the best "are you serious" look ever made. "You really didn't just say all of that. A conflict… may have…."

She pulls off the shorts from her ankles and tosses them to the side "alright what happened was horrible and I am so sorry which is why I'm going to make it up to you" Lynn moves closer to Lincoln, bends forward unbuckling his pants. He gulps as the fire in his crotch is ignited making Lynn wet her lips in eager anticipation. Lincoln's jeans are tugged off bit by bit and reveals he isn't even wearing underwear. Madam Jock throws the pants behind her and smirks while spreading his legs.

"No undies… looks like you were expecting this" Lynn gets to her knees and starts jacking him off again "you know for a 12 year old your sack is a pretty good size, like two golf balls. Little advice, stay hairless down here; let's girls know your open for business".

Panting hard and fast, Lincoln gets enveloped again in pleasure "gah, so what are you going to do now with me? Hmmm your hands feel so great". Whatever was going to happen next was completely welcomed by the man.

Both of their eyes met and Lynn gives a seductive look "what do you say about your big sis putting this meat stick in her mouth and giving…it…a nice…long…. lick?" Lynn runs her tongue around the edge of her mouth with her face meters away from Lincoln's swollen cock.

Without even a second thought he just nods with a bright red blush across his cheeks.

"Alright baby boy but just let me know when you feel the need to "erupt" if you catch my meaning. I want you to save your juices for the final play" Lynn puts her tender lips around the tip of his cock while licking it. She moves her head down slowly; savoring the natural flavors of her brother's unwashed manhood.

A new sensation is opened to Lincoln and while he watches the tough girl bobbing up and down. Lynn does not do anything to hide the slurping sounds coming from her mouth or running the tongue up and down the shaft. Lincoln's dick glistens from the amounts of saliva coating it along with his testicles warming from her surprisingly soft touch.

"Lynn…Lynn…. aww, you're really, really good at this, where'd you learn this stuff?" every moan in Lincoln's voice made the jock more and more aroused.

She takes a moment from her sucking to tease him, "stuff… let me instruct you on the proper words to say, what I am doing to you now" taking a quick lick up it "it's called a blowjob, understand? Blow…job… can you say that for me baby boy? Make sure to be loud too" Lynn returns to her work and pushes herself to deepthroat his bulging hard-on. The result is her hands moving onto Lincoln's thighs and Lynn's firm ass arching in the air.

"Aaaahhh… this…Lynn you're giving me… a bl…blow-…job…mmmhm… blowjob!" He shouts as the strength in his arms begin to fail causing Lincoln to lean back a bit still breathing heavily. The mixture of the sloshing noises with Lynn's groaning filled the room. The jock never lost the speed or stamina she had which was too be expected due to the usual amounts of energy Lynn always possessed.

The tingling sensation inside his dick now grew into an intense vibration. This could only mean one thing which made our boy gain some of his composure back. "Hey…I…Lynn, c-could slow up a bit, it….gaw… feels like something is coming. S-stop…aaahh" Noticing Lynn hasn't heard him, Lincoln gently grabs the top of her head to try and stop her motioning. Due to the porn she has been viewing in secret, Ms. Athlete took this motion as indignation to suck harder which she attempted. Lincoln had to pull on her hair to get her to release "junior".

Lynn pulls off him with a bit of saliva running down her chin, "nice work bro, I knew you would take control" she says with a smile as she stands to her feet.

"Wait, what?" Linc still panting a little as he sits up on the verge of exploding. "Are you telling me you ignored me when I said…" a confused look plastered on his face. "Why would you do that?"

"Well obviously I need you to become the right guy for me. See, you are a boy at least age wise but for me, a man, a real man, will only suffice. Lynn Loud will only accept the best quality of man, understand?"

Briefly pondering what Lynn told him, Lincoln connects the dots and takes off his shirt. "Yeah, I…hm, you don't want a guy who gets pushed around so easily but rather one that takes charge". Feeling a rush of courage, his eyes meet with hers "I think I know what you want to do next so, you ready for the final play?"

"Always and you get the honor of removing this infamous piece of clothing" Lynn snaps the sides playfully. "Think you can handle that stincoln?"

"Not that much different from pulling off your shorts and seriously, name calling? I thought we were pass that especially since we've been doing all this "hands-on" training".

"Just because you and I are into each other doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you from now on. Besides, I know you love it when I tease you and so does "junior" since he keeps twitching" Lynn points to it in a cocky tone.

"Whatever jock strap, you can keep acting all high and mighty, but I can tell you want this as much as me. Maybe even a little more" Lincoln trying to match her wit.

"Well duh, how else am I going to make up for all the messed up stuff I've done to you? I mean I want to give my first time to you because…well… I love you Lincoln and my heart" she points to the heart design on the panties' front "belongs to you".

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Lincoln grabs Lynn by her hips and pulls her closer. He takes hold of each side of the underwear and looks up at her "I love you too and I'm glad you aren't angry anymore". Lincoln smiles, pulls down the fabric, and the tomboy's snatch is finally revealed. With that simple act, all of the bad memories associated with those undies disappeared. The white haired kid stared at the small patch of brown hair which was right above what looked like puffy sideways lips. Lynn kicked away the underwear from around her feet while trying to act un-phased but was secretly embarrassed.

"So what is next sis?"

Lynn puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him down gently on the bed. "Now you sit back and get ready for the ride of your life lil' bro" she stands over him positioning for the last round. "Remember, we aren't stopping til' I feel your white sauce. Be the man I know you are". Lynn squats down at a moderate speed and for a strange reason; their privates are a perfect fit for each other. But of course, every first penetration comes with some pain.

"Aaaahhh…ooohhh, that's, that is a new feeling…definitely worse then I broke my leg but I can manage, wooooo". Lynn's entire crotch erupted with the fury of a volcano while trying to hide the momentary discomfort from Lincoln.

"Lynn…the word tight doesn't begin to describe how it feels down there. Also, it feels like something is…running down my dick". Lynn already knew what that fluid was but she couldn't tell her boy toy what it actually is.

"Don't…worry about it, that stuff will make the humping go easier. I'm going to start now so get ready to make me sweat" Lynn adjusts her body from a squat position and rests her tits on Lincoln's hairless torso. Their faces nearly touching, the jock moves her well toned hips up and then back down, gradually working into a steady rhythm. "There we go, now we got something going, pain is gone and I'm feeling so…good. How about you Linc?"

Laying there as she grinds on him, a whole new world of possibilities has been opened to Lincoln once again. He doesn't know how to respond to these new feelings as his cock meshed in her pussy. Lynn's heavy breathing causes Lincoln to grab her ass and start thrusting upwards.

"Oooohhhh… I see you are finally…. aww… getting into it. Yeah just keep pumping me up…mhmm… don't stop". Lynn's voice, in those view moments, had become the softest it ever was or ever has been. Lincoln couldn't believe that this was Lynn Loud who was making these noises. He had always remembered how pushy, mean, and just plain aggressive she always was but now, the only thing Lincoln saw was a girl, a girl in need of his love.

"Lynn…I'm…I think junior needs to…unload. I can feel something coming out and…ngggh… it's hot". The final play was about to be made and Lynn was more than ready to receive his incoming delivery.

"Okay, that's great…shhgh…perfect because…I'm close too Linc…I just need you to say…you want to cum in my pussy. Say that for me baby boy". Both of them drenched in sweat at this point as their juices are about to be mixed together.

"I…I…want to cum in Lynn's pussy but won't…gah…that make you…pregnant" he says making her eyes widen since Lynn thought Lincoln didn't know about all of that.

"No, don't worry about it. Today I'm safe so just shoot your cum into me". She takes a brief break from grinding Lincoln and plants a sweet kiss. Looking lovingly in his eyes "you have my permission" and goes back to pounding his throbbing manhood.

Lincoln knew some things about sex but certain terms were still lost to him. For some reason when she said "safe", Lincoln believed Lynn was using a sport analogy so he just went along with it.

"Aaaagh….aaaahhh…almost there, mhmm, I'm almost…"

"Nnnngahh…me too Linc…together…I want us to cum together, don't care if there's a mess".

With that said, the jock and white top smash their bodies against one another using intense speed, the collective moaning could be heard from outside the house. Speaking in unison, "I'M CUMMING" following the release of enough sperm and love juice to fill a medium size cup. Lynn lies on top of Lincoln, panting heavily and sweating on him for at least a minute before pulling herself off. The sensation of the two siblings' privates disconnecting resembled that of pulling gooey taffy apart after it sat in the sun too long.

Lynn lies beside him and decides to scoop some of the jizz out of her pussy. The tomboy moves the small amount on her two fingers up to her nose, taking a whiff. "Whoa, smells like mayonnaise. I wonder how it tastes…" Lynn licks it up and immediately regrets that decision "eck, tastes like uncooked cookie dough or glue!"

Lincoln can't help but chuckle at Lynn and turns his head towards her "pretty sure since that came from my dick that means it probably isn't meant for snacking". Lincoln laughs more causing Lynn to pout and want to punch him in the arm. But that was the old Lynn and the new one didn't want to ruin the moment so she laughed along with him.

Turning on her side towards Lincoln, Lynn rests her hand on her brother's stomach, caressing it slowly. "Hey Linc, tell me how you know about pregnancy because I figured that 12 year old guys would only care about video games and movies".

"One word or, rather name: Lisa".

"LISA! I'm afraid to ask why our five year old little sister gave you the sex talk".

"Lynn, its Lisa; the same girl who constantly takes DNA samples from us without our permission oh and let's not forget about the tracking devices".

"So true, but how did you two end up discussing baby making?" Lynn propped herself up on one arm looking at him with curiosity; her hand still rubbing Lincoln's stomach.

"All I remember is Lisa coming into my room talking about how primates constantly desire to breed and before I know it, she's talking about a woman's sexual reproduction".

"That's, weird of course but as you said, it's Lisa. Anyways, um, this whole thing was nice, actually I'm glad we did this and hope this isn't just a one time thing. Unless that is what you want…" Lynn sounding rather nervous as she awaits Lincoln's response.

"Well it wouldn't be very manly of me to just end things like this now would it? But, does this mean you and I are a couple?"

"I…think so, just not a normal couple. But don't think about all the specifics now and just enjoy what we've created here". Lynn flashes a smile at her new boy toy, leaning in to kiss his cheek, then again, and again while her hand moves down to Lincoln's limp cock.

"Lynn cou-, Lynn come on don't…"

"Don't what? You know you love my kisses and besides…" she grabs his dick and starts rubbing "I'm still horny baby".

"How is that even poss-…" Lincoln is cut off due to Lynn kissing him on the mouth trying to get the guy excited but time was not on their side. Lincoln broke the kiss after hearing the horn from the family van. He sits up quickly and sees the time is 6pm on Lynn's football clock…and that she was still jacking him off. "For the love of-, Lynn STOP the family is back and we need to clean this place up!" Managing to free himself from her grasp, Lincoln hops off the bed and quickly scrambles for his pants.

Chuckling a little, Lynn throws him his shirt "don't worry, I'll handle it but you better hurry up. I can hear the twins fighting". Lincoln gets dressed and rushes for the door, half way through the exit Lynn calls to him "hey pervert, till next time".

He smiles back at her as the door closes, returning to his room just in time. Lynn drags the stained sheet off the bed and notices the pie still splattered on the carpet. "Uhghh Lucy is never going to get off my back about that. The amount of stress this will cause me…hmmmf guess I'll have to see my boyfriend in the morning about it" she says with a sly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The story goes on. Luan is now a part of it.

**Tickling Luan's Funny Bone**

In the early hours of the morning the sun begins to slowly peer through the small window of Lincoln's room. The young man lies in his narrow bed snoring softly and smacking his lips little by little. The fish clock on the wall strikes 5am as Lincoln lies on his back in his orange pajamas. A small creaking noise can be heard from the door. Not loud enough to wake our boy but instead causes him to stir for a moment. During his slumber, Lincoln's mind flashes back to the events that happened the previous day; all he did with Lynn plays over in a vivid loop.

One might think that such memories would cause much regret or even a little shame given that Lincoln was taught about the immorality of incest. Lynn was taught the same things but she wasn't the type to follow rules that didn't appeal to what she wanted. A calm smile, followed by a regular moan, was made as the white haired wonder remembered how great Lynn's body felt; the touch of her breasts and ass, the taste from her soft firm lips. To simply put it, snow white craved the jock the same way bees crave honey… or how Miley Cyrus craves to not be remembered as Hannah Montana anymore. Strangely enough, the blue sheets covering Lincoln's body from the neck down had been moved and pushed to the floor. What is strange about this was that Lincoln was still fully asleep.

The sound of the door closing back could be faintly heard but still Lincoln sleeps. The string on his pants had been carefully undone and was being slowly pulled down. As the garment reached the guy's ankles, Lincoln ended up stirring slightly followed by an attempt to twist his lower body. However, he was held in place, as if by five grown men. The smile he had turned into a straight face as Lincoln became half asleep.

What could possibly be happening to the young guy? Had one of Lucy's ghost friends decided to haunt the man? Was this all some weird dream created by the newfound lust growing within his soul? If only it was that simple…no it was not a spirit or a wet dream but rather a horny fourteen year old girl. After somehow managing to lift Lincoln's legs up and pull off the pants without waking him, Lynn tosses them to the floor, crawling carefully to the boy's softened cock.

The jock chose to wear a white tank top that was a size smaller than it should have been along with a red jock strap. She looked down to admire Lincoln's dick; it was a surprisingly nice length Lynn thought to herself. "Man, I can't believe that was inside me yesterday…mhmm my cooch is already craving it. Got to be at least 4 and a half inches maybe 5" Madam Strong's mouth watered as she remembered the salty and smooth taste when she sucked on it.

Lynn took a quick look upwards to see if her brother had woken up, Lincoln still slumbered but that was going to change rather quickly. She looks back down at her favorite meat stick, leans down towards it only meters away.

Taking a deep inhale, the clean scent surrounding "junior" drives Lynn's eagerness to its breaking point. Moving her legs apart and placing them at her boy toy's sides with his legs right underneath her. With Lynn's hands positioned carefully as to not brush against Lincoln, "well time to get what is mine, get ready Linc". Excreting a little more saliva to her tongue, Miss All-In hangs it over the member as the fluid oozes on to it like syrup being poured onto fresh pancakes. Moving her head up and down, the coating of powder hair's cock becomes complete.

While on all fours, Lynn proceeds to run her tongue from the tip all the way up to the base. Her licking resembled that of a kitten tasting milk from its bowl. Naturally she couldn't do much to contain the moans emanating from her mouth as the memories from yesterday's "activities" began to set in.

Of course Lincoln's body reacted to the stimulation by stiffening harder than a surfboard. Lynn's bright red tongue continued licking her morning treat vigorously. Slowly it became erect and started to rise by each passing second, "there we go junior, time to wake up for your "bath" and maybe a little more". Standing at full attention, the jock takes a final lick up the smooth shaft followed by consuming it with ease. At this point she doesn't try to even be careful anymore and decides to just give it the usual 110%.

Lincoln begins to stir rather intensely as the sensation of Lynn's mouth pussy brings him out of his sleep. Thinking to himself, "nnngh…why does it feel like my pants are off? Also what's that squishing sound? I swear I've heard it before…" His eyes open half way but Lincoln still isn't able to see. Turning his head to the right and then the left, our boy moves his hands to his eyes rubbing them. Supple moaning could be heard as the man's awareness rose and finally he realized what was going on. Trying to ignore how good it felt to be serviced by his girlfriend once again, Lincoln stops rubbing and lifts his head up to look down at Lynn's wake up call.

Attempting to show he is unphased by Lynn's skills, "ugggh…Lynn…I… gaaah the way you swirl your tongue…no, no look I know you love me and I feel the same but it is way too early for this!" Realizing she was ignoring him, again, Lincoln props his upper body on both hands in an impulsive attempt to look more serious.

"Seriously why can't you just show a little self…uh…self…holy" what caused this sudden shock to the kid was the site of Lynn not wearing her hair in the usual ponytail fashion. This was a rare site indeed since this was a first for white top. For a brief second, Lincoln almost didn't recognize who this cute lady, with the flowing brown hair, was and suddenly… the lad became tongue tied along with his cheeks burning red.

Taking a brief break from the blowing to tease her brother, Lynn pulls her head up with lips still firmly wrapped around the shaft. A subtle pop noise was made as Sporty let junior get some air. Resting her entire body on his legs but still holding Lincoln's package in her left hand, Lynn states with a sly look "well good morning Linc, is something the matter? Sounded like you had something important to say…go on, don't let me stop you". With a small pout on his face that was more adorable than intimidating, Lincoln tries to tell her off but as his mouth opens, Lady Dutch Oven quickly absorbs snow dome's left nut-sack and juggles it between her teeth and tongue like a jawbreaker.

"Aaaaah…mhmm…ehhh dang it Lynn would you just! Hermff" Linc ends up silencing himself remembering that four of his younger siblings' rooms were only a few steps beyond the door. Add the fact that the wall's were paper thin, yelling was out of the question so intensely whispering was all the man could do less he ends up being caught with his pants down… literally.

"Gah…ommf…hey, why are…crap this, where are you learning these skills from?! I…need to focus but not with my jewel in your mouth! Please ease up a little…" sensing the desperation in her little brother's voice and the fact she loved making him squirm with pleasure, the jock gave a final playful tug on Linc's ball sac before opening her mouth.

Still holding on to our boy's rod for dear life while tracing her thumb gently up and down the shaft, Lynn looks up to her boyfriend with the most fake innocent eyes anyone could imagine. She states nonchalantly "was there something you wanted to discuss with your big sis? Or maybe you wanted to switch places for a bit" Lynn says with a smug smile.

Being more use to the stimulation white top straightens his face but still remains blushing "not even close I mean, why are you giving me a blowjob so early in the morning? Our sisters are still here and what you're doing is way too risky".

"Hey don't worry so much, they're all asleep and besides you are pretty much at fault for what is happening right now".

Obviously Lynn's words confused him which caused his eyes to widen for a split second before more answers were sought.

"What do you mean this is my fault? I'm not the one who came into someone else's room, stripped them and is now playing around with their privates!" Lincoln states in a quiet fury.

Twirling his swollen cock around like a loose joystick, Miss Punchy looks at him like a second head just grew out of his neck. "Well, you aren't the one who started our…"play time" but you did give me a bunch of signals at dinner last night" she states before taking a few quick licks.

"What…aww…signals? I don't understand…uh…oh dang it now I remember" Lincoln's mind flashes back to yesterday night when he sat down to a nice family meal: only Lynn wasn't being her usual self especially with what was being served.

\- Last night: 7pm-

The Loud family sits down in the main dining room and delves into their usual antics: Leni obsesses over her appearance; Luna speaks in a fake British accent while tapping her hands in an attempt to create her own rhythm; Luan comes up with random jokes which causes only her to laugh; Lucy buries her head in one of her poetry books; Lana and Lola argue about their obvious differences about what is "cool" from what isn't; Lisa boasts about her recent breakthroughs with nuclear fusion; Lily just acts as her usual adorable self.

Lynn chose to sit next to Lincoln at the far end of the table which made everyone notice and expect problems to arise. They each sit; Lincoln looks down at the table in a somewhat sad way while Lynn's eyes remain close with her head slightly raised. Their parents Lynn Sr. and Rita enter the room and immediately sense the tension as everyone stares at white top and the jock in silence.

Lynn Sr. holding a large covered tray looks over to Rita as they both worry a fight might break out between the two. Their mom proceeds to intervene before that happens "I really hope you two are going to be nice to one another tonight. Lynn, remember the talk we had about you setting a good example for your younger siblings. There is a reason I had both of you stay home and miss Lucy's poetry reading. Please, I don't want any trouble, understand?" Rita says in a stern voice.

Lynn opens her eyes and looks over to Lincoln with a straight face. Lincoln's gaze moves from off the table to meet her's. The family waits with breathless anticipation to see what conflict occurs between them. A smile soon follows on Lynn's face and so does one on Lincoln's. They start chuckling at each other which becomes a hearty laugh. There wasn't a jaw in the room that wasn't dropped due to the unusual display of positivity made by this young man and Lady. While still looking cheery, the two turn and face everyone as they speak in unison "no trouble here mom". Lynn Sr. decides to break the silence "well, good enough for me so let's dig in kids! I've decided to make a simple treat for you guys. Luna, drum roll if you please…" The rocker some how pulls two drum sticks out of nowhere and begins tapping the table with a surprisingly infectious beat.

Lifting the lid in a dramatic way, a pile of thick juicy hot dogs with four different types of dipping sauces is revealed. Sliding the tray to the center of the table, a mixture of reactions from all the girls can be heard. Eventually they get over themselves and start digging in after filling up their plates. Lincoln feels especially hungry after the "workout" he did with Lynn just a few hours ago. After eating one and starting on a second dog, his gaze drifts over to the jock which causes his eyes to widen.

Nobody at the table had noticed the complete look of shock on the boy's face. Now you might be asking what could cause such a reaction from eating something as basic as a cooked tube of meat. The answer: just about anything one's mind could imagine. Instead of just taking a few bites of her food, Lynn is actually sucking on it in a similar way as when they were alone. Her pink tongue swirls around the meat, moving up and down, even gently grazing the tip all while it remains skewered on the fork in her right hand. Lincoln couldn't believe how careless she was being and with everybody so close to where they sat. He takes a quick look at the others to see who else has noticed Madam Dutch Oven's dirty behavior.

Heart racing, chest heaving and his throat dryer than the Sahara desert, Lincoln's eyes scan the room carefully to find that… no one has noticed what Lynn was doing. They were all too busy eating, chatting and being there usual wacky selves. The man sees this as an opportunity to tell Lynn to quit fooling around since he knows she must be doing this on purpose. Turning his gaze back to Lynn and ready to whisper, the man instead finds his jaw slightly opened. While the jock uses her right to hold up the meat to her mouth, Lynn secretly uses the other hand to rub her vagina through the basketball shorts.

Trying his very best to stay angry but of course Lincoln's hormones are now fully on fire, a blush now forms across his face as he can't help but stare as her fingers continue rubbing. Lincoln closes his mouth and takes a quick look up to realize Lynn's been watching his reactions this entire time. As she pulls her soft lips off the hot dog, a sly and seductive smile is revealed; no doubt to taunt our boy. The amount of embarrassment added with the fact that "junior" decided to pitch a tent under the table, causes Lincoln to move both his hands to grab his crotch. He turns away from Lynn and looks straight ahead as the rest of the siblings still are unaware of this secret dilemma.

Lincoln's legs start to rub together as the unbearable tightness grows in his loins. Closing his eyes and tightening his mouth, the feeling had grown too uncomfortable so he proceeds to get up from the table in an abrupt way. Standing quickly and trying to cover the shameful hard-on with his orange shirt, Lincoln manages to speak over everyone "CAN I BE EXCUSED PLEASE?!" The room is now filled with silence as everyone looks at him causing Lincoln's face to become flushed. Lynn of course can be seen eating the hot dogs regularly now since she sensed that Lincoln would attempt a hasty departure, drawing attention in their direction.

Rita is the first to break the silence but notices how distraught her son seems "of course sweetie but are you ok? Your face is all red; I hope you aren't getting a fever. Come here, let me check your temperature…" she stands up and starts to move towards him.

Lincoln immediately stops his mother by calling to her in a cracking voice "n-no need mom I am fine; perfectly fine I-I might h-have grab a few too many spicy d-dogs!" He starts to shuffle to his left, moving behind Lynn who is nearly finished with her plate of food. Performing a rather speedy but awkward walk, white top makes his way pass the others without holding down his shirt. Hoping and silently praying that none of them, especially his dad, notice the bulge protruding from the right thigh area of his blue jeans.

Rounding the corner and on his way to the downstairs bathroom, both of the parents look at each other and shrug their shoulders while Rita sits back down. The others look at each other for a brief second and then return to their usual conversations. Lynn finishes her meal with her eyes ominously closed, cleans her mouth rather proper-like and after setting down the fork, the jock looks over in the direction where her boy toy went. Suffice it to say, the tough girl wasn't done with Lincoln yet.

Lincoln had reached the bathroom and got inside, shutting the door quickly behind him. He rests himself against it and breathes heavily while looking up to the ceiling. "Lynn…why did you do this to me? I know you like to tease me but all of that…" he takes a deep breath and sigh as the man looks down to the bulge still pressing against his jeans "was way too much!" Lincoln takes his right hand and places it on his crotch to see just how bad things are down there.

"Great, I'm still hard as a rock…what am I going to do now? Aaah… maybe…if I just…rub one out in the…toilet then it'll simmer down". Masturbation had not been the best option given the difficult position Linc was now in but the arousal caused by Lynn had set in beyond the point of no return. Our boy closes his eyes, lifts his head up straight and unzips his fly to let junior get some air. Taking it out through the hole, the smooth yet vein-like feel of the cut 6 and a half inch pecker was very calming for him despite never having masturbated before.

Standing there pleasuring himself, Lincoln's mind returns to thoughts of Lynn's body. Although he was still mad at her, white top was also in love with that brown hair vixen. What a conflict of emotions for this plucky young stud, the feeling of slight sorrow over how easily he let his big sis seduce him, the feeling of anger over how reckless the jock was just now at dinner and… the feeling of shame over how badly Lincoln wanted to be played with by Lynn. Somehow these negative emotions made the self-rub down more enjoyable and propelled Linc closer to cumming but yet it seemed like something was missing…or rather someone. "Gawww...god Lynn, you jerk, making me this hard! You know what you were doing… crap…this f-feels sort of nice and yet I don't feel like shooting. Ooooh… gaishh…nnnerfosh, come on already!" The young guy did just about all he could to "lighten his load" as it was.

From pumping with one hand to two, Lincoln stroked long and hard, short and fast, up, down, and all around but still no change. After the last jerk, Lincoln threw his hands to his sides and tilts his body against the door. So there the lad stood, cock fully erect and exposed. For the moment Lincoln felt like a common animal rather than a man "nothing is working and if that's not bad enough I…I…I want to fuck Lynn now! But not gently, like to the point she begs me to stop…" It would seem pleasure from another person was the only way for white top to cum and all he could think about was having rough sex with Miss Punchy. In an ironic, funny and unfortunate turn of events…Lynn had been standing outside and heard everything.

Speaking loud enough to be heard through the door, "damn baby boy, if you wanted me that bad, all you had to do was say so. Don't worry I'm coming in now to "heal" you".

Suddenly hearing his girlfriend's voice caused Linc to almost bounce off the doorway and as he stumbles back, the feeling of rage overtakes Lincoln's lust. The man stands up straight and pushes down on his penis with both hands in an unsuccessful attempt to hide the boner. Lynn opens the door and takes a brief pause as she sees her exposed brother looking at her like the jock just burned his favorite comics. Lynn puckers her lips a bit all while making a smug face and enters the bathroom, pulling the door in behind her in a playful manner. A deafening silence fills the room quickly as the lovers stare at each other without so much as blinking.

Lynn straightens her face and takes a few steps towards him "so, what'cha dooooing?" trying to sound cute. "Having a little party I see and why wasn't I invited?" The jock bends forward slightly while looking at Linc's swollen stiffy, her arms folded over.

Lincoln still trying to cover himself speaks in an upset tone "Lynn… whatever you're thinking, re-think it…now!"

Sensing the hostility in his voice, Lynn stands back up and takes another step closer, her serious face now showing. "Um…what's with the attitude nerdling? You know I'm here to help you out right?"

"Help me out?! More like help yourself. You caused this to happen and what's worse you deliberately did it knowing full well that I'd lose control".

Lynn gives Linc a "so what" expression while her arms remain folded. "Fine, yes you caught me, I did it copper, take me away!" The jock sticks her arms out in a way that simulates when a person is being arrested.

Still scowling at her and trying to hide "junior", the boy replies "wow I truly love how you're taking this as a big joke! What was that back at the dinner table? Why would you do something so…you know what I'm just going to say it, stupid!?"

Lynn moves her arms to her sides and frowns at Linc's rude comment. "Okay…two things: one, how's about you calm down because stress doesn't look good on you and two, this is the most important," getting much closer to him "don't ever, EVER, talk to me like that again…understand punk?" A threatening look is flashed at Lincoln for a brief second which causes his dick to loosen a bit.

The old Lincoln knew better than to challenge Madam Dutch Oven when she got like this but having gone all the way with her just a few hours ago, it was as if Lynn's confidence was absorbed into him. With that, Linc uncovers his crotch and stands ready to face his sis head on. "Oh I understand and now realize I am to blame for the way you've been behaving. I should have set up limits with you…"

A shocked and puzzled look becomes scrawled on her face as a fair amount of worry creeps in "what do you mean by limits? Wait, just wait a minute, don't make any hasty decisions. I didn't mean what I just said".

Linc starts to feel less and less hard as the feeling of control washes over him like a waterfall. "No I think you did mean to say what you just said and I want to thank you for being yourself. Makes what I'm about to say next much easier…"

"Alright you're…kinda making me nervous here baby bro…why are you being so…mean to me!? What is this how you're going to be whenever I flirt with you? You said you loved me…" Lynn's sad eyes make an appearance while she gazes into Lincoln's…along with her left hand moving forward, slowly, trying to grab his now "sleeping" cock.

The man felt himself almost mesmerized by the Kick-Butt chick's alluring pupils which made his guard drop for only a moment. Lincoln's view shifts down when he senses Lynn's attempt to get his sex drive going. Before she can work her coercion, the man grabs her by the wrist while pushing back the advances. Managing to hold Lynn in place just a few meters away from "junior", Linc gets even more upset "Did you not hear me? I said no so stop it!" he says while glaring at a level never before reached by the lad.

Now desperate and feeling much discomfort, the jock tries for a second attempt to grab onto the rod with her right hand but is stopped by Linc once again. The two finds themselves struggling with one another; one wanting to fuck and the other trying to gain control. "LINCOLN…y-your really starting to hurt my…feelings! I'm trying to help you feel so good but instead you're being a total cock block!"

Lynn pushes even harder, basically forcing herself on him. Linc struggles to hold her back for a moment while stumbling backwards. For whatever strange reason, the boy managed to match his physical strength with that of Miss Athletic. With both feet firmly planted, the right foot farther back then the left, white top forces the jock's arms up and holds them in between their bodies. "What the hell…Lynn, christ, I DON'T WANT…are you trying to force me to have sex!? Back…off…"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything! I am simply trying to persuade you to uh…um, make the right choice. I know you want to cum, want to fuck me! I heard you Lincoln so, are you going to be a man…eeergh…or a liar?!"

Still struggling to keep Lynn from pushing him to the ground and riding Lincoln like a wild animal in heat, the man runs low on options of how to get out of this horrible situation. The grip Linc had on Lynn's forearms got tighter as she continued to forcefully push her arms towards his collar. The worse about all of what is happening… the look of fear and terror within Lynn's eyes as her teeth became clenched together. The agonizing groans coming from her mouth started to scare the young guy and he knew something drastic needed to be done. "I-I…know what I said to you before and I meant it, all of it! But, ngggh…gersh…you need to learn to think before you act and…" With all the strength he could muster, Linc forced the jock backwards step by step and with a final burst of energy, shoves her to the ground "when I say…no, I MEAN IT!"

Lynn's reaction to being overpowered by her brother left the sensation of disbelief within her mind. Recovering quickly from the fall but still remaining on the floor, the tough girl moves her upper torso off the ground with both arms and just looks up to Lincoln.

Slouched over, slightly tired, dick still hanging out but now more loose than before, Linc takes a few quick breaths and straightens himself up. Adjusting his line of sight down to match Lynn's, white top obviously expected the chick to be pissed beyond every and all measure but instead, Lynn was very upset and on the verge of crying.

As tears began forming in her already reddish eyes, Lynn speaks in a tone so soft and fragile that Lincoln's heart couldn't help but sink like the Titanic. "Linc…b-but Linc you said…and at the dinner table…t-the signals you gave me…"

Lincoln closes his eyes, tilts his head down slightly and pauses for a moment contemplating everything that has happened. Shaking his head to the sides a few times, eyes still closed, Linc stops with his arms at his sides "whatever…you think, no, I-I, damn how do I say this?" His eyes open to reveal that despite everything that has happened in the span of 30 minutes, the now grown-up "junior" still hangs down through the pants' zipper, limp but still an impressive length and width.

"CRAP I can't believe I'm still out like this…look Lynn" he tucks his cock back in and zips up, making eye contact. "I will always love you and nothing will change that but you need to be more considerate of the time and place you do these…"flirts" of yours. Now I think I should just go because…it's just for the best. Man, I hope the family didn't hear all of our screaming".

"But Linc…"

"Lynn…please, if you care about me you'll let me go and not make a fuss" Lincoln walks around her while she still sits on the ground and opens the door carefully, checking to see if anyone is around. Before leaving he looks back at her feeling extremely lousy "sorry I pushed you". He heads out and closes the bathroom door.

Madam Punchy gets to her feet and looks at the door over her left shoulder, tears begin running down her now flushed face "Lincoln…you freaking idiot… they aren't even inside the house" Lynn had convinced the others to go outside and star gaze so that she and her boyfriend could have some alone time much to her disappointment. She turns and looks straight ahead, now with rage and determination filling up inside her heart. "I'm not giving up… let's see if you can resist me when your guard is completely down!" The jock wipes away the tears and snot while a devilish and sly smile creeps out of her luscious lips.

-Following morning: 5:30am-

"Mmmhm, now I see why…you're doing this. I guess this is my fault, sort of" Lincoln stares down as Lynn continues sucking him, the wet sloshing sounds could be heard. "This is so unfair…ngh…I can't even be mad about this because…" our guy was trying to find some reason, some excuse of any kind to end what was happening right now but he was at a loss. Realizing that time was not on his side and both his legs were fully pinned under Lynn's well fit body, the only course of action to take was to give in to whatever the jock wanted.

"A-alright Lynn…just tell m-me what you want and I'll do it, I guess I owe you that much" Linc still feeling a mixture of unease and excitement.

Hearing those words, she slowly pulls off the boy's swollen cock making subtle slurping sounds up the shaft. As the tip is reached, the jock takes a playful nibble right before his woody swings up towards his lower stomach. Lynn looks up and rests her left hand on top of it while her right hand rubs Linc's left thigh, pondering how to take advantage of the "victory" over him.

"I'm confused, what do you mean what I want? You are the one who needs to make it up to me after what happened last night. What do you think I want?" she moves her right hand across from Linc's left thigh and grips his testicles, playfully juggling them.

Both of the guy's cheeks were still rosy red and his body temperature was well pass normal levels. You can say what you want about Lynn, but she always knew how to savor a win and look seductive while doing it. "Aaaah…don't be like that, you already have me at your mercy so just… nggush…get on with it!"

"There is no way you are this naïve…think whippy dip, do the words "Lynn Loud will only accept the best quality of man" ring a…ball?"

As the man was about to speak, he pauses to respond to the last bit of Kick-Butt's sentence "uh, don't you mean bell?"

"No…I meant BALL!" Lynn manages to grip both of Linc's nuts and tugs on them hard, holding them at a short length.

This abrupt act sent waves of pain and strangely, pleasure, through his body that made Lincoln want to cry out but he caught himself by shoving his right hand over his mouth and lying back down on the bed. Linc's entire upper body squirmed and not a single thought went through his mind, but the clenching of the boy's left hand into a fist indicated that the rage within was quickly rising.

Lynn of course takes things further by taunting her little brother as she gently sways the ball sac side to side. Despite Lincoln's face pointing to the ceiling and both eyes close, Madam Punchy knew her actions were affecting her boy toy's mood so she decides to add more fuel to the fire. "Hey, hey… boyfriend…what's the maaaatterrr? Feeling a little tight down here? HUH?!" Lynn still remained quiet enough that only Linc was able to hear even though he was spending about 87% of his will power trying to contain the shouts/groans. "I asked you a question cock tease! Wimp, loser, god you're a little baby bitch. Oh and I can't forget dumb, bet you still don't know what I want. Maybe I should go 100% on your candy ass…"

Lincoln's manhood was throbbing hard to the point that the jock's left hand was pulsing with it. Lynn definitely knew it was time to put the final phase of her "wild sex" plan in effect. She figured either one of two things would happen: Lincoln ends up blowing a wide load of sperm on his stomach or the amount of agitation that will be inflicted pushes them to perform something even greater. In a seductive voice "this'll teach you not to push girls to the ground Casper!" without even a little sign of tenderness, Miss Dutch Oven inhales the kid's right testicle into her mouth which at this point was as hot as a furnace. She still tugs the entire sac at the same time too! Lynn truly knew how to multi-task and Linc was caught between both heaven and hell over the unbearable feeling swirling in his crotch. Although, it wasn't swirling as much as Lynn's tongue on the man's precious "jewel".

With both hands now covering the man's mouth but roaring moans being heard quietly through the small creases between Linc's fingers, the control level white top tried to maintain was now in the red. His upper body began heaving up and down as if a convulsion had occurred. After fifteen seconds of this onslaught, Lincoln pulled himself up and extended his right arm out waving it side to side in a "stop for all that is holy" sort of fashion with eyes wide open.

Lynn sees this and finally ungrips the "tender package" mouth-and-all. She moves both hands to Linc's sides as they rest on the bed and leans her body up a bit as the cleavage from the jock's firm bosom now comes in better view. Eyes squinted, hair flowing down somewhat elegantly and a small smile plastered on, Lynn's eyes meet his "so have you finally figured it out or should I try both at once?"

The plan man moves both his hands away and places them on the bed, heavy breathing escapes pass his mouth. A few beads of sweat run down the sides of his face as a long silence looms in the air. As if inheriting a new, strange ability, the pupils in Linc's eyes change into thin circles…one might say the "beast" was unlocked that warm Saturday morning. He sits up and looks down at his lover feeling more than ready to get some payback.

Sporty of course realized her plan had worked the way she was hoping but still proceeded to keep poking at her little brother. In a baby-talk tone of voice "aaaaahhhh…does baby whines-a lot need his bottle? You gonna cry for mommy?!"

"No…but I'm going to make you cry, RIGHT NOW! Get off my legs and take off your jock strap…and move your tank top up enough so your tits are sticking out. After that, come to the head of the bed and get on your hands and knees. Time to even the score…"

Lynn couldn't be any happier now that Lincoln's aggressive side had finally been awaken and tries to contain the joy. She fully complies with her brother's orders and pushes off of him followed by standing to her feet. Lincoln moves both legs around a bit as the blood circulates back through them. He slides down to the opposite end of the bed and takes a sitting position still hard as ever.

Lincoln peers to his right and looks at his sis with unbridled lust, the piercing gaze still remains which give goosebumps to Lynn. She runs her hands along her tits as the tight fitting sleeveless tank top shows them off so well, every curve fully expressed. Lynn opens her mouth and makes circular motions around its rim with her tongue. To add to her seductive dance, both breasts were push together tightly and rubbed, nearly bursting out like an ill-packed bag of luggage.

Remembering the instructions given by Lincoln, Lady Drop Kick stops the tongue play and does a 180 degree turn in a way resembling that of a runaway model, her hips casually leaning to the left. The man sneers at this display of his girlfriend trying to be cute while her legs spread apart. Bending over carefully, with hopes of showing everything under the strap, Lynn pulls it down at a moderate speed. Once again the puffy flaps of the barista's pussy in full view and the boy can only think of one word to describe it: _beautiful__. _For some reason Lincoln found himself also drawn to the small dot just above the snatch which could only be the anus.

As more impure ideas filled the young man's mind, Lynn removes the jock strap from her ankles as she stands up straight. Flinging the sport undies onto the small chair near the laptop resting on the desk, the top is then lifted just enough to the point that the firm C 78s drop out. Of course it remained on just as ordered and somehow the white color added tremendous depth to the armpit hair. Moving herself onto the bed head, the doggy position was made flawlessly with her toned ass at Linc's mercy. With her eyes close and head turn downward, the long brown hair falling pass both sides of her red freckled cheeks, Lynn speaks in a quiet yet embarrass tone "whenever you're ready baby just…please…please be mean…"

Lincoln can't help but stare at the tasty morsels which lay suspended in the air waiting to be "examined" by him. He runs his tongue around his bottom lip looking like a hungry wolf preparing to pounce on its prey. Acting as such, white top moves himself on the bed and crawls towards the "sweet" treats. Lincoln props up on his knees with his legs placed on the sides of Lynn's, locking them in place.

Lynn pretends to act unphased by her brother's leg lock but inside she grows much more eager to be played with. With eyes still fixed on her privates, the man grabs hold of Lynn's butt cheeks. Due to the jock being so well in shape, her ass was in a sense flat and smooth which wasn't a bad thing at all, just meant there wasn't much for Linc to play with. So our boy figured he better take advantage of this fact and begin the payback "you know tough girl, your ass is…decent enough but is still unimpressive. Way too difficult to get a good grip".

Lynn was enjoying the hands on attention from her boyfriend and the playful teasing was a delicious bonus. She of course retaliates due to her need of challenging others "oh really? Well…mhmm…didn't seem to be a problem…gawth…when you were rammin' me yesterday".

Lincoln pushes and squeezes her even harder trying to show who was in control "that's because I didn't get a good enough look…man you are so arrogant, I'm going to make you scream my name. Question is, how best to do it?" The option of shoving his mighty rod into her came to mind but doing so would propel Lynn to scream with intense pleasure which would alert the younger ones just outside the room. Taking a few more squeezes of the tushy, an idea forms when Lincoln's curiosity leads him to use the tips of both thumbs to open the jock's tender cooch.

Peering into the olive shape pink treat Linc decides to give it the same treatment that he recently received. "Now there's a thought…" a satisfying grin creeps in as the main man moves his face closer to start the tongue lashing but soon pauses just before the threshold is tasted. One quick sniff of the precious area reveals that the common object, known as a bar of soap, had not touched her vagina or anus for at least 12 hours…or more.

"Ughhh that smells just pain awful! When's the last time you bathed?!" Linc says in a quiet disgust while he swings his head back.

Some chuckling can be heard by him as Lynn's head moves up slightly revealing a really smug smile and looks back "heck if I know jizz hair but what I do know is I left it nice and stinky just for you. Go on and dig in… you're not gonna let a little smell stop you big boy!?" Miss Punchy pushes her ass closer to him to further the nasty surprise.

"No…and shut up, I'm the one calling the shots here…you…you smelly beast" Linc pushes her back in place and spreads open the holes once again.

Lynn turns her gaze forward again and giggles in a rather cute way "man I will never get over how adorable you are when you try acting tough. Makes me wanna eat you up like a salty pork sub ha!"

The man realized that clear action was the only way to get back control or at least keep Lynn from mocking him even more. "That's it, no more mercy… I'm sick of you treating me like I'm your toy!" with that quiet outburst, Lincoln closes his eyes and shoves his face into her ripe smelling cunt and anus. His tongue soon follows sampling the sleek and sour tasting womanhood.

Lynn's eyes widen and a slight yelp escapes out of her mouth while her back arches into a stiff curve. The jock's speech turns slurry and her body quakes hearing her brother's licking. "Gawwww, guish…ooooooo…s-so you finally got into t-the…swing of things, looks like all my waiting p-paid off. Get in there real good…AH". The volume of her voice was starting to get too high for comfort as the clock struck 6am.

White top pulls his tongue back in and scolds her while ignoring the sour taste lingering on it "what do you think your doing? You're going to wake up Lisa or Lily…or worse the twins, shut your mouth!"

The sensation left the tough girl a bit breathless "well…I-I can't help it…it feels too damn good…you're tongue skills are…too much. I really want you to keep eatin' me out but I can't hold in my moans".

"Then bury your face in my pillow and that will cover the noise, you dingbat" he says followed by eye rolls.

"Oh, good thinking and gives me a chance to rest my arms, I feel a bit weak all of a sudden" Lynn lowers her head on the pillow which prompts her butt slightly higher in the air as the firm boobs press against the bed.

Lincoln returns to his feast pushing as far as possible into her pussy with his nose just a millimeter under her stink-hole. Lynn returns to her heighten moaning but now with no restraint of any kind. The combination of sucking the smelly pussy and cat-like whimper swirls in the air as sunlight peers in through the window.

"UN…HUH…NNMM…HOSH…UNN…MMHMM…YEA…LICK ME… THIS…PUSSY…NEEDS PUNISHING…UHH…UHH…OH, OH, NERMF…AUNF, AUNF".

The disgusting smell had no longer affected Lincoln and the smooth, wet texture had taken over his mind and body. The tip of junior started to tingle in response to the unusual new feelings growing inside the boy's loins. _"__Yuck… it tastes like peeled onions and smells like a sack of dirty pennies but Lynn's moans… I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH!__" _he thinks to himself as he pulls his tongue out again with it sticking out; loose "juices" clinging to the taste buds.

Breathing even heavier than usual, Lynn feels her brother's tongue exit her underside which makes the tough girl whine like a five year old "hey… mhmm… don't stop now, you can't be done yet. I want to keep feeling like a big winner… keep going, please Lincoln" Lynn shakes her ass to the sides as he holds it still.

The guy's eyes open as the "wild eye" pupils still remain and puts his tongue back in to savor the flavor "ewww, just terrible but I guess the sourness makes it unique. Furthermore…" Linc adjusts both thumbs to her bunghole's entrance and spreads it as far as possible. Strong Child's body shivers for a moment and her eyes widen as half her face lifts up from the pillow "who said anything about stopping!" The unthinkable was achieved by the lad; the man's tongue coils like a snake as it slithers into it.

A muffled yell could be heard by him as further progress is made through the tight little circle. The taste was obviously beyond bad which would have sicken anyone who just got into anal play but white top had built up an immunity it seems. Lynn had no choice but to cover her whole face with the pillow as she looses her senses. Even more slurping and occasional sucking of the spot continued for another two minutes; the only thing driving Lincoln to dig deeper into Lynn's basement was the satisfaction of knowing he'd finally gotten even for the ball-assault earlier. Wrapping his mouth around the pin-hole, the guy takes the biggest suck possible resulting in Lynn screaming into her pillow as a "familiar" liquid sprays across the chest area of Linc's orange pajama top.

Opening his eyes and feeling like a true Boss, the plan man thinks to himself _"__looks like the Lynner…is ME!__" _Unhooking from the anus, and leaving a massive drool stain just above the cunt juice, Linc holds onto her sides as Miss Athletic body goes limp as the right side of her face moves up from the pillow. Further proof of Lincoln's win could be measured from the bright red color in Lynn's cheek and the hard breathing from her moist lips.

"That…hus…was…gaw…amazing. First place work bro, you definitely redeemed yourself from last night's…mistakes. Anyway, enough with living in the past I guess it is about time I get back to my room before the Crypt Keeper "rises to greet the morning" or some junk like that, ha! So if you could just free my legs…" Lynn adjusts herself and pushes her upper body up from the bed with both arms, her hair now a frazzled mess.

As Madam Dutch Oven feels her boyfriend's legs move away, without warning Linc flips her onto her back like a freshly laid pancake which caught Lynn by complete surprise. "Ooof, uh what's the big idea? I said you and I are squared and it's…almost…six…hey are you even listening? Lincoln?" she looks down over her tits and between her spread legs to see Linc's head pointed downward, vaguely silent.

Lincoln looks over the stain and soon more immoral thoughts fill his mind as junior remains stiff and unsatisfied. "You really made quite a mess on me jock strap and that won't do…not one bit" he begins to unbutton his shirt slowly while raising his head, the "beast" stare still in effect.

Lynn sees this and realizes that her brother wasn't quite done with the punishment and comes to accept the consequences of all the teasing she's put him through. "Alright, I understand…my big, strong man still needs to "empty the tank". I know the desire very well; please…stick your mighty hammer in me whenever you're ready". Lady Drop Kick draws both her legs back in a folded manner making a scrunched up M-shape.

The last button was undone and the guy flashes a grin that would make the Grinch or Charles Manson cringe. Taking hold of Lynn's legs and moving them straight into the air, Linc stands on his knees and positions his morning wood carefully "yeah I'm not going to do that but what I will do is give you a bath…with my spunk!" Before the girl can comprehend what she just heard, white top presses the smooth-toned legs together and pushes his dick in between the thighs. Half of the shaft pokes out showing just how big our boy really is. A humping motion is soon started while Lynn's legs are held in place.

"Awww what? Nngh…you don't want…ush…to fuck me? But why? It would feel so much better inside me…you know that baby! Ugh, this feels so weird…"

Now managing a steady rhythm, Lincoln responds with a straight face and stern voice "what part of "I'm gonna punish you" was not clear? I know you want this great dick of mine but if I give you what you want, then it wouldn't be a punishment now would it? So shut up and focus on making me cum…" Linc closes his eyes and presses his upper body against Lynn's legs, face included, while the humping increases in speed.

The jock started feeling strangely aroused as she observed this new sex act. With her body shaking from each thrust and her cheeks bright red, Lynn lays her head back. Subtle moans escape from her lips but since no penetration has been actually made, Lynn is able to control the volume of her voice.

Junior was already on the razor's edge of cumming so after only 30 seconds, the first "shower" fell on Lynn's entire stomach just under her supple breasts. Linc's eyes open and he releases her legs which drop on the bed like rocks. He stands and walks to the mid level of the tough girl's chest. The plan man's cock looms over Lynn and she stares at it waiting to see what happens next. "Good start but I'm still hard so next, sit up and suck me".

Miss Punchy does as she is told without question and lightly grips Linc's ass cheeks as the blowjob starts. He takes advantage of the situation and puts his hands on her head, moving junior further down Lynn's throat. "Mhmm, guess you realized whose truly in control now since you aren't even trying to argue. Never thought I'd see the day" he gazes down to see that Lynn's eyes were fully closed indicating the level of focus being used by her.

Still greatly sensitive from the recent ejaculation, Lincoln managed to keep from spraying for another 25 seconds. Feeling another wave coming, he quickly drags Lynn off making a loud popping noise followed by a giant blast of splooge covering her face with some getting in jock sweat's hair as well. As the last bit spurts out, junior finally calms down and Lynn opens her eyes while out of breath.

Feeling woozy, Linc moves to the edge of the bed and sits down. Taking a long blink while his head is turned away "don't expect… a goodbye kiss" he says in an almost other worldly voice which makes Lynn pause for a brief moment as she wipes off some of the cum and sits next to him. Looking straight ahead, the lad's eyes open revealing the thin black circles known as his pupils had return to normal. His gaze moves to the right and Linc sees his sis wiping the jizz from her face but the look is one of confusion…for some reason, Lincoln doesn't know why Lynn has all this sperm covering her. It's almost like a large part of the man's memory has disappeared or been blocked out.

Managing to partially clean off some of the substance, Lynn breaks the silence in a nonchalant manner "wow…look at all the creamy sauce you decided to share. For some reason I want to taste it but won't make that mistake again. Am I right? You know from the last time we fooled around" she looks at him waiting for a response but instead Linc just stares at Lynn, oblivious to what is going on. All he can remember was Miss Punchy savagely sucking on his nut-sack and then…nothing but darkness. Lowering her cum filled hands, Lynn starts to worry and tries once more to get a response from her lover "ugh, you okay? What's the matter, disappointed by my service? I did my best, my very best. Please don't be mad…"

Hearing Lynn's plea causes a response from Lincoln but with his memory still fuzzy, he's going to have to fake whatever comes out next. "No…no, I'm not mad at all. Everything you did was…amazing and I don't even care that you came for me like you did. It all turned out to be…fun". Thankfully Lynn is unable to see that her boy was completely talking out of his ass so fully believing Linc, a big smile grows on her face as a loving look is shared.

Noticing that his lover was still a sticky mess, Lincoln takes responsibility for what has been done even if his memory was tainted. "Oh where are my manners? Let me help you clean up" standing to his feet, the man takes a few short steps to his desk remembering there's a box of tissues in one of the drawers. After opening two of them, the tissues are finally found. Before turning back to give them to Lynn, he sees what could only be her red jock strap on the desk chair. Seeing it makes white top even more distraught due to him not being able to recall how it got there. Grabbing it as well, Lincoln walks back and presents the box to Lynn "here, it isn't much but better than leaving you like that".

Lynn grabs a few pieces and cleans off her hands and stomach with enough ease. "Thanks lil' bro or should I say lil' Boss since you did such a good job giving orders. But I don't need to tell you any of that…still can't believe you ate me out so well, pussy and ass included". She takes another tissue to wipe out her still wet cooch as Lincoln struggles to piece his memory together. After cleaning most of the fluids off, except her face and hair, Lynn tosses the used tissues in the waste bin just under the wall clock showing the time 6:55am. Looking up and seeing it, the tough girl's eyes widen which puts her in a mini state of panic "SHIT it's that late already!? Dang it this went longer then I was hoping Lucy or the others will be up any minute especially with the family trip today. I gotta get going" jumping to her feet, Lynn quickly drags the white tank top down to cover her torso; the tits still stretching it like before. Quickly moving for the door, her brother stops the girl since she forgot the other half of the erotic outfit.

"Wait, Lynn, your strap!" Linc raises his left arm to give the fabric to her.

"Oh yeah, that would explain the breeze between my knees heh" Lynn takes it and slips it back on, turning to take a silent exit. Unaware that at the same moment, Luan a.k.a the Joker (not taking a stab at DC) was on the verge of leaving her own room in a bright yellow bath robe and wearing clown theme slippers.

Before leaving Lynn turns back to Linc and moves much closer to him while the jizz still remains on her and he stands there holding the tissue box along with the button down orange top. "Look I know you said…what was it, "don't expect a goodbye kiss" but I just got to get some sugar from you babe. Come here…"

Taking hold of both sides of Linc's face, and closing her eyes, Lynn plants a nice, soft kiss with her tongue slipping through his lips, dancing with his own. During the makeout, the man's reaction is ridged and without feeling. The reason may have something to do with the five-word phrase that Lynn uttered just seconds ago because a sudden head rush was now happening. All the blocked out memories came back in an instant without Linc's eyes closing but his pupils fluctuated like ripples in water. This strange phenomenon lasts for as long as the kiss does and when they separate, the man remains stun. Letting go of his face and opening her eyes, Lynn backs away playfully and says in a cute way "bye Boss". Leaving the room, Lynn attempts a quiet return to her own place but Luan was half way through her door only a few seconds after. The prankster spots Lynn exiting and tip toeing from Linc's room so her curiosity prompts her to hide behind the bedroom door to spy on the jock.

"What is Lynn doing coming from Lincoln's room this early? Her hair is pulled out so that is definitely strange. What in the name of whoopee cushion is she wearing? Also that white stuff…has she taken up wearing facial cream to bed like Lola and Leni?" Remaining unseen and as Lynn gets back into her room, Chuckles steps from behind the door and tries to figure out what to do next. "This…I mean it's probably nothing but I should ask or at least talk to Linc about what I just saw…"

Back in the room, Lincoln snaps out of the trance, places the tissues on the desk, and is left with a wicked headache. "At least I can… remember what I did to Lynn but why does it feel like I wasn't the one doing all of it? Eck, god, I can still taste Lynn's ass and cunt juice on my tongue. What was I thinking; especially since I know she didn't bathe. What the heck was she talking about? Family trip? Oh yeah we're going to Wet Willy's Water Park today. Errr better get dressed" Putting on his orange pants which were on the floor, Lincoln buttons up four of the seven buttons on the shirt, which was started from the bottom, and notices the large stain left by his sister. "Well looks like this needs to be added to the wash" three knocks suddenly sound from outside the door "uh, whose there?"

"You bet' a" Luan says being unable to resist a terrible pun.

The man responds knowing already it had to be Luan "christ it's just one thing after another, you bet' a who?"

"You bet' a open the door, I need to talk to you" but no laugh or "iconic" two word phrase was said after the pun so he knew something had to be up.

Opening the door and trying not to look guilty, he sees jokey in her usual fashion, hair pulled into a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, mouth full of metal, ample DD 65 boobs that have somehow managed to defy gravity, and the medium size bubble butt that would be second only to Nicki Minaj's. Yes, good ol' Luan, same as always.

"Morning Lincster, I…uh…wanted to…um, talk about…" Luan stammers the moment she sees how tired and somewhat messed up her little brother is so she chooses to give him a break… for now. "On second thought, forget it. Anyway I'm going to go hop in the shower before breakfast and…and… eww what is that smell?" Luan starts to sniff around the air a few times to find the source of the stench. Prank One fixes her sights on Linc and moves closer to his face.

"Hey, what gives? Don't get so close to me" Lincoln's worried face rears itself since he knows that she must be smelling his "dirty" mouth.

Taking a deep inhale, Mrs. Slapstick finds the source and pulls back in disgust "HOLY…I've heard of talkin' trash but your breath actually smells like trash! New plan, I'll wait, you go ahead of me". She turns around and walks away while her ass jiggles from each step.

The man looks into the air completely embarrassed "well this has been a lovely and unusual morning! What next…" he closes the door relieved but still worried that more trouble was in store for him. Boy was he right…

The morning continues as the rest of the family wakes up. Bustling noise fills the house as everyone gets into their collective swimwear, performing their typical bathroom routines, and engaging in "playful" banter as only a bunch of girls and one boy could do. After 2 hours of fixing themselves up, some more than others, they head downstairs to fill their stomachs but Lincoln, Lynn and a still curious Luan remain upstairs.

Wearing tan colored sandals, white trunks with orange stripes and a grey t-shirt, Linc exits his bedroom carrying a light orange duffel bag which we assume has a change of clothes in it. About to walk downstairs to get his grub on, one of the bedroom doors open and Lynn comes walking out. The man turns around and sees his girl wearing a one piece strapless swimsuit with an image of a basketball on the chest. It was mostly red from front to back with black running along the edges. Her sandals were a muddy brown which didn't match her blue gym bag at all but of course she didn't care. Noticing how well the outfit accentuates her body, Linc can't help but want to complement her "looking really good sis, that a new outfit?" he takes a few steps towards her as she closes the door behind.

"Actually yes, I picked it up last week when I… well was still mad at you. I was in a "buying rage" and somehow this ended up in my hands. It isn't really me but if you like it…you sure it looks good on me?" Lynn looks over herself not feeling even slightly cute.

"Seriously, you're still dumping on yourself? Lynn you are more attractive then you give yourself credit for. Never forget that, okay?" The man gives her a reassuring smile that fills Lady Drop Kick with much needed confidence. Seeing the sincerity on his face, she can't help but feel large amounts of joy among other yearnings.

"You always seem to know the right thing to say, usually. Thanks for making me feel…special and I got to say you don't look half bad either. I think I'd go even a little further and say…" Lynn drops the bag to the floor and pulls the man a little closer by grabbing hold of the strap on his bag "you look down right yummy" she says in a seductive voice.

"Easy now, you already got your fill this morning besides I don't have the energy for any more today and the mood is far from good, okay?" Linc appears to not be phased by Lynn's advances which show a subtle but very important change in the couple's relationship. She recognizes her little brother's newfound maturity and out of respect let's go of the bag, casually placing her hands on her lean hips.

"Not gonna lie, I was expecting you to get all flustered and twitchy. I guess a little of yours truly rubbed off on you…and not just physically, ha!" with a cocky smile showing.

Lincoln attempts to match her level of cool "yea well…" just then the sound of another door opening down the hall is heard. They both look over in the direction and out steps Luan wearing something that may cause a heap of problems down the road. Or should I say what the Laugh Riot wears wouldn't matter at all…if she didn't end up out dressing the tough girl. Exiting around the door, a sight so rare is now revealed.

Luan casually strolls towards them wearing a two piece leopard print bikini with noodle strings for the top and bottom. Her extra sized rack and ass are covered, mostly, but the design makes her body all the more mouth watering. The accompanying apparel of open toe white sandals with yellow flowers on both and a lemon yellow sun hat gave her a bit of an elegant side as well. But of course the wacky clown theme carrying bag was a reminder of who Luan will always be at heart.

At first Lynn doesn't really mind what her big sister has on since Jokey has taken to experimenting with clothing. But as she looks over to her man, Miss Punchy's eyes widen to see that Lincoln was staring at Luan with lustful intent. He wasn't obvious about it since this is the first time Linc saw her in this light but regardless, Lynn knew the expression…and was not happy. Relaxing her arms as Chuckles gets within a few inches of them; Lynn's eyes are still fixed on her lover but with her mood souring by each second.

Luan, still curious about what see saw a few hours ago but is too excited about the trip to bring it up yet, speaks to her younger siblings with a little smile and positivity. "Hey you two! Are you both as excited as me for Wet Willy's or what?!" due to her keen eyes and unusually high perception, Mrs. Slapstick immediately could tell that Linc was gawking at her so she can't help but poke some innocent fun. "You doing alright little brother? Stare any longer and you might burn a hole through me bigger than Leni's IQ, HA HA HA, get it?" the effect of the usual bad brand of comedy snaps white top out of the spell.

Blinking a few times, a response follows with an attempt at trying to save face "I-I, um, wasn't staring it's just I…can't believe that dad would allow you to wear something so…risky especially after what happened at the beach. Heh, right Lynn?" Our guy pans over to his girlfriend and sees her give him the most devastating "piece of shit" look imaginable. His entire body is filled to the brim with worry and just a little fear.

Lynn keeps her composure in check and turns toward Prankzilla "couldn't agree more in fact you should probably head back to your room and throw a windbreaker on, followed by a long-sleeve coat. Yep, cover all of that up so you don't end up looking so…cheap" the tone of her voice sounds like one of concern but is truly born from a pit of jealously. Linc could already tell that things were going down a dark path as his gaze starts to dart side to side between the women.

Luan sees right through Lynn's falsehood which turned her smile into a combative sneer. One big difference between the clown and the jock: Luan's use to harsh comments of the "up close" kind. "Cheap, you say? Hm, while I appreciate your…input, I'd have to say I disagree. Any particular reason for the hostility?"

Lynn holds on to the snarky attitude and fires right back with a serious face "Hostile? Me? I'm a little hurt that you'd say such a thing. I am just looking out for you since there is going to be a ton of dudes at the park. It's like Lincoln said and come on, do you really want a repeat of that?"

"You make a valid point but I'm not the one who needs your "advice". Besides…" Luan decides to use Lincoln to deliver the final blow "Lincoln doesn't think I look cheap, isn't that right little brother?" she flashes him the type of menacing contained look that one would see in a new age mobster movie. Lynn does the same but with her arms folded.

The man was now in the hot seat or rather the inferno seat as their collective stares put an unbelievable amount of strain on him. Linc's eyes keep darting side to side, Lynn to Luan, Luan to Lynn as he scrambles to try to defuse this already live bomb. With worry now fully evident on white top's face and the silence reaching to new levels of awkwardness, Lincoln makes his move "can we please just drop this and go eat our breakfast?"

They both look at each other with their metaphorical claws bared and then back to Lincoln. Speaking in unison and showing a mutual need for a response, the girls say "answer the question… now". Seeing that there was no way around it, the man takes a deep breath and is about to speak when their father's voice is heard from downstairs "HONEY could you please help me explain to Leni that she needs to wear something else over her outfit! Maybe also explain what the word CONSERVATIVE means!"

Leni can be heard responding as Linc exhales "I like just don't understand. It is going to snow later?"

"First of all, it's the middle of Spring and secondly…"

Jokey decides to put a lid on this "chat" and turns her attention to Lynn "like I said before, I'm not the one you should be worried about. Humf" she heads down the stairs attempting to show she is the mature one in all of this.

Linc tries to follow her lead but is stop short by the jock grabbing the strap of his bag while plan man's back is to her. Lynn draws Linc a bit closer and speaks in a monotone voice doing very little to hide her anger "I saw you…"

Lincoln realizes what she was talking about but tries once again to dismiss it "calm down, it isn't like that…"

"I…saw…YOU!" Miss Punchy let's go of the bag, grabs her own off the ground and storms down the stairs in a huff ahead of him.

Our guy is left at the top of the stairs still not believing what just happened. At this point all he wanted to do was get through the rest of the day and just keep to himself. I honestly think that is a sound plan but, it also sounds like a boring idea that would ruin the tale. So let the madness continue!

The day continued on and the family soon arrived at the water park. The sun, the massive slides, all the concession stands and the large crowds of people really showed just how top notch the place truly is. Making their way to the relaxing pool areas, other families can be seen enjoying themselves. Just as Lynn Sr. feared due to Rita expressing and convincing that Leni is old enough, if not by mental standards, to decide what she wants to wear. As a result, all the males her age and up were fixated on the revealing attire which attracted the worse kind of looks from all the wives, mothers, and girlfriends.

Between Rita encouraging her husband to ignore them and Leni being too oblivious to understand what the "nice" men's actual intentions were, the rest of the gang still enjoys the festivities. The younger Louds, except for Lucy who could be seen reading a vampire novel in a dark corner, were playing in the water along with Lynn who did more of supervising as she rested her arms spread out on the rim of the pool. With jock strap's head tilted back and her eyes fixed in the air, Linc knew she had to be in deep thought, most likely over what happened with Luan. He thought to himself while sitting on a long lawn chair "_great, first she is as quiet as a church mouse on the ride over here and now Lynn isn't even enjoying the pool. By now, she'd be speed swimming all over the place…dang it; things were finally starting to get good with her_".

Luan had returned to the group after being the last one to use the shower area carrying a small bottle of sunscreen and the clown bag. Passing by Luna who was working on a new song while snacking on nachos, Chuckles sets the bag down with the others and sees the plan man by himself. Approaching from behind and not at all worrying or caring about Lynn's feelings, she decides to use Lincoln once more "hey little kid, I got a job for you so get up and put some of this on my back" she sticks the bottle out to him while Luan's sight drifts over to Lynn for a moment. Her resentment towards Miss Punchy holds very strong and turns back to see her brother still hasn't turned around or even acknowledged Mrs. Slapstick's presence. For some reason she quickly loses patience with him since Luan knows Lincoln is fixed on the jock.

Her mind flashes back to seeing Lynn wearing the sexy outfit she whipped together and then to the weird state our guy was in. The clown wonders if "something" unnatural occurred between them as the dots started connecting. Thinking the worst possible scenario but also trying to convince herself of the impossibility of "that", Jokey takes a long blink along with an angry scowl showing. Her eyes open gripping the bottle harder than before and ends up yelling loud enough for both of them to hear "LINCOLN, SUNSCREEN…NOW!"

His train of thought is finally derailed as white top quickly turns around and Lady Drop Kick adjusts from the laid back position with her left arm still resting on the edge as she peers over to them; a look of disdain being shown. Linc speaks in a startled tone "WAH, what the- Luan, when did you get here?" he sees the sunscreen just inches away from his face.

Laugh Riot's face shifts from a scowl to one of annoyance "oh not long, just THREE whole minutes! So scoop the wax out of your ears and rub this stuff on my back already".

Sensing that his girlfriend had to be watching and given how upset she already is, the man attempts to pass the task to someone else or at least convince Luan to find another. "Can't you get somebody else to do it? I'm uh, not really feeling so great right now".

"Pssst yeah, right, not feeling great…here's a thought, why don't you look over behind me and see why".

The man does what she suggests and sees that Leni is too busy talking with her "admirers" who are pretending to listen but in reality they're undressing Hazerella repeatedly. Linc could also see both his parents dealing with the angry mob of women wanting to tear the Fashionista to pieces.

Lincoln takes a deep sigh and moves back to facing Luan "okay, I see what you mean…"

In a painfully sarcastic tone of voice "you just can't imagine how relieved I am to hear that so if you don't have anymore dumb questions" Chuckles shakes the bottle to further emphasize her patience running out.

Linc takes a big gulp knowing that Lynn was probably fuming at this point but it wasn't like he could keep Luan at bay any longer "I could go and find one of the pool attendants, I'm-I'm sure one of them would love…"

With that last display of avoidance Joker now decides to get aggressive "I don't believe this, LINCOLN you aren't going to weasel your way out of this so quit being so…lazy and get to work!" she throws the bottle at him which he catches, barely. Luan removes her sun hat and places it next to a chair which she pushes down. Prank One unties the thin strings of the bikini bra after laying on her stomach; Luan's fun bags squished down nicely as her giant "buns" bake under the intense sun.

Feeling utterly defeated, our guy stands to his feet and pours the oil out into his left hand; Lynn still watching intensely. Lincoln decides to just get it over with as quickly as possible as he watches Luan get comfortable on the chair, arms folded under her chin and smooth, shapely back exposed. After pouring out enough, the man lathers up both hands and proceeds to get the job underway all-while the corner of his eye catches a great view of her voluptuous side-boob. "This should be more than enough so here I go" he places the bottle on the ground.

"Hold it! Move over to my right side and then you have my permission to begin" she says in a tone so bossy that Linc could almost swear he heard Lori speaking.

"Why can't I just put it on now?"

"LINCOLN, just do as you are told and quit arguing with me. And hurry up you know I have sensitive skin!"

The plan man pouts and thinks "_yay her bitchy side is in full force now. Why does it feel like I'm living the life of a whipping dog?!_" Still, the orders are followed and the weird thing is, deep down inside his lustful soul, Linc enjoyed the clown's rudeness or rather…the rush that came from challenging it.

The sun's intensity grew more as Lincoln tried his best to rub it all off but the cool sensation made white top more excited than he was willing to admit. The same can be said for Luan as light moaning eventually echoed from the steel trap known as her mouth. Up and down Linc went trying to not to be drawn in by the thought of letting his slick fingers "accidentally" venture to Jokey's partially exposed tits. Staying honest was hard enough before the moans started but what came next would prove too much "you care to explain what you're doing little boy?"

Lincoln stops the rubbing mid way up as confusion creeps its way in "I'm doing what you asked, rubbing the sunscreen in. I mean it isn't like I'm marinating a turkey here…or am I" he attempts using the one thing that only Luan would truly respect: loose comedy.

Prank One responds unimpressed and with a sinister idea in mind "funny but you can do much, much better, rub harder…and no arguing" so Linc does just that not knowing of the dirty trick he was a pawn in. "Mhmm, you call that a rub down?! Put your back in to it you little weenie!" Lynn has already reached her limit with what she was forced to endure. It is true that the tough girl already held a special place in her brother's heart but since their relationship needed to remain hidden, all Lynn could do was suffer in silence.

"Aaah, yeah, yes…mhmm keep it up boy!" Mrs. Slapstick adjusts her head to the left just slightly and flashes the perfect "UP YOURS" smirk towards the jock "I bet you love rubbin' IT all…over…me".

Lady Drop Kick was more than ready to go completely ape shit on her sister, and possibly Lincoln, but instead she does the unexpected "okay… now I am so out of here!" Lynn exits the pool and the area with only one person knowing where she ran off to.

When Luan can no longer see her future rival in sight, Laugh Riot decides to end the charade "alright Lincster we're done here, you can go play with the other children".

Linc is more than relieved to be done with this "job" as he moves away from his sis while she gets up and reties the bra string "god it is about time Luan, OW, my hands are killing me and for the record you know I hate it when you belittle me like that. Please don't ok?" The plan man states in a serious tone while trying to get the feeling back in his fingers.

Joker sits up with her back towards white top while she finishes tying the string; a stoic look being worn like a Halloween mask. Standing up and walking a few steps, Luan gets very close to Lincoln as their lips nearly touch "I hear what you're saying…poop pants but the fact of the matter is, I'll treat you however I want and nothing…will…ever…change…that. In fact I just thought of a joke" she leans in a bit closer which causes Lincoln to step back one with his hands at his sides and face totally pissed. "What does a whiney, nerdy and cowardly white haired runt have in common with a Las Vegas slot machine?"

Not even trying to waste brain cells on figuring out the answer, our guy responds "I don't know, WHAT".

A little dark smile takes form "they both don't know when they're being played" she straightens herself and walks around him over to where the family set down their collective carrying bags. Luan opens her bag and starts digging through it looking for something but the item appears to not be there. "I don't believe it, where the heck is…" after not finding what she was looking for, Chuckles leaves the area in an attempt to retrace her steps while Lincoln is left wondering what Luan meant.

"Being played? What does that even…" suddenly he looks over to where Lynn was and sees she is gone. The man's eyes widen as things begin to connect "son of a-, DAMN HER, that's what she was talking about. Lynn must be on the razor's edge and about ready to destroy anything… or anyone. I need to find her but where did she go?!"

Looking around Lincoln sees that his five younger sisters were still doing their own respective activities. He also sees Luna sleeping like a frat boy who has partied too hard on a sprawled out towel. Shifting once more, Leni can be seen being offered a number of things from the perverts including drinks, food and a full body massage…to be performed somewhere that Security couldn't monitor. Thankfully Rita finally detects how out of hand things have gotten and proceeds to pulling her daughter away from them; Lynn Sr. still attempts to keep the all-woman mob calm but it seems some are willing to resort to violence.

Rita, dragging Leni along who is complaining about being in the middle of a conversation with those "friendly" guys, comes over to her son to share some news. "Hi sweetie I, Leni stop struggling you are NOT going back over to them, I have a favor to ask you. I saw Lynn walking away in rather a huff without saying a word to anyone. She looked really upset and I'd go after her myself but I have to deal with the angry crowd and keep THIS ONE from becoming too…"friendly" with all those men over yonder. Could you go and check on her please?"

Lincoln already knew why she was upset so without a second thought he accepts the task "I'm on it mom and don't worry I'll take care of her" the man says more ready than ever to set things right.

"Thank you. I believe she went towards that new ride _Mondo's Fall _right near where the shower areas are. Do whatever it takes to calm her down and I mean ANYTHING understand?" Rita says while still trying to keep Leni from being turned into the centerpiece of a gangbang.

"I…understand. We'll be back as soon as possible" with that vow Linc charges off to look for Lynn. Running through crowd after crowd of park goers, our guy looks all around but doesn't see his girl. He checks by some of the food vendors and arcade games but still no luck. If that isn't bad enough, as Linc continues with the hasty sprinting a trio of performance artist doing water-base illusions/tricks drew his attention away which caused white top to knock a girl over who was carrying a rather large ice cream treat now spilt on the ground. Rubbing the side of his head and turning to see the young girl sitting where she was knocked doing the same, Lincoln proceeds to apologize "ah damn sorry, really sorry I didn't, I mean I wasn't paying attention to where…where…I was going".

He peers down to see a fair skin white girl wearing a two piece gold bikini and no sandals with the hammer and sickle symbol tattooed just above her left breast. The straps of the top and bottom are wide with the upper running around her torso. The chick is in fit shape, has green eyes, thin lips with dark maroon lipstick and her hair has been dyed a red-orange supporting a haircut where half of her head on the right is shaved and the other half runs down to her jaw line. From first glance she appears to be a B cup, possibly 88s.

The girl stops rubbing her head and notices her treat all splattered out. She looks up and makes a pissed scowl at our guy. Picking herself up she voices her anger…in an acute Russian accent "you little DURAK! What is with you? Got drisnya in your eyes!? My ice cream is all ruin!"

Lincoln gets a sense of the situation and can already tell things were going to shit quickly but did not have the time to deal with a pissed off Russian girl, even if she was cute. The man tries to defuse the situation so the search for Lynn can continue "uh, yeah I can see that and like I said before I'm really sorry but I need to get going" Lincoln attempts to step around the Russian only to have her block him.

"Nyet you aren't going anywhere Snegovik, not until you replace my dessert!" she says while poking Linc in the chest.

The plan man tries his best to remain nice considering that he is at fault and just submits to her demands "I literally only got about 50% of what you just said but sure that is fair enough. How much was it? Seven, eight dollars?" Lincoln starts to reach into his back pocket to get his wallet.

The fiery headed girl scoffs briefly as if she heard a lousy joke "very funny boy, try forty-five. I'll take that in cash khorosho?" she proceeds to stick out her right hand.

After hearing this alarming detail, Linc pauses for a brief second and then turns back to the girl as a giant lump in his throat is swallowed. The Russian picks up on this and her face gives the best "is there a problem" expression. Lincoln gives a phony smile and says "ugh, I don't, exactly…have that much money on me. Don't suppose you'd go for something cheaper?"

The girl lowers her open hand and goes back to scowling "NEVEROYATNO how could you come to such an expensive water park and bring only pocket change with you?! Malen 'kiy tupik!"

His smile quickly disappears and what's left is more confusion rather than fear since the man has no idea if what she just called him was an insult or not. Lincoln decides to make a quick escape "could you please stop yelling at me in whatever language that is? Look, I got more important stuff to deal with so sorry for the last time. Huh?" on the brink of forcing his way through, a few taps from what felt like a rather large finger landed on our guy's left shoulder. If that wasn't strange enough, Linc realizes a smug smile has formed on the ved'ma's face as her eyes peer up. Not to mention the large shadow looming over his own that the lad just noticed.

Turning around fully, Linc sees what could only be a giant, muscular, behemoth with rough tan skin. The dark brown eyes, semi-full lips, aqua-green buzz cut and intimidating beefy physique caused Lincoln to think that one of the monsters from his comic books was brought to life. But what really blew his mind was the one piece light blue swimsuit with large straps running over the strongman's shoulders. Closer inspection shows the beast's pectorals to actually be…breasts at least C 25's and the tight outfit showed no bulge of any kind in the crotch area. "_I can't believe this isn't a guy!_" Linc thought as his eyes ran over her ripped body and learned his entire head is directly lined to her six pack abs.

This could only mean that she had to be 6'5 or even taller. Lincoln eventually had to lift his whole head up to meet this bruiser's powerful stare focusing down on him. The silence is broken by the Russian "Heidi moy drug, I was just coming to meet you and Lulu that is…until this jerk knocked me to the ground and as you can see, made me spill my custom ice cream cup. If dat isn't bad enough, he refuses to pay me back!" Lincoln's fear level shot through the roof as terror gripped his face due to the realization that the tank with feet in front of him had to be good friends with the rowdy chick behind.

Still looking up at the Ogress known as Heidi with some small beads of sweat starting to form on the man's forward, a voice is soon heard "for reals Sonya? Well that won't do…FO' SURE". This confused or rather made Lincoln wonder where that response came from since the giant woman's mouth didn't move.

Looking to his lower right and as if stepping out of a separate pocket dimension, Linc sees a short, chubby female with black pigtails, hazel eyes, and wide lips covered in pink glitter gloss. Her green swimwear is a two piece standard design with a short skirt-like addition for the lower half. The upper piece fits snugly around her boobs which looks rather fluffy and big, possibly D 30s but hard to determine without "closer" examination.

White top sees Lulu sucking on a rainbow lollipop with her left hand at her hip. Lifting it up to fix the noodle strings around her shoulder and torso, Lil' Chunky with her plump ass speaks "so you're the reason why me and Heidi have been waiting for so long. Is what my girl just said true?" her large lips engulf the candy as her meaty tongue wraps around it before taking it back out again.

Sensing things have gotten even more tense and time being a precious thing; Linc proceeds to get over this ridiculousness asap "only part of what… Sonya was it…said is true. I did knock her down but it was an accident I swear. It isn't that I refused to pay her back; it's just that I can't. Please I need to go find someone important so how's about I give you what I have and you let me go?"

Lulu puts her lollipop back in and starts sucking on it in such a way that Lincoln couldn't help but think of blowjobs. Scanning him over thoroughly, Lulu draws the candy out of her mouth while her lips grip it causing a large pop as it comes out. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I believe you. And you don't SEEM like the type to just cut and run like how my pal is suggesting. I'll give you a "mercy" vote, what says you Muscles?" she looks over to Heidi. The giant looks back to the short stack and only shakes her head no; not a single sound is made.

The Loud man quickly figures out that the trio must go by a voting system of their own design. A "mercy" vote must be a good thing but it seems that Heidi is going to go another way which just adds more stress to the lad.

Heidi finishes her vote and looks back to Lincoln along with Lulu "so…that's a "punish" vote from her which is weird because normally you follow the same one as me. Alright that just leaves you Sonya, you gonna show some mercy or still want to dish out a punish?"

The "victim" steps from behind Linc and moves to the side of her friends. Sonya makes a brutal stare at our boy with her fists clenched "Da punish and I don't care what you say Lulu, I won't change my mind".

Lulu's gaze falls back on Linc and she let's out a deep sigh while twirling the lollipop around "well that's it then, we're going to be needing the full amount for the treat um, uh wow. You know we don't even know your name and here we are making a judgment. What is it by the way?"

The man looks over the three strange girls and can already sense how serious they were but at this point he was more annoyed than worried. Still cautious though due to Heidi giving him the stink-eye, a failed attempt at reasoning is made "my name is Lincoln and don't you think it is a bit much to be going this far over some ice cream?! I get that it was expensive but as I said I don't have that much on me".

Sonya interjects "Vran'ye! You must have more on you than you say…Heidi perform the search…" the behemoth starts moving forward only to be stop by lil' chunky's arm.

"Hold it right there and Sonya calm the hell down! There are hundreds of people around us and security cameras everywhere. Doing "that" now would only land us in trouble, let me handle this. Look Lincoln, not a half bad name by the way, you seem like a nice boy so here is what we're going to do…" she lowers her arm and puts the candy in her mouth. "I assume you must have come here with your friends or perhaps your family, yes?"

"Yes I'm here with them" Linc's gaze moves between each of the women while he tries to formulate how to get out of this mess. One idea comes to mind but will he be fast enough? "You aren't thinking of getting my family involved in this are you?" the man says while trying to look brave.

Lulu playfully rolls the candy around her mouth while her left hand rubs her round stomach slowly. The look this chubby chick gives Linc is similar to one an extortionist would give to an unfortunate soul in debt. "Unfortunately that is exactly what I'm thinking and trust me, you taking us to them is better than what my associate here wants to do. So if you could just escort us to where they are, this entire misunderstanding can come to an end. Oh and remember one thing before you think of me as cruel, I voted on your behalf Lincoln" Lulu stops rubbing her stomach and throws both arms on to her wide hips. The other two wait with bated breath for Linc's compliance.

With that final word, the escape plan was Lincoln's only hope especially since the subject of the plan was nearby. He poses to make a break for it "I understand completely and would love to fix the mess I made so if you would follow me…HOLY CRAPCAKES is that Willy Wet giving out free smoothies over there?!" he points behind them and luck would have it they all flash surprised faces followed by turning around quickly. Seeing that the plan worked, Lincoln sprints as fast as possible from them, ducking and dodging through the crowds.

When they see the "accused" running, Sonya immediately loses her temper and gives chase "YOB I knew this coward would run, Heidi move your plotnaya zadnitsa and get him!" the two run after him while Lulu hangs back.

Removing the lollipop from her mouth once again and showing a straight face, junk-in-the-trunk makes a final remark "guess my judgment was way off on the "cut and run" assumption. Well powder puff better hope they don't catch him because if those two psychos do…blood will be SPLIT" with that she bites down hard on the candy and reduces it to the chewy center. "Think I'll go grab a smoothie" Lulu turns around and walks off flicking the red stick away.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Linc looks back as the beast and saucy lady are in hot pursuit. Sonya constantly yells in English/Russian for him to stop which draws the looks of some people. The two women aren't afraid to knock over and shove others out of their way. The man continues his impressive bobbing and weaving that eventually paid off as a large enough crowd managed to hold up the pursuers.

Tired and a bit out of breath, Linc stops for a brief moment after losing them but doesn't realize he's made it to the area that Rita told him about. Linc stands up to finally catch his breath and out of nowhere a hand from his right blind spot pulls the plan man around a corner.

Pushed against the wall and slightly surprised, Lincoln comes face-to-face with his girlfriend Lynn giving him a half seductive, half mad expression with her hands lightly placed on his chest. "Hey there cutie, come here often?" the jock says in a flirty tone.

Linc was very relieved to see her again and remembering what his mom told him, the man wastes no time to fix things "heh only when I get bored…what about…dang it look I'm really sorry about the whole thing with Luan. I didn't know what she was doing and I would never hurt you in any way. Please forgive me".

Lynn can see that her boy meant every word which made her feel so much better despite having already forgiven Linc. But of course she uses the situation to her advantage as erotic ideas begin to form. Ms. Athletic starts gently rubbing Lincoln's chest "hmm I don't know, you sound like you mean it but I'm going to need much more than your words. If you catch my meaning…"

"Yes I do and whatever it is, whatever you want, I'll do it. No arguments from me" Linc places his hands on her hips.

This gets Lynn more than ready as she pushes closer and licks her tender lips. "Looks like I just won big. How's about you stick your rod into me like you wouldn't do this morning? But first…" Madam Punchy plants a smooch on Linc and he gives in fully; their tongues quickly intertwine. They hold on to one another tightly as the subtle smacking of their mouths makes junior wake up. As they gush with pleasure, both of the couple's eyes close. Lincoln wraps his arms around her back while Lynn adjusts her lower body to grind her pussy on his right thigh. Feeling Lincoln's dick caress her causes the tough girl to moan louder than before and grips his shirt for dear life.

During this steamy encounter, Luan had made her way into one of the shower areas after leaving the relaxing pools an hour earlier to search for Mr. Coconuts. "He has to be here. I had Mr. Coconuts in my hands right before I bathed and I could have sworn I put him back into my bag before leaving. Best hurry up since the whole area is closed for cleaning. If I could just remember which stall I used…" the fact that there were over a hundred of them and walls extended all the way to the ground made this a total nightmare for Chuckles. While she checks every stall carefully, Lincoln and Lynn continue making up through making out followed by intensely grinding their privates on one another.

Linc breaks from the kiss for a moment and runs his tongue on the tough girl's neck as her soft, erotic moans fills his right ear. Lynn can't help but express her satisfaction "mhmm I've been missing this feeling for…a long time, nngrh or it feels like it's been. I missed haa your mouth and I can feel your cock scraping me. Aaaah…my pussy is already wet. Can you feel it baby?"

"Yeah it's gushing out and if it continues my trunks will be ruined. But I don't care…" Linc moves his arms from her lower back and places them on the jock's shoulders. The man moves her back a little, the both of them breathing heavy from the stimulation and looking at one another.

Lynn speaks "you done already bro? If so, then this is a really shitty apology!" she says sounding mad but is really just being silly especially with the cute pout on the tough girl's face.

Lincoln scoffs a little and slips his hands to Ms. Athletic's chest causing her to jump a little and move Lynn's down to his waist. The plan man soon begins groping his girl the way she likes; rough, which nearly makes her perky tits pop out of her suit. He retorts sounding like a true boss as she moans softly "no way, I'm just getting started with you. I'm…I'm really lucky to have someone as beautiful as you in my life".

A blush forms on her cheeks as the pleasure builds to the boiling point "beau-, beautiful? Me? You gotta be…" Lynn says sounding doubtful but quickly changes when she remembers what her lover said when they first made love. "Mhmm I guess I am getting more attractive, aaah…thank you for making me feel like a first place trophy". Lady Drop Kick goes back to grinding his thigh and white top does the same as his hard-on grows even more.

The urge to breastfeed soon comes over the man which drives him to pull her swimsuit down. Her tits bounce out and show just how erect the pink nipples are; looking like tasty pieces of candy. As Linc grabs hold of them and is about to feast on the salty treats, he hears a familiar word ringing close by: "Snegovik!" followed by more yelling. "_Shit I almost forgot about those two bitches but I can't let Lynn know about what they tried to do. I need to move this somewhere else or risk an all out brawl_". Luckily Madam Dutch Oven's eyes were closed from how much pleasure was overtaking her body and the moans managed to drown out Sonya's tirade. Linc uses his thumbs to play with his girl's nipples like the joysticks of a game controller while he looks for a place where the "apology" can be finished.

Seeing a sign reading SHOWER UNITS, Lincoln sees this as a risky move but remembers hearing one of the people that he ran pass that the area was closed for an hour and a half to be cleaned. "_Better than nothing. Now all I need is to get Lynn to move there. Shouldn't be too difficult_" he thinks to himself. "Hey Lynn" Linc stops playing with her and gently moves to her right ear and whispers seductively "let's move the fun to the bathing stalls where I can give you a proper…I'm sorry".

Lynn opens her eyes and Linc moves to meet her gaze, Miss Punchy's breathing still a bit heavy "great idea, doing it out here is really a thrill but getting caught by anybody like this is something I'd like to avoid. Lead the way".

Lincoln takes Lynn by the hand and they head off to the entrance. Meanwhile our "favorite" comedian was still looking for the dummy and getting really fed up. "This is totally crap; I've been in here for over twenty minutes and all I've found is a pocket watch, three toe rings, and ewww…a used tampon wrapped around a piss stained speedo. I should have brought Luna to help me look god damn it! Just relax Luan and take a breath, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough" she says while opening, or rather kicking, 5 more stall doors.

The couple reaches the entry way which had a sign chained just a few inches off the ground that reads "CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE" followed by 1:30. Lynn sees this and is overjoyed "sweet, looks like it will just be us since the area is closed off. Lucky us huh?" Lynn grips his hand tightly and looks at her boyfriend with a big grin who does the same to her; acting like this was something Linc didn't already know.

They continue on inside stepping over the sign and end up moving down the section of stalls Luan had been looking through. Lincoln and Lynn didn't see her because they were still some distance away. Jokey had reached stall 146 and opens it causing a back draft of a horrid smell to hit her nostrils. Good news is Mr. Coconuts was finally found; bad news was someone had decided to leave several medium size amounts of human feces on the ground as well. It wasn't in any of the piles but that didn't stop Luan from making a sickly "about to vomit" expression on her face. "I don't remember piles of shit being in here when I used it! What kind of animal would do something so messed up ?! Don't worry buddy I'm comin' for ya" Laugh Riot takes a deep breath and walks in closing the door most of the way. She takes her time carefully stepping over each mound as the stench intensified.

The two get around a corner and walk down the hall as they both look lovingly at one another. Trying to find a good place to finish their dirty business, the lovers get closer and closer to 146. "_Just a little bit more, I…almost…got you!_" Luan thinks as her right hand keeps her nose closed and the other desperately tries to grab the toy. The clown bends over on one foot due to a much bigger pile of poo being directly between her and it. Luan's fingers are just millimeters away from reaching the doll and trying her very hardest not to fall flat on the shit. After wiggling her fingers for the tenth time, the tips of two fingers brush across coconuts' face.

With a final reach, Chuckles grabbed it by the head and lifts her companion over to herself. Standing up straight, Luan quickly does a 180 turn and makes her way back to the door; the toy clung tightly between her enormous cleavage. "_Finally, now I can get out of here. You certainly caused me a lot of trouble little guy. Hope this stink doesn't cling to me, then I'd really feel dumpy! HA HA HA, get it? Eck, I'm gonna pass out at this rate and why do I keep telling jokes even when no one is around? Dang it Luan quit talking to yourself and leave already_".

After getting over the last of the droppings, Jokey nears freedom and at the same time Lynn decides to sweet talk her man some more…right as they both reach the other side of the stall. The jock turns around and meets white top's horny gaze while still holding his right hand with her left "you know Lincoln…" Luan halts her movement immediately as she hears an all too familiar voice but of course thinks nothing of it. "_Was that…no way, why would Lynn be here? She hates showering and no way that baby Lincoln would have the guts to sneak pass a closed sign. I gotta be hearing things_" the clown thinks while still covering her nose and gripping Mr. Coconuts tighter.

Lynn continues "I still can't believe how easy it is for us to fool around with each other. It's practically normal and feeling better each time" Luan realizes the voices aren't in her head and quietly sneaks closer to the door to investigate "_so I'm not hearing things, that IS Lynn alright but why is she here…with Lincoln? What does she mean by "fool around"?_" Chuckles curiosity pushes her further on.

Linc runs his thumb to caress the jock's hand and takes a small step closer "couldn't agree more. I'm really glad I went with my gut yesterday and gave into your advances. I hope this lasts a long time" Mrs. Slapstick didn't need to be as smart as Lisa to understand what they were talking about. She moves her hand to the door while making a face mixed with disgust and fury, the putrid odor no longer relevant. Luan's left hand trembles while the two are on the verge of displaying more lust.

"Oh I plan to keep our love strong and hot for years to come, maybe longer. All I need is for you to keep those naughty eyes on me and only me. Fortunately, I know just how to keep you nice and…faithful" with those words Luan hears, she pushes the door out just enough for Joker's right eye to observe the forbidden secret. Complete shock forms on the clown's face as she sees her younger siblings deeply kissing one another with a little frenching thrown in. Using their free hands, the man rubs Lynn's left breast while the tough girl unzips the trunks and sticks her hand inside to give junior a good ol' fashion handjob. Their eyes close once more force is applied; Madam Dutch Oven's girly moans coming out.

Words could not describe what Luan felt at this very moment. Lips quivering, mouth getting dry and the sensation that her brain was just lit on fire were just the few reactions the clown managed to muster. Speaking internally "_how...what are these…I-I can't, I think I'm going to vomit!_"

Lady Drop Kick is now more eager to go much further and removes her hand. They both open their eyes and break the kiss with Linc getting a final tit squeeze in. "Enough foreplay, it's time for the main event. Time to show me how sorry you really are for gawking at the bad pun wonder! This way" Lynn leads Linc to the adjacent stall out of Luan's view.

The jock opens the door to find it ten times cleaner than the shit filled dungeon her sister was currently standing in. Lynn takes a deep inhale of the room and a big smile appears "wow we just seem to keep winning. Come on in baby bro, this is the perfect place to make love". The couple step in and Lincoln takes a whiff "hmm smells like cinnamon and the floor is so shiny too". The door closes behind and Luan snaps out of the trance this revelation placed her in. Still fully aware of all the clown has seen and heard, somehow something drove her to move to the left side of the stall to continue listening.

Luan pressed the entire left side of her body against the cold metal with her large rack and bubble booty squeezed tightly. If the eerie silent wasn't bad enough, the dead eye zombie-like stare that had frozen on Prankster's face showed just how close Luan was to losing it. Good thing Mr. Coconuts is a toy because both of the Jester's hands were wrapped tightly around its neck as her gaze was focused on a corner of the dirty floor. Something tells me that a part of Luan wished that the throat being violently choked right now belonged to Lynn or Lincoln…maybe even both.

Lynn let's go of Lincoln's hand and casually leans back against the same wall Luan is pressed on. Trying to look adorable, the jock folds her arms under her boobs while looking at our guy like he was a tasty meatball sub. "Feels good to be the one in control this time especially after this morning. I can still feel all the spunk you sprayed me with" Luan remembers back to what she saw as her gaze shifts to the left; eyes trembling. "Tell me, how did my ass taste when you tongued it?". "_So…that's why that sick fuck's breath smelled so terrible. Why am I not going over there and stopping them!?_" she thinks while her legs refuse to move.

The man walks over to his lady with a playful smile and responds with a high level of enthusiasm "oh the flavor was a little oakey, a bit nutty and greatly robust. Never tasted anything quite like it and…I also never heard you scream like such a little girl. Can't believe you wet yourself too".

"That wasn't pee that shot out of me you little jerk, you know that. As for the screaming…I just couldn't help it. The licking, the sucking…all of it was freakin' incredible. But your penis is a whole other story…" the same longing that Lynn's eyes expressed before returned as well as a blush from cheek to cheek. Luan takes a blink finally but her choke hold doesn't loosen in the slightest; Mr. Coconuts' head and body on the verge of breaking in two.

Linc sees how badly the jock wants to fuck so he gets rid of the smile and moves much closer "you're the one calling the shots so start giving me orders already. You afraid, squirty?" he says in a teasing manner very similar to her own.

Lynn picks up on what her boyfriend is doing and unfolds both arms moving the part of the swimsuit covering her pussy with the luscious breasts still on full display "take off your trunks and ram your amazing rod all the way in. Don't you dare be gentle with me" white top does what he is told. The moment the trunks hit the ground and are slid away, Luan's teeth clench together extremely hard. Her blank stare now turning into a death version of itself.

Ms. Athletic puts her arms around Lincoln's neck and legs around his exposed waist as he grips Lynn's ass. Taking the appropriate positioning, they stare deeply into one another's eyes and then a collective groan is heard upon penetration. A heavy silence fills the air as Luan attempts to press against the wall even more using her face. Without any warning a large thud knocks the clown back and then another can be felt. Soon a steady tempo of banging occurs causing the "detective" to put her back against the wall and cover her mouth with her left hand, tears start to form in Luan's cold gaze.

Adding in Lynn's whore-like groans and moans made Mrs. Slapstick want to just drop dead. What followed just added more salt to the wounds "ahhh…Linc…you d-doing a great j-job…this ermf, is the right amount of force! My pussy is on fire…y-you're the best boyfriend ever! Mhmm…GAW" the intense focus can be seen on the man's face with the humping becoming more and more vicious. "I…got one more order…for you. Damn your cock is addicting…gunsh, I want you to say I'm better than…Luan" hearing that prompts the big tit witness to think "_He…wouldn't dare! No, little shit Lincoln knows better than to cross me like that_" she continues being pushed back and forth like a rag doll.

The man squints his eyes and does the unexpected with absolutely no remorse "you are…better than Luan…in every possible way. I think…haa…she's annoying and…ooohhh it feels good inside you…that stupid laugh has gotten to me. Above all…Luan's been picking on me way too much. I-I hate her…but aargh, I love you Lynn…don't forget that".

"I never will…I think that did it…I'm about to squirt" Sporty's grip grows even tighter as the clown cries in silence after all she has heard; Luan's heart now in tatters.

"I can't hold it…I'm gonna blow".

"Hang on…just a little more".

The thrusting picks up speed to the point it sounds like a jackhammer was trying to break through the wall. The couple's moans grow louder and soon they both release after the final hump. The sensation manages to reach Prank One causing her to pop Mr. Coconuts' head off the torso. Lincoln and Lynn breathe heavily while still holding one another. Due to the strength being drained from his legs, the same also goes for the snooper; they decide to set down on the floor while slowly dragging against the opposite ends of the stall.

When the couple reaches the floor, lil' Boss pulls out of the jock with lots of milky jizz pouring out. Lynn's legs unhook and as he pulls off the rest of his body, Madam Punchy grabs Linc's face and plants a passionate French kiss. The two separate fully and white top stands up while Lynn remains on the ground for a moment to savor the feeling. Their privates still cum stained, they each look at one another and share a laugh unaware of the turmoil festering just on the other side.

Ms. Athletic picks herself up "I feel…so much better now. You more than earned my forgiveness but you know, I was never angry at you baby bro. If Luan didn't pull that display earlier…"

Lincoln interrupts "hey, don't talk about her right now. Let's just clean up and head back to the others. Promised mom I'd bring you back, safe and happy".

Lynn takes a sigh of relief "roger that, at least I can enjoy the water park finally" the two use the showerhead to wash away all the sticky evidence on their bodies, redress themselves, and head out leaving the area entirely.

Still on the ground, holding the severed doll, darkness covers Luan. Feeling numb and nearly on the brink of a breakdown, she raises her head and takes a deep breath; what follows is a blood curdling shriek that could have given the Devil a heart attack.

Later, the lovers return to the family where things have settled down, mostly. Everyone can be seen relaxing and eating light snacks so Lynn decides to refill her gut after all the "exercise". Lincoln stretches a little feeling like a weight has been lifted and enjoys seeing Lynn acting like her old self again. Soon our guy notices that Luan wasn't around which didn't phase him that much but still left Linc worried.

Five minutes pass as the man enjoys a refreshing banana smoothie and peering into the distance, Luan can be seen walking towards the group. Her eyes tired and carrying Coconuts' head/body, she walks pass everyone who hasn't noticed the amount of pain that she is in, except for Lincoln. Chuckles reaches her bag and kneels down to put the pieces inside.

The man steps over to her to see how his big sis is doing, completely unaware that the secret has been fully exposed. "Hi Luan, um I just wanted to say that there's no hard feelings over what you did…" Luan pauses from ruffling through her stuff as severe anger shows on her face and then goes back to it. "So let's you and I bury the hatchet and go for a friendly swim". No response was made as the clown stands up with her back turned to him.

White top's danger sense soon takes affect but proceeds to get an answer "Luan, did you hear what I said?" Lincoln foolishly reaches out with his right hand and lightly grabs his sister's right arm. Luan's eyes flare open and without warning pulls away and smacks his hand really hard. "WHAT THE- yow, what is wrong with…you?" a wave of fear envelops him as the seething death stare is observed followed by the clear warning "Don't…touch…ME!"

Luan turns away and stomps off finding an open chair to lie down on with both arms wrapped around her torso. Linc rubs his hand wondering what could have possibly happened. The day drew to a conclusion and the Loud family packs up, heading home.

Everyone had enjoyed the outing except the obvious one and time passes on. After dinner, Lynn gets picked up by a few of her other sport friends for a sleepover. The rest of the siblings, except Luan, can be found sitting in front of the TV in the living room watching a comedy sitcom titled "Buddies" (their version of Friends) and laughing their heads off. It is raining hard outside but something like a large amount of water wasn't going to stop the next coming events.

Luan walks in from the coat closet wearing a yellow rain slicker and boots carrying what could only be Lincoln's white coat with the Ace Savvy logo on it. Under her jacket is a honey lemon yellow dress with standard straps and a sunflower decal on the back. Jokey looks over all her siblings enjoying themselves and then fixes her sights on Linc. A stern and serious expression moves on her face as she remembers everything she had learned at the park. Luan takes a long blink since the mental scars were still fresh and then opens them "alright, time to expose you for what you are" she says under her breath. "Lincoln could you come over here for a minute?"

The man takes an unhappy exhale and gets up from the group. Getting within strangling distance of his big sister, Linc notices she has his favorite coat "what do you want? I was in the middle of relaxing" his face looking very unpleased.

"Drop the attitude would you? If it wasn't important I wouldn't be bothering you like this. There are some errands that I promised mom and dad I'd take care of for them. They said I could take one of you to help me out so let's get going" Luan throws the coat at him.

"Seriously!? Why does it have to be me? The show was just starting to get good" Lincoln sees the uncaring look on her face which makes him feel very dumb for saying what he just said.

"Lincoln Loud! Some of the items that NEED to be picked up include your father's allergy medication and new gardening tools for mom. Are you really telling me that you care more about watching a ditzy show?! Should I go to their bedroom and tell them that!?" she says sounding more like Lori and glaring rather fierce.

"Okay, okay I was just saying is all. You don't have to tell on me".

"And I won't so long as you quit the back talk, put on your stupid coat, and get in the van. I'm driving, Luna toss me the keys" the rocker hears her and flings them over.

Putting on his coat, Linc heads through the door with his hood up with Luan right behind doing the same. They enter the van and exit the driveway at a moderate speed. The man looks through the window on the passenger side with less of a whine "man it sure is pouring out there but I got to admit it is cool that you can drive yourself around whenever you want" he looks over to Luan waiting for a response but just sees her maintaining control of the vehicle. Linc sighs and returns to looking out the window just in time to see that they drove pass the pharmacy…

"Um, Luan? We just went pass the place that carries dad's medicine. Didn't you say we have to pick some up?" Chuckles looks over to meet her brother's concerned gaze for a moment and goes back to looking straight ahead. They come to a red light with the garden shop in full view nearby but at this point the lad is really worried about the way his cheery sister has been acting. Looking ahead Linc sees the sign "Gordon's Garden Supply" "oh there's the gardening store, at the next right. We can grab the stuff for mom and…" the light turns green and Luan speeds right pass the place "you missed it completely! What is happening? Why did you drive pass two of the places we need to go to?!" White Top looks over to Laugh Riot once more and sees that the ignoring game was still being played.

A sudden realization hits the plan man like a freight train and a frown makes an appearance "there are no errands, are there? What sort of game are you playing with me?" still silence rains over Lincoln's questions and he soon loses patience "Where are you taking me!? LUAN!"

That outburst finally triggers a response "just shut up and get comfy. We're nearly there" a flash of lightening illuminates the sky as they continue on their way. After half an hour, Luan turns off the main road and they end up in a secluded spot surrounded by trees and a small stream nearby. Linc looks around and has no idea where they are which adds more terror in his heart. The Prankster goes through the usual process of shutting off the vehicle and takes the keys out of the ignition. She turns to him and he looks over to her one with bewilderment and the other with utter disappointment.

Luan takes a deep breath and decides to begin the interrogation "I know what you've been doing…with Lynn. How could you be doing something so disgusting…and with your sister no less!?"

Linc's eyes widen as his heart beats much more quickly but instead of letting her control the situation, he plays dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Take me home" another bolt of lightening flashes across the sky.

Luan makes a stoic snicker and looks through the windshield for a few seconds. She suddenly slams the keys on the dashboard and slides herself very close to the man, Chuckles giant rack nearly pressing against Lincoln's chest. Staring him down once again "so you're going to play that game huh? Okay you little shit; I'll spell it all out for you. I saw you French kissing her while you groped her exposed breasts and Lynn actually unzipped your trunks to give you a handjob. Does that ring any bells!?" Jokey's fists clench.

Linc still proceeds to deny the facts being presented "no I can't say that any of these…deplorable things you just mentioned sound at all familiar. What next? You going to say that we had unprotected sex and I blew a load of sperm inside her already wet pussy?" a somewhat professional innocent eyes are made to meet the shocked look in the clown's eyes as she can't believe the dirty words that just flew out of her little brother's mouth.

"What…did you just say to me?" Luan slams her left hand on the passenger window in an attempt to be intimidating which startles Lincoln, a little. "You got some nerve, no…the audacity to talk to me like that! I know what I saw, I know what I heard and you are a fucking liar! You better own up to what you did because we aren't leaving this spot till you do. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD BOY!?"

Lincoln notices the seriousness in the body language of his older sister and just as he feels tempted to give in an ominous voice speaks within his brain or maybe soul "_whatever she does partner, don't waver or fold. Cow tits doesn't have any real dirt on you only what she "claims" to have seen and heard. Use that to your advantage…" _Thinking that the strange voice was a figment of his imagination, lil' Boss brushes it off and responds with new courage "I completely understand and hear you big sis but I'm afraid I can't give you what you want. Perhaps if you could provide a few pictures of said actions or even better, a well centered video, then I would have no choice but to comply. Would you happen to have anything a long those lines?"

"I-I, dang it" Chuckles sees what white top is doing but sadly he made many valid points. All she had were her words and without so much as a photograph, Luan couldn't present any of what she discovered to anybody. Laugh Riot removes her hand from the window and starts to panic.

Noticing how lovely she smells, Linc makes his final move "judging from how panicky you look, I'd guess you don't have any real proof to support your accusations. Looks like this plan of yours wasn't thought through all the way. So as I said before, take me home please" the man places his hands on his lap feeling like a champ.

"No, no!" Luan's face gets flustered and tears form as well as fall. She looks deeply into his eyes which of course made Lincoln feel guilty since he has been lying through his teeth the whole time. "I won't let you weasel your way out of this! I heard what you…said about me! That I'm annoying, have a stupid laugh and worse, you actually said you hated me! Fine I admit that I've been mean to you lately but…but that doesn't give you the right to make me feel like dog shit! You know what? I hate you Lincoln…"

"_Oh now here is your chance to turn this sour moment into something very sweet partner. Why not add her to the "collection"? I bet her mouth, tits, and ass could open up a whole new world of pleasure for…us_" the voice further influences Linc who doesn't truly acknowledge it as real. Our guy continues watching Mrs. Slapstick's rant which encourages him to take some kind of action to calm Luan down but what could he possibly say? Or do…

"I really mean it too! You are nothing but a lying, perverted little animal! I hope you…you die and mhmm…" Luan's tirade is finally suppressed as Lincoln grabbed hold of her cheeks and gently kissed her. His eyes half closed, the warmth from Chuckles' mouth made it all the more better. Luan, even more shocked than before, grabs Linc's shoulders in an attempt to push him off. Strangely enough, she doesn't try to escape and is made fully docile.

Instead Jokey closes her eyes and tightly grips plan man's shoulders kissing him back. "_Sorry…Lynn_" he thinks as the two enjoy one another's embrace. She moans slightly as her hands move down to Linc's sides. The man moves both hands off her face while at the same time wiping away the salty tears. Luan pulls back for a second "open your mouth". Lincoln does so prompting Laugh Riot to insert her tongue in.

The cool metal of her braces does create a new experience for the lad as his tongue runs across them. As a blush etches into Luan's cheeks, the thought of going further crosses her overwhelmed mind. After two minutes of lip locking, the two come up for air with the Prankster smiling like she just won a "Laughy" award. Linc casually asks "so, do you feel better now?" rain still taps the exterior of the vehicle.

"Oddly enough, I sort of do but we aren't done just yet so how's about this party moves into the back seat? You and I can…rekindle our skinship" Luan proceeds to tease her playmate by rubbing the fluffy mounds together, biting her lower lip. Lincoln immediately enjoys the thought of being serviced by those DD's. "I knew you wanted me from all that eye worship this morning" Luan makes her way over the seat with our guy right behind.

With more room they both proceed to unzip their jackets and place them behind themselves. Luan kicks off the boots and pulls off her dress to show the gravity defying knockers lacking a support bra. Her nipples are a light brown color unlike Lynn's and from what could be seen was lacking armpit hair. Being left in only white polka dotted panties and socks; Luan ups her sexiness by taking her yellow scrunchie out. The long curly hair drops a little ways pass her shoulders and she decides to flip it in the same manner one would see in a low rent film. Lil' Boss is mesmerized to say the least at how attractive Luan is. If there was one sister he had the most fun with, it was clearly her.

Had Mrs. Slapstick always been this hot? If so, how the hell was she still single!? "Well looks like those same lustful eyes have come back. You alright poop pants? Why are you still dressed? Take off your shirt or something to make things fair" she says nudging his left leg with her right foot.

The man snaps out of it and swallows the massive lump in his throat "heh, heh sorry I just never, well I mean I already knew this by that I…you're really beautiful Luan" in response the clown gets on her hands and knees to crawl over to the man like a predator stalking its prey.

Luan's face was just meters away from Linc's as she sways her bubble butt side to side "I know I'm beautiful Lincster. You already got me in my birthday suit so there's no need to keep paying me complements" she briefly kisses him "now, shirt off you're making me self-conscious". Jokey quickly unbuttons him and pulls off the orange shirt taking a nice look at her brother's hairless torso. Luan soon makes a heart shape on it with her right index finger before moving to the van floor.

Spreading Lincoln's legs in the same manner that Lynn did yesterday, Chuckles starts to unbuckle the jeans "so I was thinking since you love my fun bags so much, why don't I sandwich your sausage-Linc between them? Maybe I add a tongue bath as well. Any objections?" The jeans and undies come off along with his white sneakers; lil' Boss's dick pops out at full attention.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me but just be mindful of your face. I wouldn't want to "cream" you with a "dishonorable discharge" ha, ha get it?" he says trying to match her usual brand of comedy.

Prank One looks up at him and scoffs a little before enveloping most of the meat stick with her rack "not bad kid, not great but good effort. B- for the joke" Luan locks it in and starts pumping up and down. After 40 seconds, words couldn't describe the amount of pleasure gripping the lad. His intense groans said it all and then some "yikes, if your penis gets any hotter it'll leave scorch marks on me. But I do like that horny face of yours. I want you to scream louder too and think I know how to get you to do that…" Chuckles sucks on the tip while the tit job remains in progress.

"Errrahhh that, this…aahh is way more than I can handle. Don't think I can…last NGGRESH!" consecutive shots of jizz find their way into Luan's metal mouth. She unwraps her torpedo tits and actually sucks down a bit deeper to the mid section of the shaft while Linc is still blowing his load.

The clown takes it all while slurping noises can be clearly heard. As the last drop is spent, Luan draws off the "sausage-Linc" with white top being worried that she will be furious. On the contrary, Luan looks up to her crush, mouth full of cum, swishes it around and then just swallows "hmmm tastes like vanilla ice cream with just a hint of banana. You sure do love your desserts, don't ya little Linc?" she makes the most cocky "surprise" face ever conceived.

The plan man was not sure how to process what just happened. The encounter with Luan was not at all similar to Lynn's which he already knew that it wouldn't be. But the sex, it was in a whole other category not to mention Lincoln was starting to learn new things about his new girl.

After having recovered but still remaining erect, our guy responds "I do but I think your sweet cooch is something I'm going to love more" he sits forward slightly and notices a look of uncomfortableness showing on Luan's face. "Is there a problem? What is with that face?"

"Alright this is going to sound weird and probably not make any sense especially since we've done all this stuff already but…I don't want to give you my virginity. At least not yet because, how do I put this, I'm not sure if you are the one I want to give everything to. Believe me I obviously have feelings for you but I'm just not ready to go "there". Please understand and don't be mad" Joker says giving sad eyes.

He mulls it over for a minute and completely gets it; it's too soon to make that kind of commitment. "Don't worry; I won't force you to do something or anything that you don't want to do. How's about we stop here and head back" Linc leans over to his right to grab his clothes only to be stopped by Luan's voice.

"That's one option but I don't want to do that either for two reasons. One, you are still hard as a rock and two, I wanted to do anal sex which has to be a pretty good compromise considering. You up for that?" Prankster stands up about half way so as not to hit her head on the ceiling and removes the dampen underwear from the moisten, hairless snatch.

"Well, I'll take what I can get just don't hurt yourself" Luan smiles to show her appreciation followed by turning around to position herself for the "probing". Jester parts open her large ass cheeks and looks between her legs as the squatting commences. The tip makes contact to the area and Luan tries to relax so it will go in easier but no such luck.

"Damn I thought the juices from my vagina would at least soften the anus. Lincster I'm going to need you to shove it in by force. Grab my hips and push down and yes, I'm sure I want to do it this way. I really want to test my body's limits".

The man does just that and the sensation resembled someone trying to push a large pair of scissors through the wiring of a mesh window. Silent screams and another bolt of lightening sound through the area. The clown however is determined to see it to the end so she removes both hands from her ass and places them on the adjacent seat in front; steadily bouncing up and down "Lincoln…aaahhh…I know this must…fuck your big…feel weird but j-just…ooohhh…eee…stay with me. I think I'm about to cum"

Lil' Boss was too preoccupied trying to keep from cumming early again to answer. After a surprising three minutes of grinding and moaning like long lost lovers, the two reach their limits and Lincoln unleashes a hearty sperm enema straight up Slapstick's bunghole. Out of breath and feeling a rainbow of sensations, Luan attempts to exit the connection gracefully only to be met with a manageable tingling as her anus begins to take a new shape. She sits down next to her lover to engage in pillow talk, grabbing his left hand into her right but not looking at one another "I, I think I get why Lynn chose to become sexually active with you. You are a special kind of guy and you know how to make a girl feel loved. Be honest, do you regret what we just did?" the rain clears outside the van as the full moon appears along with Linc's dirty cock becoming limp and Luan's pooper slowly pushing out the spunk.

Lincoln grips her hand tightly "my only regret is that now I need to do whatever I can to keep my feelings for you a secret from her. Not to mention everybody else. This has to be one of the most stressful days of my life but also, the most fulfilling".

"Whatever happens, I'll be right by your side, count on it" Luan looks to her right and moves closer to Lincoln "I love you".

Lincoln takes a long blink and meets her gaze "same here".

They look away from one another feeling closer than ever before but will this new love stay strong even with another being cemented in Lincoln's heart? Who can say…


	3. Chapter 3

Our favorite rocker joins the growing group with an extra addition of my own design. I mean other than the "otherworldly" voice you experienced in chapter 2.

**Luna of the Night**

Another morning shines over the Loud House as the calming Spring air slowly turns into warmer weather. A focused overview of our favorite white haired lad is made showing him still in bed but this time in a more restless state. Wearing only his special edition tighty whities, everything fades to black suddenly and we find an all-too-familiar voice speaking. Only now, it isn't as faint or ignorable prior to the appearance it made when Lincoln was alone with Luan.

White Top begins to stir side to side while his face contorts from the severe discomfort setting in _**"DON'T… DON'T"**_

The strange sensation of water is felt on Linc's back and behind both his legs despite his bed sheets being drier than sand paper. _**"EX-PECT… EXPECT… EXPECT" **_pure anger and malice can be heard in its speech prompting the man to break into a cold sweat. The tossing and turning grows worse as even more fear takes root in him; the voice is now louder, more shallow and monstrous then before.

"_**AAAAAA… AAAAAA" **_within the dark abyss Linc sees the quick glimmering of an unknown metal object at a steady distant followed by a clicking noise. Is that the sound of a key turning or something else entirely? A quick flash causes the object to disappear.

"_**GOOD… BYEEEE" **_sudden bursts of pain erupt from White Top's right forearm and middle of his chest just over the heart. Lincoln's right hand clutches the sheets as the pain quickly becomes intolerable "Errrarghhhh!" he groans as more sweat forms across Plan Man's face.

A few moments of silence come into place after Linc's trembling finally stops. The appearance of what could only be a pair of "demonic" eyes open from out of nowhere with the familiar thin circles representing the pupils. However, small blood red veins grow outside the black rings over the whites of each eye. _**"KISS!" **_with that final roar, rows of jagged teeth rip open from under the eyes and push forward at great speed.

The lad quickly awakes in terror and raises his entire upper body with the sweat pouring right under his chin. While gasping for air, the pain that emitted from the forearm and chest vanished along with the wet sensation from under his legs.

Our guy quickly checks the two areas carefully as the panic attack subsides. After seeing both places completely unharmed, he places both hands on his face to wipe the perspiration off. Lincoln moves to a sitting position on the bed edge and looks around the room still fairly scared "what… what on earth was all of that? It had to be a nightmare but the pain… the water… they felt way too real" he moves to his feet.

"This is really freaking me out! Come on loud, get a grip! You're twelve years old not five. Can't let a… bad dream get the better of you…" still frightened, but gradually becoming calmer, Linc's gaze moves upward and sees the fish wall clock strike 9:45am. "Wow, just wow, I don't think I've slept this late since, well ever. The rest of the house must be up especially with Summer break starting today. Best get myself together" Plan Man walks over to his dresser, opens a drawer, and pulls out orange plaid pants. White Top puts them on but chooses not to bother wearing a shirt due to how hot it is already.

He pulls out a toothbrush from the hidden stash in the far back and closes it. "Whew, glad my "treasures" haven't been found out by those no good "pirates" who live nearby" Lincoln chuckles to himself thinking back to the time he let Lynn bunk with him… and remembers how she used his personal toothbrush without permission. Lil' Boss opens the bedroom door and looks straight ahead to do what he does best: fourth wall address to we the viewers.

"Oh, hey everyone it's… it's been awhile since our last talk. If you happened to see all of the stuff that went on in there…" he points behind himself with the toothbrush in his right hand while stepping forward and closing the door behind "think nothing of it. I probably just watched one too many horror films with Lucy last night. Anyway let me bring you up to speed with the direction my life has taken…" Linc says with a sigh and significant worry.

He begins walking towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway and takes a quick look into Lisa and Lily's room. The egghead can be seen mixing various volatile chemicals and muttering to herself what could only be complicated formulas. Lily can be seen surrounded by a few of her toys and trying to mimic her big sister's actions in the cutest way possible.

Continuing on and overhearing another twin fight, the Loud Man's face shows a mixture of concern and distress as he remembers the situations that developed involving Lynn… and now Luan.

"So to recap, I have started a relationship with my older sisters which if you all have been paying attention, isn't really news. But do me a favor and not judge me I mean you saw that I tried to keep things normal right?" he flashes an expression expecting us to give him total sympathy. I will leave that option up to you honorable reader.

The walk proceeds on pass the closed door of Lynn and Lucy's room _"hmm I guess one or both of them must be changing right now since that is the only time their door is ever closed"_ White Top thinks as he presses on.

"Anyway, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd have feelings for my sisters or end up doing what… ergh you know. I… I don't think what we did was wrong, necessarily, although anybody else would say otherwise. What have I done? What am I going to do if the rest of the family finds out?!" Linc stops dead center between the rooms belonging to Luna, Luan, and currently a roommate less Leni.

Looking left and right, the lad sees both rooms are empty and takes a deep sigh before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind. Grabbing the toothpaste on the sink, Lincoln spreads some on the toothbrush and looks into the mirror as the monologue continues.

"Taking Lynn's virginity, using Luan's grief to my advantage…" he sets the tube back down on the sink "then there was my memory being blocked and afterwards it returned. But not until Lynn said those words" his gaze shifts down for a moment while pondering the phenomenon; Lincoln's hand trembles with the toothbrush fidgeting from side to side.

The voice speaks once again but in a calmer tone _**"no need to fear me, we are partners after all…" **_our guy takes a hard blink and shakes his head before looking up to finish speaking to us "heh, heh well you've heard me ramble enough so best get ready and go make my own breakfast. Good talk" Linc starts brushing his teeth while still ignoring the ominous presence of another.

This simple action goes on for another 30 seconds as the minty fluid becomes watery in his mouth. On the verge of spitting, the bathroom door opens prompting Plan Man's gaze to shift behind him to see none other than Lynn in a bath towel, just a bath towel.

Using her right hand to hold the towel in place around her shapely figure, the jock stares at White Top in an almost unfeeling manner.

Lincoln, still mostly turned towards his girl, takes a few more brushes of his teeth before greeting Lynn "good morning".

Lady Dropkick's gaze narrows immediately along with her face giving off the best "fuck you" expression. She closes the door abruptly and marches to her boy toy not even slightly pleased. Lynn places herself on his right side while Linc turns towards her waiting for a response.

"Is it a good morning!?" she says looking rather disappointed with him. "You know what don't answer that just be on your way. I already called dibs on the bathroom while you were getting your beauty sleep kid".

Sensing that something was amiss, the man tries to remedy the situation and removes the toothbrush "uhhh, okay? Is something wrong? You look really mad… with me… again".

Hearing this statement causes Madam Punchy to clutch the towel even harder as the urge to arm punch her lover grows exponentially. Instead she just widens both eyes and speaks sarcastic-like "Whatever do you mean?! I am just peachy! Totally floating on cloud nine over here, honey!"

Lincoln had already known Lynn very intimately, pun intended, and could almost taste the venom in her words. He decides to spit the remaining toothpaste lingering into the sink and places the brush on its edge. Looking back at Lady Dropkick, White Top responds to her sourness "so you aren't going to tell me are you? You know I suck at guessing so care to just share?" Lynn just stares at him expecting the dots to connect on there own.

After a few moments of silence, Linc takes another swing at it "come on champ, be a team player and communicate with me. Who's my big winner…" he takes a step closer in an attempt to console the jock only to see her take a baby-step back.

"Now I know you aren't trying to sweet talk me! You got some nerve… errr no; I'm not going to let you off that easy. I think it's best you leave, I need to take a shower and don't get any funny ideas about joining me. In fact, don't look at me period!"

Plan Man puts on an upset face and decides not to pursue any further, not out of fear that this chick might knock him out if he kept at it, but rather the lad was still too tired to argue. "Fine, be like that. I'll finish up and leave you to clean yourself…" Lincoln turns from her direction to grab his toothbrush only to be stop by more of Lynn's attitude.

"What do you mean "finish up"? I thought I told you to get out. I assume someone like you is familiar with the concept of dibs!" she darts back at him.

Lil' Boss turns back to the jock now feeling like she's being a bit too unfair with him "yeah I KNOW what dibs is and I heard you clearly from before. What, are you saying that I can't finish brushing my teeth?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying so you can either leave willingly or be removed by yours truly. Take your pick frosty!" Lynn says in such a serious tone that Linc already knew he needed to take the offensive.

"What is your deal?! Why are you treating me like this? I already made up with you… twice… in fact so quit being such a… a…"

Strong Child moves closer to White Top with her temper boiling even more. The bath towel swaying just enough that is may come loose at any moment. "A BITCH?! That's what you were going to say right?! Go on, SAY IT; see what happens to you…" Lynn threatens followed by shoving Lincoln with her left hand.

"I was going to say a drama queen and keep your voice down will you!? Paper thin walls remember?!" Plan Man says in a quieted fury.

"That is such BS; you were sooo not going to say that. I can see right through you little boy!" she says as the onslaught gets worse.

Our guy had reached his limit with jock strap as a wave of annoyance washes over him; the evidence of that clearly plastered across his face "believe what you want Lynn, man I really hate it when you lay into me for no reason".

Placing her free arm on her hip, Ms. Kick-Butt decides to spell it out for him "wrong again numb nuts! You've caused more damage to me than you realize but then again you always lacked focus. Guess I have to educate you and your limp dick again. I'm pissed at you for neglecting me for the last 5 weeks. Now… now do you understand!?" Lynn's tone of voice changes instantly from angry to deeply upset.

Now more confused than before, Lincoln tries to make sense of this new info "what are you talking about? I would never do that and wait… wait a minute. For the last 5 weeks I was busy studying for my finals and so were you. In what way, or rather, how could I neglect you?"

"How about the hundred times I asked you for "help" with my studying? Clearly I was sending hidden messages your way but you never caught on to what I was trying to do. To think I spent 70 bucks of my own money on the "Couple's Carnivore Corn Beef Supreme" special from my favorite sub shop!" the arm moves from her hip and wraps around the jock's torso tight enough that her ample tits almost burst through the towel; the look being given made Linc want to jump into a shark tank in hope that the gesture might alleviate some of the guilt starting to build.

"Awwww god, no wonder you kept asking me if I wanted to go to the library with you. Not to mention the few times you said "only you can make sense of all this math junk". And when I said you should go bug Lisa for help…" he rubs the back of his head "explains why you called me an IDIOT and chucked one of your soccer balls right at my head… when my back was turned" Lincoln stops the rubbing.

Lynn starts rubbing her right side "I should have done more to you, heck I wanted to walk right up and drag you away to a secluded area. Too bad the rest of the gang was around…"

"Yeah, you'd probably get a real thrill from it. Look the truth of it is, I was really busy and what with all my new teachers, three of them super strict, I just wanted to avoid summer school at all costs. Sorry you spent so much on me, that meal for two sounded delicious. I'll pay you back next time we get our allowance" the man states trying to be a true gentleman to his lady.

Being less hostile now that the air has been cleared, Madam Punchy responds after moving both arms to her sides and moving a little closer "no don't do that because now that I think of it, you made the right call to focus on your studies rather than me. I see now that you were training for your final match and had I done the same, my grades wouldn't have been so shit poor. I still passed though, barely" she says while flashing a disgruntled look.

"Well okay, but still I want to do something to make you feel better. You're way more attractive when you're happy so… any thoughts? I'm at your service champ" White Top says in a seductive tone.

The jock's eyes widen a bit after hearing her boyfriend's tempting offer but for once, Lynn is nervous to respond "I… you… uh, um you don't mean fooling around… do you?" she begins rubbing the fingers of both hands together "I'm not saying that is a bad idea but really all I wanted was to spend some alone time with you".

Linc's eyes do a quick scan of his girl from the neck down followed by licking his lips as if preparing for a great feast "we are alone right now and I admit when I got really bored which was often; you kept flashing through my mind. Then thoughts of your body soon followed".

"_**Can't forget about cow tits Luan and her tight ass" **_the voice plugs in but as usual, is ignored.

Lady Dropkick takes a look over to the bathroom door worrying about the high chance that anyone can walk in at a moment's notice. On the verge to speak, Lynn is stopped with her mouth slightly opened as she feels something rest in between her warm breasts; gripping the thin cloth carefully. Ms. Athletic looks back to her lover to see his right hand resting on her chest.

Plan Man's eyes get very lustful "don't worry, we'll be alright so… just let me take care of you and your needs" with that reassurance Lincoln pulls the towel off with ease and drops it on the floor. "Take off your hair band and spread your legs a bit, I want to get a taste of you".

With rosy red in both cheeks and her entire body in sudden heat, Lynn just accepts the influence of her raging hormones. She raises both hands to pull the hair tie out which is flung on the towel. The jock then pulls on the long hair causing some of it to drape over each shoulder "is this good?" she says in an unbelievably softer tone as her arms move down.

"Perfect, oh and one last thing…" Lincoln gets on both knees while Lynn unconsciously parts her legs while peering down "could you call me honey more often from now on? I know you were being sarcastic before but I kind of like hearing you say it".

"O-ok, I can do that, whatever you need… honey" Kick-Butt chick's eyes glaze over as she waits to be pleasured.

Plan Man looks up to her while both his thumbs peel open the puffy pink olive shape treat "I missed your soft side Lynn; makes you irresistibly cute" both eyes fall on Lynn's sleek pussy "let's make up for lost time" Linc pushes his tongue into it and starts licking the same way a hound slurps up its chow.

"_**Finally, time to re-charge! Enjoy yourself partner… I know I will" **_the entity boasts while White Top's eyes close. It slowly becomes harder to brush off the voice as nothing more than imaginary.

The jock starts feeling really good as her lover's tongue re-explores the squishy cave. The pleasure becomes evident as her face changes into a relaxing state with subtle moans slipping pass Lynn's moist lips. Ms. Athletic's eyes squint while admiring her brother's sex skill _"so… mhmm… this is what it feels like when I-I, ohhh right there… suck him off! I got to remember to get Linc to do this more often"_ she thinks while her head rises in the air; the man's tongue snaking further in.

"_Weird, she doesn't taste as sourly like last time. Guess Lynn is bathing more but at this rate, I might lose control. But I want more!" _Plan Man thinks to himself as the familiar tightness grows below; the crotch area of the pjs stretching.

The pleasure from being chowed on envelops Ms. Athletic's entire being which compels her to put both hands on the top of Linc's head "ah… ah… god, never knew a guy could lick and suck so great. Feels like… mhmmfa I'm the guy and you're the girl. Don't take that the wrong way I'm just- I mean- FORGET IT you're a fucking god with that tongue! I know you can go in deeper… ermf, aaahhhh!" Instinct leads jock strap to pull Lil' Boss further into her crotch.

Unphased and his nose buried into the pubic hair, Lincoln continues the "tongue lashing" while breathing in all of Lynn's natural scents; his throbbing package now at full attention. White Top can't help but caress both of Mistress Dutch Oven's toned ass cheeks as sweat begins glistening on each of their bodies.

With the couple absorbed in the hot wet thralls of lust, everyone's favorite musician can be seen walking up the stairs wearing a sleeveless purple crop top, black short shorts, lime green flip flops… and carrying a bath towel of her own. It would seem Luna wants to beat the heat as well and what better way then with a nice… cold… shower?

Back to the lovers, who were still feeding their carnal urges, the temperature continues rising along with the erotic moans echoing from Lynn; Lincoln's slurping following close behind. "Ungh… GAW, dang it I might burst from this tonguing alone. Aghh, who am I kidding?! I'M GONNA…" suddenly the sound of the doorknob turning can be heard by the two which causes jock strap to open her eyes along with Lil' Boss doing the same.

Lynn's flustered face looks over to the door and Lincoln detaches his mouth from her cooch with a fair amount of saliva hanging off. A final turn of the knob was made and the door pushes open only half way due to the twins calling out to the rocker "LUNA!" they shout in unison while wrestling with each other. She looks back to them with her right hand still on the knob and towel in the left.

Wearing a "this again" expression on Stage Diver's face, Luna interjects "man, you two little dudes rumblin' this early? What is it now? One of Lana's pets get into your dresses Lola? Or did Lola trash another of your scab collections Lana?" Lady of the Goats pushes the door all the way open followed by turning towards them fully.

Frozen in absolute fear, the couple still remains as they were trying to figure out what to do next. While Princess Bratty and Mud Monster provide a distraction as the two try to explain the reasons for their squabble, all the while speaking over one another, Lynn was able to gain back her senses and looks over to where the bathtub is.

With time against them and no other way to avoid being caught "snacking before breakfast", Strong Child thinks _"ONLY OPTION" _and looks back down making eye contact with Plan Man. Mouthing the words "FOLLOW ME!", she grabs Linc's left hand in her right before dashing to the tub. They leap through the curtains and crouch down on the cold porcelain surface trying to figure out their next move.

Luna, holding the corners of her eyes with her right index finger and thumb, tries to decipher the heap of screaming coming from the little ones. Being pushed way beyond the limit, Swagger Fan shouts as her digits are removed "ENOUGH! It is waaaay to boiling hot for a scrap of this height! Be cool with each other for once and go play separately or somethin'. I ain't in the mood to be referee and right now that tub is playing a sweet tune to me!"

Flashing the angry eyes at them and looking about ready to get violent, Lola and Lana take her advice, scowl at each other, and scamper off. The rocker takes a breath, returns to a chill state, and does a 180 entering the bathroom.

Not even five steps in Luna can already tell that someone was occupying the room. A quick examination of the towel and thin elastic band gave the Loudest Loud all the answers she needed. Feeling even more annoyed than before, Luna raises and lowers her arms while groaning like an old man. The rocker's attention darts to the closed shower curtains to express how pissed she really is "THIS IS TOTALLY BOGUS LYNN! What gives girl!? You know I called dibs on the shower 20 minutes ago!"

After Lincoln hears that he immediately turns to his left and glares at his girlfriend. Jock Strap glances to him and flashes a guilty smile which prompts White Top to angrily mouth the words "DO SOMETHING!" Lynn starts to panic and begins sweating a little but eventually realizes that she will need to talk her way out of this mess, for both their sakes.

"Dang it I know you're in there so answer me you jerk" Luna barks at her thinking Ms. Athletic is alone.

"Oh… you did? Well I… um… called super dibs and first come, first serve so… yeah" Lynn responds trying to get a handle on things.

"Why am I not surprised you'd make up such a bloody dumb thing like that! Get out of the tub meat head. I've been sweatin' like a hog since this morning and my pits are starting to smell way ripe".

The jock mouths to Plan Man "don't worry I got this" and turns her head straight contemplating how to get her big sister to leave.

The voice makes another appearance and makes a suggestion that is equally erotic and reckless _**"so she lied to us… Best teach wooly here a lesson before it becomes a regular habit. "More" is needed partner!" **_it says in such a manner that ends up having more of an impact on the lad then the last utterance.

Linc takes a long, hard blink while gripping the edge of the tub. As soon as his eyes open both pupils fluctuate for a few seconds and then stop. The blank face Lil' Boss had suddenly becomes a mixture of naughtiness/un-restrained lust with a devilish smile to boot.

Lady Dropkick comes up with what next to say but is unaware of what her lover plans to do with her "well tough toenails, I'm already using it here so just-NGH, HAA" sudden moans escape from Lynn's mouth which Luna hears; leaving her puzzled. While wearing a stun look on her face, Sporty soon feels something worming around in her pussy. Lynn looks back over to the man and sees what could only be described as Lincoln's "sex monster" face. With a Joker-like grin, White Top mouths "keep talking" followed by pushing two fingers from his left hand deeper inside, the fingering being done from behind. "G-Give me ten minutes and you c-can have it all to yourself, erh!" Lynn struggles to say and mouths "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!"

Luna, still concerned about the strange noises she heard before and noticing the off key patterns in Lynn's speech, responds by rubbing her right temple "you okay dudet? Soundin' like _There's A Screw Loose _with ya" Stage Diver remarks using an obscure music reference.

Lincoln continues the finger bang while still wearing that wicked grin. Lynn was unable to push him off or even force his fingers out of her quivering pussy since the jock was doing all she could to keep her balance while crouched. Not to mention any sudden movements or large thuds would get them caught… again.

In an unsuccessful attempt to sound like jock strap wasn't being vaginally probed, she quickly tries to convince Luna to get lost "I'm… FINE I think I might have p-pulled something gah… when I was d-doing lunges the other DAY. But uh, just give me… not there, NOT THERE (said in a somewhat hushed tone) a little privacy and you can soak to your musical heart's content!" White Top decides to take things further by inching closer to his girl and grabs her right nipple with Linc's free fingers; still remaining in a crouched position.

The rocker puts both of her arms behind her head trying to mull over what to do next. Meanwhile Lincoln still continues his fun with Lynn's body who does everything in her power from moaning like the whore she was slowly becoming. Still turned in Plan Man's direction, her face as red as a baboon's ass, Strong Child mouths intensely "WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS SO DANGEROUS! You know Luna is… aahhh tug my nipple harder ermf, hah… hah no I mean- DANG IT just stop messing with me! Take… your fingers… out mhmm ah, ah, ah! Why are you doing this!?"

The lad's smile soon disappears and he pushes his mouth just a few meters away from the jock's ear to whisper "Because you lied to me so now you have to be punished…" Linc immediately shoves a third finger into Lynn's widen cooch followed by gently biting her earlobe. Kick-Butt Chick is on the verge of losing herself… and spraying.

Swagger Fan, after much thought, lowers both arms and decides there isn't much point to fussing any more. "Fine, you win but don't take forever and… wait a tick, if you're using the tub then why can't I hear any water running? Unless, dude please don't tell me you're doing another air bath? If so then I'm dragging you out of there myself!" she says while taking a few steps closer; the temptation to pull the curtains open starting to grow.

White Top hears her annoying, if not fully reasonable statement, and decides to aid in the deception. He playfully tugs his girlfriend's earlobe and right nipple before releasing them, does a small quarter turn, and twists the knob on the wall, causing the showerhead to spray. After both of them are lightly drenched, Linc's plaid pjs showing more of a defined outline of his hog, Lil' Boss returns to groping Ms. Athletic's tit but now chooses to tongue fuck the inside of her ear. Lynn's face still wincing while doing her very best to hold back the cries of lust.

Still panting and almost nearing orgasm, jock strap uses the last of her strength to ward off the rocker "there… anything e-else you need!? Maybe, maybe nah you need to hear me lather up the bar of s-soap I have in here too? I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS… HONEY!" she says in a quiet fury.

Luna stops cold in her tracks and makes a "get bent" face "real funny just don't keep me waiting much longer!" she starts heading for the door "And next time, respect the sacredness of the dib call crusty foot!" Stage Diver slams the door and the couple is finally alone again.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lynn shrieks in ecstasy as Linc's fingers press her g-spot in such a way that the jock's cunt couldn't help but spray like a fire hose. As the fluid drains on the tub floor and Ms. Athletic's body leans on the side, the lad removes his tongue and both hands; his left hand stained all the way to the wrist.

While examining all the nasty juice and Strong Child recovering from the best finger blast of her life, White Top speaks as if nothing he just did was even slightly wrong "looks… like I'm getting better and better as I go. Eww, it also looks like SOMEONE made a big mess that needs cleaning. You should be more careful champ heh heh" Lincoln wipes the remaining cunt jizz on his lover's back as a sign of dominance; the water cascading over them as the man remains at full sail.

With Lady Dropkick's breathing now steadier, but her body still sensitive from top to bottom, she looks up to him with a small pout. Given what just happen any regular girl would be pissed beyond all reason and probably want to straight up break the guy in two but as you all know Lynn is far from regular. After a minute of silence, the jock's eyes shift down for a moment to see her boy's dick still protruding against the wet fabric and then back up noticing the smuggest face of all time.

"So is this the part where you yell at me and kick my ass? Go on, I think I deserve that much at least" Plan Man takes a knee with his right leg in anticipation for her judgment.

Managing to still remain crouched, even after full orgasm, Strong Child turns towards Lil' Boss fully with her left arm resting on the edge. "I'm not saying I… "appreciated" that stunt you just pulled…" she says in a tone that may suggest the act was more to her liking than originally thought.

Lincoln answers back "but you didn't not appreciate it".

"Don't presume to know how I feel. Look… what you did to me with Luna so close was, um"

"Amazing, out of this world, something you'll lose sleep over for the rest of the summer?!" White Top rudely states sounding like a colossal prick.

Jock Strap gets annoyed but is also getting strangely aroused from her brother's bravado "stop interrupting me you bastard I am TRYING to tell you something important so-"

"Are you? Cause' I'm not hearing you say much of anything! Quit acting like a timid little girl and just say what you want to say already!" White Top becomes equally anxious and horny.

With her patience fully gone, Lynn grits her teeth and dives at Linc pushing him down; both hands pressed firmly on his dampen chest "fine… your dick is still hard and I want to ride it" jock strap drags her hands down to Planner's waist and then pulls the soaked pjs south; Lincoln's package pops up in all its glory. Lynn takes the proper position over her boyfriend and just drops her crotch onto junior without a second thought.

Ignoring how easily the insertion was, the lovers gently moan as Ms. Athletic uses Lil' Boss' stomach to balance herself. Lynn notices Linc is about to say something and quickly places her right hand over his mouth causing the lad's eyes to widen briefly "the only words… I want to hear come out of your mouth next are… "I'm going to cream your sperm trapper". Understand?"

Linc already could sense that the mood had shifted to one that required a heap of tenderness and genuine love. So he decides to shake off the macho attitude that took hold of him for the last 40 minutes and be a gentleman. Our guy nods to show some respect to his lover who sees this and removes her hand.

"Good boy… ngh, hah, ush, ush, ah…" Kick-Butt Chick begins pounding Plan Man's rod at a moderate speed due to the ample lubrication. The speed soon picked up which made Lincoln quickly feel the urge to splooge all over. He closes his eyes while lightly groaning.

"Looks like… gah… this is going to be… a very short ride. You know what?" she leans forward like a sex hound "let's make it shorter… Time you faced the new move I've been working on: THE COCK CRUSHER" the humping picks up speed at a tremendous rate.

Not even ten seconds had passed and this ride became short indeed "I'm going… to cream… your sperm trapper!" White Top says as an explosion of white sauce decorates their burning privates.

Each of them takes steady breaths as Lynn lifts herself up carefully. The fluids ooze down her legs and off Linc's thighs with the water gradually dissipating it. The jock stretches her left hand forward to turn off the water. Lynn then lowers the same hand towards her lover "alright let's get you up and out of here before someone else barges in".

The lad takes her hand and pushes to his feet with the soggy pajama pants still fasten to the ankles. They both stare at one another with straight faces as an unusual calm fills the atmosphere. The lovers grip each hand tightly before letting go and Lil' Boss arches down to cover his lover half.

Once that is done, Lady Dropkick's gaze shifts to the lower right as her arms fold together under her perky tits; nipples still fairly erect.

The Loud Man's gaze shifts down to see some of his jizz drain out of Lynn's vagina which fills him with major concern "that makes three if I'm not mistaken". Lincoln looks up to see his sister looking at him with a familiar piercing gaze.

Lynn unfolds her arms and takes two steps forward wrapping them around her brother's neck. Ms Athletic gently connects the center of her forehead with White Top's and states "yeah but who is really counting? I can tell you are worried about me getting pregnant".

"I'll be honest; the thought of that happening scares the living daylights out of me. Does feeling this way make me a horrible person?" he says sounding like his old gentle self again.

"Are you kidding? You're twelve and I'm fourteen, it'd be horrible if you didn't care or worry about knocking me up. But you got nothing to fear, I've been taking birth control ever since Mom told me…" Strong Child stops herself briefly before continuing "on second thought, we'll have that chat another time, another place. Just know what you did definitely was… unexpected but I honestly think our relationship needs a little "dangerous" sex now and again".

Naturally Plan Man was instantly curious about whatever the jock just inferred but given all the activity the two just shared, he figures it best to leave things on a good note. "Well, next time you have my permission to be the one in charge IF you can handle the task" Lincoln says with a playful smirk.

A sly yet fairly just idea slips into Lynn's head as a comforting smile finally makes an appearance "oh I plan to handle more than just the task lover boy…' she speaks in a convincingly seductive tone as jock strap leans in to kiss her boy toy who does the same expecting nothing erroneous. As their lips near, Lynn's true intentions are revealed "but not today!" her hands suddenly grab White Top's shoulders making his eyes widen and flings him out the tub with ease.

"WAH, OOF… OW" our guy stands to his feet rubbing the back of his head.

Kick-Butt Chick pokes her head through the curtain and displays the best "got'cha chump" expression "sorry you've exceeded your intimacy privileges for today. Now shovel off, the last thing I need is Head Bangers & Mash up my ass. Bub-byeee… honey" she says in a cute/taunt manner followed by a right eye wink; Lynn's head slips back in with the shower being restarted.

Loud Man stops the rubbing and just scoffs over how well he just been doofed. Linc collects his toothbrush, makes a ninja like exit from the bathroom, and gets back to his personal "sanctuary". But not before hearing the daintiest music/racket ever courtesy of the twins and another chemical explosion orchestrated by Lisa. Oddly enough Luna wasn't anywhere nearby nor was Leni, Lucy, or Luan.

"_**If you think that's strange, you ain't seen nothing yet people. You can be sure of that… heh, heh, HEH" **_the voice says as the White-Haired Wonder twists his neck to the left and right as if trying to shake off a giant tick that's overstayed its "welcome".

As the morning nears noon and the temperature rises evermore, the lad's hunger grows to unbearable levels. Lincoln chooses to dress in an outfit that will make the heat less of a problem. He dries himself with a towel taken from the dresser after putting up the toothbrush. The man uses the chair as a temporary drying rack for which the soggy briefs and pjs are placed.

"That will do for now and with how hot it's gotten they'll be dry in no time" Plan Man's stomach rumbles as the smell of pancakes and eggs fill his nose. "Mhmm, that smells like heaven. I bet dad is the one behind the stove which means I got to get some of whatever is cooking before the rest swipe it. Now what to wear…" Linc slips on a fresh pair of undies and remembers the summer wear Rita bought for him at the thrift store. He takes the shopping bag from under his bed and pulls out a thin orange shirt and brown cargo shorts.

Plan Man throws both on along with his typical white sneakers and hurries through the bedroom door to the stairs. Reaching the bottom, the man hears the tv going and sees Leni and Lucy together on the couch. Hazerella could be seen wearing her usual sea-foam green dress with white sunglasses, red earrings, and no sandals due to her need to avoid getting what she calls "feet heat". Shadow Queen could be seen in a dark dress with thin straps running over her small shoulders, black and white stripe fingerless arm bands running up to her elbows and jet black house slippers.

What was on screen is a marathon of one of Leni's favorite fashion shows "Beauty and More Beauty" and Lincoln could overhear their conversation "you see Lucy? All of those models and how totes adorbs they all look! You could be just like them if you just let me like make some outfits for you. Pretty please!?" she begs with both hands cupped along with puppy dog eyes.

Lucy with her ever stoic personality responds "SIGH" she turns in her big sister's direction "for the hundredth time, I do not need new clothes. Besides, anything you make will be bright, colorful, and symbolize complete blissful elation. Ugh just thinking about it fills me with dread" she expresses while no emotion shows on her covered face.

"Leni and Lucy hanging out… never thought I'd see the day. Anyway I got to eat so to the kitchen with me" White Top presses on as the smell grows stronger. A view of the room is shown to us but instead of Lynn Sr. being seen preparing food it was none other than Luan: the resident jester. She stands at the counter with a frying pan in her left hand using a spatula to move the fried eggs onto a plate of fresh pancakes. The radio can be heard by the Plan Man as he nears the entrance.

"_And that was Roger "Dodger" Fieldman with the Sport Report. This just in, terror continues to plague the once peaceful streets of Royal Woods as the notorious "S.M." Killer claims another victim" _Jokey places the cooking ware in the sink and walks over to the fridge to take out the carton of orange juice. _"Sources say that Police have identified the body to be none other than Gina Fincher. The nine year old had been missing for nearly a week with family and neighbors fearing the worse" _Luan fills a tall glass cup with the beverage before placing the carton back in the fridge. The clown positions the drink next to the food and opens a drawer to look for some silverware.

"_Fincher's remains were discovered by a local fisherman in the middle of Lake Michigan early Sunday morning after the owner noticed what could only be a human leg protruding from the boat's fishnet as a large haul was being brought in. After a brief and difficult interview with the middle age captain, our reporters learned that the young girl's body was covered in a series of burns. Authorities believe an acidic chemical may have been use as a possible method of torture or removal of any evidence that may have been left by the perpetrator" _Luan places a knife, fork and napkin to complete the set up.

Mrs. Slapstick reaches over on the verge of turning off the radio while wearing a very dissatisfied look on her face.

"_Despite severe disfigurations to the head and face, the Royal Woods Police Department was still able to confirm the identity due to the one of a kind pendant found around the body's neck. A statement from Police Chief Brandon Hardlocke also confirms that is was in fact the same criminal after the autopsy reveals the letters S.M. carved into both arms and her inner right thigh. The count has been raised to eight as the local communities demand more drastic actions be taken to end the killing spree. This has been Rachel Circe…" _a click noise is made as Luan switches off the radio "well that's enough of all that junk. I hope he enjoys and appreciates all I've done for him" Laugh Riot says after leaning back and looking over the meal she carefully prepared.

Lincoln rounds the corner to find the other girl he is "dating" at the counter standing over a spread of food and drink. Before greeting her, Lil' Boss takes some time to scope out the rather sexy clothes supporting Luan's cock-hardening body.

The Pun Wonder chose to wear a somewhat loose fitting green-yellow top with the back exposed in a v-shape. Her lower half is covered with tight plaid yellow yoga pants and tan shoes. This time a support bra, pink in color, was in use and seen by White Top as she briefly turns her back away towards him.

"_Great, she is still as attractive as ever and those clothes… Why does Luan need to go so far to get me so… riled up" _he thinks while rubbing his crotch for a few seconds before getting closer to the new lover.

Laugh Riot does a half turn in Linc's direction but still doesn't realize he was right there. Feeling more of the heat than before, Luan wipes away the small beads of sweat touching her forehead in an elegant fashion and runs her right hand down her soft neck before gripping the chest area of the top; the DD rack shaping it so well. Jokey pulls the shirt in and out in an attempt to cool herself down "it is so hot today!" she announces with her eyes shut and a soft sigh.

Lincoln, standing right behind and admiring her bubble ass being hugged so snuggly by the pants but not in an obvious sort of way, decides to set up Chuckles for another corny joke "how hot is it?!" said with a small smile.

Luan's eyes open and makes a smile of her own before turning around while still pumping the top at moderate speeds "it's soooo hot that I'm not sweating, I'M MELTING!" they both stare at each other for five seconds and erupt in short laughter before Prank One stops pulling on the top.

"Another corny one for your joke book it seems. Hm, how you been?" White Top says.

"I've been… all smiles and then some. Also you can't beat a classic heat pun. Best respect them or you might get burned!" Jokey says in a worked up manner as she feels like another great joke was said.

Lincoln's smile soon loosens completely as he partially regrets starting the "flop parade". The lad tries to end it before Luan gets fully locked in "So I see you got some food there. All of that wouldn't happen to be for a certain white haired growing boy?" he says playfully but already knowing the answer.

Luan takes a small step forward "I don't know, does that boy think he deserves to eat my eggs and… HOT cakes hahaha! Get it?" Chuckles says with more snickering but in a sense that something may be off with her.

Loud Man feels the wave of more annoyance slowly creep in with the rumbling within his gut growing out of control. Lincoln chooses to continue in playful banter even though his patience was thinning out "heh… heh… good one, again. Uh I or rather he definitely thinks he'd appreciate all the delicious and high quality meals made by…" White Top steps to her left side and attempts to reach for the plate of food "his loving and funny big sister!" Linc's right hand nearly grabs it but just before he's able to, Laugh Riot grabs him by the wrist, twirls Plan Man like a top two times, and forces him backwards.

Regaining balance, Lincoln looks to Luan with confusion as his gaze ascends from her feet to face. It was then for a few seconds that Mrs. Slapstick's menacing, straight face is observed combined with a powerful glare. In a spilt second her smile returns and the glare disappears but no joy could be found in Luan's eyes as she straightens herself.

Just like with Lynn, Lincoln realized something was obviously amiss so he decides to stop fooling around with the Biggest Fool A-ROUND. "What… what are you doing? Why'd you just do that?"

"C'mooooon, can't a gal take her guy for a… SPIN once in a while?" Jokey giggles slightly but this time it is done in a way that is so fake that even Leni could see through it.

The young man's stomach growls even more than before which pushes him to make another attempt at taking what is his, by force if need be. "Alright enough games, I'm starving so could you just hand my food and drink over?! You're acting really…" he starts moving forward sticking out the same hand again but this time it is smacked away by the clown in an all-too-familiar fashion. Linc reels backwards in pain, his hand now a warm pulsation.

Linc clenches it into a fist and tries not to show how much the hit really affected him. Now at a lost of patience and anger boiling even higher, Lil' Boss darts his gaze at her seeing that same frozen smile as Luan's left arm is still raised. "So, not letting me eat are you?! Feel like explaining yourself or is there another lousy pun in my future!?" Lincoln says lowering the fist to his side.

"Naughty, naughty poop pants! I know mom raised you better than that. Just because this delectable, gut pleasing and glorious meal is technically for you…" Prankzilla points to her left with her right "doesn't mean you're allowed to get all HAND-sy with it HA… HA… HA. Get… it?!" The fake smile soon morphs into a pissed off sneer that resembled the one used on Lynn the morning of the water park trip. Both arms fold under Luan's cow tits while her nostrils flare for a moment.

"Fine… since your deranged side has come full circle, I'll ask you again for the LAST time" Linc steps much closer to the clown while still upset but feeling a mixture of concern that in some way her behavior was his fault. "Why are you being a complete nightmare to me?!"

"Guess…"

"You know I'm terrible at that"

"Sucks to be you kid. It's nearly noon so I recommend finding something to eat" she says in a fairly cold manner.

"Great advice, especially since I've found it already. You'll never guess where all of the stuff is; right behind you and your… big ol' fluffy buns" he says being not only dirty but loosely attempting to match Luan's warped sense of humor.

Chuckles flashes a "you seriously went there" face as her fists tighten "WOW… if there was ever a time to tell a shitty joke and be really insensitive then-"

"I learned from the best" Lincoln interrupts with a smug smirk.

"Har har smartass! Just for that I will definitely be putting YOUR meal in the trash. Another epic fail for Lincoln Loud ladies and germs!" she starts turning around fully prepared to do just that.

White Top's smirk quickly fades away as he senses how serious (a word I use very loosely) things have gotten and tries to stop her "BEFORE you waste what I assume was expensive cooking ingredients and high brand oj, let me see if I understand what is happening right now" Lincoln begins analyzing everything thus far while rubbing his face with both hands for a few seconds; exhausted from this twisted back and forth.

"You came down here to the kitchen, took the time to make the eggs and pancakes from scratch, FOR ME, and now you're willing to literally throw all your hard work in the garbage? All because I can't figure out why you're being so pissy right now"

The clown turns back in his direction with her arms down still holding the glare "yes and for the record I made all of this for my loving and sweet boyfriend whom I haven't seen for a little over a month. HE has been very neglectful so I am well within my right to do as I please. There no better payback than a good old fashion game of _keep your favorite meal away…_"

With a complete look of shock and disturbance glued to Plan Man's face, a strong sense of déjà vu is felt. "I don't believe this! Let me guess, this "neglectfulness" you're talking about happened during the last 5 weeks? When we BOTH were studying for our finals!? God first Lynn and now you-" Lincoln buttons his mouth before the statement is finished but it was too late as Luan's left eyebrow rose.

"Lynn? What does she have to-" Mrs. Slapstick pauses briefly before the connection is made causing the glare to become a smug straight face "Ooooh so you and hairy pits had a little fight recently. I thought she looked moody when I sat down to eat breakfast with the other girls. Let… me… guess, Little Miss Toe Jam felt ignored by you, the both of you bickered for awhile but eventually rekindled your "love" for each other. I bet my floppy shoes you horny brats "played doctor": the rough edition. Am I right?" the tone in her voice made White Top cringe inside since Luan already knew everything.

Lincoln takes a deep inhale/exhale and considers trying to lie but then another stomach growl erupted. The need to eat had won out so he chose not to waste anymore time "you're… half right and don't talk about Lynn like that okay? Everything we've done together and everything we've did…" the lad's eyes shift to the lower left than right followed by back at her. Linc's voice gets strangely softer all of a sudden "look, when it is just us, like this, don't say her name".

Luan's eyes widen and stay that way as a few scoffs are made. The clown gradually moves closer to Lil' Boss to the point the sweet smell of her perfume clung to the inside of his nostrils. Luan bends forward with her mounds of flesh dangling right in Linc's line of sight and places both hands on her knees. Doing this causes Jokey's cleavage to be put on full display as the arms squeeze the tits in just the right way. Luan narrows her vision down on her lover and states in an aggressive tone "did you just give me an order?!"

White Top's eyes were heavily fixed on Prank One's fun bags to the point he couldn't speak.

After 40 seconds of non-blinking eye worship, Luan continues using her body to dominate him "let me remind you of a simple fact Lincoln Loud: I… AM… THE… OLDER… ONE… HERE! Don't tell me who and whom I can't talk about. You do not own me so if I want to call LYNN'S name, I will do so. By the way pervert, my eyes are up here".

Finally the Loud Man managed to snap out of the trance and looks up to see the cold stare down. The choice to fight fire with fire was instantly made so he repeats the command in the same aggressive manner "I'm not playing around with you Luan. Don't push your luck!"

"Lynn…"

"Stop it!"

"Lynn…"

"Dang it why do you always have to be such a capital jerk!?"

"Lynn, Lynn, Lynn…" she moves her face even closer to his and fiercely whispers "Lynn, the smelly, sweaty, SSSSLUT!"

In that moment, the voice makes another comeback as Linc's temper shifts into the red _**"now I don't need to tell you what needs to be done here. Time for more punishment!" **_

Prankzilla stands back up "well what a shock, I've said your whore's name multiple times and nothing bad happened to me. Isn't that hilarious?" she quickly scans Plan Man over "lucky for you I'm better and more refined than LYNN is. I suppose you've suffered enough so you have my permission to eat now. Pervy wimps like you need their strength after all". Luan turns around and eyes the plate of food but notices something was missing "silly me, I forgot the syrup…" she bends down to the cabinet underneath to retrieve it with Chuckles bubble booty hiked up in Lincoln's direction. More immoral ideas fill his mind as the same wicked smile from before returns.

"Oh before I forget, Luna asked me to tell you that she wanted to speak with you about something "maj importante". Her words, I swear on my novelty fake vomit. Anyway when you're done you should go see her in the garage" Luan takes hold of the syrup bottle and stands back up while the door closes back. "Time to add the finisHING-" Jokey jumps a little due to a quick burst of pain running through her body suddenly; the source originating… from Luan's ass.

Lil' Boss, once again less of himself like before, pulls his left hand back after smacking his girl's left ass cheek. He stands ready to deliver another blow while Mrs. Slapstick remains frozen like a glacier. Was she still recovering from the spank or had an unknown weakness been discovered? Luan turns her head back to the right flashing a terrified look while her hands tremble. Seeing the "sex demon" face of her brother fills the clown with an unusual sense of subservient ness "Lin…coln?" she says sounding very timid.

"Luan…" Linc says sounding like nothing out of the ordinary has happened "would you kindly add the syrup? My food is getting cold".

Luan takes a few quick blinks "ugh, s-sure, not… a problem" she swallows a massive lump in the back of her throat after turning forward. The cap on the bottle is lifted up followed by flipping it upside down. As Laugh Riot is about to squeeze the gooey liquid out, -SWACK- another ass slap is delivered "AH" Luan moans as something unexpected happens: she gets aroused. -PSH- another strike is landed causing the gal to jump once more along with muscle twitches in both hands squeezing the sticky stuff out. Chuckles cocky tone changes to a whimper followed by a cute/sad plea "Lincoln… please -SWACK- MHMM" her lips become moist while soft panting is heard by White Top; his cock slowly starts to rise. "I, this -PSH- making -SWACK- AAH… feels weird" Luan's cheeks become rosy red.

Plan Man runs his tongue from the right side of his mouth to the left as the ass pummeling continues "Luan, the syrup… hurry up -PSH- I'M HUNGRY!" the tingling is his left hand excites him more but not as much as the burning heat radiating in Luan's backside.

Prankzilla realizes that her little brother was in control and to add insult to possible "injury", she thinks complying with the order will make the spanking end. Luan squeezes out a little more of the topping… -PSH- the hit forces her to stop once more. This continues: squeeze -SWACK- "AH" -PSH- squeeze -SWACK- "MHMM" squeeze -PSH- "GAH, AAH" -SWACK-. Almost all of the strength in Laugh Riot's hands and arms were gone; one last squeeze was needed for the pancakes to be perfectly covered.

"Since you've stopped pouring I would assume that means my food is finally ready?" the lad massages and cracks his left hand awaiting an answer but all he hears is her heavy breathing "Well!?"

"A-Almost…"

Lincoln stops the rubbing and stretches the "booty basher" (my nickname for his left hand) "so annoying and I thought Leni was the slow one… -PSH-"

"I'M -SWACK- not slow, just ti-PSH- TIRED NGH. So -PSH- GAH tired…" Prank One's mind is nearly a blank slate.

"Stop making excuses I -SWACK- WANT -PSH- MY -SWACK- MEAL!" with that final spank **-PSH-** White Top forced the last of Luan's strength to squeeze the missing amount of syrup out. She quickly flips the cap back on and nearly slams it on the counter. Luan gasps for air and her face lays fully flushed.

The Loud Man also takes steady breaths with his arm lowered. Small beads of sweat form on his forehead along with "the booty basher" still vibrating "Bout time, now I can finally dig in…" he says with both eyes still fixed on her "toasty" buns (Get it?).

Mrs. Slapstick's head was still fuzzy from all the unusual yet satisfying "bongoing". She couldn't even crack a lame joke or retaliate against her lover. Once Luan's heart rate slowed, she lifts herself off the counter and proceeds to place the bottle back from whence it came. Unbeknownst to Chuckles, Lil' Boss wasn't quite done yet because… his boner still needed to squeeze out its "gooey liquid" (ba da bump ).

Placing it into the cabinet while fully bent forward, the door closes back for the last time and Luan grips the edge of the counter with both hands. Jester's eyes are half closed with her spirit fully calmed "wowzers, I can't believe… you know… EEP" on the verge of saying something which may have been important suddenly is cut off by an unfamiliar sensation. It was almost as if someone had just pantsed the clown. Oh wait, Lincoln was the culprit of this dirty deed.

With the plaid yellow yoga pants and light pink thong wrapped around Luan's ankles, the brief stunned face she had becomes a cute whiney one "seriously!? Why'd you just do that? You aren't done?! I thought you said you were gonna dig in?" Chuckles says feeling 20% nervous but also 80% horny.

Linc snickers as he grabs two handfuls of his girl's soft butt; the left cheek redder than a sun burnt peach. "Luan… your pussy… it's dripping wet. Heh, did my spanking cause you to spring a leak?" White Top says while pushing her cheeks together which causes more cunt juice to gush down the Prankster's legs.

"HAH… AH… GAH… yes… I mean N-NO WAY! What sort NGH girl do you take me for? Quit using me. This sick game has gone on long mhmm enough!"

Lincoln's smile soon vanishes "now that is funny. I could have sworn that someone with your character would love sick games. This ASS-sault ends when I cum which will be real soon…" he says spreading the ass wider and gazing deep into Luan's defiled black cherry.

"_**You thinking what I'm thinking, partner?" **_the entity whispers in a shady way.

"So if you're done lying…" Plan Man sees the hole has been morphed from the size of a pin to the shape of a quarter. Using his left hand to keep it open, Lincoln shoves the right index and middle finger into the spot.

The surge of pain was so great that the clown's eyes popped open, her knees buckled, and even more fluids managed to drain out of Luan's drenched cooch. Thankfully she was alert enough to quickly cover her steel trap of a mouth with her left hand, partially masking Jokey's whore scream.

Luan spins back half way and through her shocked eyes communicates "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I don't know why you are looking at me like that; I told you I was going to… DIG IN! Get it?" Linc whispers mockingly before ramming in and out at a fairly quick speed. Luan spins back in response and slams her hand onto the counter edge for added support. Prank One bites down on her bottom lip as slutty moans are made; Luan's head turned downwards in a futile attempt to assert some control over herself.

The finger bang turns rough seconds later with Prankzilla's red hot womanhood being converted into a "salivating waterfall". Loud Man is more than turned on and the power he's looming over this same woman, who not that long ago insulted him, was intoxicating. With the cum wave on the horizon, Linc unzips himself with the "booty basher" and plans to unload in her ass but that wasn't going to happen.

Here's why: "LUCY please let me design just one dress for you! It can even be black with just a few sparkles. Pretty please with dark gummies on top!?"

"Sigh. If I say I'll think about it, will you stop asking?"

"So that's like a maybe definitely? Or a okay never?" the sound of a heavy handed face palm soon followed.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just get some snacks from the fridge…" Crypt Keeper says sounding deader than a grave.

Panic and fear soon interrupted the erotic encounter as the couple realized their sisters were about to walk into the kitchen. To make matters worse, Linc's sperm was ready to make its "great escape". He rips his fingers out of Luan and grabs her by the arm, spinning Prankster fully around.

Holding on to Laugh Riot's left arm, Lil' Boss mouths this command after whipping his swollen cock out "I'M ABOUT TO CUM! YOU HAVE TO SWALLOW IT!" Luan responds with a "Hell No" head shake.

Lincoln's response is scowling at her, gripping the arm tighter, dragging Jester into a forward bend which forces Luan to grip his sides and places Plan Man's hands on her head. Their eyes meet and he quietly shouts "DON'T ARGUE, JUST DO IT!" he shoves the white rod into her mouth and erupts like a sticky volcano.

"ERRRRMMMM" Joker grunts in a muffled tone as the jizz pours down her throat. Luan takes it all down like a champ and White Top tries with all his might to squeeze out every drop. Narrowly finishing, he pulls out his soften manhood, jams it back into the cargo shorts, re-zips, and props Luan back up into a standing position as she takes a hard swallow of the remaining splooge.

With only seconds left, Linc re-pants Mrs. Slapstick but notices her crotch was a soaking mess so this is the only option: to turn themselves to the left and Lincoln stands in front of Luan. Both try to look normal as Hazerella and Madam Jump Scare step through the archway.

They both spot the couple and Leni speaks "Linky you're finally up and…" she notices the uneaten breakfast "the meal Luan made for you looks like untouched. Weird…"

"I figured you'd scarf it down like a zombie devours brains. What have you two been doing in here? Also I feel like something is off balance" Lucy walks over to the fridge and opens it.

Luan was unable to open her mouth due to it still being sticky which adds to the worry already mounting on her as Leni flashes a curious stare. It was up to Lincoln to squirm out of this proverbial corner "not sure what you mean by "off balance" but the simple reason I haven't eaten is I foolishly agreed to listen to Luan's comedy routine. You know the one for all those clowning gigs she set up this summer? Time must have gotten away from me…" he says sounding very convincing while Pun Wonder fake smiles and nods in agreement.

Gloomy closes the fridge door and walks back to Ditzy carrying a bowl of blood pudding with a fork and a tall glass of banana soy, one of Leni's "creative" milkshakes.

"Oh no wonder! That explains like everything and I bet my new sundress that those noises we heard were just a bunch of wacky puns n' stuff. Right?" Lucy hands the drink over while turned in their direction.

Luan's fake smile flattens and the lad's throat instantly dries out after hearing that statement but his composure stays intact "Your totes right…"

Lucy opens her mouth and is about to speak when the host of the tv show's voice is heard _"And we're back!"_ Leni grabs her little sister by the arm "YAY the commercials are done! Come on there is still half an hour left of Beauty and More Beauty!"

"Yippppie" Shadow Queen says with painful sarcasm while being dragged back to the couch.

Now alone once more, they both exhale in relief. Luan swirls her tongue all around her mouth still feeling the residue lingering. "Ack my mouth is all sticky and it tastes like I just swallowed a gallon of paste. Lincoln I don't know what's gotten into-" she looks in front of her to see that her man was gone and then to the counter to see the food/drink were also gone. The cell phone in Prankster's back pocket vibrates twice and Luan takes it out.

Tapping the screen and entering her code to access the device, the funny gal sees she received a new text… from Lincoln. It reads: _"Sorry to leave without saying goodbye but I'M SUPER hungry so yeah… Oh FYI the pancakes were a little burnt on the edges so next time be more alert. Love you Spanky" _Luan pouts and grips the phone tightly; her thumb moves up which scrolls down to reveal more to the message. _"PS: Better find a change of undies and pants before someone else comes along. PSS: The next time you and I have a fight, don't bring Lynn into it. Unless you want a repeat of what just happened, k?"_

The clown looks up, places her phone on the counter and starts hobbling to the basement door "And he calls ME a capital jerk… You better watch your back poop pants!"

Lincoln places the knife and fork in the empty plate followed by swigging down the orange juice. He belches and thinks to himself _"Luan might be a pain sometimes but she knows how to cook so can't be mad. I wonder how she reacted to my text. Was she able to figure out that I lied about the pancakes?" _Loud Man thought with a sly yet playful smile.

Our guy soon remembers that his musically talented sister Luna gave Luan a message that was passed along to him. Linc takes his phone out of his pocket and sees the time is 2:00 PM "better go see what she wants to talk about. Might end up being fun". L Train stands up from the porch step, tucks the phone back, and grabs all the stuff before going back inside. Nobody appeared to be around as he made it back to the kitchen and places everything in the sink.

Heading through the side door that leads to the backyard, Lincoln casually strolls to the garage. Nearing the side entrance, White Top hears an infectious melody which means the rocker was still in there. Linc opens it and there Luna sat on a stool, eyes closed and strumming string after string.

Plan Man considered calling out to her so she'd stop playing but instead just gets closer and starts tapping his right foot. Stage Diver could be seen wearing her typical sleeveless purple top with the white skull in front, checkered purple/white skirt and sexy light purple combat boots: rockstar edition. After the morning he's had, Linc was filled with joy to be able to just relax with one of his favorite sisters. These two always had a strong connection despite Loud Man having very little musical talent and even less knowledge about any artists, this including her idol Mick Swagger.

Despite these facts, they always had fun with each other and were there to watch the other's back when it counted. Linc admires the solemn look on the rocker's face as she does gentle head banging nearing the end of the jam session. Without warning, his gaze unintentionally focuses on her thin lips but it wasn't in a weird way as some of you might think. But what did hold Lil' Boss' interest for a moment rested just a few meters below her mouth. The young man's eyes found themselves drawn downward to Luna's chest. The subtle swaying of her body made the breasts bob up and down in a tempo matching the tune being played.

Recent… "events" have exposed our guy to so many different experiences and instilled a rainbow of confusing feelings within. The Loud Man has done, said, and seen what few guys his age only dream of or fantasize about. Lincoln had already chosen to lose all sense of morals with two of his sisters but L Train knew that deep down, these feelings needed to be kept in check. The jock and clown had to be his limit, at least for the time being even though the situations were severely unbalanced. 

"_I think I finally understand what Lucy meant when she said something seemed "unbalanced". Luan knows a lot and Lynn still thinks she is my "one and only"…" _Linc's foot stops' tapping as some guilt begins seeping into his heart. A warm breeze grazes both of their bodies as the last few notes were about to be played _"what is going to happen to my life?" _

Still fixed on Lady of the Goats' knockers, somehow this graphic observation managed to make its way into his head _"dang it…" _the final string is plucked with a satisfied grin forming on her face. _"Her breasts are bigger than Luan's…" _Luna's DD 90s were just too grand to be ignored. Realizing the music had stopped, White Top averts his eyes towards the opened garage door attempting to be as regular as possible. The last thing Lincoln wanted was to be caught perving again.

Luna moves the guitar a few meters from off her body and opens her eyes looking down at it "righteous! I finally nailed those 4-3-4 chords that were giving me so much havoc. One step closer to becoming one of the greats". After gazing with pride at the instrument, Stage Diver sets it on her lap and looks up seeing Linc without any trace of surprise "yo bro! Glad you finally found some time for me. You enjoy the sweet licks I just laid down!?"

The lad turns his head to make eye contact with a small smile "you know I did sis! I swear you're getting better every day and sorry for keeping you waiting. I… slept late and ate later" he says playfully.

Luna returns the same cheerful disposition "no worries, you deserve a little R&R after all the studying you put in. Oh and sorry if there's a bit of a smell coming off of me. I tried to grab a shower earlier but Lynn totally wash blocked me. Can you believe her?! I mean just look…" Swagger Fan places the guitar against the table behind her and lifts both arms towards the back of her neck. Some sweat stains could be seen around the armpits along with a somewhat pungent aroma. Luna adjusts her nose to the right and takes a whiff "WHEW! Major rankage, party of one! I bet you're totally grossed out right now huh?"

On the contrary, neither disgust nor repulsion was felt by White Top as his sister's pose made those ripe melons stand out more. Seeing the shirt snuggly fit around them, Lincoln's smile soon fades and once more he is locked into another trance.

Luna continues messing around about her lack of cleanliness completely unaware that the innocent action has stirred Linc's lower wantings. Soon the rocker's voice became drowned out as the staring intensified. Every moment that passed caused the lust to grow near its tipping point. The end result was Plan Man's pupils once again fluctuating with his eyes slightly quivering. Lincoln grits his teeth trying to keep the "monster" within at bay and immediately takes a hard blink. Five seconds pass as the pressure becomes intolerable and Loud Man's eyes snap open to reveal the thin black circles have returned.

In a split second they morphed back to normal and Lincoln pans back up to see Luna laughing probably because of some joke she made which he was unaware of. White Top interrupts Head Banger's rambling "Luan said there was something important you wanted to talk about with me?"

The laughter ends and she remembers the serious favor that depends on Lil Boss' aid. Stage Diver takes a deep breath and puts both arms on her lap "yeah I do, thanks for… eh reminding me" Luna rubs both thighs while the tone of her voice becomes fairly nervous. "So since summer vacay is here I thought what better way to kick it off then going somewhere fun tonight? Like maybe this new teen club that came into business last May?" the rubbing stops.

"Hm, that does sound pretty fun and a great way to let off some steam. I'm guessing you're heading to this place with Leni, Luan, and Lynn?"

"NO!" the rocker almost shrieks while her eyes briefly widen and Lincoln is surprised by the reaction. Luna quickly attempts to re-center herself "I-I mean nah bruh those three would uh cramp my style".

Lil' Boss makes a puzzled face "really? How so? A place like that sounds perfect for each of them. Plenty of people to socialize with, food/drinks, and whatever else teenagers like to do. It almost feels like you don't want any of them to come along".

Lady of the Goats responds with a smooth "Hell Yes" facial expression "and Bingo! You name-o it exactly. The way I see it, I'd be unable to enjoy myself because our second oldest sis would be on my mind. By that I mean I'd be worrying that Leni might say something which could embarrass me. You already know how Luan can be when she gets going with all the puns". Luna's face becomes a bit more dissatisfied "not to mention Lynn's obsessive need to win ANY game! Add that with her short temper… look I just don't want them ruining my good times with the group I'm going with. You understand little bro?" she says expecting full compliance.

Something in Swagger Fan's words didn't sit right with Lincoln. Hearing her actually exclude their sisters from a potentially fun outing goes completely against whom she is as a person. Despite feeling uneasy, the lad could sense how badly his sis needed his understanding so Linc chose not to fuss. Although this made him wonder, if Luna didn't want any of his older sisters to tag along, why then did the rocker call White Top here?

"I guess you do have a point about how wild they can get. So what do you want of me? I doubt I could add to your coolness anymore then either of them" Linc states with reasonable honesty.

Luna stands to her feet and tries to dissuade his notion "dude why are you harshin' on yourself? You know I think you're way rockin' and super fun to be around" she takes a few steps closer to him and places both hands on Lincoln's shoulders "not to mention reeeeally trustworthy which brings me to why I arranged this little meeting" Stage Diver begins flexing all her fingers which gently caresses the young man for a few moments.

The makes our guy feel good, maybe a little too good but his control level stayed green while awaiting Luna's request "I'm asking you to not only tag along but to also keep an eye on our drinks".

"Our… drinks? Why?"

Head Banger looks at Linc like a second head was starting to grow from his neck "oh no reason, just that we live in a dangerous world, there will be countless strangers at the club and I'd hate to end up drinkin' something… unsavory. Am I coming in loud and clear?"

"I'm not following. What do you mean by unsav-" just then Plan Man managed to read between the lines after remembering what he learned about drugs from health class. "Ah you are afraid that you or your friends' drinks might get… what's the word… "spiked"?"

"Exactly! So can I count on your help? Please Lincoln! You're the only one I can count on" Luna says in a voice that is extremely soft and sultry.

Linc couldn't help but swallow a small lump in his throat while the urge to blush quickly comes over Loud Man. Through sheer will, this facial quirk was resisted while he ponders what to do.

Madame Rock On can see how hesitant her would-be little helper is so she tries to add a bit more "frosting" to this tempting offer. "Okay I can see you are still not 100% on all of this so I'll sweeten the deal. Um… if you say yes, I'll be at your beckon call the whole summer! Anything you want, it's yours… within reason of course. That's the best I can do soooo, deal?!"

Seeing how incredibly eager Luna has gotten and being handed a better offer than before, how could Lincoln possibly say no? Taking a sigh of acceptance, if such a thing actually exists, White Top gives his answer "Lincoln "The Watcher" Loud is at your service!" he states followed by a dork-like salute with his right.

Total elation becomes plastered on Mistress Music's face "righteous! I knew you wouldn't leave me hangin'" Luna lets go of Linc's shoulders and stands up feeling like she just won the lottery.

The young guy lowers his arm "what's the plan?"

"The detz are simple: the club is located on the lower east end of town which is a bit of a distance. Since the rents are taking Vanzilla to a film festival, that means you and I will have to take a long bus ride. Don't worry I can cover each of our fares. All you need to worry about is finding some cool threads to wear. Totally simple ya see?" Luna says in her usual confidence.

The man absorbs the info while doing what he can to get hyped "works for me! I can't wait for my first teen club experience. This will be a night to remember!" he shouts while throwing up the GOATS with both hands.

Stage Diver looks over her brother and deeply feels admiration for all the innocence he still has. _"Must be great to be young, wild and free like you still are…" _she thinks to herself before the sensation of a hidden truth fills the musical gal with worry and fear. Luna does a good job hiding it while Linc lowers the gestures. She lifts her left arm to look at her watch and sees it is nearly 4pm "dang it! It's that late already?! I gotta get changed and I still need to shower! I'm off dude. I'll come get you by 5:15 so we can make the bus". The rocker bolts from the garage to the house and White Top soon follows but with more of a casual walk.

Half an hour passes as the duo prepares themselves: Luna scrambling through her wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit, in the nude, and Lincoln tries on another combination of clothes/footwear while facing the giant standing mirror, each in their collective bedrooms. After the eleventh attempt and half the floor covered by numerous "fashion failures", L Train finally finds a look that he can pull off. Checking himself out after applying extra strength deodorant and a new brand of cologne labeled "Chauv Delight"; Linc selected a somewhat flashy blue Hawaiian button shirt. For his lower half, black leather jeans with a plain matching belt accompanied by white diamonds running on both sides between the hips and knees. His trademark white tennis sneakers tie the rest of the ensemble together.

"Not too bad, not too bad… teenagers where stuff like this right? Hope Luna's band friends are nice or at least don't make fun of me too much" he takes a breath followed by lacing up his sneakers. "Just be cool like your big sis and everything should be fine" Loud Man says to himself.

"_**Or everything goes completely pear shaped like it normally does for you. But fret not; I'll be with you the whole way… even if you're IGNORING me!" **_the voice strongly interjects once again causing Lincoln to close both eyes tightly and knock his head from side to side.

A sudden knocking at the door causes the strange sensation to fade away and quickly Linc regains normalcy but this time, it isn't at 100%.

L Train looks at the door while holding the side of his face with the left. Taking a few side steps from the mirror, he responds feeling the sudden head rush dying down "ah… w-who is it?"

"It's Lynn" she calls through the door "got a sec to talk?"

Lincoln lowers his hand "of course, come on in" Sporty enters wearing her usual jersey and shorts but with red slippers. She closes the door back and takes a few seconds to scope out her boy toy.

"Whoa nelly… you definitely look ready to hit the town and then some".

"Think so? I mean as you can see I've been running through just about everything I own and it was either this or that yellow-green polo and salmon slacks that mom won in that church raffle" Plan Man says while sticking both arms out in a "look at me now" fashion before relaxing them again.

The jock scoffs and giggles for a split second "please, oh please for the love of Mike Tyson don't wear that train wreck of an outfit. But you do look nice" Lynn gets closer, much closer and licks the inside of her cheeks "maybe a little too nice".

White Top once again senses something amiss with Ms. Athletic as the look in her eyes suggest she isn't fully thrilled by the eye-pleasing appearance "ugh Lynn… whatever kind of hard time you plan on giving me, could it happen another day? Or better yet, never?"

"Relax honey, I'm not here to get under your skin, heckle ya or break your balls. I mostly just wanted to say be careful with Lunes tonight and no matter what happens at the club, stay tough bro. I couldn't stand it if any shit went down and I wasn't there to back either of you up" Lynn states with great sincerity and lovingness.

Hearing this puts Linc at ease and has him fairly surprised at how mature Kick-Butt Chick is being "hmm and here I thought we were going to bicker some more. Sorry for assuming you're all fight and nothing else. Thanks for showing how much you care".

"You're welcome" she places both her hands on his chest and moves them up to the collar, pretending to fix it "now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, I can easily say this: I want you to have fun but not TOO much "fun". Do I make myself clear?" Lady Dropkick tugs on the fabric with little but great force while her face becomes sophistically serious.

Lincoln reacts in a stoic and unphased fashion "And there is the Lynn I know and… humph, love. Let's just say something does happen, hypothetically, then what? You planning on esk, "inspecting" me when I come back?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do…" Lynn ungrips the shirt, places the left hand on her hip and keeps her right up with the index finger out. "I'll be checking that collar for any trace of make up, ESPECIALLY lipstick. The same goes…" jock strap points to Lil' Boss' crotch "for your fly and underwear flap. And if I detect even a trace of perfume anywhere on you… all bets are off!" she lowers the arm.

"So much for not giving me a hard time".

"Who says I am? I'm just letting you know what's what".

Loud Man scoffs in the most sarcastic way possible "just admit you came here to give me the business and push me around, as usual".

Madam Punchy gives him an expression that would make Terrence Tao feel like a dumbass "oh sweet, sweet baby brother… you are still a complete amateur when it comes to women. Maybe one day you'll get to the big leagues" she proclaims which leaves our guy feeling at a loss for words. Taking a half turn away, Lynn makes her last remarks "nice chatting and all. Guess I'll allow you to finish making yourself all perrr-ty" Mistress Dutch Oven places her left on the door knob posed to leave.

Soon enough a fun idea pops into Lynn's head which makes a playful smile form on her face "oh and one last piece of business…" she turns back and quickly moves in close range.

"What now? More rules? You going to tell me I'm not allowed to talk to any girls while I'm out there?" Plan Man mocks.

"Nope, just this" Lynn takes hold of his head and plants a naughty smooch before her lover could even react. Lincoln soon shakes off the surprise and gets into it by placing the "booty basher" on her left titty, gently groping.

They each squint at one another while wrapped in ecstasy as L Train's careful caressing causes the jock to moan and slip her tongue into Linc's mouth. Feeling hot and bothered, our guy attempts to go further by cupping her crotch with his right. The heat from Lynn's pussy could be felt through her shorts and at this point the lad wanted, nay needed more. Lincoln runs the tips of four fingers up the area and tries to slip them inside the bottoms but his girl detected White Top's intentions. Breaking the kiss immediately, jock strap nudges Linc backwards while stepping away; the two are a few inches apart.

Lynn relaxes her body and runs her tongue around the inside of her mouth in order to savor Linc's flavor. The Loud Man lowers both limbs and clamps his mouth close. By now any regular guy would be asking a dozen or more questions about why something hot was just started but then left unfinished. As I said before, this plucky young man wasn't feeling like his regular self and every second that passed meant the irregularity was increasing.

The jock is the one to break the silence "not going to beg me for more? How about asking me why I got your sex drive started only to leave the engine still runnin'?"

"Why bother asking a question I already know the answer too? You're getting back at me for what happened in the bathroom this morning. Correct?" he says sounding eerily mature.

"Yea… though your reaction kind of sucks the fun out of the teasing".

"Happy to disappoint champ" L Train fires back.

"Tsk, whateves. If I had more time, I'd play with you properly… and slowly. Real slowly" Lynn states feeling very tempted to just do something wild and dangerous.

"Then why wait?" Lil' Boss grabs hold of his crotch "pretty sure junior wants to "see" you again" this brazen act causes his girlfriend to get horny very quickly with her mouth nearly salivating.

After fidgeting slightly, Sporty chooses to quickly make an exit before her slutty side takes control. Lynn grabs the knob again and opens the door a quarter of the way "if you pass your inspection later I'm sure we can reach a mutual agreement. So um, d-don't" Lincoln tempts her further by rubbing the spot "disappoint me hun". The full exit is made with the door being slammed shut to show how intensely Ms. Athletic was enticed.

Making her way to the staircase to join the other girls downstairs, Lynn notices Luan standing outside the door to her bedroom juggling a few rubber balls. The clown looks over to meet the jock's gaze and time seems to freeze as they give each other disgusted looks. After a minute long stare down, Lynn presses on down the steps where numerous chatter could be heard.

Luan immediately stops being "ballsy" and starts walking to Lincoln's room. "Guess the happy couple decided to not screw around like rabid dogs… this time at least" she states in her standard apparel while stuffing the items between her big rack.

Back in the room, Plan Man starts picking up the clothes scattered on the floor and chucks them on his bed "I'll deal with those later". He walks to his desk to grab his house keys, wallet, and cell when another knock makes contact with his door. This time however, the person basically forces her way in before Linc is able to give permission to enter. Not uncommon in the Loud House I know but, still not appreciated.

Laugh Riot closes the door back about 75% of the way and he turns to engage the visitor "good evening Luan. Come here to wish me a safe and fun night?" the lad says after tucking the personal items in the front and back pockets.

"No need to since I'm sure SOMEBODY else has done the deed already. But I did come here to do a few other things" Luan takes a few steps closer. "First I wanted to let you know about the side bets me and the others have placed involving this "outing" you and Luna are going on".

Lincoln is once again caught off guard by this new info as he checks to make sure he's got everything "I'd say I'm shock to hear this but who are we kidding? This is definitely something all of you would do. I assume you all need me to play a certain role?"

"More or less. All we need from you is to confirm a lot of questions we have about… well, who and where Luna is going/meeting".

White Top's full attention is gained and he looks at her fully confused. "Are you telling me that she hasn't said anything about our plans to anyone else? Not even you?!"

"Oh she has said this and that but Luna has been particularly secretive. The only information that I know of is that she is going to a "teen club" (Luan makes air quotes with both hands) to meet and hangout with her friends. And that she'll only take you. When I asked why, Luna told me to "lay off and quit being a total noser". You see what I'm getting at right?"

Lil' Boss' newfound instincts tell him to be more concerned "It does seem that our big sister is being vague…"

Prankzilla responds sounding slightly riled up "Vague is putting it lightly since Luna hasn't said the name of the club once, where it's located or who these "friends" of her's are. Heck our sis has gotten super popular lately so I haven't a clue who they might be. To be honest… I think Luna may have a secret boyfriend. A few of the others suspect the same thing while the rest think all of this really is a friendly get together and nothing more. But all the evidence I've gathered is telling me I'm in the right" Luan states with total confidence.

Lincoln taps his right leg while trying to respond to his girl's "investigation" "well in my experience if one of us is hiding something, it usually is for a good reason. Usually…"

Jokey hears this and flashes a disapproving look "BUT LINCOLN…"

"However" he interrupts "I'll try finding out what is going on, just to be on the safe side. You can let the others know. Oh and I'll be expecting a cut of the winnings as well".

Hearing this causes Mrs. Slapstick to scoff and fold her arms "who says you get a cut?!"

"Cuz I'm the only way you guys will find out who is right and who is wrong. It's only fair that I get compensated for my work. But if you still don't want to include me in then that's fine…" L Train makes a cocky face "I'll just keep my mouth shut when we get back".

Luan pouts and tries to tell off her lover but quickly realizes that he had her by the metaphorical balls. Inhaling and exhaling in defeat, she unfolds and gives in "FINE, I'll make sure you get a piece and get the others to agree as well".

"Glad you're so understanding and we could reach an agreement. So… anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Prankster adjusts her right arm behind herself which Linc didn't notice due to their eyes being fixed on one another. "Yeah just one last thing… -CUSH-" without warning Luan smacks our guy across the face with a rubber chicken and adjusts herself back to a standing position. "Do you know why I just struck you?" she says in a familiarly aggressive tone with a facial scowl to match.

With Plan Man's left cheek slightly red, he stretches his jaw side to side and responds unphased "kitchen?"

"Good, so you remember. I assume you also know what you did was completely messed up and humiliating. It goes without saying that you never EVER treat ANY woman like the way you did with me! When a girl says no, she means NO" hearing his girl preach to him about being a gentleman caused Linc's face to wince in severe annoyance. It was as if he just ingested five spoonfuls of fish oil so L Train turns his head back to face Jester. "It's okay, I know you know what you did was wrong and stupid. You're just a kid, in more ways than one, so I forgive you" Luan's facial muscles loosen "just apologize and that will be the end of it".

"No…"

Pun Wonder's anger boils up once more "very… funny boy but seriously, say you're sorry!"

"I only apologize when I've done something that wasn't… necessary".

The clown clutches the novelty toy in her right even tighter as the memory of the weakened and powerless state she was in floods into her mind; immense shame soon follows "LINCOLN!" she groans with deep, hushed fury.

"Luan I'm not apologizing" Lincoln steps forward getting right into her face "so do your worse and be quick about it… Spanky!"

Now at her wit's end and the infamous death stare making a come back, Prankzilla let's go of the item. A few seconds pass as deafening silence lays bare in the air. The Queen of Fools grabs Lil' Boss by the collar with both hands and forces him down on his bed with her right on top; her/his crotch pressed together but with zero sexual energy being felt.

Luan glares down at him while still gripping the collar "I really want to hurt you now. Why are you being so thickheaded?! I bet… LYNN doesn't have to put up with this crap! You treat her better than me don't you?!"

Linc looks up to her and takes a few blinks but remains silent.

"Say something!"

"Are you going to kick my ass or do you plan to finally give me your fresh pink cherry?"

Hearing this travesty of a remark was the final nail in the coffin for Prank One. She drags him upwards with their faces nearly touching and delivers her final words "Neither… but I will say that I hope… I REALLY HOPE you have a terrible time and DIE!" Luan shoves him back down, gets off and storms out of the room shoving the door wide open. She joins the others downstairs as the chatter grows just a little more.

Lincoln pushes himself back up and gets off the bed to look in the mirror. He notices how crooked the collar now is "they really like going for the collar, don't they?" Plan Man says before fixing it back. He flicks the light off and follows the same path. Nearing the bottom of the stairs, Linc notices the rest of the clan spread around the living room squawking at each other; probably trying to figure out who is going to win the "secret" wager.

The lad takes out his phone to check the time as he nears the front door. "5:05pm and Luna still hasn't come down yet. Didn't she say we were going to catch the 5:15?" Lincoln continues swiping through his device checking old texts and any unanswered voicemails until a sudden collective gasp noise is heard followed by silence. He looks up to see the girls staring in the same direction towards the stairs so Loud Man does the same wondering what could be making them so awestruck; each of their mouths gaped open.

Soon enough the answer was seen that left our guy temporarily paralyzed, eyes wide open and mouth ajar. Turns out the what was a whom and the who is known other than Stage Diver or rather… her erotic twin. The reason I say that is due to the outfit Luna chose for tonight's festivities. While standing on the center of the staircase, they all see the rocker wearing a skin tight plum purple crop top covering only her breasts and humeruses while leaving the shoulders, décolletage (the space between a woman's neck and upper chest) and navel exposed.

Magenta fingerless fishnet arm bands running up to the mid section of Luna's forearms are the next pieces of clothing observed. Shifting downward, White Top sees a grey/black checkered mini skirt that's just low enough to keep her white g-string from being seen but not long enough to be considered "proper" attire (at least by their parents' standards). The finishing touches to the ensemble include dark purple high heels with open toes and white skull emblems placed on opposite sides of each foot. Oh and how can I forget the matching black eyeliner, lipstick, and handbag as well as the amethyst stud earrings.

Luna continues to the bottom of the stairs and once there she looks around the room feeling like a zoo animal being studied very carefully. "What's with all the weird looks fam? I checked the weather and they said it's going to be blazin' tonight so I figured… less is more? Besides there is nothing wrong with showin' a little skin!" she announces while gently rubbing the strap of the handbag resting over the right shoulder. Still no one says a word or even blinks.

"_**A LITTLE SK- at least 80% of her skin can be seen! I'm calling it now something is off, WAY off about all of this!" **_the entity raves with much gusto.

Swagger Fan's face gets pissed as the stares still linger "WOW thanks for the compliments dudes! You know, this outfit took me a long time to put together and "yeah I asked Courage, won't you come out to play" so you guys could at least say I look smokin' hot or something!" she yells scanning from left to right.

Lincoln's cell vibrates which breaks the paralysis and a time alert shows on the screen. He looks at it and sees 5:08 PM which meant time was really against them now. Plan Man calls over to Luna "uh, ja, bah, Lu-LUNA THE BUS! We have about seven minutes to catch it and the stop is two blocks away. We gotta go!" Linc pulls the door open frantically.

Luna reacts in a typical way "AW MAN I forgot to check my phone! Good looking out bro, LET'S SCRAM!" Head Banger, for whatever reason, was able to do a full sprint out the door, off the porch, and down the street. Once again the lad is left stunned but only a moment before running in pursuit, shutting the door behind.

Soon after, the girls look at one another and surprise, surprise: Lola is the chick to break the silence "well OBVIOUSLY my group is clearly the winner because there is no way that any female would dress like THAT just to hang out with her friends! She's definitely trying to show her boyfriend how… ugh, mature she is. So start payin' mama!" Princess Bratty boasts to her opponents. Some make "we were right" smiles while the rest show "now wait a second" frowns. The end result was more arguing erupting through their home.

Returning to the clubbers, who can be seen darting down the block, Luna was still ahead while Lincoln was desperately trying to catch up. 600 feet and four j-walkings later, the two reach the sign with Luna first "did we miss it?! Please tell me we aren't too late!" she reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone to check the time. "WHEW 5:13, just made it. My heart is beating like a snare drum. Heh, guess luck is on our side Lin… coln?" the rocker looks behind herself to see she was alone.

"COMING! I'm -gish- coming…" Linc had managed to catch, barely, with his sis. Now in earshot, he slouches over, phone still in his right, and clutches both knees while trying to regain his breath; massive drops of sweat streaming down L Train's face.

"_**Two words partner: GYM… MEMBERSHIP! I cannot believe you were outran by a broad in HIGH HEELS!" **_it voices in both an angry and embarrassed tone but as usual falls on deaf ears, so to speak.

White Top looks up and stands straight as the exhaustion drains out. "A-are we on time? Did the -ga- bus already come?" he says with breathlessness while noticing that Luna doesn't seem to be tired at all.

"Nah we got two minutes to chill but look at you little dude. You're sweatin' like a pig about to visit a sausage factory!" they look at each other after this interesting comment is made and start laughing.

"Good one" he states feeling a lot better.

"Yeah right I've been hanging around Luan way too much" Luna places her cell back in the handbag and takes out a Mick Swagger theme handkerchief with the left. She steps closer to our guy "good thing I brought this" Lyrical Lady bends forward and starts wiping the perspiration away.

This kind act was both good and bad for Plan Man. It was good because he would eventually no longer look like a hot mess. Unfortunately, Luna's ripe melons were only a few meters from Lincoln's face along with the scent of her perfume wafting through his nose. The sight and smell caused the arousal Linc felt for the rocker earlier to return but he did his best not to show it.

Feeling that enough sweat was removed, Lil' Boss tries to step away from her in order for his body to calm down but instead Luna's right hand grabs Lincoln's left shoulder which holds him in place. She stops the wiping and makes eye contact "dude where you running off to? I'm not done cleanin' ya up. Stand still…" Lady of the Goats goes back to it but seems to be taking her time since she was still rubbing the lad's right cheek.

Subtle groans sound from Linc as the soft material begins feeling really good on his skin. Luna's jugs began swaying side to side in an almost hypnotic fashion which Lincoln noticed fully. His gaze then shifts to her mouth and thinks without restraint _"I… wonder if her kiss is different than the others? Is the lipstick she's wearing flavored?" _

Soon Luna moves the cloth up and across the young man's forehead then down to his neck. Gently rubbing up and down, Loud Man notices that his sister's hand on his shoulder was caressing the area. Whether Swagger Fan was doing it on purpose or not is unknown but all this stimulation followed by the sweltering temperature was making Lincoln's "organic sword" want to be unsheathed from the jeans.

It was obvious this simple act of kindness had become way out hand so to avoid getting a massive boner that Luna would probably see, he speaks up in a soft tone "hey I think I've stopped sweating so you don't need to-"

"SSSSHHH" the rocker cuts him off "I need you to look your best tonight so just let me concentrate. Besides, I sort of like taking care of you in this way just like when we were little…" Luna finally finishes the left portions and switches the handkerchief to the right after moving it off its previous location and mirrors the actions that were just performed. Linc groans again and rubs all five fingers of the "booty basher" together; his heart thumping.

"_Come on! Quit it already Luna… I'm starting to feel weird. Don't get hard Lincoln, FOR THE LOVE OF ACE SAVVY let this end!" _he yells internally right before the cloth is lightly pressed on his bottom lip.

Using her index finger, Stage Diver runs from right to left and back very carefully. White Top's iron wall of control was about to crumble like a cookie while his gaze turns lustful; shifting between her tits and mouth. Suddenly the shoulder "massage" ceases and so does the facial "cleaning" but both of Luna's hands remain in place; her finger resting on the lad's left mouth corner. This causes him to look up to make eye contact again but what he sees sends a shiver up Linc's spine. Luna Loud had the exact same horny stare _"when… when did my little bro get so… handsome?" _she thought as the staring lasted a few more seconds before a simultaneous swallowing in each of their throats causes them to revert back to normal, well normal-esque.

They each blink and Head Banger separates completely from L Train and stands back up. She tucks the fairly dampen handkerchief back in the handbag and takes a baby step backwards "DONE" she announces nervously before doing a 90 degree turn to the right in which Luna faces the street.

"THANKS" Lincoln responds with equal awkwardness and does the same turn but to his left. Immense quiet is all that remains as a few street lights begin to turn on and a few vehicles pass by from different directions. Another minute passes as neither of them speak or even look at each other. Cell phone still in hand, our guy decides to check it once more and sees it's now 5:23 _"looks like the bus is running late or maybe it came early? That look Luna gave me… I must have been imagining that right? There's no way she'd-"_ the device is tucked back in his pocket followed by Lincoln's gaze shifting towards Lyrical Lady. Given what has transpired, any person would say that Lincoln was well within his right to scope out Luna's erotic casual wear.

So that is what he did, purposely this time, but soon the conversation White Top had with Jester is remembered. Feeling more uneasy than aroused, he tries to ask some much needed questions about many things that weren't adding up. Linc opens his mouth to speak but just then is cut off by the sound of the expected bus' engine roaring nearby.

Luna glances to the left and sees it approaching which reminds her she still hadn't given the man his bus fare. Stage Diver quickly reaches into the bag and pulls out a bus pass handing it in his direction "here this'll pay for the ride there and back. Don't lose it! These bad boys weren't cheap".

Plan Man takes it and she takes out her own as the bus rolls in front of them. The doors slide open and the driver looks and sees the sixteen year old in all her splendor. The middle age man makes a decent "HOLY SHIT" wide eye stare as Luna steps up, swipes her card, and moves on. He of course can't help but look over his shoulder and notice the teen's heart shape ass swaying. Lincoln steps up only a few ways behind and swipes the pass before following his sis. Not even three steps were taken before the driver calls to White Top "hey kid…" he looks back "no funny business, aite?" This is said in such a way as to suggest that the grown man suspected L Train and the rocker to be engaging in some sort of seedy or illicit activity.

"Wouldn't uh… dream of it" Lincoln responds completely puzzled by the statement, looks ahead to see that Luna had already taken her seat in one of the front three-person chairs and joins her sitting on the left end. There were only a few others seated throughout the vehicle: an old woman with a few shopping bags, two valley girl looking females, an emo youth wearing headphones and four street wise guys harboring the back. As the doors close and the bus moves on, it would seem each of them were eyeing the two (Lady of the Goats being the center of it) and the two groups begin displaying their "thoughts" towards Luna's provocative apparel. The valley girls gossip amongst themselves and the street punks whistle/howl obnoxiously.

Remnants of White Top's ignorance still remained which left him wondering why they were acting so strange. Sadly Madam Music knew exactly why but did her best to ignore the unwanted attention and kept from showing Linc they were bothering her. This goes on for another minute and a half until finally losing some interest; settling down.

A few turns, stops at traffic lights and lane changes are made while various suburban buildings come in and out of Lincoln's view. The duo tuck away their passes and the lad decides now would be as good a time as any to get some much needed info. He looks over to Head Banger to begin the sleuthing "so I've been meaning to ask about this club we're going to. I just realized I don't even know the name of it" Linc says with a slight chuckle.

Luna, feeling a sense of guilt, looks to her plus one and takes a solemn breath "the place is called… The Red Serpent".

"Wow that sounds really cool! Kinda reminds me of this casino/criminal hangout in my latest Ace Savvy comic where the Red King does a supervillain team up with Card Shark" he states feeling happily nerdy. "Sorry I kind of got a little lost there but out of curiosity, how many of your friends will we be meeting us there? Hope they think I'm as rockin' as you". The bus makes a stop after the signal cord is pulled and the old woman makes her way to the back doors with all the bags and exits. The doors pull shut and the ride continues.

More guilt becomes planted as Lyrical Lady starts slowly rubbing her thighs "they… I-I mean there should be… that is to say…" her eyes and lips begin quivering the more she looks at her brother's seemingly innocent face. The weight of secrets becomes too much to contain any longer. Taking another inhale/exhale and calming herself, Luna decides to alleviate the "pressure pushing down on her" "I can't keep doing this. Lincoln the truth is we aren't meeting my friends. Instead we'll be hookin' up with one… person".

Another stop is made and this time the emo kid is the one departing; bus moves on as the suburban complexes begin to no longer be in sight. It would seem much larger buildings are now coming in view "one person you say? Well, well it looks like their, I MEAN, my suspicions were right!" he corrects himself while trying to keep the wager concealed. "Sooo who's the lucky guy? What's he like? I hope he's been good to you" excitement evident in Linc's voice.

Stage Diver stops rubbing herself and moves a seat closer while showing a ticked off mopey face "why do you assume the person is a dude?"

The excitement immediately shifts into confusion "come again?"

"You heard me… why do you think my date is male?" small traces of anger could be detected in her voice as a spiral turn causes both of them to lean back in the chair.

The look of utter shock that was cemented on Lincoln's face after hearing the question could only be described in a few choice words. It was as if he just witnessed a twenty vehicle pile up in slow-mo, followed by a meteor strike. "Lu-Luna… are you saying…" a hard swallow is taken but this particular one made our guy choke up a little "you're going on a date with… another girl?!"

Clear discomfort gripped the teen's face "a woman to be exact and judging from the homophobic expression glued to your immature mug, it's obvious you think less of me…" both of her hands becomes fists "can't say I'm not disappointed in you, brother!"

Thankfully, hearing this blatant insult snaps him out of the shock and due to the fact White Top's been reading something other than comics in his spare time, he knew what the "H" word meant. "I could never think less of you and… how dare you call me that!?" Linc ends up shouting louder than he thought which causes the gossipers to start whispering again and the driver to look back to them for a split second.

"O.M.G Becky I am telling you girl that is Luna Loud over there!" she whispers to the other.

"And I am tellin' YOU nuh-uh! I've seen her multiple times and there's no way she'd dress like a 50 cent slut!" she retorts back.

"I'm gonna call out to her…"

"I swear by my new bra and panties I will unfriend you so hard if you do that!"

"Well what if I'm right?! This will be one of the juiciest gossips we've ever gotten!" both still frantically whispering.

"And if you are wrong we'll look like a bunch of bitches! Besides out stop is coming up Pauline" Becky grabs the cord and pulls down. The bus stops, doors swing open, and the two head for the exit still chatting in intense silence. The only ones remaining are our night clubbers and the four dickweeds in the back as the bus pushes further ahead… into an urban city.

Both Luna and Lincoln glare at each other as friction grows "just callin' it as I see it! I bet you think I'm messed up in the head or some sort of queer freak. Don't you?!" a scowl makes an appearance "the look on your face just now said it all!"

"Oh you mean the look of being surprised? Because that is what I am right now. I mean I really wasn't expecting to hear that your mystery man is actually female! And what's with calling me a homophobe? Do I need to remind you my best friend's parents are gay?!"

"So you know what that term means. Now that is a real surprise!" her tone becomes snarky.

"For the record, I'm not the same naïve, wet behind the ears pushover from last year. I've… grown a lot you know".

"Maybe, but you still got a lot to learn. Starting with being fully supportive of your big sister's decisions especially after agreeing to do her a solid!"

"Okay let's analyze this for a second" Lil' Boss temper lowers "what EXACTLY were you expecting my reaction to be huh? Let me guess… you probably thought I'd be all plucky and say: GEE WILLIKERS sister! It sure is swell to hear that you're goin' on a date-date with a member of the same gender. I just know you'll live happily ever after!" perfect sarcasm oozing from every word. "Am I in the ball park?"

"Humf, I'll admit, that was fairly harsh. The old Linc was never this much of a smartass but I do remember feeling like I could share just about anything with that great kid…" her anger beginning to simmer down along with her fists loosening "but you failed my test and that's all that matters now".

Taking a sad inhale/exhale "Lunes this isn't something I can just… blissfully accept out of the blue. Finding out your sister is homosexual-"

"Bisexual…"

"What?"

"The correct word is bisexual or to be more accurate bi-curious. I am still trying to make sense of what's going on in my mind and heart" the rocker tilts her head up and blinks hard then moves it back down, opening both eyes.

Another signal to stop is heard, the bus slows down near an intersection to a liquor and gun store, and the jerks in the back head out one by one. Unfortunately, the last guy chose to leave Luna with some deplorable remarks "yo honey pie! What time you get done hookin'?! Me and my boys got some extra cash between us if you're still able to partay! What'cha say?"

Already knowing full well what the asshole meant, Stage Diver looks over to him with the infamous Loud death stare which placed Linc on full alert.

"I SAY PISS OFF AND DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT YA WANKER!"

He scoffs "da fuck you call me ho?! Yo little boy trick best let your booty call know to give respec' where it's due!" the punk screeches.

"Don't talk to him like that! Just fuckin' leave already!" Lincoln could see that Luna was about to do something foolhardy.

"Why don't you come back here and make me Caulkie Cunt!" with that Swagger Fan hits her limit, removes her bag from her right shoulder and gets up abruptly but then L Train intervenes by grabbing both her hands tightly.

"LUNA sit down!" Madam Music's stare is still focused on the antagonizer "look at me… Luna" he jerks both arms "LOOK… AT… ME!" she does so as her restraint slowly returns. "Don't do something you'll regret. You want to look your best for your… date right? RIGHT!?"

"Yea…" Luna responds in a shallow voice.

"Then sit down and let it go. PLEASE!" Loud Man's hands tremble as he fears she won't listen to him. She takes a wicked breath and looks back over to the shit talker… before sitting back down.

"That's what I thought. Ya customer just saved ya life. Betta let him ride your Hershey Highway!" he does a less-than-cool sideways jump off the bus. The doors snap shut and off they go.

Their destination was less than a mile away "you made the right choice. Who knows if that dumbass had a weapon or something. Whatever the case, he didn't deserve any of your attention" Lincoln continues the consoling.

Luna sees her hands are still being held which made her feel strangely safe and secure. This feeling was short lived as she was still upset over what just happened and to a lesser extent… with Linc. The rocker looks up to him and rips her hands free; placing them around her torso. "I still want to punch his teeth down his throat and wipe that grin off your face! Don't think for a second that we're all good because I'm still mad at you…" a somewhat fussy sneer is made at L Train leading him to give a "seriously" type of expression. "Finally, don't swear NO MATTER what! It's wrong and I don't want you developing any bad habits".

"Uh didn't you swear less than a minute ago? Tsk, if you can do it whenever you want then why can't I?"

"Cause' I'm way older than you and have earned the right. You are still a kid who hasn't been through anything even remotely as difficult as I have. Until you've successfully gone through puberty and dealt with turmoil similar to my own, I don't want to hear any cussing coming from you. Understand?"

"Sounds like a complete double standard" Plan Man fires back.

"UNDERSTAND!?" Luna blasts at Lincoln in a Lori style of command.

Realizing how serious Stage Diver is, White Top chooses to give false compliance but not without furthering the probing. "I understand but I still have a few questions. Also I have one and only one question that I hope you will answer for me. May I ask them?" he says sounding like his former "good little boy" self.

Both arms relax and less scorn is shown by her "now there's the baby bro I'm use to. You may".

"The Red Serpent… what type of club is it exactly? Your outfit has me thinking it isn't what you said it was".

"I was expecting that sooner or later. The place is the type of club that is for a much older crowd. I'm talkin' at least 20 year olds and up. We should be fine as long as we don't let ourselves be pushed around. Sorry to say this but there is a strong chance that they'll be gunnin' for you especially. Just be cool and keep your head up".

At this point Lincoln wanted to be surprised by the fact that Luna revealed another previous lie. His trust in her was slowly waning "I'll do my best… next question: what's your date's name?" he asks trying to brace internally for the response.

Lady of the Goats eyes the lad with another disappointing look "I'll tell you, once you ask the question properly. Don't play stupid either since I have a feeling you know what I mean".

Lil' Boss did but was still in recovery over it "I'm not really comfortable yet with asking it that way. You can understand why can't you?"

Luna responds with a low brow chuckle that quickly turns back serious "no I can't say I do. That's cool though because I'm suddenly not comfortable answering. Pretty strange RIGHT?! Oh well, next question".

"Come on! Cut me some slack will you?! Don't be like that…" Linc groans.

"NEXT… OUESTION!"

He looks away feeling just how unfair she is being with him, squishes his eyes shut and grits his teeth. Lincoln has now learned an important life lesson: many times in life one must do what is most unpleasant in order to discover some hidden truths. "FINE" said in a grunt while opening his eyes and notices the duo is in the city. _"At least that answers another of my questions" _L Train thinks before facing Stage Diver again. "Her… what is her name?"

"Very good baby Linc. Not so difficult now was it?" the tone in her voice was condescending enough that Plan Man immediately wished he said no earlier. "My lovely lady's name is Persephone Summers. Doesn't the name just grab you?!" gitty glee ringing from the painted lips.

"_**Yeah but where?!" **_the entity chortles.

"It is very… unique. Now this next question is really important" a deep breath is taken "Do you really like Persephone?"

Luna pauses for a moment and ponders deeply as their destination is only a few turns away. After much "soul searching", she responds "I think I might love her but I want to know for sure. That is why tonight has to be perfect and I need you to help me make it that way. Don't you dare ruin this in any way. I'm completely depending on you".

Our guy could feel the gravity of the situation and see just how much his sister needed to explore these newfound desires. He still was iffy on whether or not this hidden excursion was the right course of action to explore these feelings. Regardless, Lincoln was already in too deep and the option to back out was/is non-existent. "I got your back and hope you find what you're looking for" Linc says with as much compassion as humanly possible.

"I'll hold you to that. What else do you want to know?"

"Last question: why did you lie to everyone?"

The rocker places her left arm on top of the seat ledge and rests her head in her hand "pretty sure that one was answered already but what the heck, I'll elaborate" she parts her legs and runs her right index finger up and down the right thigh. Lincoln remains focused on keeping eye contact and trying not to show how much this gesture was enticing him. "Fact is I didn't want to see the same devastated and disapproved look on their faces that I saw on yours 10 minutes ago. I doubt I could handle seeing it coming from eleven individuals I know minus Lily of course".

"It really isn't fair to assume that all of us would react badly to your curiosity. I'm sure at least Mom and Dad would accept your-"

"LINCOLN" Luna interrupts sounding pissed again "get real! We aren't living in some wacky, hyped up and predictable kids tv show. This is the real world and there is a shit ton of junk that certain people accept, can't accept or just flat out refuse to acknowledge. Your immature optimism is cute but needs some major fine tuning!"

"But…"

"But NADA!" Swagger Fan stops the movement with her right and grabs the handbag "listen, I already know how each one of them will react and do not need a mountain of questions tumblin' down on me. I know I made the right call in not tellin' them anything" she adjusts her left arm and places the hand on top of Linc's head; Luna voice gets more intense. "I need you to be okay with that and don't rat me out! If you can't handle that then give me your cell phone because I can't have you sending any texts or calls. So I'll ask again…" she lightly grips his scalp "you gonna be cool tonight?"

The young man already knew there was an air of distrust looming over him, probably due to the negative reaction made towards her big reveal, which further dampened his mood. Regardless, Lincoln knew what needed to be done "I'll be cool and keep your secret. I promise…"

Madam Music stares at him wanting to believe every word but part of her remained evermore skeptical. "Good to hear" she looks behind herself "moment of truth, We've Arrived!" the hand is moved up and tugs the cord. The driver commences slowing down as Luna stands up and waits near the front doors. Linc stands as well trying to re-psych himself for what is to come. "I got a question for you now. Since nobody at the house complimented my appearance, maybe you can make up for it. How do I look?" a somewhat lazy model-esque pose is made.

L Train responds bluntly "I can honestly say you don't look like yourself. Like you're trying waaaaay too hard to impress Persephone. But if you like the way you look then… so do I".

The response to the harsh critique was a "Fuck You" glare followed by this: "forget I asked" the full stop is made as the garbled sound of music could now be heard from the other end of the street "just follow my lead and watch what you say to my girlfriend!" Luna turns around and storms off the bus then across the road.

Once again our guy follows but now is feeling like he's being used. Right after fully stepping off, the driver makes another remark or rather… parting words. "Good luck tonight boy…" Linc looks over his left shoulder making eye contact "you're going to need it!" the man bursts into a hurtful laughter before slamming the doors shut and speeding off. Before being able to even start deciphering what the jack wipe was talking about, muffled chatter was being mixed with the booming music.

Turning around fully, the answer was made clear as Lincoln's gaze widened to the size of truck tires. There laid the night club, a fair sized building layered end to end with bricks and seemed to be at least two floors wide. There are large glass windows placed across the upper level which display flashing colored lights and dancing silhouettes. Scanning each of the windows while walking over to Luna, who was looking along the long line of people waiting to get inside. The guys wore variations of skinny jeans, muscle shirts, basketball sneakers and enough fake golden accessories to make one think that possible shoplifting may have been done by some of them. The women had on tight short dresses, stiletto heels/flats, varying sized earrings, every form of sexy clothing ever sewn under the sun and untold quantities of makeup.

Having already known this but still feeling a tad bit overwhelmed, the young man could see there were both teenagers and young adults in the line chatting loudly with one another. Nearing his sister and the stereotypical red velvet rope that many night clubs use, a bright amber red neon sign comes into view reading: THE RED SERPENT in cursive with a snake motif running under and around it. Now at the far back of the line but not actually standing in line, Plan Man can still see the rocker looking in every direction frantically… and that some of the older clubbers have already started lusting after her.

"Something the matter Luna?" Lincoln attempts to speak over all the noise.

"No duh something is wrong! I can't find her anywhere! My girl said she'd be here way before me. Man, what if she cancelled?!" Plan Man was once again baffled to be seeing Luna having a panic attack over the possibility that her date might not show up. She wasn't the type to get so jumpy so easily. Lincoln wanted to comfort her in some way, shape, or form but he wasn't able to think straight. The atmosphere was bombarding White Top's senses to new heights of uncomfortableness.

Just then, as if emerging from darkness itself, a figure casually walks towards the duo with neither noticing the approach. As this mysterious… lady gets behind them, the blood red peaked Cupid's bow lips turn from emotionless to a wicked smile. "My oh my! Is that who I think it is?"

The two react to the sound of the southern belle voice in completely different ways. Turning around in unison, the rocker's face lighting up like a Christmas tree and Loud Man's in a state of wonderment, the woman is fully revealed. Freckled face, from top to bottom, clear grey eyes w/almost doll-like pupils, cute button nose and long dirt blonde hair with a few strands tied together by a purple band overlapping her left shoulder. Her outfit, being scanned over by Lincoln in a non-sexual way, consisted of a transparent white shirt where the black one strap bra could be clearly seen, a long sleeve yet short length tan party jacket, close fit mud brown jeans and silver thick heeled shoes. Introducing… Persephone Summers.

Luna quickly darts around the lad "Persie!" she shouts and gives her an affectionate hug. Persephone hugs back and lightly rubs the teen's back "Sweet Licks" she says sounding casually seductive. They adjust their heads back from one another while still in embrace and give each other loving glances; their bodies nearly intertwined.

"_**How adorable! They have pet names for each other. Bet they've sent nude selfies and videos between themselves. You must be so proud of your big sis and future sister-in-law EVEN though she looks old enough to be a member in a big sister program" **_it mocks cruelly which actually causes a subtle reaction by Lincoln; as if he was just bitch smacked across the face.

Stage Diver closes her eyes for a brief moment feeling like everything was right in the world. In that moment, the 20 something year old's gaze snaps over to L Train. The look was eerie to say the least and caused his inner instincts to rev up "now who might this be?" the "couple" separates after Luna's eyes open.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot you were standing right there. Persie, this is my baby brother Lincoln who'll be protecting our… "stuff" tonight. I've already gave him all the detz on you and he's totally cool with everything" she states in an overzealous manner.

Summers glances back to Sweet Licks "hope you haven't told him everything sugar plum" the two start giggling slightly before she steps closer to the preteen and sticks her right hand out "pleasure to meet you darlin'. Looks like you have the honor of keepin' us safe tonight. Somethin' tells little ol' me that you'll be marvelous, simply marvelous" she says with a very convincing charm.

Lil' Boss grabs hold and shakes while still feeling on edge for whatever reason. "I-I… uh… will do my very best to make the evening go by smoothly. You can count on me ma'am!" he winces and quickly shakes his head feeling like a spaz before trying to sound more mature "I MEAN PERSEPHONE!" which is shouted nervously.

The other party goers snicker at him then return to their own chats and Luna sighs feeling fully embarrassed. "Sooo cute" the handshake ends "well what's say this threesome heads on inside and have a little fun?"

"I'm more than down for that" Lyrical Lady states feeling pumped up.

"Me too. Kinda stinks we have to wait in this long line though".

"Oh honey dumplings neva' you two worry about these loathsome roughnecks. I think it is time y'all witness my "special powers" at work. Folla' me" Persephone heads to the front of line and the Louds follow behind wondering what on earth she meant.

Once there, a large and rugged man wearing sunglasses is seen talking to his posse and boasts about how much chicks he's banged in the past week. The trio stops behind him and the woman places her left hand on her hip in an "I own this place" sort of fashion "thank ya kindly for savin' my place in line. You and your chums may move back now ya hear?" The life and color in both their faces were immediately drained after hearing this bold, if not incredibly insane, command. The man was at least three times her size and looked violent.

"Lu… na!" Linc says sounding frightened as hell.

"QUIET and be cool!" Luna responds fearfully as well.

The guy scoffs after hearing this demand and speaks to his group "bros, is this bitch serious?! Tell me she ain't serious?" they all nod and look ready to back him up. "Aite! Guess I'll set the skank straight… your spot?!" he does a quick turn around "that's bullssssshhh-" for whatever reason an abrupt pause was immediately taken by the man. Staring at Summers as if he was in the presence of the Grim Reaper… or a very pissed off Tony Jaa (look him up you won't be disappointed), his body starts trembling for about 10-20 seconds.

The fear felt by Luna and Linc turned into shock as they looked at one another and then forward. The arrogance that his group had turned into confusion and the brawler stops shaking, turning back to them "yo… do as Miss Persephone sez". The men look at one another not believing that their strongest crew member just fully submitted to her "what?" they say in unison.

"DON'T FUCKIN' WHAT ME! MOVE BACK befo' I coldcock the lot of you!" the group jumps and scrambles back with the leader following.

Persephone grabs the rope and looks back to the duo "what I tell ya? My power of… instilling respect in the disrespectful knows no bounds" she pulls the rope up and steps under it. Lady of the Goats and White Top still stood in place in awe of this mysterious female "Well? Come on! We's burnin' moonlight!"

The siren call makes Luna snap out of it "c-coming!" she grabs Lincoln by his right shoulder which pulls him back to reality. The rocker drags her plus one under it and the trio proceeds on to the entrance. Just then the bouncer steps from inside and "blocks" their path while balancing a switchblade in the palm of his right hand.

"_**It goes without saying that wasn't respect we just saw. That partner… was cold-blooded fear. Be on your guard with this woman" **_the voice warns with great concern which Lincoln unknowingly agrees with.

"Razor, honey pie! How's my ol' stomping ground been since last time?"

"Eh not much in terms of new wonders. Same regulars but ALWAYS plenty of action" the weaselly man eyes the Louds. He flips the blade up and takes hold of it, pointing it towards them "now who might these rugrats be? You started taking up babysittin' Summers? Heh HA!" his gaze moves all over Luna. "Although, that one seems a little more up to Red Serpent standards, barely. Hmmm just ripe for the pickin' and… fertilizing" Razor's darkish tongue soon licks over his seemingly discolored teeth.

Swagger Fan gets creeped out and nervous while Lil' Boss was more than ready to defend her before Persephone intervenes "oh Raz… you silly billy. As charmin' as eva…" a controlled devil-like glare is delivered to him for a split second "these two are guests of mine and we are more than ready to partake in tonight's endeavors. After all, "what toils and coils shall never be foil; only reborn in the crimson oil".

The bouncer's mood does a 180 and sheaths the blade "of course they're with you… right, head on in. Your table is all set up. Hope you enjoy your snake bite!" he steps out of the way.

Summers smiles once more and grabs Luna by the left heading through the double doors before she could even respond. Lincoln, left speechless once again, soon rushes off and the trio gazes upon a large open dance floor full of people. Two medium sized bars lay on opposite sides of the area along with tables and booths scattered about. Red and pink strobe lights flash all around while the techno music plays to almost deafening heights.

"WHOA!" they each say looking like sugar addicts visiting the world's largest candy store for the first time.

Summers tightens the grip "time you see more of my power…" she leads her date left pass a few other groups and couples. Luna was oddly compliant and went with her in an almost mesmerized way. As the couple are now on the move, Linc is left behind still absorbing the viewing of his first adult club experience.

"Awesome! I can't believe how big and crazy cool this place is! What do you think Luna?!" he looks to see that he was standing alone and begins to worry "Luna?! LUNA!" Plan Man's still maturing voice being drowned out by the jams.

"_**Focus Lincoln! Drown out this shitty ass garbage music! They are closer then you think…" **_the lad takes a breath to clam himself and closes his eyes. Everything around Linc grows silent and they open revealing the ocular transformation had occurred but this time little effort was used. _**"Yyyyyes! Use the "spirit sight" to scan the area. Do not fear to see beyond the normal plane before you!" **_Looking about, this new way of seeing allows L Train to nearly observe everything at once.

Aside from some guests grinding very closely, groups of men/women taking inept selfies and what could only be described as an "under-the-table rub down" between various individuals, Lady of the Goats and Summers still aren't found. A little more gazing is done and finally the two come into view _**"there, to the west corner. Go now but cut the vision… best we conserve…" **_the pupils revert and Lil' Boss charges off.

Lincoln regroups with them at a lavish half-curved booth with a wide glass table in the center. Summers and Luna can be seen sitting down; hand-in-hand giving each other lustful stares. Their eyes chanting the popular phrase "let's fuck" over and over; Persephone's hand gently caressing the rocker's left cheek. The same queasy feeling from before returns for a split second but is soon smothered by a steady sense of spite towards being ditched just a few minutes before. She takes notice of Plan Man but acts like nothing is out of the ordinary "aw Lincoln my dear! Where eva have you been? Come and take a load off" she runs her thumb across Stage Diver's lips making her gush with pleasure before standing to her feet.

Our guy sits, trying not to stir the pot, and the woman continues her prattle "now that we, the life of the party have arrived, I say we fill our stomachs to the brim with only this establishment's finest treats! Don't you agree my sweeties?!" she gestures like an arrogant rebel.

"HELL YEAH! WHOOO!" Luna cheers like a gullible stooge while throwing up her iconic g.o.a.t.s and Linc is left looking at the two wondering what the hell was happening.

"Well said! Now witness more of my "special powers" and be amazed" with that pronouncement, Persephone raises both hands out and looks to the nearby bar. She signals to the spot and soon multiple waiters come out from behind it carrying circular trays of food and… colorful drinks. The six men dressed in black tuxedos with red bowties and snake eyes on the back arrive at the private booth. They place the meals on the table and walk off without a word. The Louds look over the impressive spread with Swagger Fan as giddy as ever and L Train growing really hungry from seeing the stacks of spaghetti, hot wings and rib-eye steaks.

"Voila! Another of my abilities is being able to access the finer things life has to offer and have them brought directly to me" Summers reaches down and grabs a drink known as an "Old Fashioned" and raises it into the air. "Would the two of you kindly take a glass and join me in a toast?"

Luna looks to her date "s-sure Persie" then to the spread on the table "um… they all look so… so rockin'. I just can't decide" she says trying to sound experienced but in reality had no idea what to take. Same for Lincoln since neither of them knew what was in each of the glasses. Not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting, Madam Music takes a yellow colored one and mimics her.

"What sort of beverages are these?" Loud Man looks to the woman "I've never seen juice or sodas like these before".

Persephone makes a smug smile trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter "well I can't say I'm surprised since these beauties are exclusively for adults ya see. Ain't you lucky to be havin' full access to them. My won't you be the envy of all ya lil' friends! You are plannin' to toast with us… right?" Her eyes dart over to Luna and give off an "I thought you said he was cool" implication before falling back to White Top.

"I'm not sure. I mean I'm not trying to sound ungrateful! But maybe if I could see a menu and order something I can recogn-OW!" a sudden jab to his side is felt. He looks to Luna, who delivered the hit, who glares intensely at Linc.

"JUST GRAB A GLASS BABY BRO! You're being rude and killing the mood!" Head Banger orders without any trace of common sense or thought.

Feeling the very definition of peer pressure crushing him and worse, being forced to blindly go along with whatever Summers says/does by Luna, made more worry creep within the lad. An unsuccessful plea is attempted "but Luna!"

"NOW! Quit being so fuckin' lame!" Swagger Fan yells in such a way that made it feel like a bunch of lawn darts just impaled his heart.

Now bitterly upset and mad, Lincoln looks away from her, pins on a false smile and snatches up a clear drink with what looks like a lemon lime wedge in it. He stands, raises it high, and looks right at Summers along with Luna appearing gooey-eyed again.

"Sublime, truly sublime that you've "chosen" to show how adult you are! Without further ado, let the snake's bite flow through you! Down the hatch" with that Persephone consumes the alcohol with ease and slams the glass on the table like a pro. "Lordy Almighty! Now that is some FINE hooch, burns so good!"

Showing absolute reluctancy at first, the guy and girl chug theirs but the reactions are far from good, Linc nearly chokes trying to hold it down and Luna shakes her head in an attempt to stave off the bitter shock stabbing her taste buds. All of this was from partial sips, neither cups were half empty.

After the disgust is no longer visible on their faces, the two rests them down with Loud Man sitting, his stomach in knots. Lady Lyric still stood, barely, and Summers laughs "innocently" at them "not bad y'all. You both got bit pretty hard but no vomit to be had. Impressive…" she picks up another one, known as The Purple Rain, and gets closer to the teen, holding it near her face. "How's about you give this a swig? Should go down easier and lucky you, it is your favorite color!"

Luna eyes it and stands straight "you erp… sure dudet? Maybe I should eat something first to err get a little more use to the next one".

Persephone stealthily wraps her right arm behind the rocker's lower back pulling her even closer. Luna's hands are placed on her date's shoulders along with a sudden blush due to them being in kissing length "oh I'm positive shug. The more you try something new, the betta' it'll feel. You trust me, don't ya?"

"Of course I do Persie! I more than trust you".

"Then close your eyes and open those soft lips for me…" Luna does so and Summers pours the new beverage down her mouth. Stage Diver moans a bit and shows a possible kink of enjoying when a foreign liquid is being inserted inside her. Lincoln sees this display and feels completely apathetic towards their affection. "There we are, now your drinkin' like a grown up. Don't you dare spill a drop Sweet Licks" she moves her hand carefully to get in a hardy ass squeeze.

The brazen act stirs a strange feeling of jealousy in his heart. This would soon change as White Top's gaze moves up to see Persephone looking at him in a "why are you even here" fashion. He looks away feeling powerless and eyes the food on the table. "Better start the job I was "hired" to do…" Linc takes hold of a plastic fork and shoves it into a meatball a top the spaghetti then starts eating.

The pour out finishes and Madam Music's eyes open to see Summers lustful gaze, the glass is placed back, the grope ceases and the couple sits together closely. Hands still on one another and the music changing to a new style of Dubstep, they begin their own private conversation which L Train couldn't hear despite being a stone throw away. At this point it didn't even matter since he was fully deceived on what would be happening on this "fun" night out with one of his favorite sisters. Feeling used and reasonably out of place, the young man finishes what's on the fork, places it in his other hand in order to grab the drink he couldn't finish before.

"_**Partner… I know how you're feeling and everything you've been through until now has been complete shit BUT doing "that" won't help the pain! Please reconsider before-"**_

"_I'm thirsty…" _our guy thinks while grasping the cup strongly and downs the rest of it in one go. Placing it back and feeling nearly numb to everything around him, Lincoln grabs a knife and starts devouring more of the meatballs with spaghetti. The urge of thirst soon takes him again so it is quenched by swigging another drink, this one bronze colored with white foam on top. The taste starts to become less displeasing so this routine of munching and drinking continues for an unknown amount of time.

Persephone and Luna flirt with one another while gradually becoming more provocative. The laughing, swooning, "fuck me" eyes and consistently running their hands/fingers all over each other. I would honestly say if the rocker was a little more daring and there was less of a crowd nearby, she'd probably let her girl ravage her body right where they sat. Taking a short break from clinging to one another and feeling more than ready to get wild, Summers grabs more alcohol, downing it. Luna takes a few wings, scarves them down, flicks the bones to the side and grabs a reddish-gold drink, pouring it down her gullet.

Luna slams the glass in a similar fashion to show that she was finally getting into the spirit of the club. Swagger Fan then grabs her date's upper right thigh with her left hand and goes back to seductively peering. Summers shows controlled delight in her revved up hormones and responds by moving her right on the teen's bare neck caressing it with all five fingers. They continue their usual back and forth of speaking sweet nothings and White Top's peripherals pick up every sordid action.

With half the spaghetti and meatballs gone and feeling more alone than before, Lincoln throws the utensils down and proceeds to binge drink not even enjoying the taste. The preteen was miserable and what better way to suppress one's misery than with ingesting a substance you have no knowledge of? Blue, pink, raspberry, and black fluids found their way down the lad's throat one after another.

Starting to feel the effects gripping his brain, his inner instincts scream for him to stop which Linc considers. That is until the corner of his eye catches the rest of the "group" taking their good times to the next level. Plan Man looks over and sees his sister sitting forward on Summers' lap grinding her crotch against her own while the milk jugs are firmly squeezed. Luna's hands hold the sides of the woman's head and looks down to Persephone making an expert slut face with her red tongue hanging out like a hungry K-9. It was clear he'd been fully forgotten by her.

Whether it was due to the amount of booze swimming around the boy's body or just not giving two shits anymore, a Lucy-level stoic reaction is made followed by squinting his peepers. Lincoln turns back to the table and takes up the last drink on one of the trays. This one was a tall cylindrical glass, light orange in color, had a few ice cubes on top and a single orange slice resting on the side. He falls back in the seat, looks directly to the dance floor, and casually sips it down slowly but surely.

As the last drop is consumed, Lil' Boss' mouth tightens for a brief moment and the glass is sarcastically dropped on the tray with the other empty glasses. The music becomes Trance and before he could lean back again, the waiters had returned in pairs of two. One guy picks up the tray and the other sets down a new one… with a round of filled cups. They both look at the minor who doesn't even pay them any mind and soon walk away again, silent as the night.

"DRINK… ANOTHER!" are the words commanded to Sweet Licks by her girlfriend and were so followed without hesitation. Recoiling her tongue back into her mouth, Luna reaches behind with the right and takes a vase shaped turquoise drink consuming it in seconds with Persephone still latched on to her fun bags. Once finished, Mistress Mosh Pit carelessly throws the glass over the seat where she is perched and soon resumes the hump fest feeling even more riled up then before.

Going at it with all her might, the vibrations of this shameless display could be felt by the "lookout" who did everything to ignore the fact he was forced to be in the vicinity of his older sister rounding second base vigorously. Two minutes later a sudden rumble in the rocker's stomach is felt, halting the kinky ride. Holding on to it with both hands and groaning in discomfort, Summers takes notice while a small smile etches in unseen. "Awwww honey lamb what's the matter? Upset tummy?" she unhooks Luna's tits.

"Oooooh my gut! Feels like a bloody bar fight is ragin' down there! I'm totally sorry to have you seeing me like aargh this!" Stage Diver hops off the chick and to her feet "Persie, please tell me you know where the nearest toilet is!?"

Persephone points to the staircase a few feet away "up the stairs and to the left. It should be on your right, can't miss it oh and do hurry my peach dumplin'. The owner only allows "certain" messes on his floors".

"Understood! Don't go anywhere! NGH EAP!" she takes off like a rocket and for once, has a little alone time with Lincoln who is seen downing another alcohol, this one mud colored.

Persephone scoots over to him and decides to chat with him "heya watchman! Hope that All American you have there is too your liking" the volume of the music begins to taper off.

Still avoiding eye contact but looks at the drink "so that is what this is called? That is a funny, funny… real fun name" he says lazily.

"Sounds like someone's reached his limit, hmf. Let's not beat around the bush child, you don't like me very much do you? I'm fairly sure seein' your sister and I have relations like a couple of Sinful Suzies must of left quite a shock to your kiddy nerves" she says sounding, key word sounding, nice.

White Top engulfs the rest of it and slams the glass back down among the others. Turning in her direction but unable to put up a convincing falsehood, he leans back "whatever do you mean?! I think you're really swell and I'm so not in… in shock at all. I am an adult now and real adults don't let little things like dry humping or titty squeezing get them in a foul mood. You and me? We are right as RAIN!" his gaze moves back to the dance floor as the crowd disperses more. _"Besides… if I said otherwise Luna would never speak to me again. Or make me feel like a worthless loser for upsetting the love of her life…"_

Summers takes an unused knife/fork, cuts off a few chunks of the steak, eats each of them and gently sets them back down. "Well…" she turns back towards him while continuing the well-mannered charade "it is very delightful to hear you hold no ill will towards lil' ol' me. I knew there was something I liked about you. Gentleman like yourself are a dime o' dozen these days. Be proud Lincoln Loud!" the music has now become a mellow rift as more of the dancers head back to their areas. _"I'll say this, baby whiteout knows how to put on a decent act and I use that term VERY loosely. Anyway…" _the woman's eyes become strangely devious _"time this brat gets relocated so the real fun can start. Only question is how?" _Persephone looks in the same direction as our guy and sees the answer "_JACKPOT!" _

An unexpected sight was observed by the two: a young girl stretches and twists her arms side to side probably from dancing so hard. Fanning herself, this individual casually struts off to a smaller-than-average booth. Now loyal reader, you must be thinking what is so special about this one female? They are at a night club right? Half, if not most, of the people there are female. You'd be right… and also wrong.

Yes she is just another patron who's probably trying to have a good time. Not only that but this particular female looked to be very close to Lincoln's age or maybe she was an adverse side effect of the liquor. Either way, Loud Man found himself unable to take his eyes off the chick and Summers, now menacingly looking at our guy, attempts to use a little manipulation. The woman slides a little closer and makes her move "she's quite the tasty morsel… isn't she?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about" Linc says dismissively but still watching in a painfully obvious way.

Getting closer "playing coy I see, you can't fool me youngin'. If there is one thing I've learned in my years, it's to tell when a fella is lyin'. You crave her more than a bear craves honey…"

Lincoln's eyes shifts down to the table then the lower right as embarrassment creeps in "don't assume to know how I feel! I'm not that type of guy. I don't even know anything about that girl".

Another scoot closer is taken "then why not go over there and learn somethin'. I think I can manage to hold the fort down here".

Looking back to where the mystery girl sat "m-maybe I could just go over and introduce myself… Just for a few minutes" this option becomes more tempting by the second. But then Luna's past words are vaguely recalled as well as the deal they made "NO" his head is shaken quickly "I can't, I was given a job by Luna and it wouldn't be right to go back on my promise".

"Honey lamb, I do declare that you've more than honored your arrangement with ya sister. I can tell you haven't been enjoyin' yourself especially after the little spat that transpired before drinks started. Hearing your kin sayin' those harsh words must of bin quite disheartenin'" the tone in her voice becoming evermore ominous.

"Yes, it did hurt a bunch and fine…" a huge sigh is released "I admit this night of fun has been more of a nightmare. But I don't know how to make it better or even salvage it" his hands are slightly clenched in frustration.

Persephone sees Plan Man's guard is finally lowered and decides to deal the final blow. Leaning forward to speak into his left ear "the solution to your problem is sittin' right over there. Fact of the matta is, the only one stopping you from havin' any good times… is you. It breaks my little heart that you've been terribly miserable since we got in. Stop holding yourself back and live a little!" the persuasion taking full root. "Get on up and… share that adorableness with the lil' missy. Who knows, she might give you a nibble in return".

A bright blush emerges and the preteen stands up after Summers leans back, begins the trek over to the girl and no longer thinks of the rocker. Now all alone, the same sinister smile returns and she looks over at the unfinished drink her date sipped "time to get to work…"

Thirty seconds later and nearing where she was, the White Haired Wonder begins to get really nervous but still carries on. _"What am I doing?! I can't just walk over to her out of the blue! What if she is with a group and doesn't want to be bothered? What if…" _step by step, he would soon make first contact with the chick _"her boyfriend or worse her FWB, comes over and this turns into a gigantic awkward SCENE! I-I got to turn back…" _Linc stops cold and attempts a cowardly retreat.

Poised to turn around, a sudden memory flashes out of nowhere _**"Quit being so fuckin' lame!" **_The guy remembers the terrible words that Luna spat in his face not long ago and gets extremely pissed. "I am… NOT… lame! I'll show her!" with new courage, the preteen continues on and now had finally arrived just in time to see the girl having a tall, wide glass of liquor. The color of it was light green but the beverage didn't hold Loud Man's attention for long. The examination of her outward appearance had begun: first observation was her skin, pale as moonlight yet it looked as soft as silk. Second, her lips, which held the rim of the glass firmly, wore peach colored lipstick and are average size but still alluring. Third was the long, straight fiery red hair running down to the mid section of her back.

Half way through with the pitcher, Lincoln's scope out goes forward with the next item observed to be an emerald green sleeveless corset with thin straps running over her shoulders and a series of white strings running down the middle. The design allowed a partial view of her cleavage and the upper mid section. Her rack looked to be a fair decent sized pair of C cups and wouldn't you know they were bigger than Lynn's. The lower half of this sultry beauty consisted of a plain white belt adorning a buckle sized golden Celtic cross, dark grey jeans with both of the knees torn open, and low-cut jet black spiked boots. With her profile nearly complete, the rest of the drink is finished and the pitcher is slammed on the table in an exaggerated way. A hearty exhale follows "HOLY HELL! Now tha was some good shite!" it would seem that being Irish is another detail to be added.

Moving her legs casually apart and blowing outward, the lass throws herself back gently but soon realizes she wasn't alone anymore. Looking left, White Top's eyes meet with a pair of leaf green peepers and both remain quiet.

"Evening, you having a good time?" Linc breaks the silence without a trace of fear.

The redhead moves her left hand to the spot just under the neck and playfully rubs it from left to right. Her gaze shifts down slowly, taking in every detail of Lil' Boss' appearance. Eye contact is soon re-established "evenin' yourself and to answer yer question not really. Though sumthin' tells me that might be changin' rite soon" using the same hand, the lass pats the seat next to her "care to join me stranger?"

Fairly surprised at how well the introduction went, Lincoln moves in and takes a seat trying to act cooler than an ice cube. "Thanks for the invite".

"Christ, I think yer the first lad I've met in ere tha speaks like there's some sense in his noodle. Good to fine one that isn't a total muppet. Yer ma must a raised ya well" she says with tempered exuberance.

Linc giggles slightly "guess so, she definitely tried. Uh, I mean she still is trying. Does being like this weird you out?" he states feeling a tad worried.

"Not a smidge" she moves the pitcher she just drank from off to the side with her right hand and then grabs two small but wide glasses. One is set near her and the other by L Train "I happen to like lads who mind their manners" the lass says softly before grabbing a large olive green flask. The girl proceeds to fill up her cup "so what thay call yee Flour Man?"

"Flour Man?" he ponders for a few seconds and then picks up on the lingo "oooh because, my hair, that's cute. My name's Lincoln and what's your handle?"

After filling her cup, she leans over towards Linc's glass and slowly pours. Whether deliberate or not, the Irishwoman's boobs were now shifted at just enough of an angle to where the young man is able to look down her corset with greater ease. Enjoying the view and taking a small gulp, Plan Man was able to confirm that she was in fact bustier than the jock, C 95s for the win!

She finishes pouring and looks up with a smirk plus a "hope you like what you see" expression "Cassie Shay's the name". The lass leans back, sets down the flask, and picks up her fresh drink "tell me a little about yerself".

"What do you want to know?" our guy says trying to hold back a flushed face.

"Everythin'…" a sip of liquid courage is taken along with the rim of her mouth being quickly licked. Cassie Shay gives a warm smile to him.

Luna returns from the bathroom and on the approach to the booth sees only her date fiddling with her cell… and no little brother. Much closer, Persephone notices her and tucks the device away "welcome back Sweet Licks! Feelin' betta'?"

"Yea plenty… where's Lincoln?"

A blank expression is made on her face "I haven't the faintest clue. Last I recall, the child said something about wanting to get close to this girl he saw. I tried my very best to convince him to stay put and wait for you to return but your brother wouldn't hear of it. He scampered off soon after" Summers grabs the rocker's handbag and stands up.

"You gotta be kidding me! Linc ran off, in here?! Man, this is so bogus. Now I'm going to have to track him down".

The woman immediately interjects "whoa there now my lovely. No need to ruin our date just because Lincoln's got a major case of the hornies. Listen, I've already asked a few friends of mine who run security to keep an eye on him, a close eye. Besides, I want to have more… alone time with ya" she says seductively.

Stage Diver gets aroused once again and fully abandons reason despite major protests from her conscience. "I'd like to have some privacy with you as well. There wouldn't be somewhere you know of, is there?" she says in a cute manner.

"Of course, but first…" she takes up the yellow drink "finish this off for me pretty please? It was quite expensive you understand and you look mighty parched".

"No prob, I wouldn't want you thinking I'm ungrateful for all the rad stuff you've done for me" Luna takes it and downs the booze like nothing out of the ordinary. It's placed back down "ready when you are Persie".

"Folla' me" they walk towards a red side door, go through it, down a somewhat filthy hallway, and soon Summers stops, looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

Lady of the Goats notices this and speaks up "hope this ain't where we're doing it. I mean, I got the hots for you but this place screams "disease upon contact". Just sayin'"

"Oh, this isn't where the deed will be done. However" she turns around and drops the handbag on the ground "I need to get a better feel of you…" Persephone moves swiftly to her and before Luna could react, the teen is pinned to the wall with her right breast being groped. Seconds after, the woman's right hand lifts Head Banger's skirt then snakes into the white panties.

"PERSIE, aaaahhh… all of a sudden… mhmm… feels so good" Luna grips her lover's arms tightly as a huge blush finds its way to her face. "I… I love you. Please make me… hah, ahhh an adult!"

"Oh I'll be sure to… take care of you" two fingers are pushed into her pussy and pressed hard against the g-spot "after you cum for me. RIGHT… NOW!"

"NGHGUSH!" a small yet intense blast of cunt juice fired out of her. She is left breathing heavily while looking at Persephone. "P-please, can I kiss you? I've never done that and I want to give my first one to you, my love".

The lady takes her sullied hand out from the area and raises it up in a way that is similar to holding a trophy "why of course… close your eyes and pucker up" suddenly Luna feels her vision get a little blurry then lightheadedness soon takes her. Attempting to ignore it, the rocker closes her eyes and leans forward, mouth slightly open.

Summers moves in slowly and just millimeters away from making Madam Music's dreams come true, all the strength in the girl's legs fail. Collapsing to the floor, Luna barely manages to open her eyes and speaks in a weakened tone "Per… sie… I feel… very… strange. So… tired".

The woman licks the fluids from her hand and stares down appearing as a giant, grey blur in Lyrical Lady's quivering eyes "actually, my name is Shelbie Murdock" her voice begins trailing off along with the complete disappearance of the accent "the media gave me a rather… sad nickname. Perhaps you've heard of it…" a demonic grin takes root as a shadow casts over her soulless eyes "The S.M. KILLER…" with that being heard, Luna slips into complete unconsciousness, fading to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing from where chapter 3 left off and brings a close to this lovely night turned nightmare. Will Luna survive? What will become of Lincoln and his new "friend"? What is that voice inside Linc's head? Questions will come and answers may follow. Read and find out.

**Call Me Butch**

"_The SM Killer… The SM Killer… Killer… Killlller" _the echoes of that grisly name reverberate through an unconscious Luna's mind. The slight jingle of metal could be heard nearby along with the steady dripping of water. The lingering smell of raw, undercooked meat stung the air causing the rocker's nose to twitch. Her eyes struggle to open for a few moments but soon begin to separate. With Luna's vision still hazy and the strange sensation of being slightly suspended off the ground, the teen decides it would be best to rub her eyes to fix said problem only, that wasn't possible.

-CLINK- the noise is heard as some feeling returns to her body. -CLINK- there it is again _"ah, what is… making that sound?" _-CLINK-… -CLINK- _"my, m-my arms… I can't move them and my wrists feel so numb" _Luna thought as a terrible realization was about to be discovered with a final attempt at moving them being made. -CLINK- again the metal sings which puts everything into focus _"oh no…" _she thinks before snapping her eyes open in a panic.

Looking from left to right repeatedly, the rocker finds herself in a partially lit room with meat hooks dangling in random spots. Grey-black bricks make up the interior walls; the floor is somewhat smooth, and damp, matching the color scheme. Two carts can be seen nearby along with a few rodents scurrying about. One of the black haired, beady red-eyed vermin notices the female and shrieks. This causes her eyes to pop open and her body to stir viciously, -CLINK-.

Again the noise is heard but this time the source of it could be located. Feeling even more fear, Luna slowly adjusts her head upward to see both her hands bound together in layers of metal chains. "ERRRRRRRAAAHHHH!" Head Banger vocalizes which unfortunately revealed another shocking dilemma. As she attempts to speak her frazzled mind, Luna's tongue makes contact with a solid rubbery object that tastes like it had been sitting in a shit-filled toilet for a few weeks. Immediately shifting both eyes down then side to side, Stage Diver finds that her mouth has been wedged open with a tight black leather strap running around her head.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS IN MY MOUTH?!" _Luna twists her body with all the might she could muster in a failed attempt at freedom. "ERM, -CLINK- ERM, -CLINK-… MAAAFANN -CLINK-… -CLINK- AUGGG!" despite all the effort and both heels of her feet being hoisted meters off the ground, Lyrical Lady remains in bondage. _"It's no use; I can't free my hands, can't call for help, and… wait" _Luna starts gaining some focus _"Where is that bitch?! I BET, NO, FUCK I KNOW SHE IS BEHIND THIS!" _-CLINK- she angrily contemplates with another fruitless tug being made. Fixing her attention back forward, Mistress Music spans the room trying to get her bearings when suddenly -CLAP-… -CLAP-… -CLAP-. 

The sarcastic, slow clapping sounds can be heard darting through the air as the blonde haired wolf savors the moment. Sitting in an unlit corner behind Madam Mosh Pit, her "date" stands to her feet, -CLAP-… -CLAP-… noises are made to further taunt the teen. Grabbing the handle of a toolbox resting near her feet with her left hand, the woman casually walks from the shadows to where Luna can see her. Turning to the right to see the culprit responsible for the current predicament made time stand practically still as their eyes locked. Obviously, the "romance" felt before was completely gone and what remained would prove to be nothing sort of a nightmarish hell.

Forming a cruel grin, the predator begins the onslaught "how was your little nap… Sweet Licks? Anyone ever tell you your snoring sounds like someone threw nails in a blender?" she chuckles while moving in closer to face her captive.

Hearing this remark causes Luna to flare up and thrash like a crazed monkey "GAAAAVVV! RAF, MMFFFEEGG!" -CLINK-, -CLINK-. Her nostrils

open and close in rapid patterns as her ripe melons are ogled from each sway. At this point, the rocker was no longer viewed as a human being but rather a slab of meat.

"You don't seem very happy to see me. Rather odd since just a half hour ago you were dry humping the living crap out of my lap" Murdock says in the most demeaning tone possible. She makes eye contact "don't think I'll ever forget that disgusting, pig-slut, _take me I'm your bitch_, face you showed as I molded my handprints into those knockers.

"ERRRRRRRR!" Luna grunts, both from being pissed off by the killer's insults and the unfortunate fact her jaw was beginning to cramp. _"Fuck… you, let me down from these chains and get whatever is in my mouth out! Or SO help me…"_ she says in implications that sound like nothing more than garbled noise.

Still sporting the world's most conniving expression, the "girlfriend" states "Loud… you do realize I can't make out a word you are saying right? I mean I'm sure you can taste that used slash unwashed ball gag resting in your chew hole".

Stage Diver's eyes pop open _"BALL GAG… UNWASHED! UGHHHHHH!"_ the need to vomit soon overtook her while nausea made itself apparent across Luna's distorted mug.

"Hmf, not sorry about that by the way" Shelbie turns away and walks towards one of the carts. As she makes her way, the Loudest Loud glares at the trickster and goes back to muffled yelling. Hearing this begins to awake a change in the woman, a change that would forever leave our girl wondering: _why did I click yes? _Now at the cart, she takes hold of it with the right and looks back to the thrashing teen with extreme annoyance. Returning to the previous spot, the blonde wolf observes her prey failing to realize the gravity of the situation.

Now at a complete loss of patience, the toolbox is moved from the left to the right, raised high above the cart and without warning -THUD-… dropped onto it. This brazen act immediately startles and quiets Luna. "Very good… best you stay calm like that from now on, understood my lil' piggy?" complete malice oozes pass the woman's stark red mouth.

Shelbie lowers her limb as the tension continues to grow. _"That look she is_ _giving me… m-maybe I should do what she…" _Stage Diver strongly considers keeping herself chill due to the threatening stare down penetrating what's left of Luna's will.

"I said…" another step is made to get within viable striking distance "do you understand, my little… slutty… piggy?! Shake your head yes for me".

Ignoring all the warning alarms going off in her brain and the jackhammer thumping going on inside the chest cavity, our girl remains defiant. Flashing a stern "tough girl" look, Luna shakes her head no with extreme prejudice.

The point of no return has been reached "I am extremely glad you feel that way because that makes this soooo much… easier" the killer stretches both hands causing the knuckles to crack.

The rocker takes a deep inhale and makes another muffled yell at Murdock "FAAAASSSHHHHH!" followed by a hearty -SWACK-, the teen's left cheek is stinging red now. Sheer terror was fully planted inside her as the wolf adjusted herself back. "Look at me slut" Luna does so almost unconsciously to which her throat is gripped by Shelbie's left. Lady Lyrical is pulled in mercilessly with shockwaves of pain erupting from both limbs "AHHHNERF"; "Shhhhh my pet, don't worry, I'll be sure to go nice…" the woman turns her right into a fist "… and" she raises it into the air causing Luna's eyes to water "SLOW!" the fist drives forward -WHAM- a quick flash of light is created with darkness following behind.

"Slá… Slaaaaá… Salu… chi… chive, Shaunay! Did I get it right that time?" Linc says while holding an Apple Martini, his fourth, towards his new "friend" with his left. The vibe of the club was still lively yet also somber with a decent crowd still doing whatever they please. The lad feels a little nervous but also much more cheery since the dramatic fallout from earlier. The saucy Irish babe, who has managed to appeal to Plan Man's better nature, smirks at her "buddy" while holding her own drink in her right.

"Oh, so close yet a million miles awey! The werd is Sláinte, Sl-áin-te, ga it? And fer the luv of Dublin don't be afraid to wag your teanga a bit" Cassie Shay playfully commands.

"I know, I'm trying but I think these beverages you keep making me drink are messing me up. Furthermore, do I even want to know what teanga is or does? I admit learning foreign dialect is so hard for me".

Hearing that excuse makes the Booze Beauty look at Lincoln oddly while holding back a laugh "whoa there, bes keep yer sheep from roamin'! No wey in hell am I gonna let you sit here and blame my best ol' friends" she gestures towards the three different size flasks on the table with her free hand. "You've managed to hold ya own rite along side me, a victory in itself by the wey, so learnin' a vew werds should be… uh, what is it ya yanks say? "Slice o' muffin"? "Easy as pudding"? So no excuses Lincoln".

White Top stares at the lass for a few seconds after hearing those spot on figures of speech; a calm silence lies between them.

Cassie Shay picks up on the change within her guest "What? What are ya gawkin' at? You plannin' to blame sumthin' else for yer failings? Or you always get like this around pretty gals?" she states smugly.

The pre-teen response is a wide face grin followed by a short giggle.

The girl gets the wrong idea "Oy! I don't recall makin' a joke!"

"Heh, oh uh no, ersh I wasn't laughing at you, HA" he tries to regain himself but obviously she doesn't believe him.

"Rite, so all the chookling and gawkin' in my direction is a figment of me imagination! You don't find me pleasin' to ya peepers at all. It's that isn't it ya wee nobber!" the lass pouts feeling insulted over the misunderstanding.

Seeing how genuinely upset she now is, our guy quickly recovers "It isn't what you think Cassie Shay. I am NOT laughing at you, I'm laughing at what you said…" her eyes immediately dart a pissed off glare.

"Wow that came out wrong, I meant, the expressions you said earlier".

"Yea, wha bout 'em? Just tryin' to get ya comfortable with phrases you're use ta".

"And I fully appreciate that but slice of muffin and easy as pudding aren't… actual sayings. At least I've never heard of them so I laughed" Lil' Boss says without a hint of falsehood.

Cassie Shay simmers down "they ain't?"

"No I think you meant "piece of cake" and "easy as pie" but it's no big deal. I royally messed up your toast earlier so… "even steven"?" Linc states as an attempt to ease his drinking friend's nerves.

The girl takes some time to think and soon realizes that her grasp of American speech was still at its amateur level. "Shite, I think you may be on to sumthin'. Tha would explain why those bastairds from my Language Skills class kept pokin' their jollies at me last week. Fawkin' cock gobblers the lot of 'em!" she looks away briefly remembering the teasing as some sadness sets in.

"Yeah they definitely sound like real… cock gobblers, eh but I know what it is like to be made fun of" Loud Man turns away and holds his drink in his lap as old memories flood in.

Miss Bar Fight lowers her glass too and gazes back over as a mutual connection is felt "Alrite now THA has to be a joke. Why in the ever-lovin' Christ would you be the… I really hope this is said rite, "butte of anyone's joke"? I ga tha one correct yea?"

Lincoln takes an "emotional" inhale/exhale while twisting the drink in his hands.

"If you don't wan to talk about et, than jus say so" Cassie Shay knowingly focuses on his mouth feeling very anxious, among other wantings, but trying not to come on like a drunken prom date. "But if ya do… I mean, et be really grand to share my troubles with someone other than me daidi" her voice turns rather soft.

"_Her daddy… I think that is what she said but weird she didn't include her mom…" _Linc looks back to his new companion with ample curiosity forming. His mouth begins to open as the need to ask personal questions set in but before the words could be found _"Mmmm, it wouldn't be good idea to pry into her personal life; best to just talk out the negative stuff and get back to enjoying ourselves"._ "Okay and who knows, letting out the worries to someone new might be good for my soul or something like that. Where to start…"

"Easy, you can start with helpin' me understand what bout ya is there to scoff? I know we jus meh but you seem like a decent bloke with an above average noodle ta boot" the lass states with her body taking a relaxing position as a response is eagerly awaited.

"You really can't find anything about me that someone, ANYONE, would want to make fun of? Not even what is resting up here?" Plan Man gestures to the top of his head.

"C'mon, so ya dyed yer hair whiter than the Ice Queen's panties, big whoop! You pull it off well enough and in all honesty, I've seen plenty of stranger looks back in me homeland. Sounds like more dumbees bein' complete ninnies!" Cassie Shay states with much vigor.

A contained "is that what you think" expression is made followed by "nice choice of phrase and I'd say thanks for the compliment, if your assumption was accurate".

A puzzled look makes an appearance as an overzealous game of beer pong had begun nearby. "Fraid ya lost me. Which part wasn't on point?"

"What you see before you is all natural and without a trace of artificial coloring" Lincoln says in an upbeat fashion.

"HOLY HELL! You tellin' me tha's yer ACTUAL hair colour?! No foolin'?"

"Nope… not at all but it's nice to see that you're reaction wasn't as horrific or dramatic as the other kids. They were just so ready to start teasing me… I didn't even have a chance to make a good first impression" a sad sigh is taken as the past echoes of mockery swirl around Linc's mind for a brief moment.

"How young were ya when et all started? I mean…" the Cool Celtic stretches with her left arm while the hand caresses the nape of her neck. Cassie Shay's ample bosom is gazed over by White Top, through a series of quick glances, causing the drink to be gripped tighter. "For meself, bein' poked at in such a manner wes new in a sense. Can't remember a time before when I was humiliated like tha" some of the hair is moved over her left ear before returning to a laxed position; this time with both legs crossed.

"Lucky you… to answer your question, I think it was kindergarten when the "Age of the Bleach Boy" began. If it wasn't clear, that was the first name they called me until I was five. After I met Clyde, things at school became easier since well… he was able to take off plenty of the bullying. There were even a few days where I was completely forgotten and had to give him some much needed support" the man says with a smirk and chuckle that were harmless.

"I believe ya. It's rather difficult not to go after someone so um… frail as et wer. Does yer mate really spaz out the wey ya told me? Nose bleeds? Doin' a lame robot dance? Havin' every known allergy discovered on God's green Earth? Christ I haven't met him yet and I wan ta slug im just for the hell o' et!" she starts giggling with him.

The laughter goes on for a while as the mood becomes playful once again. Some of the patrons of the Red Serpent begin finishing up their less-than-wholesome endeavors. They start gradually heading through the exit which some of the club's staff takes notice of. "Ha, hunsh, I haven't laughed that hard in forever! Not since…" an old memory involving a certain tomboy from a well known fusion cuisine eatery flashes through the lad's head.

"Not since wha?" the Red Irish regains herself while her thumb gently runs along the rim of the glass.

Lincoln contemplates finishing his sentence but realizes there would be no point in digging up "ancient history" and decides to focus on getting the toast right. "Doesn't matter, I'm just glad to have met you".

"Couldn't agree more" the last of the snickers drain from them and soon the pre-teens find themselves staring at each other. It goes without saying that something had been developing between them to the point that intrigue became desire, being friendly was now "trying to reel in a new catch" and harmless fun could be warped into a heated thrill. White Top holds with a straight face gaze trying not to give off a lustful signal and same might be said for the Booze Beauty despite casually unfolding her legs and leaning in his direction in a mature, sultry manner.

Linc smiles at Cassie Shay who does the same and then raises his glass once again "what's say we do the toast again, this time I know I can get it right".

"Yer on Flour Man!" she lifts her own feeling very joyful.

Each cup is moved within meters of each other "This time, I'll be counting and you just prepare to be amazed!" Lil' Boss boasts in his usual plucky kind of way which his playmate found evermore adorable.

"By the shores of Morgu! You yanks sure do love to gab! Humph…" a bold and naughty idea comes to light "Is tha what you do Lincoln Loud? Gab yer wey into a gal's heart? Or should I say… into mine?"

"Uh, well… gaw nice try Cassie Shay! I know you're trying to distract me, get me to mess up. Now then…" Plan Man clears his throat "3… 2… 1 SLÁINTE!" the two shout in unison with the glasses elegantly colliding: -CLINK-; the blackout returns.

-CLINK-… -CLINK- -WHAM- "ERRRGAAHH!" Luna groans in sheer agony after being punched in the face again. -PLOW- Murdock delivers a gut breaking jab with her left "AAAAHHHH!" black tears stream down her cheeks due to the eyeliner.

The woman relaxes herself a little while cracking both knuckles; her eyes remain devoid of even the tiniest mercy. "Why are you making me do this? Don't get me wrong, I had to do similar, and worse, corrections to my other… subjects. You have a pretty high tolerance of pain" Murdock grabs hold of Luna's neck firmly with her left and runs the other across the rocker's face.

"Mmmmfff, nah, unnuff, aaaguth!" the teen utters in disgust as her attacker's iron grip is felt; the palm of the hand was unusually soft which created confusing sensations. That fact, added with the helpless state her body is in, had begun to leave severe "damage".

Shelbie closely examines the inflictions delivered on her latest mark. "Let's see… bruises on both the left and right cheek, right eye slightly swollen…" the wolf places the thumb under the lid and stretches the skin down causing even more discomfort "NNNNEEEGAH!" "…not to mention partially bloodshot which means I've been applying just the right amount of force" she says in a stoic fashion as if torture was a part of her daily routine. Luna was unable to formulate a single thought but the tears kept coming.

Adjusting the eye back to the way it was and taking hold of both sides of Lyrical Lady's face, Murdock continues her work. Grabbing the straps of the ball gag to make sure it is securely fastened, the woman states "it appears my silencing device is still holding nice and… tight" she tugs on them with ample force "AUNN, UNF!"

"Yuck, could you quit the sobbing? Your cheap eye makeup is getting on me" the predator lets go to shake off her hands. "Then again, the excessive tears are good implications that your spirit is breaking. Such a shame though, part of me was really hoping you'd last longer". Luna, tired and ragged, struggles to shift her gaze up as the only other way for the teen to breathe is pinched shut.

Immediately coming back to life, Stage Diver pulls to the left and right repeatedly "ERRN, NAUH, FMSS… RUAAAAK!" Her grip still holding firm along with the teen's oxygen supply running out, Shelbie's insidious methods grew ever darker. "Now now… where you think you're going? Shaking all around like a mad woman, you got ticks or something?" Luna's eyes turn zombie-like as the fight to breathe causes her to thrash about -CLINK-, -CLINK- "AAAAGAHAH!" _"Let me breathe you evil BITCH!" _-CLINK- the metal keeps sounding and yet the faker actually holds on even tighter.

"C'mon Luna you're a big girl, USE YOUR WORDS…" the Loudest Loud's right tit is grasped hard to further the cruelty. -CLINK- "MFG, RAC" -CLINK- "ERNSH, FAASH… NGH" the feeling of her lungs collapsing on themselves made the damsel believe that the end was truly near. The initial panic that made her heartbeat race by a thousand percent had now slowed. If this went on much longer…

"I have to say, it is very immature of you to not communicate your needs to your own… girlfrsssh HA HA! Ooooh can't say that with a straight face anymore" Murdock's inhuman smile made a brief appearance as our girl's eyes barely remained open; unconsciousness quickly taking hold. Using what little strength was left; Luna desperately jerks her head upward in an attempt to free her nose.

The blonde wolf revels at her new toy's tenacity to remain defiant which she admitted, to herself, was fascinating. However, with the woman's smile loosening, this meant more drastic steps needed to be taken for her "mission" to be fulfilled. Dragging Lyrical Lady's head back down so their eyes once again met, more ruthless words are delivered "I'm sure you realize by now that I'm not the one hurting you. In actuality, the stubbornness and pride you cling to so much are the reasons why death is knocking on your door. It's simple really…" she sinks her hand into the girl's plump boob which causes no reaction "annoying, unyielding fighters like yourself don't deserve the gift of air but obedient slaves who give themselves to me do. Am I finally getting through your feeble brain?"

Miss Mosh Pit remains motionless while her vision of Shelbie's cold stare becomes faded followed by both eyes shutting; her head tilts to the side. The Huntress scans over her prey taking mental notes of how long Luna was able to hold her breath and could feel her heart rate slow to almost a snail's crawl. Shelbie adjusts her cupped hand to pinching the teen's nipple which soon squeezes it harder. "No reaction at all… perfect. Just need a little more conditioning before the "healing" can commence" the nipple is released with her arm returning back to the side. "Now that this dirty swine has had a taste of death, I think I'll start chipping away at her mentality before mending the shameful soul".

After finally letting go of the rocker's nose, Murdock takes hold of the top of her head to straighten it. Oxygen seeps back through each nostril but it would be some time before consciousness is fully restored. Sadly, the killer did not feel like waiting and saw this lifeless state as an opportunity to test out a special tool. Reaching into the left pocket of her jacket, a small syringe containing an unknown red liquid with a cap on it is taken out. The object is moved towards Shelbie's face, uses her teeth to remove the cap, and spits it off to the side.

Bearing her teeth in the same manner a feral beast would, the tool is spun around into the ready-to-use position. Madam Music's head is stretched far right causing a plump, hearty vein in the neck to stand out. The soulless eyes zero in on it as another horrid taunt loomed within "I won't mince words with you Sweet Licks, this WILL be the worse wake up call of your life. Rise and be made new…" the syringe is shoved into the teen's neck at full speed followed by the plunger being pressed down; the substance drains into Luna's blood stream.

With the chamber fully drained but Luna still out of it, Shelbie draws the syringe out and gazes at the needle's blood coating in an almost admiring fashion. She then turns her attention to Head Banger, specifically her eyes, after lowering the instrument. "Any second now… hopefully the dosage wasn't too high. Then again, I still have plenty of work ahead of me before this filthy piglet can receive my Mark. You will learn your place soon".

Ten seconds pass and without warning Luna's eyes pop open with a small stream of blood slowly seeping out of the injection wound. Suddenly the teen feels a heavy pressure gripping her chest followed by a painful migraine causing a ringing noise to be heard. If that wasn't bad enough, before Stage Diver was able to formulate the smallest thought, her head began to enter a mild shake… involuntarily. Murdock clamps down on the grip of her prey's skull while wearing a smug, domineering straight face.

The little twitches soon grew into violent convulsions that enveloped every inch of her restrained sluttish figure. -CLINK-, -CLINK-, -CLINK-, -CLINK- the chains rattle while Madam Mosh Pit feels another blackout coming along; her teeth reluctantly dig into the ball gag due to the muscle spasms. After another 20-30 seconds of this drug-induced shock to the system, the ailments vanish as quickly as they appeared. Luna's eyelids relaxed themselves with the right re-forming into its previous swollen state; half way opened and more red than before.

"Welcome back… you didn't think I'd just let you slip away peacefully and miss your re-birth?" Shelbie playfully knocks Luna's head side to side while the chilly stare cuts through the remaining strands of the teen's ruptured psyche. "Only through my permission are you allowed to die. Let's continue the healing, shall we?" the killer releases the rocker's skull, taps her forehead with the index finger and moves back to the toolbox.

Placing the syringe down, the woman reaches inside it and starts moving the contents around. The small racket would suggest that at least 4 or more items rested within and were metallic in nature. Swagger Fan, bruised, beaten, and now bleeding manages to focus just enough to think _"I… I'm going to punch my final ticket in this… foul smelling rat trap aren't I? If the wicked thirst or splittin' headache doesn't do me in, then this lying sociopath will. I shouldn't have… why did I… I'm such a fucking moron!" _The weight of shame and regret was finally dropped on Luna's shoulders upon accepting that this terrible ordeal was caused by her and her alone. But that train of thought would soon be derailed… or should I say, "redirected". _"If that isn't pathetic enough, my only hope of survival rests with…" _more tears could be felt emerging from Madam Music's good eye as the stinging pain in her neck becomes a slow throb.

"LINCOLN?" the wolf utters abruptly which breaks Luna's internal monologue. She digs through the toolbox for another few seconds, grabs hold of something and looks back over to her captive; a sly/cocky face soon follows. "With all of this alone time we've been having, I almost forgot about our favorite little lookout. Though I must say that weak white haired pansy REALLY dropped the ball, didn't he?" With their eyes locked on one another, Shelbie pulls out the item with her right and holds it behind before casually getting right in Stage Diver's face. "How fortunate that your brother gets to share in the sins that have made this… "ceremony" possible. The others who were saved by me had no one else to blame at all".

Hearing all this rambling causes a confused "da fuck" expression to be displayed by the teen _"what in the name of guitar smash is this sadistic bitch going on about!? All of this is my fault! Linc… Lincoln was just doing me a favor and… and…" _more grief, if that was even possible at this point, became evident in her eyes. It eventually became overshadowed by the rocker's natural instinct to defend her sibling like a big sister should_. "A sicko like you has no right harshin' him like that! You're WRONG!"_ she makes a pissed scowl at Murdock with a stern head shake to boot.

"No? No what!? No I shouldn't talk that way about your baby brother? Or is it you think I'm talking out of my ass!?" Stage Diver nods immediately after hearing that last bit. "Humph… you really are a dumb, shameful pig-slut. Allow me to "enlighten" your clouded mind; do you remember that drink I made you finish? The pretty, purple one?" the killer's voice becomes painfully sarcastic and annoying as the previous events are recalled.

Instead of giving Murdock any sort of satisfaction, our girl chooses to look to her left and not make a sound. "Of course you do… well obviously I added a little something extra to it. Wasn't hard at all… although the ingredient took me about five minutes to mix together. Lucky for me Lincoln didn't hesitate to give his big sister's sweetheart so much alone time… and abandon his post" hearing that chilling remark forced Luna to turn back to facing her; the seeds of new manipulation being carefully planted. "To think that the kid would easily break the deal he made with his own sister, his very own flesh and blood. WHAT WAS IT AGAIN?" Murdock's teeth are shown in a way that resembles a savage beast preparing to gorge itself.

Thoughts began racing through Head Banger's fracturing cerebrum with Linc now being the center of her focus. Despite being made blameless for Luna's terrible situation, suddenly, as it always seems to go for the lad, Lincoln was no longer seen as innocent. In fact, everything was now headed down a darker path with these notions leading the way _"Lincoln… why weren't you at the booth when I got back? We were suppose to stick together… I thought I made that perfectly clear! You said… I FUCKING TRUSTED…" _the rocker's eyes start to quiver _"where'd you go?! You said you'd watch my back… Unless… UNLESS" _the image of Plan Man's face takes form in her mind's eye _"… you wanted something bad to happen to me! Useless, nerdy TWAT!" _Linc's face then becomes engulfed in flame to show how damaged the girl's psyche now is; a single tear drains from the left eye.

It was clear that the mind games were taking root just like the predator wanted. "There we go, let all that pain and truth take hold of you. It's okay Luna; you have every right to hate him. You fully trusted your brother to keep you out of harm's way and what does that worm do with it? Dashes it away without a second thought to chase after a red haired stranger! Lincoln doesn't care about you and the rest of your family will never understand the person you are becoming underneath this musical charade you keep clinging to" the fake sincerity Murdock portrayed was of high quality which could only mean Lady Lyric's mind was very close to its breaking point.

The teen's eyes, a blank slate once more begin to subtly vibrate showing the internal conflict racking her mind like a pinball. Fact and fiction could no longer be easily separated "I pity you, more than any other of my "saved ones" who I delivered the Mark upon. I've decided to give you another chance to redeem yourself for all of the disease you've chosen to be a part of. I will remove the chains around your arms and the ball gag from your mouth on one condition… Lincoln takes your place". Life, or rather awareness, returned to Luna but there was no way that she ever would consider such a terrible proposal, right? "All I ask is for one head nod "yes" and your healing will be complete. I will even give you the antidote to that seizure you experienced not too long ago. Sacrifice the one who threw you away and become my trusted apprentice. We'll run away together, liberate every lost soul we come across and most importantly…" Shelbie's voice gets unusually soft "be there to comfort each other in every sense of the word. Choose wisely Sweet Licks".

Being beside herself wasn't even close enough of a description as Madam Music pondered her options; there was an actual chance she might give in. Mind in a fog, beads of sweat with some blood staining her skin-tight purple top, and emotions running wilder than a rabid coyote, a crucial choice needed to be made. _"That offer sounds… pretty good and I'm fadin' fast here. Maybe I should give up I mean, there is no way out and she will finish me off sooner or later. I'm completely at the mercy of a goddamn SERIAL KILLER! I've done some dumb shit but… but… I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE! I'm sorry Lincoln… I can't take anymore!"_

Luna takes a rough swallow of her dried out throat and lifts her head up in preparation. Stage Diver's gaze focuses on the light fixtures above while the hunter internally relishes over corrupting her latest victim. The teen's eyes close and a solemn calm comes in as everything around is made silent. _"ROCK N' ROLL!" _this phrase echoes out of nowhere with the memory of her and Linc's first concert experience. "_I got the money for the tee thank you baby bro for helping me!" _the time Lincoln helped Lady of the Goats convince their parents to give her the money needed to purchase a used t-shirt that belonged to Mick Swagger is remembered in full. _"Lincoln you're rockin'!" _a recall of giving Plan Man a much needed confidence boost when he attempts to impress a "new girl" by being himself rather than a generic 50s style "cool" guy comes out in a big way.

Soon all the memories and past experiences the two shared, good and bad, flood in which turn into an almost cleansing light. Her eyes dart open _"what am I thinking?! Regardless of who's at fault I can't backstab my only brother! I'd rather be burned out by this piece of crud than let who I am fade away!" _Now back to her old self, Miss Mosh Pit shifts botheyes towards Murdock that form into a glare. The woman sees this familiar defiance and quickly realizes that the planned out deception had lost its power; an irritated frown becomes displayed.

A slow yet powerful head shake no is given to the predator _"Do your worse bitch… I love you Lincoln…" _she thinks before relaxing herself in anticipation for more torture or even being murdered but this time, the Loudest Loud fully accepts whatever happens next.

Taking a very deep sigh, Shelbie states in a laser focused rage "well… BACK… TO… THE MISSION!" in a flash she whips the hidden object from behind and pushes it right near Luna's neck. The item is revealed to be a serrated combat knife with a jet black handle. Pretty terrifying right? Sadly, the mystery drug decided to come back in effect sending the teen back into another episode "_EEEECCCCKKKK!"_ The knife is drawn back slightly with a more pleased expression coming forward "after another dose of healing!" Stage Diver's pupils nearly roll back into her head; fade out.

Lincoln and Cassie Shay down their drinks and place them on the table. Still fixated on each other, some laughter could be heard by a passing group heading towards the exit. "I told you I'd get it right this time. Thanks for… I guess what I mean is… I keep thinking you'll get bored of me or least take out your cell phone and start flipping through it".

"I thought I made meself clear before, I'm havin' a great time. You ain't borin' and as for me phone, the cell plan I ga is shite so you'll jus gonna hav to deal with havin' me undivided attention" the Booze Beauty folds her lips in and out with a hidden agenda in mind. "There a reason you keep thinking I'd push awey from ya?"

"My skills when it comes to girls haven't been all that good or even decent, NOT that I'm trying anything with you! I just expect something to go wrong between you and me. I don't want that to happen because you're really fun".

The lass looks away for a brief moment to ponder what she should do with all the info Linc has shared. On one hand, Cassie Shay could just easily dismiss it as harmless small talk. However, due to the crush that she developed towards Plan Man earlier on and her hormones being hyped up, it was clear the girl wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. Miss Bar Fight looks back to him in an obvious lustful manner and slides closer. "Is that it?"

L Train becomes confused "what do you mean "is that it"? I really think you're a very interesting girl and it would be awesome if we could stay in touch".

"Ahhhh so you do get what I'm talkin' bout, at least I hope you see wha's happenin' in front of ya. Jus so we are clear as water, wha would you and I stay in touch as? Bes not chop ya werds…" Red Irish poised to take things to the next level and beyond.

Linc could feel warmth coming from inside and outside his body due to the signals his "buddy" was making apparent. White Top already knew that playing dumb was not an option but if he gave in to her advances, how would the man pass Lynn's thorough inspection later? At the same time, deep down, a small part of him did long to taste a girl that was outside his family. Every person needs variety once in awhile…

"It goes without saying I meant as friends".

"I think ya meant ta say…" Cassie Shay gets close enough that both of their legs touch "…sex friends! Don't worry ya snowy scalp, I'll forgive that foul up you jus said" she pushes her face closer in.

"Where is all this coming from Cassie Shay? I thought you and I were having a good time. Quit acting so… weird" Lincoln tries to act uncomfortable in hopes to dissuade her but this fiery vixen had no intention of stopping.

"The only one bein' weird here is you and a little advice, Flour Boy, if ya goin' ta play a dumbee with a lass like meself, ya really should, ow me teacher put et, "bring your A game"? Point is, you're lying like tha serpent in the garden" the tone of her voice was a mixture of boldness and seduction.

"In what way am I lying? We just met and you don't know me so please stop. Also not that I care but…" our guy takes a small gulp feeling even more antsy "you're WAY to close to my face".

"Oh don't give me tha! I know plenty bout ya already boyo and can tell you're in need of some naughtiness. Me thinks a rite, dirty shag is in order!"

"Like what?!"

"Ow's bout the on an' off peepin' your horny eyes hav been doin' to me knockers!? Don't think for a second I didn't witness ya lookin' down me Corset when I poured the first drink! Bet if I was dawnin' a frilly sciorta, you'd try sneakin' a gander at me knickers! Drop this shite filled act!"

Backed into a corner and any hope of avoiding a hot/heavy hookup a futile dream, a sudden rush of blood begins collecting in Plan Man's crotch. The only action remaining is to remove himself from the girl's company but for some reason Linc's legs refused to move. "FINE… I'll stop giving you the run around and yes I admit I looked a few times but I wasn't trying anything! So…" Linc eyes one of the olive green glasses and starts to reach for one "let's just forget all of this and go back to having fun ok? Here, this time I'll pour you one and we-" Booze Beauty grabs hold of

L Train's left with her right which startles him but not in a bad way.

As expected her touch, a near perfect combination of firm and tenderness, sent a shiver through Lincoln's arm before being dragged right between them. "No ya don't handsome! I ain't thirsty and you've had plenty ta drink on me dime already! Sides…" she grips his left shoulder with her free hand "I ga something else you can hold in your eager, lusty mitts".

Linc can feel his control slipping away but still tries to stay faithful to the girls he's got waiting home for him, literally. "Please… stop flirting with me! I already told you that me looking at you like that was meaningless so all you're doing is wasting your energy on something that won't go anywhere. My intentions were never to hookup with you now let go of me Cassie Shay!" the lad attempts to pull away only to find out that the girl was just as strong as she was arousing; White Top was held in place.

"It doesn't matta wha yer intentions were Lincoln… you are here now and I…" for a split second a look of fear, or possibly the need for something that's been missing in Cassie Shay's existence, is observed by Loud Man which managed to pique his curiosity despite recent protests. A long pause is taken as the two sit heavily entranced from each of their needful eyes.

"You what?!" Lincoln exclaims in fevered breath.

"I refuse ta let this opportunity, this… GIFT from above become another disappointment! I'm practically givin' meself ta ya an' bein' sweeter than a Stinger Bar so jus accept tha we both want ta fuck the other!"

"M-maybe… but I didn't come over to you for this".

"Are ya deaf!? I jus said it doesn't matta the reason!" Booze Beauty shifts the hand on his shoulder towards his neck prepared to do something to reel in her prize. The heat around the two became a near swirling inferno in large part due to the come ons or maybe it was the central air being turned off to satisfy the club owner's greedy need to save a buck. Either way, Plan Man figured that he might need to use his "secret", or at least a part of it, to get Cassie Shay to loose interest. A fool proof plan… or so he thought.

"YEAH… yeah well, I got a reason why this can't go any further! Cassie Shay I have a girlfr-mhmm… hmm" as anticipated the lass made her move and in one of the boldest ways possible: a warm smooch on the lips. Moving the other hand halfway up his arm, gently, the surprise felt by Lincoln is short lived as faint traces of gin, rum, or whatever she drank in the last hour or two could be tasted. Our guy gets partially involved in the kiss with the right taking hold of Miss Bar Fight's left high.

She breaks off for a brief moment with a typical smack sound being made and collective blushes run from cheek to cheek. Feeling as though the young man's breath was drawn away in its entirety, he quickly blinks before struggling to speak "ugh, gah… errr, you shouldn't have done that…"

"Ya left me little choice. If you won't take me than I'll take you" Cassie Shay's speech becomes off as well and proceeds to move her right behind his head to gently run her fingers along the scalp. "Not a bad snog either… ya realize I won't be stoppin' now rite?!"

He nods his head unable to fight anymore.

"Glad we could reach an understanding and ta make up for gangin' on ya so roughly I'll take over for now. Startin' with them smooth lips… come here" she pulls him in for another kiss but this one was much more natural especially with the girl's tongue gently tapping on Lincoln's bottom lip. It soon made its way inside and coiled around the other; the sloshing noises cause a strong tightness down below while Cassie Shay's nipples harden like sharpen pencil points. Her lips consume it and tug playfully before releasing "fuckin' hell! WAH… me thinks this yank played "tongue hockey" before! I definitely ga god on me side since he's given me you Lincoln Loud. Time to add some more spice ta our fun… Sit back for me Flour Man!"

The command is followed with this saucy Irish chick taking her "earned" place on his lap. "Let's add "good listener" to the list and it's such a turn on for me. Want me ta show ya how much?"

Looking up and with both hands holding Cassie Shay's hips, Plan Man feels practically mesmerized over the pre-teen's boldness. It was beautiful to him in a way and having a thing for strong-will females just made the desire for more irresistible. "Yes please" this is said in the type of manner that leaves Lincoln looking like he begged for it.

"Mmmmm, you're makin' me all gitty and riley with all that politeness. For being such a good boy, seems fair that ya get some sweet treats" Miss Bar Fight lifts the Corset up and over her head to show the smaller than average mango colored bra she is wearing. The top is placed off to the side and Cassie Shay decides to unhook her belt buckle as a way to indicate the willingness to go all the way. "Yer turn ta keep the fire goin' Linc".

White Top's pupils do the now regular action of fluctuating since being exposed to a new version of pleasure; the natural kind between a male and female who weren't related. He leans up slightly and takes firm hold of these new pairs of organic delight. Lincoln starts working his magic but they were different from what he was use to. Compared to Lynn and Luan, Booze Beauty's were more firm to the point that this left him a bit startled. The pupils return to normal as our guy decides to add a bit more force and yet it felt as though he was groping a pair of toddler sized rubber kick balls.

"Me girls feel quite divine don't they? I'm very proud of the size too. Don't be shy, you can do wha ya want, even take a bite…" she says feeling very good from being man handled so well.

Following shear basic instinct, White Haired Wonder grips her tits harder while moving them in all directions "aaahh, there we are ssshh, be mean to 'em! Ah FUCK! Show me how you yanks please real lasses hah oooh ohwah!" Cassie Shay clearly enjoys the way her sex friend gropes and being so vocal about it only encouraged further raunchy actions. Maintaining heated eye contact with one another, they open their mouths and press themselves together into another kiss; lips smacking together hungrily. Booze Beauty takes a gentle bite of Linc's lower lip and tugs it back for a quick second.

Upon letting it go, L Train responds by pushing her bra up from its fixed position exposing the circular reddish nipples. _"Delicious"_ he thinks before putting his mouth on the left one followed by masterful tongue work. In contrast to the rest of the breast, it was unimaginably soft and felt like a small piece of taffy being chewed on. "AH… MMM… see ya found me weak spot, ooohh this ain't ya first time sucking is it? Tug on the other one… HAAUSH!"

The Red Irish, fully lost in pleasure, gently grabs the back of White Top's shirt with both hands and forces him backwards. The new position causes the lad to move his hands behind her with Linc's face buried in Cassie Shay's cleavage. _"I never thought a girl could smell so sweet and awful at the same time! She's so rough… but soooo HOT! Nothing about her turns me off… I should feel bad about this but as long as I keep my mouth shut…" _he peaks up to see her flushed face, moisten lips and alluring eyes which begged for more stimulation _"those two won't suspect a thing. I wonder how her ass feels…" _

Lincoln shifts his attention back to Booze Beauty's unique tits and starts kissing/licking them. At the same time the "booty basher" (Linc's left hand) heads downward pass Cassie Shay's jeans and panties. Copping a feel of the small bum further increases the odds of the pre-teens having sex right where they are just like another "couple" involving a certain lover of music. I wonder if the man even remembers her name…

"So Mister "we can't do this" wants ta go all out! I'm not the least bit surprised… When ya came over, I could tell ya needed me ta give you me body. If ya want to finger me arsehole, ya got permission ermf!" L Train bites down carefully on the right nipple tugging it back and forth while the middle finger rubs the entrance of the anus; a great heat emanating from the unspoiled spot. "Damn tha feels so fuckin' nice! I'll take ya to a private spot I know in a minute hah but there is something… something ya need ta know bout me. But jus admit one thing first…"

The lad releases the nipple "admit what?" he says while still staring at the boobs.

Cassie Shay peers down "tha ya obviously came ta me because ya wanted ta get in me knickers. I mean why else would ya come over ere ta be with the only other twelve year ol' in this joint?" she says sounding extremely sensible despite the anal caress.

"Truth is, it was…" in a sudden rush of recollection Lil' Boss remembers the real reason why he came over in the first place and blurts out "LUNA!"

"Lu-NAWAH OOOF!? Jaysus Christ!" In a burst of frenzy, Linc shoves Cassie Shay off himself, jumps to his feet, looks around frantically and rushes off to the booth he left a long time ago. The lass feels extremely confused over what just happened but that would be short lived due to being tossed aside like a rag doll. "Da fuck! LINCOLN WHA THE HELL!? Where are ya going?! Things were gettin' so good!" she says while fixing herself back up and grabs hold her Corset. There was no way Miss Bar Fight would let Linc get away with snubbing her like that. Hell, would you?

"_**Well look who finally came back to his senses you horny degenerate! Don't even get me started on how long you drowned me out with all that booze! You know what?! I'm just gonna tell you anyway… IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF HOURS!" **_the voice projects in a fury of great heights that actually caused Lincoln to grab the sides of his head for a brief moment as a surge of pain is felt.

As he rounds the corner and nears the booth, the fear and elevated heartbeats didn't subside in the least. The spot is reached "LUNA I'm-"__the sentence is cut short due to the rocker being nowhere to be found or her belongings. The only things that remained were a few unfinished drink glasses and a couple plates of food. Plan Man looks around trying to make sense of this but is unable to process anything. Some assistance will be needed here but the question is can our guy be open to trusting another stranger?

"_**Not a good sign at all… your sis ain't here and neither is-"**_ another recall comes back "PERSEPHONE!" L Train states in hushed anger as he remembers she was the one who talked him into leaving his post. _**"My thoughts exactly partner. Hm, looks like we're finally on the same page. I'm getting a strong feeling that blonde "Southern" bimbo might be behind this…" **_Taking a deep breath, Linc regains some composure and takes out his phone and unlocks it to see a bunch of missed calls & texts ranging from his siblings, Clyde, and… both his parents. "Oh no! 10:15 already and not one message from either of us?! I'M SO GROUNDED!" he face palms with the left hand but the entity puts him back on track. _**"FOCUS Lincoln! You can deal with everyone else later! For now, finding Luna is first priority!" **_

Lincoln lowers the hand "Right, you're right, got to find Luna" he says in agreement to the voice but without any hesitation or weirdness. Swiping pass all of it and going into the contacts, he calls Luna's number. A few rings can be heard and suddenly a familiar voice _"Sup dude-"_ "Luna! It's so good to hear your voi-" _"or dudet, this is future rock star Luna Loud! Can't come to the cellie right now… Probably 'cause I'm jammin' so hard. Leave a message after the guitar chords and I'll hit ya back Before The Dawn" _the sound of quick pluckings of guitar strings follow.

"Dang it, it's her voicemail… Luna, hello? It's Lincoln… where are you? I'm at our table but you are nowhere in sight. You're probably off with… Persephone doing-" the man stops himself before he ends up saying something he would regret if the situation wasn't more dire than White Top knew. "Look just call me back soon otherwise we're both dead!" he ends the call and tucks the phone back. _**"Not going to lie, I kind of expected a simple phone call would resolve this. Should of known better… especially from what I gathered from your memories. By that I mean anything simple RARELY happens for you". **_

"What now? Should I just sit and wait for Luna to call me back?" a question directed at the specter intentionally; a new connection now slowly growing between them.

"_**That would be the sensible course of action but I prefer to go after what I want rather than wait for it to come to me. We could use a more advanced version of the Sight but is there enough "juice"? Let me check our levels**_…" the lad's eyes do their transformation once more but this time the pupils actually spin around like the tires on a car.__

The spinning comes to a stop and Linc feels less riled up than before. Remaining in the changed state, the voice states _**"the universe is with us partner. Seems like your little romp fest with that Irish gumdrop gave us all we needed. Now, if this is going to work, I need two things from you: total focus and complete trust. Can you give me those? For Luna's sake?" **_

Plan Man felt outside of himself as he could not begin to fathom what was going on. Had the pre-teen lost his mind? Did his overzealous imagination go haywire? Maybe Linc had too much to drink, passed out at some point and was having a crazy dream? Either way, his gut was telling him to follow this feeling "yes… for Luna" with that, the "requirements" were met.

"_**Excellent partner, a little warning: what you are about to see will be beyond your understanding. Above all, don't freak out…" **_in an instant, everything around Lincoln becomes unusually still and quiet like before but now two shadowy-like figures form near the lad. They appear to be the same height and build as Luna and her date from what he could remember. Trying to remain calm like the entity instructed, Plan Man holds the gaze and can see them performing some movements. A red pathway soon constructs at their feet and leads toward a side door nearby, the figures walk the path.

Linc moves with them only a few steps behind and pauses after seeing the figures go through the door. On the verge of continuing the pursuit, things were cut abruptly short by "someone" pushing the man from behind and almost causing his face to kiss the floor. Catching his balance, L Train looks up to see everything had returned to normal not to mention the revert of both pupils. "What happened?!" he says in a slight panic completely unaware of the pissed off chick behind him.

"Ya threw me on me arse after groping and suckin' me tits ya Yankee MAC SOITH! Now turn the fook around and explain yerself before me boots hav a violent meetin' with yer nut sack!" Cassie Shay threatens.

"_**Speak of the devil, if it isn't the girl who was responsible for our recent energy re-charge. Oh and to answer your question little Miss Sucker Kiss just disrupted the level of focus needed to keep the Tracer's Eye active! I can set it back up but I'll need a minute. Do something, or rather anything, to get her to go away because one more interruption like that and I will not be able to help you" **_the entity re-prepares while Lincoln turns around trying to formulate a clever thought.

"Cassie… uh I um… Cassie Shay I can explain just-"__

"Who the fuck is Luna?!"

"What?"

"Before ya sent me on me rear end, breasts out mind ya, you screamed the name Luna! Is she yer little girlfriend ya tried mentionin' before?!" Booze Beauty darts at him with a look of angry/jealousy.

"No I was talking about…" White Top catches himself from saying more than he should and knocks his head side to side. Noticing how upset the girl is, Linc tries to think of something fast and blurts out "I'm… I am sorry! I didn't mean to push you like that while we were… messing about! It sort of just happened and, and…"

Turning both hands into fists, she cuts him off again "SORRY?! Fuck that! Fuck you! Answer me question before I beat the shite out of ya!"

The lad takes a solemn breath "my older sister… Luna is my older sister".

"BULLSHITE!"

"I'm not making this up Cassie Shay! The both of us came here together along with her date" he states in the calmest way possible.

"If tha is true, which me gut tells me isn't, then why haven't I heard ya mention tha name before? You and I've been gabbin' and drownin' our livers for ova two GODDAMN HOURS!"

Lincoln is left momentarily shocked over this reveal _**"Hate to say I told you so but… yeah. Nearly done with the prep so wrap it up!" **_Shaking off the partial guilt and shame of completely forgetting about his sister for such a long period of time, Plan Man gets even more determined to make up for his failings. Hopefully it isn't too late…

"I didn't talk about her because we got into a fight earlier and long story short I wound up using… no I let my emotions get the better of me and I chose not to watch out for Luna like I promised. I FUCKED UP royally okay!? And now I've hurt you in the worse way possible!" the words Linc spoke so confidently were able to quell Red Irish's boiling rage as she begins to calm herself. Her fists un-clench along with a decent amount of empathy being instilled within "there is no excuse for what I've done and I am not going to try to make one. I don't expect nor want your forgiveness Cassie Shay so go ahead and beat me senseless" both arms are moved out to make himself more defenseless.

The lass stares at him trying to find the words to say but she just felt bad for her new friend, associate… playmate? She squints with a measured intensity as a vague memory flashes through Miss Bar Fight's mind too quick to examine. "Put yer arms back to yer sides Lincoln… and take out yer cell phone…"

Linc does so wondering if she planned to destroy it as a way to get back at him but that thought soon became invalid when Cassie Shay takes out her own. "Unlock it and go into yer contacts; enter these numbers…"

The instructions are followed "Cassie Shay, why are you doing this?" L Train says feeling not only confused but even lousier than before.

She looks down at her phone, unlocks it and softly states "give me yer number Flour Man…"

"_**Take my advice partner and just go with it. I think I know what is going on here but it isn't for me to say. Two percent remaining…" **_

Lincoln sighs and keeps the trust strong by following the voice's "sage" wisdom despite still feeling off about the whole thing. "Alright, here it is".

The digits are entered; Booze Beauty puts her device away in her pocket and re-establishes eye contact. "You'll be hearin' from me real soon boyo and if ya want me ta forgive ya, best answer me call immediately…" she turns around and looks over her right shoulder "I'm leavin' for home now. Go find yer sis and don't make a mess of things again. Slán, Lincoln Loud" the girl turns her head forward with part of the long red hair being taken by the wind and walks off.

Disappearing into the last remnants of a crowd and then completely out of sight, our guy puts his phone away, closes his eyes tightly and spins back towards the door. _**"I know things are getting more complicated for you but somewhere down the road all of this will connect together. Ready on my end so shall we continue the search?" **_Lincoln opens his eyes and the ocular change has already come in. Following the red path, going through this exit and peering down the less than sanitary hallway, the shadow clones can be seen ahead.

"_Why would they come down here?" _Linc thought to himself as the door shuts behind but no sound is heard. Following them but far less out of place then before, quick observations are taken of how disgusting the area is. _**"Your guess is as**_ _**good as mine but it is rather strange how one large part of the club is so well kept and this hallway is covered from end to end in discarded wrappers, broken bottles… and I hope and pray those colorful stains to your left aren't what I think they are" **_the voice states feeling like it was on the verge of throwing up. That is of course if it had a stomach.

"_The rainbow of smells I'm picking up all around me would suggest your assumptions to be fairly close" _he holds his nose with his right as the tracking leads around a few corners with one figure ahead of the other. _"The only thing bothering me more than the smell is the fact I can't tell who is who. How do you know it is even them?"_

"_**It is hard to explain with this level of a connection between us but let's just say… I can feel them, their energy is undeniable especially Luna's. Trust me partner, if I had money I'd bet it all on the chance that one of them is your sister. Wait looks like they've stopped. Hang back a little and keep up the focus, this might be important". **_Lincoln takes notice of them and to him it appears they are speaking about something but suddenly it appears one figure moved, or forced, the other against the wall. Seeing this leaves him even more confused then before due to the lack of audio coming from either of them.

"_I don't get it. What is going on? Did Luna and Persephone get into a fight?"_ continuation of the movement reveals that both of them were getting closer to one another as if to display a sign of affection. _"Uggah looks like I worried for nothing".___Linc moves his eyes to the right out of disgust and jealously, one more than the other _"There is no way I'm watching them make-" _

"_**LINCOLN LOOK ALIVE!" **_

Our guy snaps his attention back forward just in time to see one of the shadows drop to the ground with the other standing over in an unusual manner. More confusion seeps in with equal amounts of worry returning _**"If they did have a fight… there's the winner. You can feel it can't you partner? The shift in the air, the tightness gripping your heart... I think Luna is in danger…" **_the partners watch as a few seconds pass then the one standing picks up the shade on the ground, which is then thrown over its shoulder in a carrying fashion. Moving on, it picks up a medium size object, maybe a purse, and moves further down the hall.

"_Luna…" _a tear forms in White Top's left eye and falls down. A sense of unbridled rage sets in, the tear is wiped away followed by a pissed-beyond-all-measured look centered on that wicked shadow. Exhaling in a rough way, Plan Man continues on in hurried steps which eventually bring this little hunt to another door which was kicked open by it. The figure moves through and Lincoln shoves the door open to see the vision heading down a stairwell at a moderate pace.

"_**It appears we are outside the club, in the alleyway. Watch your step… the ground looks wet" **_the red path runs off the steps and continues to the building next door. A small sliver splits off and connects to a manhole cover not too far away. Linc follows but this time is basically right next to the shades. The one walking now identified as Persie a.k.a Shelbie due to a sudden flash of light showing it to be her, stops near the manhole. She bends down and places the other on the ground as the same effect shows it was Luna sleeping heavily.

The woman grabs hold of the smaller object and lifts the cover with her left. Again the flash reveals it to be none other than… Luna's handbag. She throws it down the hole and slams the lid. Taking a brief moment to stretch, "Summers' picks the teen back up eventually returning to the path and coming in front of a heavy metal doorway. She forces it open with ease and goes through heading to wherever this liar wants.

Since the door was still shut on his end, L Train doesn't hesitate to follow like the tracker he was becoming except -THUD- it wouldn't budge. The man tries again but still not the slightest movement. He scans the entry over and notices there was no handle so Lincoln goes back to pushing against it with each shove getting more aggressive._** "Shit it looks like it might be locked from the inside by that bitch. I knew from the start she couldn't be trusted and what is worse you… You know what? It doesn't matter at all. Lincoln we should find another way inside because that door -THUD- isn't budging". **_

"_No, you saw what I saw. -THUD- there's no time! I have to get to her now! -THUD-, -THUD-, -THUD- I can get through this I just… -THUD- need… -THUD- TO MAN UP! GAHHH! -THUD- RAWWWAAGATH!"_

"_**This might be a terrible move but fuck it… here is an extra shot for you" **_soon the immovable object began to slowly push inward bit by bit until –CRACK-.

"_What the- How!?"_

"_**Keep going partner! Nothing can stop us now so PUSH! HAAAAHHH!" **_

"_HAAAAHHH!" _-CRACK-… -CRACK- with the near godlike strength flowing through the lad, his fingers actually manage to dig into the metal until the last push breaks the bolted latch on the other side and it swings wide open. The racket it makes was loud and echoed far enough to cause the blonde wolf to look over her right shoulder towards the twin double doors cloaked in darkness. At the same time the convulsion of Stage Diver was just about over "was that the… nah I'm sure it was nothing. It would take nothing less than 2 pounds of C4 to get pass that metallic beast" she turns back to Luna who was basically teetering between life and death. "Sweet Licks, time to join my saved…"

There was no light at all ahead of them but the red path now admitted a luminescent glow that not only showed the killer moving further within but also how unkempt the place was. Linc lowers his hands and steps inside to continue the pursuit _"The word abandoned_ _doesn't quite sum up this place. The layers of dust…"_

"_**Cobwebs on top of more cobwebs…"**_

A few animals, small and furry, dart pass them which took no effort to identify _"RATS!?"_

"_**Literally… A condemned building in every sense of the term and a perfect place to…" **_the voice's pause makes Lincoln stop cold _**"we need to hurry… NOW!" **_

"_LUNA!" _White Top sprints on shattering the shades into pieces as the pathway extends at a much faster rate. An unknown number of twists and turns are taken by the team with the only sound that could be heard was the jackhammer impacts of his heart. Finally the new ability brings the hunt to its conclusion as Linc stops near a pair of twin double doors. A very small but thin crack lies between them that was just wide enough to be peered through. For whatever reason, the desire to shove these much lighter doors was not felt. Instead, he shuts down his left eye and moves his face right near the opening.

In an instant, despite the poor lighting, he sees Luna but the horrid state she was in broke Lincoln's focus in half. The revert took hold, his body began to tremble, and like how the rocker has been for an unknown period of time, our guy felt bound in place. The predator comes into view from the left side tossing what looks like a knife up and down in a playful manner.

The tossing soon ends before Shelbie steps in front of the captive, grabs hold of the teen's head and pulls her forward with the blade raised from the right side. "But first, I'm going to have my fun with you the only way that is appropriate" the remorseless eyes meet the dead eyes with high tension "without the slightest bit of respect!" Murdock takes hold of the top and slices it open from the bottom up causing Luna's sweaty bosom to be fully exposed. All she managed to do was breathe at rapid speeds as the woman steps over to the cart to place the weapon on it.

Unable to hear a word, Linc continues just watching rather than taking any form of action. Shelbie steps behind Stage Diver "I'll just take you from behind and grab me some of these saggy, lop sided meat bags you call breasts!" she grips them with a large amount of force causing the teen to stir and pant but with very low energy. "It isn't fair that you're bigger than me! You don't deserve a body like this you pathetic SWINE! Worthless waste of a life!" she spits in her left ear while squeezing and tugging; the discomfort fully evident on Lady Lyric's face. "Let's take a bite out of this salty piece of pork!"

"ERRRRARRAGHHH!" Luna groans at the top of her lungs due to the monster actually sinking her teeth into the female's left side shoulder. She unhooks, spits out the blood, and runs her tongue on the mark then licks the neck spreading the ooze like butter on toast. "URNNNN, AAAAHH!" Madam Music cries out while the sadistic toying carries on "I OWN YOU… EVERY PART OF YOU IS MY PROPERTY! Especially this…" using her right hand the hunter reaches down for Luna's checkered skirt and tears at it little by little as the faint sound of the fabric becoming undone could be heard. "HERMMF!" -ZZZSH- the clothing comes off putting the wet snow white panties on full display… for a greatly disturbed Lincoln.

"_**Son of a bitch, that blonde haired fuck is violating her! We need to go for help agreed?! Partner?" **_seconds race by but no answer is given _**"Hello?! Lincoln?! Why aren't you moving?" **_more time passes as Plan Man stares closely at the sight of one of his big sisters being taken advantage of. Watching everything, the blood, the bruises, the chains, and the strange object wrapped around Luna's skull… Murdock's right hand forcibly pushing its way inside the Loudest Loud's underwear… _**"Answer me! What are you doing just watching this shit!? That's your sister in there!" **_still no response not even a flinch.

It was clear that seeing Luna, squirming and crying, "Persie" whispering who knows what into her prey's ear and digging all ten fingers as far in as possible made him severely dumbfounded. After forcing Madam Music's lower half to jerk backwards, L Train had the dishonor to see a clear fluid drain outside the undies and down both legs. He already knew fully well what that liquid is.

"_**Why the hell are we playing the "ignoring game" again?! Unless…" **_the voice lingers about for a split second _**"dang it you're resisting our connection! Pull it together partner! I know what you are seeing right now hurts immensely… for Christ sake I can feel it in full force but if you don't do something soon you'll end up seeing Luna in her FINAL MOMENTS!"**_

"NEXT!"the killer rips her hands away, shakes the right carefreely and walks out of view. Suddenly -CLINK- the chain holding the teen up shifts. -CLINK-, -CLINK- the prisoner falls to her knees then unto the cold, disgusting floor. Shelbie comes back "you said something earlier about giving me your first time right?!" she takes hold of Luna's neck with her left while the other wraps around the torso. "RIGHT so that means no one can deny me what is mine!" she tosses the girl forward with ease which leaves her sprawled out on her stomach; grime and dirt staining the already tainted flesh.

"Errnn" the rocker faintly utters with no strength left in her body.

The predator steps over to the toolbox, reaches inside it "this will do" a short black cylindrical object is taken out and placed in her right as the woman moves to Luna's legs. Using her foot "spread them" she parts Head Banger's legs and drags her upward by the hip. Shelbie moves the panties aside exposing Luna's moisten snatch "not a bad color… looks so healthy too. Shame…" she presses a small button on the tool, flicks her wrist and more of it extends out; roughly the same length as a ruler. "You ever hear of the phrase "bleeding like a stuck pig"?" the item is aimed towards the pussy "No? Well, it's you… now bleed PIGGY!"

Still frozen in fear and mind stuck in a clouded haze, Lincoln watched on as Luna's insides were shoved in inch by inch, layer to layer. Any person would figure seeing one of your loved ones with their eyes popped open, tears and mucus streaming down to the chin would cause some semblance of a reaction but no change. More blood comes out from the teen's vagina with most of the rod being crammed in place.

Murdock lets it go and pushes the girl's arched backside back down. "Congratulations Sweet Licks, you're no longer a child. Now all that's left is the Mark…" she props herself back up while bearing her teeth like the feral beast she truly was. Shelbie goes for the knife and sits on Lyric Lady's lower back while twirling it in her left hand. The other is slammed on her upper back moving from side to side repeatedly "every part of you was so smooth, so unspoiled so… FAKE". The rubbing ceases and the hand is moved to the back of her skull with an ungodly firm grip "don't fret; I will make you true… Luna Marie Loud… feel comfort that you are about to transcend this false form and let the embrace of True Pain raise you beyond yourself! You are welcome..."

The killer drives the blade into Head Banger's skin not too deep to cause any severe damage but just enough to leave a lasting reminder of what has happened. "NNURGH!" the urge to thrash about is suppressed by the woman's full weight even though she weighed not that much. Dragging the knife slow and steady "AAAHHHH, MAFFF… HAAAGUUSH!" further and further it goes as the newfound agony causes ferocious trembling. The last curve is soon made "halfway there… Let's finish it up girl! Quitting is for the Damned!" Murdock moves the weapon meters to the right of where it was and starts to make a new motion. Unlike the first engraving, this new one was met with no resistance or reaction apart from the level of trauma being re-introduced; forcing the little rockstar into unconsciousness.

A few more drags are etched in and there the signature is formed: S… M… "Beautiful! Simple yet so powerful!" The wolf let's go of Luna's head causing it to sag to the right and stands to her feet; stepping sideways. "Now… should I slice your neck open or would a simple twist and snap suffice?" the knife is dropped "decisions, decisions". Murdock brushes both hands together sarcastic-like while wearing a stoic expression.

Upon finishing the action, the sound of those double doors flying open is heard which draws the Savior's attention forward. Slowly Lincoln steps from the darkness and just stares over the woman he thought he knew. Murdock moves forward slightly standing in front of Luna and takes a solemn breath "this is exactly what it looks like Lincoln. How did things go with that… red haired gumdrop I sent you to? Did you get that nibble?"

"_**What exactly is the plan here?! For fuck's sake you stand around like a statue this whole time and then you burst into the room out of nowhere looking like a deer in headlights! You need to work with me and go for help!" **_

White Top carries on gazing "let's not beat around the bush here kid. I'm assuming you saw enough of what I did to your worthless sister which means I can't let you leave this room alive…" the hunter unzips her jacket, pulls it off gradually and then flings it behind. She spreads both arms to reveal an assortment of tattoos running all the way up to both shoulders but what stood out among them were the words C-L-E-A-N-S-E A-L-L; one word per arm. "Now… I can make this fast or it can last until morning. What's it gonna be?!"

Linc blinks and fidgets for a handful of seconds while a deep-seeded scowl comes across his flushed face.

"WELL?!" Murdock yells at him.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAWWWW!" the lad yells at the top of his lungs and charges full speed at her.

"_**You have got to be shitting me! A frontal assault?!" **_

-WHAM- Shelbie smacks him backwards with her left. While on the ground and with a deafening buzzing noise bouncing around his skull, he sees the monster coming towards him. With not enough time to recover, she takes him by the throat, lifts Lincoln up and pins him to a wall. He grips her arm tightly "ERH" "Not gonna lie, I'm glad you went in this direction!" -WHAM- her right fist connects to his face "not everyday I get two for one!" -WHAM- "AGH!" -WHAM- a bit of blood drips from the corner of his mouth. "SO WEAK!" Murdock throws Plan Man to the center of the room on his back.

The dangling of the meat hooks from above was nothing compared to the wetness seeping into Linc's clothes. In an instance the recall of a past dream is remembered…

"_**LINCOLN! I know you can hear me! Say it! Say the words! You need to put me into this fight because you are no match for that evil fuck by yourself!" **_Shelbie comes into view over him and kicks his legs apart "you aren't even a real boy so it only makes sense I help take these away!" her right foot is raised then slammed down on L Train's crotch "OOOOOHHHHH!" his upper body jerks up for a moment before going back down. Lincoln then proceeds to hold the area for dear life while rolling in pain.

Shelbie moves over to the side and begins circling Lincoln "you think you know of pain? Misery?" she stops while standing near "FEAR?!" uses her left foot to lay him out flat.

"EGH"

The hunter steps over our guy and crouches down with a merciless glare "little boy… you can't even fathom how insignificant you are. How worthless your existence up until now has been. Your sister understands everything… thanks to me. Now all that remains is for her to ascend with the others. Sadly, you won't be joining the journey because well…" she grabs his neck with the right and digs in with each finger.

"UHHGUNSH!" Linc takes hold of her arms with both hands trying to relieve some of the pressure to no avail.

"…I will not allow it! But I am not without compassion so I will grant you a small taste of Luna's lesson" Murdock's left becomes a fist "You are welcome!" -WHAM-, -WHAM-, -WHAM-, -WHAM-. The savage beatdown carries on with each blow causing intense tremors in the floor. -WHAM-, -WHAM-, -WHAM-… -WHAM- the final blow makes his head hit the floor while White Top's face turns toward a still knocked out Luna.

Plan Man, a now bruised, partially bloody, and split lip mess gazes at his equally ruined big sister and feels the worst sadness imaginable. The predator releases her grip and stands up to make her way back to where the knife was dropped. "My property could take a punch much better. Despite your unworthiness, I will give you a Mark but it will be one that reflects how dull I find you" the knife is picked up and she steps in front of his view. Linc turns his head straight up and feels the pressure of Shelbie's right foot colliding with his already sore neck. "Let's have that arm…" she bends forward and grabs his right arm stretching it well pass its standard reach.

"UNN!" the lad takes hold of her heel while his breathing increases.

The blade is pressed against the forearm along with the woman's left tightening around the wrist "Lincoln Loud, you've earned this" she forces it in and like before, the cutting starts.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" more unpleasant memories come back in full force. They no longer felt like a dream but rather a premonition that was now being realized. The slice, straight as an arrow, went down slowly before stopping above the area of the elbow. Streams of blood follow behind before the monster flings it away. Of course this depraved act left L Train with a severe shock to the system. Her foot is removed and Murdock admires the awful state of her newest victim.

However, she still didn't feel satisfied enough to end the carnage and turns her attention to the chest cavity.

"How's about a matching pair?" in a flash the knife is driven into his chest sticking through the shirt. The blonde wolf drags it from one side to the other at a steady pace making Lincoln gasp/cry as another piece of the past connects with the present. Finishing the final etching, she props up and stretches while still wearing the same stoic look "now you have my permission to die". Shelbie strolls back over to the toolbox with the Louds's blood clinging to the metal. "Don't worry worm, I'm about to take you away but this time will be quick…"

The knife is placed on the cart and she goes back to rummaging through the toolbox. Laying in anguish with his nice clean shirt a mess, Lincoln feels that this will indeed be the end for him and Luna. The pain had immobilized him to the point where all the preteen could do was cry in silence.

"_**Everything falls to you Linc. I know you feel alone but you aren't. This situation feels hopeless but it isn't. I can help you and all we need to save Luna is focus" **_the killer completes her search and pulls out an object with her left hand. Making her way back to the White Haired Wonder, Shelbie looms over determined to bring this "fun" evening to a close. _**"Above all, trust is the key to the impossible and wonderful. Say… the… WORDS!" **_

Murdock raises her arm up and aims it at the man's head. Lincoln shifts his gaze to the upper left corner and sees an oddly shaped sliver device. This thing was none other than a snub nosed revolver with a cherry red comfort grip. The hammer is pulled back by her thumb -CLICK- and soon the final part of the "dream" had come to be revealed "well this has been quite unsatisfying and a waste of my time. Luna was much more fun to break and fix. Any last words?"

The tension and stillness around the room became a hushed tone with only the dripping water filling the air with noise. Both hands become fists "DON'T… EXPECT… A… GOODBYE… KISS!"

Hearing that puts a condescending smirk on her face "you truly are a fucking enigma…" Shelbie's index finger pulls on the trigger while at the same time Linc blinks and once his eyes open; the change returns. -BANG- the bullet leaves the chamber and pushes through the barrel heading straight for his skull but at a quicker speed Plan Man jerks himself to the right dodging the shot entirely. For once, a look of complete shock shows on the monster's face and in the split second it takes her to blink the lad vanishes from sight. Startled, She-Wolf spins around the room trying to find the guy "Lincoln? Lincoln?! Not sure how you pulled off that little trick but it'd be best for all of us if you just accept your fate-" some footsteps are picked up in the distance -CLICK-, -BANG-, -CLICK-, -BANG-, -CLICK- but no results come of it.

Murdock's temper boils high "motherfuck, Lincoln! These rounds are not cheap! Come out here NOW" another collection of steps are heard and she fires accordingly -BANG-, -CLICK- but hits nothing. A few more steps followed by the sound of something heavy striking the wall is heard -BANG-, -CLICK- another miss. The woman goes back to looking around and with her patience gone; a desperate measure is devised when the rocker comes into her line of sight "well if you won't face me then I guess Sweet Licks will take your place!" the gun is pointed at her. Lincoln grabs hold of one of the carts and hurls it at the killer from her right blind spot.

-CRASH-, -BANG- the impact knocks Shelbie to the ground, the pistol out of her hand and saves Head Banger from a headshot. "AARGH, alright now I'm pissed!" she hops to her feet and White Top steps from the shadows with blood veins running across the whites of his eyes. The wicked lady rubs her right shoulder and takes a fighting stance "let's finish this the old fashion way! I want to take my time beating you to DEATH!"

Not uttering a single sound, he steps towards her and she rushes at him throwing a punch with her right. Plan Man catches the blow with ease, glares and digs each finger into the knuckle. Feeling adequate discomfort, she throws another one that is caught and squeezes it tight as well. He forces both arms to the sides, jumps forward and -WHAM- head-butts her. The woman drops to the ground and sits for a few seconds, recovers while holding her face and stands up. She moves her left hand away and sees the blood on it due to the hunter's nose bleeding. "Guess there's more fight in you than I thought" Murdock looks at him and makes a fist "doesn't mean you'll get the best of me!"

Still holding silent, Lincoln gradually moves towards her again and already being furious takes another swing at him. He dodges, throws another, then a right, left, right, left, every punch is dodged with no effort and the onslaught leads them moving around the room. "Dodging like this won't save you or your pig-slut trash bitch sister either!" after hearing that the man blocks a left hook and returns a right jab to her gut so powerful it sent her across the room slamming into the adjacent wall "WAH!" She-Wolf grabs her stomach for dear life and spits up blood right to the floor.

Seeing her own blood spilled again awoke something inside the monster that she thought was long dead: fear. Eye contact is established along with the angriest face that could give the most fearless man a trip to the afterlife "I… WILL… KILL YOU!" a surly dash is made at him with outstretched arm. When she gets close enough, Lil' Boss does a crouch down evade, drives four fingers of the "Booty Basher" into the ruptured stomach while taking hold of her see through top with the other hand and flings the liar over himself into the other cart.

"FUUUCKKKKK, GAH!" the remaining contents in the toolbox, along with the bloody serrated knife, are scattered on the ground. Linc makes his way over to her slowly still bleeding but strangely unphased. Struggling to pick herself up and now a frazzled wreck, Shelbie goes for the knife, picks it up in her right and shoves said cart aside in a huff. She gets up and begins violently swinging at L Train but as before each swipe is dodged skillfully. He grabs the arm to stop the momentum, kicks her right leg in to force Murdock into a vulnerable position and whips around into a half spin resulting in an arm lock on the ground "RRRWWAAHHH!"

With his whole body wrapped around that one limb, White Top was in full control of it despite the Wicked Lady desperately trying to pry him off. "GET OFF! GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING PANSY MAGGOT! YOU ARE NOTHING AND I WILL SEND YOU TO OBLIVION!" Using the advantage, he turns both of them into a new position where Linc is on top in a standing position and Shelbie is face first down on hand/knees.

The guy starts to twist the limb bit by bit "what are you doing!? NNIGG! Answer me!" the arm is forced to the right but not in a traditional angle -CRICK-… -CRICK-.

The feeling of the bones being re-shaped gave her all the feedback she wanted "you wouldn't! Don't you fucking dare-" -CRICK-, -CRICK- "HUNSH, EFFE… LIN…COLN!" with a final push -CRACK- "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the scream echoes well beyond the room and throughout the entire condemned building stirring every little creature that lurked within. "HAA, UGH… FAA!" the hand unclenches involuntarily and plop goes the weapon.

Loud Man let's go of the broken limb and flips the broken woman on her back. Winching in pain and unsuccessfully trying to hold in the groans of purest grief, our guy positions himself at her feet. Murdock struggles to look up "that… th-… is that the b-best… you got!?" a little more of her blood is spit up. His response was a half smirk that soon vanished, him moving both legs apart and then stepping on the left knee joint with his left foot. The ankle is taken with both hands and in one quick tug -CRACK- "NNNYAAAAHHHH!" the leg is contorted to a perfect 90 degree angle and held like that for a few moments before being thrown back down.

The experience left her just barely conscious as the view of the "weakling" standing over her mid section catches the wavering eyes. Lincoln stares down **"time for you to sleep bitch. You are welcome…"**

"What's with your voice?" she faintly says before getting a front row view of his right sneaker stomping into her face; another 2 followed for good measure.

"**Don't expect a goodbye kiss" **with that the preteen we know and love comes back in full control but this time with no adverse side effects. He sees a bleeding and severely beaten "Persie" laying knocked out cold.

"_**She won't be a problem anymore. Get your sister and some help already. Who knows how much blood you've both lost" **_the voice directs and Linc turns around responding to the guidance. Managing to undue the chains still tied around both arms and removing the gag, Plan Man was able to lift the teen on his back and carry her out of that infernal room.

Ten minutes pass and after getting outside, a passerby spots the damaged youths. 9-1-1 was called and the next few events happen in irregular intervals. The police showing up on the scene, the ambulance ride to the nearest hospital and the Loud family being notified of everything. The ordeal of being brought back home by his parents while Luna remained at said hospital under armed police guard. Opening the front door and seeing his sisters freaking out/asking questions after questions while Rita and Lynn Sr. attempt to calm them down but with no success. In the end, the lad finds himself in his bedroom alone changed into a clean pair of pjs, arm in a cast and a taped patch covering his chest. Exhausted but unable to close his eyes, the lad whispers "thank you… for saving us. You are still there… aren't you?"

"_**Yes and no thanks required. What are partners for, right?" **_

"Do you… have a name? What are you… exactly?"

"_**We can talk more another time that is a promise. For now, rest. As for my name… call me Butch" **_Lincoln's eyes soon shut as a great calm relaxes him and for now everything is as it should be. The tale, however, is far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill readers and how I operate, New Year = new chapter! Some more good news, after receiving useful feedback from a few followers I've decided to make tweaks to my story writing. Time to see how the events of chapter 5 have affected not only the family, but the rest of the nerighborhood. Hopefully the adjustments make the experience more phenomenal so without further delay…

**Return of the Three**

"_**6 days later…" **_

The scene opens to pitch darkness with no sound being heard. Suddenly -ZSZSZS- static shows from a TV for a few seconds. A clear channel comes on showing a reporter holding a microphone saying "BREAKING NEWS!" but the channel changes before he says another word. A different reporter shows up on screen, a woman with a mic "we're coming to you live!" Another channel flip followed by another male reporter wearing a cordless ear piece pointing off into the distance with his left "…as you can see I'm standing near the residence of-" -ZSZSZS- more static returns for a split second.

The screen becomes clear again with a female reporter being shown; this one wearing a bright yellow professional dress and suit combo, matching hair band with brown ponytail. She stands in center frame with mic in her left hand and face expressing a type of stern/dramatic cliché look "this is Katherine Mulligan with Channel 3 News! Coming to you live from a little, relatively quiet neighborhood of Royal Woods. The house that I, Katherine Mulligan, standing just a few feet away is known by many to be anything but. After days of rooting through rumors, speculations, and empty gossip leaking from all corners of the internet, the truth finally comes to light!" The cameraman zooms out from the close-up and medium sized images of Lincoln and Luna appear on the right side "local high and middle schoolers, who have been confirmed as brother and sister, are indeed linked to the center of this developing story…"

"Sixteen-year-old Luna Loud and her younger brother Lincoln, believed to be no older than twelve, have come in contact with the infamous S.M. Killer and get this my fellow Royal Woodians, survived! Sources say the Police have the actual culprit in custody but have not revealed any prior details on the matter. Strangely enough no press conferences have been held to address the issue, not even a short statement from Chief Hardlocke. As expected from the families of the previous victims, a great call has been and will continue to be made for the identity of this individual. Numerous attempts have been made to establish interviews with the female teen and young boy by me, Katherine Mulligan, and the Channel 3 News team for quite some time but our efforts have proven fruitless".

Katherine begins walking to her right slowly after the pictures of Lincoln and Luna disappear from the screen and a further zoom out shows the front of their house along with the yard. Her movement stops and so does the camera shift as Katherine re-faces it taking a solemn inhale/exhale "one thing remains certain, many questions have been left unanswered amidst the whirlwind of tragedies that have plagued these streets for nearly two years. We can only hope truth and most importantly, justice, will be delivered to the public soon. For now I, Katherine Mulligan, will stay close to this story every step of the way no matter how long it takes. This has been Katherine Mulligan of Channel 3 News…" the screen switches off and in the reflection Lynn and Lana are seated on the family couch.

Lynn: "I really can't stand that chick" she says while lowering her right which held the remote and looking very agitated. Lynn's attire is her typical pjs: white sleeveless tank top and red shorts that ran knee high.

Lana: "I'm with ya there sis. Whenever I see her on TV she just looks sooo fake. On top of all that, I can never remember her name" she says while leaning on her right arm with her pet/best friend Hops perched atop her red hat. She's also wearing her usual teal shirt that ran down to her feet.

Lynn: The teen let's go of the remote, rubs her face with both hands, and places them down. "What time is it?"

Lana: The kid props herself up into a sitting position and looks over to the clock on the fireplace "seriously… it isn't even 8:30 yet! UGH I can't take this anymore! I want… I want to play outside!" she says sounding extremely vexed and throws herself back with a heavy groan.

Lynn: "Don't even mention the outside world to me Lans. You aren't the only one trapped in here. Summer has already started and instead of being on my fields getting ready to dominate like the all-time champ that I am, I'm stuck… Can't even toss a single ball around this prison" she jumps off the couch and stretches both arms nonchalantly.

Lana: She looks over to her wearing a "I wonder why" sarcastic face "you'd still be able to if you didn't break FIVE windows upstairs".

Lynn: The stretching ends abruptly and she turns to the little girl looking very pissed "OR if a certain handyman KNEW how to fix a window than Mom and Dad wouldn't be all over ME!"

Lana: "WHAT?!" she pushes off the couch and returns the same darting glare with Hops doing the same "you're still going on about that!? I told you that I've never repaired or installed a window before!"

Lynn: "You could have at least tried! How is it you're able to fix buses, racing cars, and Vanzilla, which is basically a round-the-clock job, but you can't patch up a few cracks of GLASS!?" she spits back without attempting to keep her voice down.

Lana: "Did you hit your head trying to do parkour down the stairs, AGAIN, or do you just enjoy blaming me when you wreck stuff?! And what do you mean cracks?! Two of them were completely shattered!"

Lynn: She breaks eye contact a split second after, grunting in unbridled fury, and makes her way to the covered window "whatever! I don't usually ask you for anything Lana but one of the few times I do, you completely leave me hanging!" The walk stops at the window behind the TV and she moves the curtain slightly to the side; just enough so her right eye could peer through it. Outside a collection of people, news vans, and reporters, including Katherine, can be seen gathered as far as the sidewalk.

Lana: The kid comes up just a few steps behind Lynn "I did the best I could and it wasn't like I had a huge amount of time you know! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Was playing ultimate trick lacrosse in a narrow hallway really a good idea!?" she asks feeling hurt over how unfair her big sister is being towards the past "incident".

Lynn: "JUST DROP IT!" she commands while gripping the curtain tighter as she feels the eyes of the people looking at her the same way someone looks at a bug in a jar. The gazes went through her like a knife through butter.

Lana: "You know even a professional in window installation would need at least 3 or more hours to fix the damage you caused! And another THING I… I… wait a second…" she starts sniffing the air as a familiar smell skims across her nose. "Is that my-" the girl eyes pop open "where's Lola!?" she asks in a slowly rising state of frenzy.

Lynn: "How should I know? Kitchen maybe?"

Lana: "NO!" she cries and charges off to the kitchen with Hops holding on for dear life. Seconds after more shouting follows "AHA! Caught you red-handed you little thief! Those are my Honey Roasted Chicken Nuggets Lola! Get your dainty mitts off them!"

Lola: In her pink nightgown she responds in her usual rude/bratty manner "I don't see your name on them! Besides you'd just feed them to those icky pets of yours! Learn to share!" she says attempting to keep the treats out of swiping back range.

Lana: "I… SAID… GIMME!" the twins enter a no holds brawl filled with mixed yelling, a fight cloud, and mom sanctioned "swears". The ruckus continues while Luan, wearing her lemon yellow pjs and clown themed slippers, comes around the opposite corner carrying a laundry basket filled with various articles of clothing.

Luan: Looking a bit exhausted despite it being not that early, she gets near Lynn and the commotion "laundry is finally done! Thanks so much for leaving me… _HANGING _when there's chores to do! I'd say I feel a little… _DRIED OUT _about everything, but I _FOLD_! HAHAHA, get it?!" she says being her usual pun addicted self. This ends very soon after the sound of cooking ware being tossed around is heard that quickly turns her plastic smile into a ticked off frown. "But seriously, WHAT ARE YOU TWO GREMLINS FIGHTING ABOUT NOW!?" the teen yells to the kitchen.

Lana + Lola: "What's a gremlin?" they ask in unison while taking a brief break from their scuffle.

Luan: Feeling slightly peeved that the point was completely missed; she flicks her head back and then forward. "NEVERMIND JUST-" she takes a breath and calms herself "just come over to me and tell me what's going on! And explain one at a time". The twins make their way from the kitchen glaring at one another and look poised to go another round. "So… Lana, what is the deal?"

Lana: "Lola stole my nuggets and as usual she makes up a lame excuse to cover it up! Why do you always have to take what isn't yours!?"

Lola: "Why do YOU always have to smell like someone lit a dumpster on fire!? I only took a couple so quit acting like I sold your favorite toolbox online!"

Lana: "Half the bag is empty! I can't stand how selfish you are!"

Luan: Taking a sigh and deciding to be a responsible older sister, she responds in a level headed manner "Lola why did you do that? I'm sure if you asked Lana for some of them, NICELY, she would have shared".

Lola: The girl's eyes go wide for a second and then shift to Luan's direction. The glare returns before her abrupt retort "how do you even know they are her's to start with?! A lot of food goes into the fridge all the time! Or it used to…" a sad inflection narrowly makes it way underneath the harshness.

Luan: "Cuz I'm the one who bought them for Lana two days ago, remember?" hearing this causes Lola's scowl to loosen. "Why did you take the nuggets without asking?"

Lola: Her face straightens and she stares at Luan for a few seconds. She looks over to a still angry Lana for a split second and then back to her other big sis unable to answer.

Luan: The teen taps the four fingers of her left hand on the laundry basket handle and can see certain steps need to be taken. The tapping ceases "alright, since Mom and Dad left me in charge of the house this is what's going to happen…" Lana adjusts herself to face her "rather than lecture you about the importance of respecting another person's favorite treats, instead you can make up for what you did by helping me carry AND put out all of the family's clothes, every… last… piece".

Lola: This creates an excitable response from her "OH COME ON! That's a little too much don't you think?! I wanted to watch the new Blarney the Dinosaur Summer Special! It starts in five minutes!" the girl's tone becoming immensely whiny.

Luan: "Looks like you're going to be missing some of it. Now get your tiny tushy down into the basement".

Lola: "B-but, b-but… Luan!" her eyes begin quivering to indicate she might start crying actual tears.

Luan: "Start moving or I'll tell Mom what really happened to that porcelain vase she loved so much! You know, the priceless one that "mysteriously" disappeared!" her face showing a "I just don't give a fuck" expression.

Lola: Utter shock emerges on her face "how… how do you know…" the feeling of being choked up takes root inside the kid's throat. She looks over to Lana to see her showcase a smug childish grin in her direction which of course irritates Lola to new heights. "ERRRR…" she groans at the obvious taunt before looking back to see Luan holding on to her firm "do what I say" stare. Her anger sky rockets "FINE! I'm going, I'm going!" she makes her way around the corner and down the basement steps feeling like the world just shafted her with an iron rake.

Lana: "Serves you right thief! That'll teach her, right Luan?" she turns to her still wearing the smile to see Luan is still in her "serious" mode; now focused directly at the child.

Luan: "I wouldn't be celebrating if I was you… especially since you got a kitchen to clean".

Lana: The smile shifts to a frown followed by a mixed confused/stunned expression. "You mean Lola has a kitchen to clean… right!?" the tone in her voice being much more stern.

Luan: "You heard me Lana".

Lana: "How's that fair!? The only reason the mess is there is because of her!" she shouts throwing her hands out then back.

Luan: She rolls her eyes and still shows to not care "you want to know what isn't fair? Getting up at 4 a.m. to do LITTERALLY twelve baskets worth of laundry, by MYSELF!" she shouts back and quickly glances over to Lynn who is still peering through the curtain. "So you know what? I think you cleaning up the mess I know you help make is the least you can do!" the handles are gripped tighter while the basket is fixed into a balanced position due to the weight of the clothes. "Just so you know, yours were the hardest to clean what with all the grease, dirt, and… I'm guessing… pond scum!"

Lana: The girl remains in her state of defiance and is also as upset as Lola was or rather still is at her big sister. "What if I say no huh?! You gonna snitch on me like you planned to do on Lola!? When did you become as bad as Lori!?" her words leaving a stinging sensation in Luan's heart but she doesn't show it.

Luan: Glaring down to her and on the verge of saying something well above what would be appropriate for a seven year old; the teen holds herself back despite her blood becoming a steady boil. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. You know where the cleaning supplies are so I suggest you get to it… unless you don't want me making your favorite meal for lunch today".

Lana: "You don't mean that! Mom and Dad said-"

Luan: "TRY ME!" the harsh yet effective lesson was beginning to take root as the kid was starting to realize the severity of it all. Simmering down and seeing Hops bent over looking into her eyes for a brief second, Lana turns away heading for kitchen. "I get the message" she calls out with little emotion in her voice; the sounds of things being picked up soon follow.

Relaxing herself, stretching her neck on both sides, and feeling unbelievably lousy over how everything just went with the twins, the teen speaks to herself "I really hate being responsible. No wonder Lori was always such a grump" she turns to see Lynn still remaining where she stood as if in some sort of trance. A few moments pass "thanks so much for helping me wrangle those two. You really stepped up" the sarcasm oozing from each word. She takes a few steps closer as the sweltering heat starts to be felt.

Silence still remains between them "you know… there are still plenty of more baskets to be brought up. Would go a lot faster if a certain jock could lend her beefy arms…" Lynn doesn't respond, not because she doesn't hear Luan, but simply due to the fact that she is choosing to ignore her. Luan takes immediate notice of this and licks her lips in annoyance for a split second "Lynn I know you can hear me. I would really appreciate a little assistance". No response but Lynn's grip of the curtain intentionally tightens "LYNN JUNIOR… Lynnsanity… LJ, my little sister who is a paranoid, obsessive win freak, TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" the order is given in a hushed roar.

Lynn: The words pissed or angry don't even begin to describe the look on her face as she spins around and throws the curtain forward to re-cover the window. "WHAT!? How can I be of service to the new LORI!?"

Luan: "Oh that's real cute meathead! Why don't you go join the princess in the basement since I know you got nothing else to do".

Lynn: "Yeah, that's not gonna happen, so quit bugging me".

Luan: "I already have enough to deal with regarding bad attitudes and cannot stomach anymore! Since you couldn't be bothered to wash any of them, would it really be so terrible to move them up a few flights of stairs!?"

Lynn: "If it's such a hassle then get stincoln to do it. He's better at folding and sorting junk anyways!" the verbal onslaught pauses with neither side trying to give in _"I wish Lincoln would talk to me about what's going on. Why would he keep ME in the dark?" _she thinks to herself with hidden worry.

Luna: "You know as well as me that…" she pauses again to keep from getting too worked up and takes a breath "…Lincoln isn't feeling well so like our parents told us I'm giving him as much space as possible". _"At least for now… but I'm about at my limit with that boy" _she internally voices feeling the same concern. Both girls feel heartache for Linc which of course goes well beyond the norms of sibling love.

Lynn: "Don't you think our scrub of a little brother been warming the bench long enough? A little exercise would do him some good and since outside isn't an option then stair work will get the runt's blood pumping! Maybe snap him out of whatever funk got his balls twisted!" she calls out at a louder volume that could be heard by either Lana or Lola which stirs an innate protective instinct in Luan.

Luan: "If you're going to shout then shout but keep the speech PG understand!? The twins don't need to be learning "teen angst talk" yet" the basket she is still holding starts feeling heavy again which puts small pressure on her lower back.

Lynn: "I'm just keeping it real".

Luan: "I don't doubt that. The REAL Lynn is definitely in front of me right… right now. Isn't she?" the way each word was said left big impacts on Lynn's heart and mind that couldn't be left unnoticed.

Lynn: Suspicion makes itself apparent in her face "what are you talking about? Exactly, what do you mean by that?!" her arms are folded right after as the natural Summer heat can be felt rising.

Luan: Some memories of the water park trip and the discoveries the teen made flashed through her mind in quick motion. Each second she stares at her little sister causes the erotic moans and lustful calls to be heard in full force. The passionate cries grow louder and louder to an almost deafening roar making Luan's eyes clench shut; the teeth clench as well. The urge to blurt out the answer, the true answer to that question, dances across the fifteen year old's fevered lips. Instead the seedy noise dies out entirely, her eyes reopen and she chooses to "play the fool". "Just shooting the shit with you. I'll ask again, you plan to make yourself useful?"

Lynn: "I'm busy. Maybe next time".

Lola: Out of nowhere a large thud can be heard close by "UGH… finally got this basket up the stairs… shus! Hey Lynn, you, PHEW, you mind lending a hand? You'd probably get a giant thrill out of lifting this".

Luan: She turns away and gets near Lola "you're out of luck sis… Adrena-Lynn is on her period so we're on our own" hearing that fully loaded shot makes Lynn scoff and twitch with great animosity.

Lola: The statement confuses her "what's a-"

Luan: "I'll tell you about it one day, promise! Now lift it up and get going cuz I got my own things to do" the teen orders in hopes to stave off having an early talk about the wonders of womanhood. Lola looks over to Lynn, still lost, and then back to Luan on the verge to further question the phrase. Before she speaks "PORCELAIN VASE!" Luan interrupts, and scares, Lola which prompts her to quickly grab the handles and move up the steps slowly yet surely. Luan follows behind but something causes her to look back down the steps just in time to see Lynn flip her off with the right and mouth the words "FUCK… YOU…"; Luan's response that is also mouthed: "LAZY… BITCH…" The ascent continues after she turns back.

Forty minutes pass as the chore nearly finishes with one last basket remaining. Luan sees how distraught Lola is from all the work and feels like the point she wanted to make has been cemented in her; at least until the next conflict.

Luan: "That should do it for all the rooms except… his. You've been a big help Lols so you can go do whatever it is you do. Just try not to get into anymore fights please".

Lola: The girl turns around to face her after putting away the other baskets and wiping the sweat that formed under her eyes "well how could I possibly deny your humble request with all the blackmail you have over me?" said with tremendous sarcasm.

Luan: She feels that snide remark was justifiable and chooses to pass it off as just childish venting. "I release you little birdy! Fly free while you still have the chance" a small smile appears on her face and she flicks her head to the left. Lola, not looking the tiniest bit amused, strolls off in a diva-like manner to her room and out of sight. The teen fixes her face and moves over to pick up Lincoln's clothes with the strange sensation of tightness being felt within her still maturing rack. It was as if a strong yearning took over Luan's body the very second her eyes fell on Linc's starch white briefs.

Taking a large gulp and quickly running her right hand between the breasts in an unsuccessful attempt to quell her desire, Luan stands in place practically transfixed. The self-caress ends and she leans over to grab the handles right at the same time Lynn reaches the top step. The two eye one another with not a sound being made. Lynn takes the last step up while Luan stands back up. The "staring contest" continues for a few more moments which felt like an eternity until Lynn breaks the eye contact and walks off towards Lincoln's room.

Luan: "Wait! Lynn we need to talk. This, whatever this is between us, it can't keep going on" Lynn stops dead in her tracks but doesn't turn around.

Lynn: "I got nothing to say to you".

Luan: "I don't believe that".

Lynn: "I don't care what you believe in or what you have to say" she begins hearing some muffled noises coming from Linc's room. "All I want to do right now is check on that dweeby, lightweight kid in there" she points at his door with her left and then lowers it.

Luan: "Okay… you don't need to say a word. Just listen…" she closes her eyes briefly and takes a few breaths while considering what to say next. The eyes re-open "you and me haven't been… our usual selves… with each other since that morning of the water park trip. Things were said… and done by the both of us that should never have happened. I don't want us going on hating each other. We need to be on the same team" Lynn moves her head slightly from side to side, downward then back up while still not facing Luan. "Still got nothing to say? I guess I will need to be responsible again and do what I have to do to get you to cooperate. Since you are so stubborn, I will have to use my Grade A special material on you" the teen walks closer to where she is standing while holding a straight lace determined look.

Hearing her big sister approach sends a wave of emotions through Lynn's body causing both hands to form into fists. Feeling Luan's wacky presence rubbing against her strong back, Lynn spins around looking like she is about ready to knock her head off. "If you thought what I had to say to Lola was… "smashing" then you're really going to "crack up" over this" a pause is taken. "I'm sorry" those words said in the most sincere tone imaginable "I… am… sorry Lynn".

Lynn: "Apologies are for runner ups". The reply felt like a blow across the face but Luan anticipated as much and kept trying to end their "private" war.

Luan: "Lynn I am making an effort here to fix us. Quit acting like this!"

Lynn: "Oh is my behavior not to your liking you unfunny cunt?! I must be on my period!" she says in a hushed roar with that ever-so-lovable fiery glare to add to the hurt that continued to plague the young jock's heart.

Luan: Feeling immediate regret and stupidity over her recent decision, she keeps at it "I shouldn't have said that! It was uncalled for and really, REALLY, stupid and-"

Lynn: "Yes it was really stupid so you can take your apology and ram it up your giant ass!"

Luan: "PLEASE forgive me! I was exhausted and you wouldn't give me even a little help! It just slipped out!"

Lynn: "You done?!"

Luan: "I'll be done when our fight is over! You, me and our family are dealing with so many problems right now!" she gestures to the ground with her right to emphasize the speech before fixing it back. "We need to help each other and if you won't accept my apology for the sake of our sisterhood then, then do it for Lincoln…"

Lynn: Her body fidgets briefly from hearing her lover's name "don't bring him into this! Linc has nothing to do with any of this shit! Not you… not… me" her head shakes as the words struggle to come out along with her mood shifting to upset.

Luan: She tilts her head up, inhales and exhales with a large amount of annoyance/empathy. Since the teen knows about her younger siblings' relationship and that everything is centered on their collective boyfriend, it was obvious her words are complete bullshit. Her persistence does not wane "Lincoln and Luna have everything to do with everything!" her head shifts down while Lynn's fists unclench. "The whole house is suffering because none of us know what the hell is going on! He won't tell… us anything and Luna still hasn't-" the tone in her voice becoming even more saddened than it already had become.

Lynn: "I know! Please don't say it! It was hard enough hearing it from Mom and Dad the first time! I don't think I can stomach this anymore!" her voice becomes equally dispirited. The teen's hands collide with each side of her head before covering the face. Luan begins hearing the sounds of whimpering which leaves her in utter shock for a moment. She of course knew that there was a loving, compassionate heart underneath all of Lynn's red-blooded bravado.

On instinct Luan grabs Lynn's wrists and gently moves them to opposite sides. Lynn can be seen sniffling, rapidly blinking, and tears running down her flushed cheeks; deep stifled breathing follows as she tries, unsuccessfully, to conceal the pain. The urge to join in on the crying is felt by Luan but instead chooses to be "responsible" once more.

Luan: "I am calling a truce. A… truce… for your sake and mine! What do you say?" she lets go of Lynn's wrists who then lowers them.

Lynn: "Truce".

Luan: "You forgive me for the stupid crap from earlier?" Lynn wipes the tears away, takes a deep breath and nods yes.

Lynn: "Sorry for calling you cheap. It was a real low blow and I'll try to be more of a team player from now on. With everything" she becomes fully calm.

Luan: "Lets you and I take care of our little brother. C'mon" the teen turns around and makes for the last laundry basket to pick it up. Just as she is about to pick it up Lynn grabs her by the right shoulder and Luan looks to her partially stun.

Lynn: "I'll take that sis. You've done enough and besides…" she moves off her and lifts up the basket with a trademark cocky grin "it wouldn't feel right to me if you pulled a funny bone using that terrible lifting technique of yours" she moves around Luan and heads to Linc's room.

Luan: "How thoughtful of you" she follows her feeling happy that they made up at least 60% of the way. Now all that is left is the other 40 and maybe more.

As they near his bedroom door, the muffled calls can be heard more clearly. Luan and Lynn, out of concern, adjust themselves so they can listen through it and now hear Lincoln talking to someone in a very riled up manner. They move back and look at each other in confusion since they know that he is the only one in there. Luan looks ahead and knocks with her right but no response except for more noise.

Luan: "Hey Lincster?" she knocks again "got some laundry for you. Can we come in?" the talking gets a little more heated and then actual yelling follows which disturb both of them.

Lynn: "What is going on in there? He sounds really ticked off and who the ab crunch is that boy talking to?"

Luan: "Hell if I know… Lincoln?!" she knocks a third time but still no answer. "Alright enough of this, Linc we're coming in!" using the same hand she takes the knob and opens the door.

Both of them get a clear view of Lincoln pacing all around his cramped living space. Wearing only an orange t-shirt and white undies, the young women see their "secret" boyfriend on his cell phone; right arm wrapped up tightly.

Lincoln: "NO… yes… I KNOW, IT'S… will you just… YEAH I REALIZE… UGH can you please get a hold of yourself!?" he keeps spinning around and occasionally drags his left hand across his chest. Perhaps the wrapping on it was irritating the skin since they can see how uncomfortable he looked. The two step in and close the door behind but somehow their boy still hasn't noticed either of them. "Clyde… will you stop spiraling for one second! That's right just breathe into your paper bag!" he stops in place for a few seconds as the rapid patterns of a paper bag being blown out and in is heard from the cell. "Feel better?! Good. Now… WILL YOU LISTEN CLYDE!" he shouts which startles the girls.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to yell! C'mon man, don't cry. I'm fully aware my picture has been all over the news for the last two days and you've probably heard… a bunch of rumors about it-" Lincoln spins himself around and sees that both of his sisters/girls standing right there. Luan gives an awkward wave with her left along with a quirky smile; Lynn just stares at him but conceals how torn up she is on the inside.

After listening to Clyde's incoherent rambling for a minute, Linc shakes off the "surprise" and turns to the right "I can't talk to you about this over the phone. Why? I just can't! Look, just trust me when I say everything is going to be alright and no matter what DO NOT talk to any reporters or anyone who says they are from a news station! It's only a matter of time before they figure out we know each other. Call the other guys and tell them the same thing. Will you do that for me? Thanks. What? Yes you can call Dr. Lopez just don't use my name or… Luna's" his eyes close together tightly for a second and then open "I got to go. I'll call you when I can buddy. Alright…" he ends the call and puts the phone on the desk.

Lynn: "We brought you your delicates" she says trying to lighten the obviously heavy atmosphere which grabs his attention as his right slides off the device.

Lincoln: He looks at her, then to Luan who gives him a very discreet signal that can be read loud and clear. The message however can range from a list of anything due to the lopsided love triangle between them. "Um, great uh, thanks… to both of you".

Lynn: She moves over to his bed and places the basket on it unaware of the hidden truths "you better be thankful but it all should go to Luan" she turns to him "she is the one who went through the chore of cleaning it all. Although it ain't like you're active enough that these need much of a wash loser" the teen mocks but not actually meaning anything by it.

Lincoln: "Cute. Good to know your winning personality is still intact".

Lynn: "Not like I'm wrong" she takes a few steps closer and places both hands on her hips but not before focusing her attention on Linc's crotch for a moment. Could she be thinking of doing something impulsive? The tone in her voice becoming slightly ominous would suggest that. Luan detects her intention and moves to intervene out of "concern" for what might come of it.

Luan: "Okay, lay off a little. We're here to check on him, not to tease'em" she moves closer to them.

Lynn: "Ahhh relax. Lincoln knows I'm just messing around. Isn't that right little bro?" Linc can detect the subtle prodding in her voice.

Lincoln: Choosing to ignore her, he looks to Luan "how are you?" Lynn squints at him.

Luan: "I'm fine, a little worn out but I still got my smile" she flashes it quickly "what about you? How's Clyde dealing with all this… junk n' stuff?"

Lincoln: Doing his best to look tough despite barely keeping himself together, Linc rubs his chest with the left again "you know how Clyde can get, you both do" he looks to Lynn then back to her "there is no other way to say this… he is in full freak out mode. The calls and texts from him have been nonstop… aside from all the rest. Clyde's just worried about me".

Luan: "And?" she says in a tone that is loaded with sympathy.

Lincoln: He picks up on it but continues to hold onto the façade. The scratching ceases "and I told him not to. That things will work out soon" Linc's gaze shifts from her to Lynn then off towards a corner; a small throat cough is made to stave off any awkward silence.

Luan: She responds with a small pout of her lips and quickly rubbing the tips of her fingers for a second "and Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "What do you mean?" he looks to Luan feeling slightly irked "there's nothing else to say about Clyde".

Lynn: "She is talking about you. You haven't answered Luan's question about yourself. Are you okay?"

Lincoln: He looks to Lynn "oh I'm fine, never better!" eyes shift to Luan "I feel like a million bucks!" he makes, or rather, forces a smile.

Luan: "Are you sure?" the look she gives him breaks through the falsehood.

Lincoln: The smile vanishes "what are you doing? I said I'm fine" some annoyance etches in and can be heard by both of them.

Lynn: "Is that why your eyes are so puffy? Not to mention how pale you look. Looks like your about to puke any second".

Lincoln: Eyes shift to Lynn but without even trying to look calm "I'M… FINE! I'm sorry if I don't look as amazing as you always do!"

Luan: "But I can tell you haven't been sleeping. Lincoln, be honest and talk to us. I'm worried… we're worried!" sadness can be heard from her speech. The glare moves in her direction.

Lynn: "We can't help if you don't speak up! Stop leaving me, I mean us, out!" the glare shifts to her.

Lincoln: "Okay stop it! I don't need this right now! I got nothing to say to you…" head turns to Luan "OR YOU so quit ganging up on me!" the shout makes Luan jerk back a little while Lynn fixes her arms down and moves behind Lincoln feeling all the more antsy.

Luan: "No one is ganging up on you! Calm down. No reason to lose your head…" she moves a bit closer after repositioning and tries to ease him down in the one way she excels at "…since you've already lost your pants" hearing that causes Linc to look down and see he is in his undies which mixes some embarrassment to the fevered nerves.

Lincoln: Lifting up his head in a mildly frantic way, Lincoln takes a deep breath "thanks for letting me know so soon. Hope you got a good laugh out of this! I'll be grabbing my pants now thank you very much!" he starts to move for the dresser but Luan suddenly places her left hand on Linc's center chest which leaves the guy feeling strange. Looking into the teen's soft and caring eyes causes the rhythmic beating of his heart to pick up.

Luan: "Forget the pants and just tell us what is on your mind. You know you can trust us… don't you?" Lincoln's mouth opens up slightly and his eyes start to shake a little. In an instant, memories surrounding the Red Serpent return, not as clear reminders, more as a garbled mess. Shelbie, Cassie Shay… Luna and everything else that happened, the very good and the absolutely terrible, swirl around his mind. Both eyes close and so does his mouth along with all ten fingers fluttering. She looks behind him and Lynn meets her gaze. Without saying a word, they gesture to each other a private conversation. This goes on for another twenty seconds until an uncomfortable groan is made by Lincoln. They end the gesturing "Linc?"

Using the right hand, Linc takes hold of Luan's wrist gently and moves it away. After letting go "that isn't the issue here. I know what you want, what you want me to say…" he turns back half way to look at Lynn "I'm not talking about what happened until Luna gets out of the hospital". This makes the two extremely sad of course.

Lynn: "Nice! It's really great you're able to just say all of that so easily!"

Lincoln: "It isn't. Not even a little".

Lynn: "Answer me this then since it is SO difficult for you and how torn up you obviously are over ruining our Summer…" her breathing becomes sporadic and Luan stands there trying to keep it together "do you think it is fair to have your entire family suffer like we have been for the last five days and NOT HAVE A SINGLE IDEA WHY!?" she poses herself as if she is on the verge of shoving Lincoln to the ground.

Lincoln: Not even blinking or twitching "I don't want things to be like this and I am really, really sorry that everybody is miserable. I can hear everything you guys say about me all the time" he lifts both hands and points to the walls "super thin walls" the hands are lowered. "I promise you…" he turns to Luan to see her lips quiver a bit "…and you that I will talk about it all, every last detail…" Linc turns away and looks to the adjacent wall "…when Luna feels better. Not before then!"

Lynn: Her breathing starts to get steady and Lynn's face contorts in both anger and disappointment while Luan's lips stop shaking; she also looks at a loss for words. The disgruntled stare she is giving him eventually ends so she relaxes herself and sticks out her arms towards Linc in a v-shape "I'll hold you to that talk… now give me a hug". Hearing this out-of-the-blue request leaves Lincoln facing Lynn in a state of awe and Luan suddenly feels relieved, if only a little.

Lincoln: "You want me to hug you?"

Lynn: "It's not for me lightweight it is for you. One thing about you that still hasn't changed is how unbelievably sad you can get when things go terrible so bring in it".

Lincoln: The guy remains hesitant "I don't know about-"

Luan: "Lincoln just hug her. It'll be good for you" the guy looks to her over his right shoulder and she smiles then nods. "Go on! Something this rare should be enjoyed". He looks forward and walks to Lynn with open arms; the hug is formed.

Lynn: "You're lucky I care about you so much" she whispers in his ear very softly and then closes her eyes with downward turned head resting over Linc's left shoulder. His eyes close as well and he tries to just fall into the unexpected embrace as Lynn's firm tits push against the scarred area.

Luan: Seeing this lovely, normal display of affection brought unbridled delight into her heart so Luan decides to add to the innocently tender moment. She walks over to them "room for one more?" before a response can even be made Luan becomes a part of it with her mouth watering rack taking up the right upper corner of Lincoln's back.

Despite only a handful of seconds passing, the three feel as if minutes or even hours were going by. Lincoln, feeling so relaxed after days of turmoil, is now fully wrapped in Lynn and Luan's hold despite knowing full well of the situation with both of them. This sensation is soon replaced by another that is much more impure. The reason might have to do with Lynn's right hand casually moving from the center of Linc's back… to his crotch. He feels this and his eyes pop open immediately not knowing what to do, say or even think.

Her hand begins to stroke at a moderate speed which causes his lower half to jerk backwards just a little which Luan doesn't notice. The handjob picks up speed and eventually gets a rise out of Lincoln's schlong. Lynn's eyes open slightly to signify that she is fully aware of her actions and Linc's hands grip the hem of her top as a way to indirectly communicate the distress that was being felt. Putting aside the pleasure that came with all of this, the guy found it much more difficult to keep himself from fidgeting which didn't matter since Luan was able to detect something was going on. Between the shaking vibrations passing through her breasts and the sound of foreskin being repeatedly stretched in/out, her eyes rip open with subtle shock holding within them.

Luan: Biting down on her lower lip and resting her chin on Linc's head, she thinks _"how the fuck could Lynn be doing that… with me right HERE?!" _the teen clutches his arms. _"I can't believe this! What is this tomboy SLUT thinking?! I can feel Linc trembling and can hear his cock being… AH GOD KILL ME NOW! To think I bothered to call a damn truce with her, what the hell am I supposed to do?!" _Luan felt completely trapped over all of this, she couldn't say anything to end what Lynn was doing lest she reveals the knowledge of her knowing about their involvement. Likewise, if Luan just stands by, literally speaking, what would that mean in the long run?

Lincoln grits his teeth the moment his dick becomes fully erect and the handling of his package grows more intense. He can feel Lynn's hand snake through the underwear flap and force it upwards. Putting even more strength into the pumping, Linc feels his knees beginning to buckle and then both eyes shut as he tries his best to hold back moaning from the ecstasy. The feeling of a cum shot is close at hand but not as close as a familiar experience. Linc's right eye pops open and the ocular change sets in with the added bonus of blood veins taking up the corners.

His grip twists and pulls Lynn's top stitch by stitch with Luan nearly digging her nails through Lincoln's cast. She unhooks her lip and remains in sorrowful silence over being a part of this "private" rub down. A few more pumps are made and on the last tug the built-on sperm fires out. Lynn pulls out her hand before any of it gets in contact. The eye reverts back soon after, Lynn and Linc loosen their hold of one another with Luan easing back and her resting both hands on his shoulders.

Lynn: Looking straight into the guy's zoned out eyes "well… that should tide you over. I got better stuff to do so Lynnsanity OUT!" she walks around the two at top speed and exits before any sort of reaction was made.

With the door open and undies full of jizz, Luan speaks before going the same route. She bends forward "there's a fresh pair of underwear in the basket" the teen stands up, removes the hands and goes out of the room. Shutting the door and practically staggering to her own room, Luan plops on her bed, face up, and tries to settle her mind after what just happened. Suddenly Luan's phone rings from the distance as it rests on her desk. "AUGH, please don't let that be another jackass trying to get an interview with me… AGAIN" she walks over to it and answers.

Back to Linc, who regains his senses for the most part, pulls out the soiled briefs to see the sticky goo clinging to his flaccid penis. He removes the fabric feeling used in a way, takes out a personal clothing bin from under the bed, and throws it in before kicking the container back underneath. Stepping over to the desk and taking out the "emergency" tissue box, the clean up commences slowly but surely. After finishing, Lincoln heads over to the basket and just on the verge of re-dressing himself Luan pokes her head through the door. He looks at her and she speaks while casually eyeing Linc's lower region "Dad just called me and wanted me to tell you there's a favor he is asking of you. Long story short, he ordered an engine part for Vanzilla but isn't able to leave the hospital yet. Dad wants you to pick it up… by yourself… and get back asap. He'll text you all the details soon. Uh, will you be able to handle all of that?"

Lincoln manages to nod while wanting to say so much more but the words couldn't be found. "Good and I don't need to tell you what needs to be done before you take your trip" she pulls her head back preparing to close the door but comes back in "oh and when you get back…" the look she flashes him gets very severe "you and me are going to have a very long talk" Luan slips out and pulls the door in hard.

"Can't wait" he says knowing that talk will not be even slightly pleasant. Lincoln gets dressed but instead of wearing his usual attire he sports a pair of black cargo shorts, light red sleeveless muscle shirt, zebra striped sneakers and dark sunglasses with a orange baseball cap. This was a type of alter ego Linc created some time before in the event he had to leave the house. His phone vibrates before being taken up along with the other typical items one takes when they're about to take a bus ride. Exiting the room and moving down the stairs, Linc sees the twins planted in front of the tv watching cartoons. Not bothering to tell them he is leaving, the guy heads for the back door sensing there was still a huge crowd out front.

Once outside, a ninja-like vault over the back fence is taken by Lincoln followed by a short hike to the nearest bus stop. Some time goes by and the bus arrives, he gets on seeing a handful of riders and takes a seat in the far back hoping not to draw any unwanted attention. He takes out his cell to check the message from Lynn Sr. "Krav-chen-ko Kings' Automotive? I hope dad spelled the name correctly and gave me the right address. He just figured out texting after all" Lincoln sighs and puts away the device. He begins to get an eerie sense of déjà vu from the time he and Luna took their drama filled excursion.

"My head…" feeling dizzy once again Linc stretches his torso to shake off the uneasiness with no success unfortunately. Lying back in his seat, he chooses to close his eyes just for a little while since the mechanic was another 40 minutes away. As sleep takes hold of him and the gentle sways from the vehicle's turning rock Linc side to side, more flashbacks return. This causes the unusual lightheadedness to frighten him when he remembers seeing Luna's face twisted in agony.

That wasn't the only thing to cause a scare _**"you want to talk about it?"**_

Hearing his partner's voice out of nowhere shocks him out of his sleep in a warm sweat. Linc looks around in a fever pitch to see the rest of the people were going about their business.

"_**Steady Lincoln, it's just me. Take a breath" **_Linc does so and then uses both hands to wipe the sweat off his face. Even with the AC blowing directly over him, the sweating didn't subside _**"is this a bad time for me to talk with you?" **_

"What?!"

"_**Don't use your mouth Linc… use your mind. We're fully linked now, no pun intended. Remember the two most important factors: Focus and? Help me out with the rest". **_

Placing his hands on his lap, the guy inhales through his mouth and exhales out the nose. Using the left to adjust the cap and sunglasses back in place, a true state of calm was reclaimed after sitting back. He responds _"TRUST". _

"_**Fuck yes partner! Glad you haven't forgotten our… union. How you holding after we saved the night?" **_it asks like an old friend would.

"_Not doing too well… it's getting harder to hold everything together. I practically forgot about… you. I mean-"_

"_**I get it. Our connection is still fresh and it's been days since our last talk. I wanted to say something sooner but I thought giving you some space would be better". **_

A stop is made with a few people getting off _"I'd say thanks but nothing has gotten better since… SINCE" _discomfort appears on his face briefly _"that fucking night!" _

The bus continues on _**"I've noticed… I don't even want to mention what it has done to you on an emotional and psychological level. The physical damage goes without saying. Listen Lincoln, I fully understand why you won't talk to your family about what happened and all that we've learned. You blame yourself for Luna's current condition… I am here to tell you that is a load of crap and you need to let go of all this grief that is stewing inside yourself". **_

Feeling agitated over being talked to about his troubles so easily and with the added piece of unwanted advice, Linc folds his arms _"no… you are wrong! I shouldn't have left our table! If I stayed put-"_

"_**Then the S.M. Killer bitch would have added two more victims to her list of CORPSES! Think for a minute would you!? You wouldn't still be alive if you hung around!" **_Butch responds with equal anger.

Lincoln leans forward and tightens both hands _"you don't know that!"_

"_**I KNOW PLENTY! I sensed there was something foul in that… woman from the moment, from the MILLISECOND she revealed herself! This pity party you've been hosting needs to end now". **_

"_DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BUTCH! I am in no mood to be pushed around by someone, or should I say SOMETHING, I can't see!" _he leans back looking ready to put his fist through the nearby window.

"_**There are a number of things that you couldn't see before your life became completely fucked! I didn't speak up again after all this time to argue…" **_another stop is made with a few more exiting the bus _**"… Partner, I am on your side. We survived because-"**_

"_Because you aren't human! I remember letting you take control of me, the reflexes, the speed, all that strength! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" _

The bus ride carries on _**"that is a whole separate conversation to be had at another time… Right now we and Luna are alive-"**_

"_STOP-"_ Linc unfolds the arms and takes a few rapid breaths _"saying her name… If I start thinking about her I'll, I will… ERH" _the urge to cry begins to set in.

"_**Cry… Break… Collapse into an abyss that will consume everything that makes you… you!" **_Lincoln gets a hold of himself after feeling that Butch really understood him and meant well. _**"Whatever you felt then and right this second, I can feel it in full. There are some things that will always be out of your control and ripping yourself in all these directions won't lead to any sort of healing. I know we are still strangers and I being attach to you… like this… All I can do right now is try to keep you grounded". **_

Linc settles himself and loosens his whole body while still puzzled over what he will do next. Not to mention where life will take him or his loved ones. _"It was kind of cool what you were able to do and show me. I felt like a superhero!"_

"_**HA I bet! It was only possible through your trust in me. That power is OUR power. Regardless of everything you were put through, making it out with your life is what matters. Things will get better. I don't know how or when but I just know things will. It is like I said… you aren't alone". **_

Five minutes of silence remain between the two as more stops, turns, and proverbial road rage is experienced. _"I will…_ _try to keep it together and with your help, I'm sure that… my family will get through all this mess. They should stop hating me eventually… right?" _

"_**Hate isn't the word. Well at the very least, they don't hate you. I think they hate not knowing why you have been silent over being hospitalized. Not to mention the current state "you know who" is still in. I won't say "their" names but they probably feel the most agony over being left in the dark". **_

He immediately picks up on what he, or it, was talking about _"Lynn and Luan… GOD you must think I'm such a freak for doing sex stuff with two of my sisters! I swear it just-, we, AHHH!" _Lincoln tilts his head back trying to hold in the embarrassment one would feel after confiding something so personal. Even though the "person" was literally right next to him every step of the way and through all the grimy parts.

"_**You don't have to explain what you do or who you do it with. Love, or lust, comes from unexpected places and the universe works in ways that go beyond any comprehension, even my own. You love them and they love you. As long as it is mutual and feels natural then why get hung on all the rest?" **_

The destination of the auto center was nearby _"I guess so. I just can't help feeling guilty about Luan finding out about me and Lynn, Lynn not knowing a thing about Luan and… Cassie Shay… I should have walked away from her! I shouldn't have given in but her kiss and just everything about that girl's I don't know_ _nature, was hard to resist. Dang it, I just remembered I gave her my actual cell phone number!" _his right hand palms the side of Linc's face briefly.

"_**You did your best with that Irish gumdrop and remember you were set up. Your emotions were high and she wasn't going to let up or take no for an answer. Has she called since that night?" **_

"_I don't think so. I kind of hope she doesn't, at least not any time soon. I got enough to deal with". _

"_**That is putting it mildly. In terms of your "at home girls", the truth is the only thing to resolve that love triangle. After what happened an hour ago…" **_

Linc gets up from his seat and pulls the signal cord, making his way to the front as the bus slowly _"Lynn… what the fuck was she thinking?! Luan is going to milk that and then some! I'm scared to think what she is going to do to me when I get back. I understand she's been feeling neglected but giving me a handjob… with Luan LITTERALLY behind me! Did she do that because I-… damn it! Probably shouldn't have-" _he shakes his head trying to get a grip _"I can't think about that now. Hey Butch, you mind staying around for a bit?" _the bus stops.

"_**Of course, the more we chat like this the better our bond". **_Linc steps off and there lay the building in the middle of an unfamiliar part of Royal Woods. Except for a few shops and a not so occupied playground, there was nothing much to the area as the vehicle departs.

The structure was a pattern of yellow and red bricks with a bold printed orange lettered sign looming over: Kravchenko King's Automotive except a golden star is in place of the apostrophe. Lincoln checks out the surrounding lot to see numerous vehicles scattered around most likely waiting to be fixed. "Looks like we're in the right place but for the strangest reason I can feel like there is a knot forming in my gut. I wonder why. Any thoughts on your end?"

"_**Unsure… I'm getting the same sensation. Could just be your nerves or maybe something else. In any case, just go get what you came here for and then walk about a bit. A simple pickup and return is just the kind of normalcy you need right now".**_

"I can definitely go for some of that" he moves for the side entrance and he can hear what sounds like drills, hammers, and other tools making contact with metal. Stepping inside, a large grey counter can be seen near an adjacent door with the words "Staff Only" written across in white. The checkered flag tiles on the floor and the reddish surrounding walls give off a typical professional place of business atmosphere. Some small newspaper and magazine stands can be seen to Lincoln's right and two older gentlemen are seated on the left in what looks like a waiting room. It looks as if they are playing a game of chess and in the middle of an intense debate.

"Looks like a pretty regular place" he moves to the counter and suddenly feels a strong gush of wind slightly shifts the baseball cap and sunglasses. This startles the kid as the items are caught "WHOA!" he fixes them back "where did that wind come from?" looking to the corner, a man wearing a grey jumpsuit is seen setting up a large but strangely quiet rotating fan. Noticing Linc but not saying a word, the bald Caucasian male heads out through the entrance whistling an unfamiliar tune. "That figures… it was feeling a little warm in here. Need to be careful. I can't let anyone see my face".

Pushing the hat down as hard as possible, Lincoln notices a call bell resting on the counter in front of a computer monitor. "Alright just pickup the part and spend some personal time outside before facing the mob back home. Simple…" Linc's left hits the bell and he waits while the sound of vehicles being worked on is heard nearby. After a minute no one comes so he rings it again with a firm double tap. Some time passes but still no response "c'mon I know there are people here. I can hear them through that door" the bell is rung once more "HELLO? I could use some service please!" Lincoln calls through the door at a high enough volume.

Seconds later, the door opens and a figure walks through wearing a dark black welding mask and similar grey jumpsuit but the person looked close in height to Linc. This might suggest the mechanic is close in age to him. The door shuts and the figure approaches which takes Linc aback for a second. Cracking his/her knuckles, the person speaks through the mask and surprisingly was easy to hear… even with that accent.

"Apologies sir. We've been quite busy as of late. How may I be of assistance?" the person flicks on the monitor followed by a series of taps on the keyboard.

"I'm… I'm here to pick up an engine part for Lynn Loud Senior. I was told it was already paid for and arrived yesterday" he says in a voice that is at a lower octane than it usually was. No doubt an extra, if not unneeded, measure to conceal who he really was.

"Hmm… that is quite a, how you say, unusual name. Podozhdi, I mean-" the figure shakes his/her's head side to side suggesting that an error was made "Hang on. My native language tends to slip into my speech now and then" the person looks to the screen while a few more key strokes are performed along with the mouse being clicked.

Trying to be his usual nice guy self, Lincoln shows the figure a little empathy "no problem. We all make mistakes right? Native language… so I am guessing you aren't American? Can I ask where you are from?"

"It is a somewhat small city… in Russia. You may not of heard of it, named Kaliningrad". Another strong gust of wind is felt hitting Lincoln which leaves him partially worried that the hat or glasses might blow off. The guy quickly readjusts both accessories once more before responding.

"You're right. Never heard of the name and no offense but I am not going to even attempt to try to pronounce it. I might, or rather will, mess it up royally heh heh".

"That is fine. Few Americans rarely get the name correct. Let me see… Loud… Loud… davay zhe where is that name? Last time I let Dimitri organize the order forms!" 15 more seconds of searching happen but soon Lynn Sr.'s name is found. "AHA! Got it right here. Yes we do have it and the full amount has been paid".

"Great so I'll just wait here while you go grab it".

"Sure… after I see your identification papers" the person looks back to him while still wearing the mask.

The guy becomes a bit puzzled "identification papers?"

"Da… oh wait! Again my apologizes sir. I forget that in this country you call them by a different name. What was it, uh I.D. card? Yes! I will need to see your I.D. before I can give the item to you" the figure feels an itch on her/his' cheek and attempts to scratch it without realizing the welding mask is still being worn. "God I am tired. I just realize I never took this off…" It is taken off and placed on the counter which left Lincoln in a state of shock and terror, more terror than shock. "Take your time to get it sir. I just started my half hour break".

Sudden dryness can be felt in the back of the man's throat along with every muscle tightening throughout his body. Gazing at the familiar reddish-orange half haircut, green eyes, and dark maroon colored lips brought back an immediate recollection of who the figure was. Not to mention, what she is capable of. _"SONYA!"_ he shrieks internally while struggling not to show how distraught he truly was.

"_**Well, long time no chase. That would explain the uneasy feeling we both have been having. So much for a simple pickup and what is worse, you are going to have to reveal yourself".**_

"_This can't be happening! Why is SHE of all people here!?" _

"_**You mean besides the obvious fact she works here or are you asking the metaphysical why?"**_

"_Oh I love how calm and relaxed you are right now! YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS ASKING! Help me!" _

"_**How the hell am I supposed to do that? Also of course I am keeping it together, I ain't the one who knocked a quick-to-anger Russian chick to the ground and then proceeded to flee in unholy fear from said girl". **_

Gritting his teeth and feeling the urge to thrash out, he rebuts to his partner's statement but is unaware that Sonya was patiently waiting to complete their transaction; a patience that was wearing out. _"It was an accident! I got distracted and-"_

"_**Lincoln calm yourself! I was there remember? Unfortunately things went very bad very quickly when you tried to explain yourself to her. Panicking again won't fix this latest problem". **_

"_Then give me some advice to get out of this! I feel like I am about to FAINT!" _

"Excuse me, sir?" she states in a stern voice that refocuses Linc's attention.

"A baaaa, bah, bah, aaaa, a yes? Ergh" he responds trying to maintain the deep voice impression.

"Not to rush you or anything but what in the name of borscht is taking so long? All I need is to see your I.D. to prove you are related to this Lynn Loud and then I can give you the part. It is how you say… "done deal"? Now please, your I.D! I don't want to spend my only break today standing here". The amount of annoyance became evident in her voice though she was able to hide it well.

"Right, right, righty ooo just give me one quick second to uh, um FIND my duh wa-, wallet!" he starts patting himself around his pants waist pretending to not be able to find it. _"TELL ME you've thought of something Butch! I can see how upset she is getting!"_ Another strong gust of wind hits him which loosens his face and head wear but Lincoln is too frazzled to notice.

"_**This can go down one of two ways: either you use this stall tactic to your advantage or you finally put an end to whatever this is. By that I mean tell her you forgot your wallet, head home, and get someone else to grab the engine part. Or… give her your I.D. and suffer the consequences".**_

"_That is the best you got?! If I go home empty handed the others will be asking questions, more questions... I can't take anymore questions from them! I don't want to lie either. I've done too much of that already" _stiff sadness causes him to pause as guilt seeps in and covers over Lincoln's most recent actions.

"_**Facing the problem head on it is then. Best of luck to you partner". **_

He looks straight on to Sonya _"don't want to do that either. She'll cause a scene for sure. Can't let that happen…" _

"_**What are you saying? You don't want to leave and you don't want to put an end to this crap!? Doing nothing isn't an option. Make a choice".**_

"_I can't…" _

"_**You don't have that choice here. Take the step forward. We both know you got nothing to fear from her". **_

"_Dang it! There has to be another way. Except… there isn't one" _he relaxes both arms down and takes a deep breath.

The girl's measure of tolerance had dried up and taking notice of the customer's odd demeanor made her actions, that were to follow, all the more faultless. "Why are you looking at me like that? What is the hold up here?!" she folds her arm. "What I am asking for isn't that hard to understand. Unless…" things are beginning to connect "B'lyad you don't want to show me your I.D, do you?! Why do you hide who you are?!" the girl's tone becomes much more rough and filled with concern.

"I'm not hiding. I'm just-"

"Acting very strange! Wasting my time! YOU, you are some kind of hoodlum aren't you?! A rotten prestupnik! I bet you are not even related to this odd looking man who is clearly balding in a terrible way" she spits at him while the urge to take drastic measures overtakes Sonya's calmness.

Nearly at a loss for words and feeling cornered in every sense of this heated situation, he pushes to getting the "big reveal" over with but the boy's nerves kept impeding him. "Lynn Loud Sr. is my dad so that makes me his son but I… look I'm trying to tell you-"

"IZHETS! Who are you really?!"

"Can you please not shout? This is already stressful enough".

A confused look is flashed "stressful? Why? You know what? I do not care and how dare you order me stranger! Tell me truth or I will have to get the authorities involved!" the seriousness was immediately detected by Lincoln.

"NO! I mean… please don't do that. This is between you and me Sonya!" an abrupt pause is taken over the reply after he realizes the error Lincoln made revealing his knowledge of her name despite Sonya never giving it away. His body seizes up a bit but soon accepts the mistake.

Hearing her name resulted in the girl's guard being fully raised and the thought to get her boss to deal with this unusual boy crossed her mind. This idea falling second to grabbing the telephone that was just inches away. Blinking quickly to stave off the shock, the same question is asked "who the fuck are you!? My name how-, how do you know me?! Otvet'te mne!"

Seeing how distraught she was and completely unaware of the rotating powerful fan making another pass in his direction, the courage needed to rip off Lincoln's "mask" was finally achieved. However; "here's the thing…" the strongest gust of wind forced the already loosened hat and sunglasses off Linc's head.

The room goes extremely silent after the items hit the floor and the two just stare at each other. Sonya's arms unfold and Linc slowly turns his head to the left to look at the crucial pieces of the disguise. He gradually turns back to face her and sees the Russian's face slowly morph into a severe, unbridled rage. Lincoln's dumbfounded expression and inability to say a single word did not alleviate the situation one bit. As usual, more trouble was on the horizon.

"SNEGOVIK" she says in a gruff manner.

"Don't make a scene" he replies in a frantic/stern way.

"YOU!"

"Sonya please…"

"NO! NYET, NYET! I am NOT dealing with you! I am getting my boss!" the girl makes for the door and without thinking Lincoln rushes around the counter. She grabs the door knob and pulls it open but a split second it was forced back to being shut. Sonya eyes darts to the side to see the right hand of, you guessed it, Snegovik. The glare then shifts to meet an alerted yet somewhat brave face.

"MOVE… YOUR… HAND, you TRUS!"

"I can't do that! You can't tell anyone else you saw me…"

"FUCK YOU!" she attempts to open the door again but somehow Lincoln forces it close. This continued to anger her further.

"DANG IT just stop and listen for one minute! We can work this out!"

"OH we are far pass that Snegovik! Now get out of my face you little bitch! Bitch that loves to RUN!" she grabs hold of the knob with both hands and attempts another forceful pull. This time Lincoln had to put all the weight of his body against the door to keep the girl from going through it. The impediment proved more difficult than before as it lingered open for about six seconds. Lincoln managed to stop Sonya's "snitching" but not without basically tackling the door close.

With his right shoulder pressed on it and her hands still gripping the knob fiercely, the two stare at each other while breathing heavily as the air grew hot.

"I'm not running this time! You and me. Let's finish this, right now. I know you want a piece of me" Sonya's eyes squint in frustration upon hearing this bold statement but deep within herself, she knew there was some truth to those words. "C'mon! Do you really want someone else to keep you from getting your revenge?" Lincoln leans towards her face at a slight distance in an attempt to lure Sonya away from her previous intention "maybe you're trying to run away from me this time?"

The girl's eyes pop open and the knob is released. Lincoln stands off it and waits with the expectation of getting pummeled very soon. Sonya lifts her hands and cracks the knuckles slowly. After the last one is made, the hands are lowered "okay Snegovik, you and me. This way… time you pay up!" she moves for the door that Lincoln used to enter the building and he follows after gathering the hat and sunglasses still sprawled on the floor. Each step he took felt like the boy was marching to his early death.

Five minutes later Lincoln finds himself in an open back lot of some sorts; sand covered ground and metallic shells of rundown vehicles stacked in separate places with the tops of trees looming over a long wooden fence. Sonya stops a half foot ahead of him and turns around to face him, still looking none too pleased. Not knowing what to say next, he attempts to put his headwear back on. Only…

"STOP!" Linc freezes and can feel his heart skip a beat for a second. "Put your stuff on that table over there. You won't need that der'mo disguise anymore" he peers over to the left and sees a dark grey picnic/bench a little ways off. Not wanting to escalate the situation further, Linc complies in as careful manner as possible. Sonya's glare followed him without rest but the guy's newfound determination kept him looking calm.

He returns to her vicinity and tries to smooth everything over "I have no idea what to say right now and obviously you're still pissed at me. I can't change what happened at the water park but… you got to admit is there any point this goes on any longer? Over an ice cream treat? Yes I ran and maybe that wasn't the best decision…" Sonya's stare still holds without the slightest bit of reaction to Lincoln's plea for peace. "Look can we just move on from this mess, talk things out and maybe we can be friends? Or just occasional pen pals who text now and again?" a small and fake smile is flashed for a few moments as a warm breeze cascades over the two.

She finally blinks "I've seen your face on the news for a number of days Snegovik…" three steps are taken closer to him "…same goes for your sister Luna" an immediate shift in Lincoln's mood happens with the added worry that this rough Russian girl would take the situation to an unavoidable breaking point. "Tell me, is it true? The rumors I mean. The one that particularly caught my ear is about you abandoning Luna to a certain death at the hands of a killer. Judging from what I know about you already, I think that one is how you say: "on the nose". How sad your own sem'ya can't count on a little bitch like you!"

Sudden deep breaths and partial flexing of both hands are made not long after. A small yet significant spike in anger erupts within. Despite what anybody has ever said about the preteen, Lincoln Loud wasn't a complete moron and knew what Sonya was doing. Even so, the peaceful approach was still being held onto. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear. There are some things that can get very complicated… and out of hand before anything can be done to… to stop it" sadness becomes evident on his face with the tone in Linc's voice reaching an off-beat level.

The girl takes another few steps closer "nice try cherv' but I can tell that you failed her, in some way, you're responsible for Luna getting FUCKED up. Doesn't matter if I don't have all the information. I know enough about you Snegovik and LUNA must HATE you even more than you'll ever admit! Shame on you malen'kaya oshibka!" 

The guy holds his ground and refuses to let the wave of insults affect him. Lincoln was able to realize that Sonya wanted to egg him into doing something rash. Most likely, trying to start a fight must be the way this girl handles her problems but thankfully years of being man handled by a house full of women, especially Lynn, gave Lincoln an advantage over Sonya. Brushing off the girl's ignorance, Linc re-centers his calm "I thought this was going to be between you and me. Why bring someone you don't even know into it?"

It was soon that the girl realized her "plan" wasn't going to take hold the way she wanted. This fact seemed to upset Sonya more which propelled her to get right into Lincoln's face. The cold yet explosive look that darted towards the relaxed and zen-like expression was eclipsed only by the heavy inhale/exhale coming from the female's nostrils. "What do you think you are doing!? HUH!? Standing there and looking more pathetic then before!"

"Why are you so angry at me? This isn't about the accident at the water park is it? I get the feeling there is something more here".

"You are wrong, DEAD wrong! I see you and know what you are Snegovik! I know Luna thinks even less of you than me! A TRUS like you-" she jabs him in the chest with her right finger "should not be allowed to breathe!"

"You don't know anything about my sister. Also, you still haven't answered my question… why are you angry?"

Without warning, other than a subtle headshake, she shoves him with both hands "FIGHT ME!"

Recovering from the push "so this is where you were taking out little chat. I had a feeling" Lincoln's calm remains strong.

The feeling of disbelief over seeing the object of her resentment react so stoically towards the ill behavior left the Russian feeling something she hasn't felt in a long time: confusion. "Did you not hear me?! I SAID-" grabbing the shirt collar with both hands and pulling him close enough to feel the heat from her breath "FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"No" he says while standing ready to accept whatever comes next.

Sonya pushes him back a little, releases the shirt and slaps Lincoln with her right. The stinging sensation of the hit was ignored by him, reluctantly, and the response: turning back to face her. "What about now Snegovik?!"

"The answer is still no" she slaps him with the other hand, much harder than before "ERR" despite more pain being added, Linc looks back at Sonya not angry or sad, but rather numb.

"You truly are worthless or maybe too GLUPYY to defend yourself!" another hard shove is delivered.

"I guess I am. Still not going to fight you. So hows about that talk?" Lincoln raises both arms for a sec to emphasize the need for that.

The girl's response was a quick jab to the man's face that nearly made him lose balance. Linc holds his nose with both hands as a groan is heard by her. "What are you trying to prove fuckhead?! Why won't you guard? You can face a serial killer and live yet stand there allowing me to BEAT THE HELL out of you like some cheap SUKA!" Sonya takes hold of the shirt collar again rocking the guy back and forth for a bit. This causes Linc's hands to fall and show some blood was slowly oozing from the right nostril "OH now I understand! You are trying to prove that you are better than me! That you are my better by not raising your kulaki! HUH!? Fucking ASSHOLE SNEGOVIK!" more shaking follows but despite it all, the thought of retaliation never crossed his mind.

"Once again Sonya, you don't know me and you're way off. Hitting you, fighting back over this… ridiculous situation isn't going to fix anything. I think if we just talked for a few minutes then- AUGH, GAH!" before he could finish his final plea the Russian chick throws Lincoln to the sandy ground followed by a kick to the stomach "AH!"

"You will fight me! You ARE NOT going to ruin this for me! THIS… THIS IS NOT HOW THE PUNISH IS MEANT TO WORK! SUKIN SYN!"

"_The punish? What is she- OH MY GOD the voting system!"_ Linc briefly recalls the strange habit that the girl, and the other two, "introduced" to him the same day all this trouble began. In that moment, everything becomes clear _"I remember her vote… she wanted me to be punished. This must be how it works or how it works for each of them when they are… by themselves. Ruin? Is it because I won't fight back? Got to be". _Lying on his side bruised, beaten and slightly bleeding, he looks up to her looming over.

"Stand up and take the Punish! Get on your feet and FIGHT!" she yells down to him still looking extremely pissed, poised to beat Lincoln unconscious.

"NO!"

With that, a swift left kick is sent to the boy's face followed by five stomps to the mid and lower sections of his back. For the next two minutes, a series of more kicks, a good number of face punches and a laundry list of unknown swears yelled in Sonya's native tongue rang through the air. Near the end, only one thought remained in Linc's mind: _"I hope she'll be happy now"._

Kneeling over him and gripping the shirt collar once more, Sonya lifts the battered guy up slightly. Short of breath and feeling much less angry "Okay… Snegovik… now we can talk" she gets up, let's go of him and surprisingly, gives Lincoln a hand up. He takes it and once on his feet, their hands remain linked for awhile. After they separate and share a look that was more intimate, in some ways, than awkward or uneasy she walks towards the bench and takes a seat. Lincoln follows, sitting opposite of Sonya.

At this point Lincoln's face was a bruised/discolored mess with a shiner of a right eye to match. All his teeth were still in their rightful places and the unnatural nose bleed was wiped away via Lincoln's right thumb. Sonya, who was more relaxed, kept her eyes on Linc the whole time and was now coming to grips with what she has done. Sharp and stinging vibrations could be felt all over her hands which were second only to the swollen knuckles. After Lincoln moves around his jaw for a bit until a fairly loud crack sound is made, the gaze is adjusted from the table to Sonya.

Silence envelops both of them for an unknown amount of time as a light breeze whistles across their bodies. Lincoln was about to break that silence by making one of his famous off-hand remarks but was halted by Sonya reaching in her left jumpsuit pocket. The items that were taken out included a pack of cigarettes and a sliver flip lighter. You can guess what happened next; one is taken from the pack, lit and casually puffed by the girl. After placing the items back in her pocket and slightly undoing the zipper on her outfit, Linc observes Sonya wiping some sweat from under her chin followed by turning to the right to blow the smoke out.

For some reason these simple actions left a certain arousal in Lincoln which was the pinnacle of confusion to him. Why would he, or anyone for that matter, have such a feeling towards a person who just legally assaulted them? This thought lingered until…

"So…" Linc refocuses on Sonya's eyes "do you plan to report me to my uncle?" she takes another puff/blow to the left.

A bit more confusion sets in "come again? Your uncle?"

"Da, wait… you don't know my last name do you?"

"Can't say I do. For a bit of the time when we were being "friendly" to each other you never shared that info. That is, before we actually found out who the other was. What a heavenly minute that was until it became long moments of horror" he begins chuckling in an attempt to lighten the mood but Sonya didn't join in but instead took another suck/blow. Lincoln stops suddenly fearing that another flare up would come from the girl "sorry… I wasn't laughing at you so you know. You aren't mad at me again, are you? 'Cause I think we should just move pass all this crap and-"

"Rasslabit'sya Snegovik, I have no reason to be pissed at you anymore. You've proven me wrong about you. A real trus, eh how you say, cow-ard, wouldn't have stood his ground like you did. You have some balls on you" the ciggy is left in her mouth while she stretches both hands as to try to alleviate the pain "CHERT… and you can certainly take a punch. My fists still hurt".

"Heh, I guess I am use to being roughed up all the time. Unfortunately, most of the time, the beatdowns were done by girls. Go ahead and laugh at me" he twists his torso from side to side while the memories of past in-house brawls with Lincoln's sisters are re-called.

The cig is taken out "really? At school?"

"Home"

"Hmm, so you have other sisters who get rough with you. How many are we talking? Two, three?" another puff is taken but the smoke is held in for a few seconds.

"Including Luna I have nine other sisters so that makes ten. I don't have any brothers" he says freely but also trying not to reveal too much.

The girl's eyebrows lift before the smoke is blown out "Ten!? Moy Bog, that is a lot of skirts, make up and annoying boy talk. How are you still sane?" a much tamed chuckle is made which shocked the guy since it was the first time she expressed any form of joy.

"Who says I am?" he flashes a smile trying to keep the good vibes going.

"Clearly not. No sane boy would let himself get the der'mo, how you say, shit, kicked out of him. Smartass Snegovik" laughter was returned and finally it would seem that a peaceful conclusion for the two was in reach.

"Heh, you got any siblings?"

"Nyet, no… only child but I have a large number of cousins I see every so often. I think that is better for me. I am not so… good in crowds" she takes a deep puff that causes her lips to purse. Lincoln sees them and starts to feel that strange arousal once more. The smoke comes out "any other questions Snegovik?"

"A few… what is your last name by the way? Also, how old are you? I mean I guess you got to be at least fifteen since you're allowed to smoke".

"Kravchenko is my last name and actually I turned thirteen last month" the girl, whether knowingly or not, pushed her free hand inside her outfit to assumingly adjust the undergarment.

Lincoln tries to keep focus and not let his eyes wander where they shouldn't but he was once again reminded of Sonya's raw beauty as it were. "Y-you're kidding right? Wow Sonya, you're only a few months older than me and wait… isn't that the name on the front of the building?"

Her hand is taken back out following the zipper being drawn even lower and exposure of a fair amount of skin was now available for perusal. "That makes you twelve. With such an innocent face I thought you might be younger. You are correct about the front sign. My boss, who is also my uncle, owns the business. When I am in town I come by to help out the others and in turn I get a little extra money to spend on… veshchi, how you say, things" a few rapid puffs are taken as the ciggy is nearly finished.

"Okay. Well that is all really interesting and I think it is really sweet I-I mean uh, cool of you to help out your uncle… with fixing cars. One of my sisters would probably love you. I mean GAW, love to meet you! Like to fix stuff n' junk" it was clear that anxiety had taken root among the other feelings for Sonya.

"Maybe you should invite me to your house? After your "problems" go away that is" a strange yet alluring look is given to Linc who tries to brush it off as meaningless but his newfound instincts knew better. "What else would you like to ask Snegovik?"

"Yeah one last question, what does that name mean?"

A final puff/blow of the ciggy is taken "what name?"

"The one you just said, Sne, Sig, Stev, dang it, it starts with an S! Please don't make me sit here and try to pronounce it because I suck at that".

"Snegovik? Awww I have been calling you that for quite some time haven't I? It means um… how do I explain? It is what you call the Frosty".

"Excuse me?"

"What? The Frosty. You know?"

"I actually don't know. Could you be a little clearer?"

"It's that figure you see on those shows during rozhdestvo uh fuck what is the word?! My American speech should be better than this by now!" she starts to get upset.

"Hey it is alright. No need to get worked up. Let me think… Frosty, shows, that word I don't know…" a typical skull scratch occurs.

The girl starts fidgeting around for an answer "it is a day during the year that happens once a year… in winter! People usually put up a tree with the lights and a star on the top!"

The answer hits him harder than Sonya's recent flurry of kicks and punches "Christmas?"

"DA! Yes that!" she says nearly jumping from the bench "He is the same color as your hair!"

"Oh my god, Frosty the Snowman! You've been calling me snowman this whole time?" a mixed sarcastic and underwhelmed laugh bursts out of him over the odd "mystery" that use to surround this brand given to the guy. The added irony being this entire "conflict" started over spilled ice cream.

Eventually Sonya was able to detect the humor in all of it and joins in while outing the cigarette. She stands and moves to sit next to him much closer than anyone might think. Lincoln looks to her on his right and Sonya to him on her left. With the laughing gradually dying down, subtle glances of the "check you out" kind were now obviously being directed to Linc by this Russian teen.

Sensing that a possible hookup might happen at any moment, he tries to bring this encounter to a close "so… can I have what my dad paid for? I should be getting back home and you're probably tired of me".

"Of course… after…" Sonya runs her tongue from one corner to the other "you take out your dik" stun silence over this "request" leaves Lincoln frozen in place.

"_**Here we go again" **_

__ To Be Continued…

Alright yes, it has been a long time since Chapter 4 and as usual my real world duties kept me away from my writing. Also if you all didn't notice the change in my latest chapter then spoiler alert: I have stopped using nicknames for the characters, every last one of them. The consensus from my followers was that the different names made it hard to follow the plot. Since I am reintroducing 3 characters from chapter 2, this one will be split into 3 parts. I'm trying out a new method and hope Part 1 was able to satisfy the readers and with any luck, attract new ones. Like always feel free to leave comments, suggestions for Part 2 or even get a discussion going about the plot as a whole. Stay tuned L H fans.


	6. Chapter 6

This picks up from where part 1 left off. Hope it turns out to be worth the wait.

Return of the Three (part 2)

Five minutes have passed and a stun, silent stare still holds firm on Lincoln's face. It would seem that Sonya's intentions were already fully realized and about to get even raunchier.

She breaks the silence "is there a problem Snegovik? What is with that look on your face?"

Attempting to look somewhat mature he responds "I um… o-ok I think I must have misheard you because of your… you know accent and language not being… GEH" a throat clearing cough is made to stave off getting the Russian upset once again. "When you say "take out your… dick", what exactly…"

"I want you to show me your penis. Or do you prefer the word, how you say, cock? Stiffy? Schlong? Meat stick…"

The continuing barrage of substitute names for Linc's wang was both surprising and arousing. The latter being obvious but the surprise was each term was said perfectly well which could only mean Sonya has had ample practice with that type of speech. This made the boy wonder what else was she "well-versed" in?

Seeing and hearing Sonya still list off more names began to embarrass him and give a steady rise to an already implanted half boner. He interjects "OKAY uh yeah, it looks like I didn't hallucinate that part. But Sonya, where is all this coming from?"

"What do you mean Snegovik? It is a simple thing to do, no?" she leans in just a bit more to the point Lincoln can smell the trace amounts of tobacco from her mouth.

"That's not what I mean! Well it is simple but, but I don't understand why you would want or need for me to do that! You and I barely know each other".

"What else is there to know about you Snegovik? You're how you say, "hot shit", right now so I know all I need…" without warning the girl slams her left on Linc's right thigh startling him briefly.

"Uhhh… this… I still don't understand. Why me? Don't you… heh!" Sonya does a slow yet tender drag towards the guy's crotch but he catches her by the wrist momentarily; stopping the inevitable events that will soon follow.

"Chert voz'mi! Why you block your dik from me?! I know you want to fuck! You American boys are always looking to shove it into something!" Sonya uses the right to grab his knee to force both legs apart. This prompts Lincoln to steady himself with his free arm while making a large thud on the bench.

"AGH, HEY Son-, Sonya! Would you just listen for a minute!" he says attempting to dissolve the encounter but like all the ones before, Plan Man's efforts are to no avail.

"Nyet! No more talking! Time I find out if you can fuck as well as you can take an ass beating…"

"I'm just trying to figure out what is going on here! After everything I… I… I'm so confused".

The Russian teen gives Linc a look of annoyance mixed with a splash of skepticism. Her mind soon detours unto a different path resulting in preconceived conclusions as to why the hesitation "ohhhhh, hmmf, now it is all becoming clear".

"What are you talking about?"

"Your penis… it is kroshechnyy, isn't it?!" she says with a heavy tone of taunting.

"What?!" he responds not understanding all of it but the feeling that an insult was just made becomes apparent.

"It means… how you say… TINY! Does big shot Snegovik have a tiny cock?" a smug, all-too-familiar grin is thrown at the lad.

Frustration enters Lincoln's face "NO, it's normal size!"

"Is it deformed? Like one of your yaytsa is smaller than the other?"

"No and what?!"

"YOUR BALLS!" Sonya shoves both hands and makes contact with her target. Lincoln reacts by holding her wrist slightly tighter.

"No my… balls are regular too, mhmm" L Train was unable to hold back any moaning once her hands began massaging his concealed, diamond hard boner.

"Then you must have disease on your normal, not tiny dik" the upper lip is crossed over by Sonya's tongue briefly as rapid breaths continue to slip out of Linc's mouth.

"I'm clean" he releases her wrist as the last wall of defense nearly crumbles.

"So then why resist me?" the Russian's cock rub remains firm with an even tempo to boot.

"Because I still don't understand why you want… gah to fuck me all of a sudden. Dang it, that feels good".

"Stop worrying about why Snegovik… just let this happen". Sonya's eyes shift down "looks like your dik isn't tiny after all. Stand up…" eye contact is re-established "let's have better look".

The two stand up from the bench with Sonya gently moving Lincoln to the adjacent side. The Russian continues rubbing with her right while gazing at Plan Man in a sultry fashion. Even with his face still a partial bruised wreck and naturally sore, the erotic energy emanating from Sonya was greater than the pain.

"Hey, Sonya?"

"Da Snegovik? You plan to fight me or ask more useless questions?" on instinct she moves her left under his shirt and brings it up to Linc's right nipple, flicking it with the index finger. Perhaps this was Sonya's way to keep her latest sexual conquest from running off.

"Not mhm, at all. I was just thinking… since you want to see my dick so bad, gah… let me see your tits. I mean since you kept unzipping yourself earlier" hearing that causes her to pause for a moment and form a long awaited smirk.

"Bravo, I was beginning to think I would be doing all the work" Sonya takes her hands back "you are right Snegovik… I was demontazch, um what's the word, stripping before. You liked it?" she says playfully but already knowing the answer.

"It was…" Linc ponders for a second and decides to match her wit "…unexpected. Just like everything else that has been happening so far. But I will take your advice and just let things happen. One other thing though, are we safe from being seen?"

The teen grabs and pulls the zipper down to her waist "ne volnuysya… erg, do not worry Snegovik. Few come back to this place and since today is so busy my co-workers won't be going on breaks for quite some time". Sonya then easily pulls both arms out and pushes the rest down "there you are! My breasts as requested… apologies if they are not the "floppy-big stripper tits" you Americans are so use to"

Plan Man being his usual empathetic self can immediately detect the sarcasm in her speech but there was also a layer of sadness, possibly even hurt, that sat just below. "Not sure what you are implying but your breast size never bothered me. Even back then when we first "BUMPED" into each other HA! You get it?" Linc takes hold of the B cups casually and proceeds to take the lead with massaging them.

"Can't believe you weren't wearing a bra. This whole time… that's kinda hot".

"Pozhaluysta… please! In this heat?! Is you crazy? Furthermore, don't do that" she says in an upset tone.

Linc pauses "oh am I groping you too hard? Sorry, your boobs are just so soft and your nipples…"

"Nyet not that! THAT! I don't need false compliments from you! Also I have no uvazhat', no… res-pect for word play!"

"Ooookay… I understand not liking puns but Sonya I mean it. You have really nice breasts. They're cute".

Despite the kind words, the Russian responds with a pout "what the fuck did I just say Snegovik!? Do you want me pissed again?!"

"Well of course not! What is with you all of a-"

"ENOUGH American boy! Just do what you want with them and keep your flattery to yourself! We clear?!"

"FINE Sonya! I will! Geez…" rather than provoke another ridiculous fight, over who knows what, with this fiery yet odd vixen, Linc chooses to just focus on the sex. Narrowing his attention on her breasts, he goes back to groping them but this time with more vigor in each squeeze. Eventually, Lincoln takes it a step further with sucking/licking one nipple while the other is firmly tugged on.

Deep down inside this rough Russian teen girl, while she gazes down at Lincoln's tongue action, rested the expectation that he would fail at pleasing her. Sure their "feud" was finally over and the guy proved he could handle himself in a conflict however, Sonya believed that would be the height of his abilities. About 20 seconds later, all of that became a foolish notion as she felt some moisture begin to collect down below. Only… this wasn't sweat.

Linc mirrored the same actions on Sonya's other nipple which finally forced an honest reaction from her. Upon contact, a jolt of extreme ecstasy shot through her body faster than Sonya could anticipate. The muscles in her face started twitching which fell second to the moans trying to escape from those fevered lips. Sonya did her best to not let out a sound for reasons unknown but the rest of her body, the pussy in particular, refused to hold back.

After another minute of hearing the symphony of sucking being played between the girl's B cups and the vixen being pushed beyond her limits, the urge to play with Linc's body came in. Taking him by the shoulders, she pushes him back a little while pretending to not enjoy herself. Looking at Plan Man under the guise of dissatisfaction as he lays both hands on the bench table, she states dryly "alright Snegovik, you've had your fun… now give me your dik! It had better be more impressive than your der'mo tit sucking!"

Lincoln returns an annoyed look "and by… der'mo you mean…"

"SHIT!" Sonya fires back in a jeer-like manner.

"You know what… you want my dick so bad, get it yourself! Even if it wasn't what you're use to from the others you've been with, that doesn't give you the right to be so rude to me!"

"TIKHIY… QUIET you!" she jerks him back before releasing and getting on her knees. Sonya then does a somewhat violent unbuckle of the guy's shorts "let me instruct you on how to PRO-PER-LY suck and lick little Snegovik". The shorts get dragged down hard and out swings Plan Man's swollen cock. A look of surprise plasters on Sonya's face as her eyes run up and down it "CHTOZAKHERN'!? Why is his dik this BIG!? Gah… will that even fit in me?"

"Is there a problem?" Linc peers down seeing the vixen frozen in place "let me guess, you are going to tell me you've seen bigger right?!"

The snide yet deserving remark snaps her out of the trance and into a cute pout. Sonya looks up "I thought I said…" she quickly grabs the robust meat pole with her left "SHUT UP SNEGOVIK?!" then proceeds to work it into her mouth like it was no big deal but after getting almost half way down the shaft, the tip could be felt brushing against the vixen's uvula. It was at this moment that Sonya knew she was up against something unfamiliar to her: a cock she couldn't deepthroat. Ignoring the urge to gag and trying not to show Lincoln her "weak" side, Sonya starts sucking the amount she could actually handle while the rest is jerked by the left.

Some pleasure began to envelope Plan Man as subtle groans are made. _"Despite how much of a jerk she is, this blowjob isn't bad at all. Except… I can feel something grazing against my penis. It… aaahhh, doesn't hurt but doesn't feel normal". _Due to this anomaly and Linc's curiosity spiking, he proceeds to find out "hey… stick out your tongue for a minute. Something keeps dragging on me…"

Hearing this request and not being afraid to show off every part of her, the vixen removes her mouth but maintains a steady jerking speed. Her gaze shifts up and Lincoln can feel the "rudeness" projecting from Sonya's eyes. Anticipating a violent remark, he starts to think of snappy comebacks until to his surprise, the Russian opens and sticks it out as long as possible. After a quick scan, the guy could see a gold colored object resting in the center of her tongue. It was the same size as the head of a nail.

"What the… is that?"

It's pulled back in "da Snegovik. My tongue has pirsing. If that is problem we can stop this now" she says in a convincing manner but the hidden truth was that this tough gal is worried the monstrous rod in her hand might end up breaking her in half if things get to that point.

"I've never seen one before" Linc leans forward "keep blowing me… I don't want to stop…"

Sonya, to her dismay, goes back at it repeating the same motions but the boy could feel the "change" taking him over starting with the seamless transforming of both pupils. Without warning, Lincoln grabs the sides of Sonya's head shocking and halting her. She looks up in a panic "deeper… take my dick deeper… all the way to the back".

The vixen made an attempt to pull off and out right refuse but Linc's newfound inhuman strength held her in place "um, where do you think you're going? SUCK IT ALL" the dick is rammed further in, forcing her hand away. "ACK, CUS!" the teen vocalizes as a small upchuck of saliva splashes on the cock tip. Her hands grip Lincoln's thighs with the pressing of all fingers into the skin. Another push off is attempted "ERM, OCA, UNG!" but the only result was Plan Man's shaft getting the world's sloppiest spit polish.

"There you go! AH FUCK… your throat has a really nice heat! Now let me just… GRRR" he proceeds to doing humping motions which instill frequent choking since Sonya's throat was being given an unwelcome rub down. In contrast to the discomfort being felt above, the Russian's pussy down below soon throbbed with the presence of more "moisture". "Dang it, that piercing feels really good! AHH" the boy kept shoving while peering down, completely unaware that the girl's mouth coochie was being overwhelmed. Beads of sweat form across her forehead as saliva drops under the chin.

"_DER'MO! I can't believe this boy is using my mouth like this! I can't… force him off! Stronger… AGH… then he looks! MY THROAT HURTS! Anymore and I might squirt! Why… how could HE make ME… ROGOVOY!" _it would seem the vixen may have finally met her match, at least sexually.

The humping proceeds on with rapid pumping and the occasional slow thrust. Upon seeing Sonya barely maintain her tough exterior, coupled with some tears in both eyes, and hearing the many grunts/groans, Lincoln felt the urge to explore the rest of her. With a final hump "ERGH… OCKUSH!" the Plan Man pulls out with a large amount of spit hanging off; one hand still firmly grasping the vixen's "half-hair".

Coughing and desperately trying to recover from being sufficiently gagged, she looks up "YOU… agh… SON OF BITCH… WHAT THE HELL… gck… YOU ARE DOING!?" Sonya takes a second to spit out a wad of fluid trapped in the back of her throat "YOU IS DEAD SNEGOVIK! How dare you try to use me! I'm going to-… HEY UBLYUDOK?! Bastard you… why are you looking at me like that?" she says getting a sudden eerie vibe from Linc's odd stare down.

"I bet your pussy is soaking wet. I want to check for myself…" he forces her to stand by tugging on the hair causing Sonya to groan not in discomfort, but in actual excitement. "Finish stripping and spread your legs" Linc says with straight authority.

The Russian was even more surprised by the growing bravado of the guy and couldn't believe this is the same person she beat up not that long ago. Sonya actually felt like giving in to any and all of Lincoln's demands. However, "da pravil'no! So you think you can give me orders Snegovik?! Fuck… YOU! If you want my kiska you will have to take it!" she attempts to smack him across his face as a last ditch show of defiance with her right. Before the hit makes contact Linc catches Sonya's arm and jerks her head back in a rough manner.

"Fine, I'll do it myself" in a huff Plan Man does a spin and slams the vixen on the table. After kicking off his own shorts, he makes a move to tear off the rest of her suit.

"Nyet… you are not getting it so easily!" Sonya does her best to fight back while pressed down. The two play fight for a bit, grunting and groaning as one attempts to gain control over the other. The bench rattled and shakes in accordance with the sun's rays bathing the young individuals in a golden glow. Eventually Linc wins out and pins the exhausted girl; her legs parted wide.

Gazing at it, the oval shaped mound of pubic hair is examined intensely along with Sonya's pussy. "Looks like someone hasn't shaved in a while… Guess you've been too busy being pissed off all the time" Lincoln says with tremendous sarcasm. After not hearing a reply, he looks up to see a rare sight, a blushing and fully embarrassed teen. "Heh… almost forgot how cute you are…" her response to the statement was turning her head to the right and remaining utterly silent. "Not saying anything? Perfect. Maybe now I can hear how you moan" focusing back on the area, he moves his mouth right at the slightly loose outer flaps.

The guy's whole mouth envelops the area with the tongue working its way on the clit. Plan Man's breath flows through the Russian's bush while he doesn't even try to keep the sucking/licking noises from being heard.

Sonya had once again tried to contain her enjoyment of Linc's impressive skills but this time, after 10 seconds… "AHH… MHMM… HAH… GAHH!" it would seem her body pushed the lustful cries out and didn't care how loud each one was. "OOOH… EH, MHMM, HAA, GEH… AAHHH… EHH, FAA!"

Getting through the heavily guarded exterior that surrounded the vixen's soft, erotic nature triggered the appearance of red veins in the whites of his eyes. Could there be some correlation between sex and these strange transformations? The answer was unclear but this was not a concern to Plan Man right now as Sonya's fluids began to flow against his lips while the excess amount drains over the wooden bench top. The convulsions of her body grew stronger as Lincoln's tongue plunged ever deeper into the smooth, sopping wet snatch.

Yearning for even more, he takes a final slurp "GAAHAASUSH, AHH" and pulls away after Sonya's body does a huge upward heave in response. Linc stands up and releases the grips of her thighs; he then aims his cock at her pussy. Eye contact is made with a now breathless girl.

"So… I don't have a condom…"

"Neither… haa… do I Snegovik…"

"You know I can't stop after all of this work right?"

"Then don't American… Fuck me" she says before propping herself up by using both arms while keeping the lower half in an exposed M shape. Linc positions both arms to overlap Sonya's legs. They prepare for the final part of this fated encounter that becomes sealed with his dick pressing into her cooch.

"AHH!" they both exclaim. Without any further delay, the fucking commences at a rather quick pace due to their private areas being so well prepared throughout. Bench shaking, heavy breathing, and the two nearing a sultry creampie, one more unexpected act loomed very near.

"AH FUCK… you… GISH, OOF… gonna cum Snegovik?"

"Yeah… I'm su… SUPER close! Don't worry… I'll gah, shoot it outside on the-"

"NYET!" this outburst stops the humping briefly and leaves Linc a bit startled.

"Uh something wrong… again?"

"In my ass".

"What?" he pulls out and adjusts back to take a moment to regain some strength in his legs.

Sonya gets off the table, turns around, and leans forward with both palms placed firmly on it. With outward turned ass, she states in a calm and sweet manner "shoot your cum… into my asshole Snegovik".

Lincoln, even in his hyped up otherworldly state, was both puzzled and excited. The urge to ask why quickly came into mind but the expectant spunk blast was approaching miles faster. With that, he grabs and spreads the cheeks apart. After a slow and somewhat rough insertion, the anal union is made. Of course it was tighter than the other hole even with the vixen being relaxed.

"Alright maybe I can… no… nope, I'm gonna… BLOW!" Plan Man blows his load as hard as possible without being able to hump even once. In his defense, this would count as a second orgasm for the day and the lad did hold his own up until now. "Uhh, ung, haa!" both balls were fully emptied… after six more spurts of splooge fire into the girl's anal cavity. Odd thing is, Sonya didn't make a sound during this last part.

Eyes revert back to normal soon after and Lincoln removes his sticky member. The teen fixes herself towards him looking flushed but also weirdly at peace. She walks over to her jumpsuit and rifles through one of the pockets to take out a small plastic case. Sonya opens it and takes out two white pieces of fabric. Curious as to what they were, he walks over to her "are those?"

"Wet wipes" the case is shut and she hands one to him before cleaning around her anus, pussy, and legs.

"_**Doesn't have condoms but has wet wipes available for after random sex. This newest catch gets stranger by the second partner". **_

The two finish cleaning up and redress "alright Snegovik, it is decided".

"Decided? What's decided?"

"Give me your phone… unlocked".

"I'd ask why but I think I know where this is going". Linc takes it out and is about to hand it to her "one thing though…"

"Da?"

"Can you call me by my name? Just once? I think after doing this much… fucking, it's the least you could do" he says brimming with confidence.

Sonya ponders briefly and takes a deep sigh "okay, Lincoln… Lincoln Loud. Is that to your liking?"

"Yeah" the cell is given to her "I like how it sounds when you say it with your accent". A little smile appears on the girl's face as some numbers are pressed on the device. She playfully tosses it back.

"Good, but don't get too use to it, Snegovik! Wait here and I'll bring the engine part to you, vernut'sya" Sonya walks off with her hips swaying freely and eventually becomes out of sight.

Linc checks his cell _**"did she?" **_

"_Yep… she just gave me her cell number and a text. It says: "put your dik in my ass first next time little American boy". Followed by a kiss emoji"_ a blush spreads across his cheeks.

"_**Congratulations, it appears you won the war" **_the cell is shut off with a -BEEP-; everything fades to black for a moment.

-BEEP-… -BEEP-… -BEEP-… in the distance this sound resonates frequently but in spaced out patterns. -BEEP-… -BEEP-… -BEEP- it does bare some familiarity but the steady repetition would suggest that it was something other than a cell being turned on and off. -BEEP- suddenly a red colored line flashes across -BEEP- then again but this time with it moving in jagged edges.

-BEEP-… -BEEP-… this continues on as things become more clear "oh Luna… my little rock star… please wake up! Honey, I don't know how much more I can take of this… ageh, ahh… mssh" we find ourselves in a hospital room with Lynn Sr., Rita, and Luna, who hasn't regain consciousness since the incident at the club. "Wabot we?!" oh and of course, can't forget about Lily.

Lynn Sr. sits at her bedside caressing her right hand while trying to dry the tears away. This proved very difficult since the Loud House patriarch had to look over one of his daughters still bound to a respirator, heart monitor, three tubes that ran to other devices and a larger-than-normal IV bag connected to the adjacent arm. Luna wore a typical starch white hospital gown with the open back and striped purple women's briefs.

Rita, holding Lily, stood behind him equally upset "Luwah eh, eh, LUWAH" the baby utters with her tiny outstretched arms. Rita tries to hold her up "no, no Lily… you can't play with your big sister right now". Lily eventually lays back into her mother's arms but eventually gets upset herself as if; the one year old knew how bad the situation was. She pushes her head into the mom's chest "WEH, UH, WEH!"

"Shhh, shhh my little angel. Don't cry shhh. Everything will be okay" she says rocking back and forth trying to console her. "Lynn, you need to stay strong for Luna and the rest of us. The doctors said that she'll recover".

"They also said she'd wake up by the third day after getting all those… "necessary" treatments! How many more injections do they plan on giving her?! It's been nearly a week…" he says in a despondent tone while fighting the urge to shed more tears.

Still rocking Lily about "dear I know things haven't been going the way we'd hope and Luna isn't in any better shape then that night but… but…" "WEEEEH" the child calls out under Rita's chin. "Ughhh Lily calm down please. Hush little baby don't you cry…" she hums the rest of the tune briefly. "What I am saying is things could be way worse so try to stay at least a little positive" she states as calmly as possible while pacing the floor.

Hearing those words prompts the man to clutch her hand with force that is above average. He looks over his shoulder to the right to meet his wife's stern gaze. A scowl appears on Lynn Sr.'s face "in what way could this be any worse?! Look at our daughter Rita!" he says in a hushed roar.

"You know what I mean. You were standing right next to me when the detectives were asking us questions. The same goes for when Lincoln… was being asked too. If what they told us was true then I would think all of us, our other daughters included, lucked out majorly!" she fires back and looks down at Lily who was still teary eyed. Little sniffles and choke ups soon follow before Rita focuses back on her husband.

He darts his eyes away for a moment "we don't know for sure if-"

"LYNN!" the stern look becomes a heavily pissed off face that sends a fright into the infant "you saw the marks on Luna's back… dang it our own son identified that… that…" she covers Lily's ears and harshly whispers "BITCH as the SM Killer!" ears uncovered. "What more evidence do you need!? Maybe YOU'RE the one who needs to wake up!"

"Sta! NO WIGHFING!" the child's tiny hands are pressed into Rita's right cheek which manages to snap her mom out of the rage spell. She looks down to her after calming herself and Lily pulls back her arms.

Taking a solemn breath "sorry my little sweetheart. Mommy nearly lost her head there. Don't worry; your Daddy and I are just discussing how to make Luna feel better. There is no fighting okay?" the woman gives the infant a kiss on her forehead that soothes Lily a bit. Rita looks to Lynn Sr. "isn't that right dear?"

Seeing his attention being placed back on Luna as the sounds of the respirator mixes with the heart monitor doesn't help alleviate the tension resting between them. "Yeah… right. We are just trying to figure out what happened to your big sister and brother. I still don't understand any of this" the man sits back in the chair after ungripping the rocker's cold hand.

"You see Lily, everything is just-" Rita looks down to see her fast asleep with mouth agape "well out like a light. That is literally the best thing for you now". She walks to the corner of the room where Lily's baby stroller is and gently places her in it. "And just in case let's put these on you" the woman reaches behind and pulls out a pair of child size noise canceling headphones which are fixed on her. "Best seventy five dollars I ever spent" she strolls over to the window and pulls the shade to the side looking down.

What she sees is a large crowd of reporters and regular people spread out in clusters near the front entrance of the hospital. "Unbelievable isn't there some sort of law against huddling that close to an active medical area this early in the day?" Rita takes a heavy sigh while scanning over them knowing fully well what their intentions are. Pulling the shade back in a huff and turning away from it "I knew we wouldn't be able to keep Lincoln and Luna's names out of the media but come on!" she takes hold of a nearby chair and brings it next to Lynn Sr. before doing an extensive back stretch. "It wasn't even a half day before both their faces ended up on every news channel!"

"Let's not forget our address and phone number. Want to know the best part?" the man looks to his wife stoically "once we stopped answering the landline altogether, they immediately went through the cell phones" Rita looks away and rubs her temples while remembering all the stress that was caused within the past few days. She stops doing it "I guess privacy really is just an illusion" Lynn Sr. says before whipping his head back and yawning; attention fixed on the ceiling.

Rita plops into the seat "I think the worst part, or one of the worse parts, of all this craziness was telling all of the kids that they have to stay inside until everything blows over. The Summer just started! The disappointed looks on my babies' faces…" sadness shows on her face upon remembering.

"The yelling from all of them that followed… but what could we do? How else is the Loud family suppose to keep a low profile? Is that even possible for our kids? It's bad enough we couldn't give them a straight answer aside from "a really bad thing happened to Luna and Lincoln" and thanks to what's-her-name they know what the bad thing is! Or partially… ehhh, gah!" the man flings himself forward in a dramatic huff and then places both hands on his cheeks. "Speaking of the kids, still no word from Lori?"

"O.M.G!" the woman sits back and looks way annoyed "don't even… how is it…" she lightly face palms with her left "that girl oh I mean… "independent young lady"…" Rita says sarcastically along with the necessary quote fingers being made on both hands briefly. "She literally is on her phone all the time! How could Lori have not answered OR called back yet?! I mean I understand that she decided to go to Florida with Bobby for Summer break to have the ultimate Summer romance but this is serious Lynn! Might as well add that to the list of things I don't know! What could be going on with her?"

Lynn Sr. adjusts himself up and attempts to console her "look honey don't stress yourself anymore than you already are. I'm sure our newly adult daughter is just having a lot of fun…" his eyes squint intensely "…just hope those two don't go over the line with the "fun" down there since, you know…" eyes become relaxed. "Anyway, I'll try her again later and if anything at least that shows this whole mess isn't national news. We need to figure out what to do about the ten we have here right now" they both focus on Luna still lying motionless except for the steady up/down movement of her chest.

"Poor Lincoln… since he isn't saying anything about what happened we can only imagine what our boy went through". A small, quick chuckle is made "I can't believe Lisa suggested using one of her brain probing machines to get answers out of him. I was like "Lisa, remember our talk about respecting other people's personal cranial space" and she was… wait!" a sudden realization hits the parents like a freight train.

"Since you bring up Lisa hun, where is she? Also, Leni and Lucy?"

"Uhhh…" they both stand up with concern "the, the vending machine! Yeah they said they were going to raid the vending machine for snacks so we got nothing to worry about" she waves off dismissively.

"Oh right" a few seconds pass "except… that was about half an hour ago… and the machine is only a few feet from this room" Rita's eyes pop open after hearing that.

"Dang it! You don't think…"

"UNHAND ME YOU IGNORAMUSSSH! My findings are not yet complete!" the parents hear an all-too-familiar shout as they focus on the open doorway. In walks a middle age white man wearing the standard professional attire one would expect to see on a doctor. He can be seen carrying, in outstretched arms, Lisa who is thrashing about trying to free herself.

Rita and Lynn Sr. walk to meet them half way wearing upset/tired expressions. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud…" the man says in a monotone voice with a deep seeded annoyance to match.

"Don't tell us… has she been…" says Rita.

"Doing something that is very wrong both legally and morally but also astoundingly brilliant for someone of her age? Yes I am afraid that is the case, again" he lowers Lisa to the ground and lets go as she continues to glare at the doctor.

"How much damage are we talking?" Lynn Sr. says while bracing to hear the answer.

"This time myself and the medical staff found your child trying to extract various tissue samples from our more comatose patients on the restricted floor level. Then proceeded to break into one of the labs and perform some of the most reckless experimentation I have ever seen! Finally, to add insult to injury, your… little girl…" he says in a very gruff manner "delivered some of the most abrasive insults to me and my colleagues that actually left a few of them in tears. Now I have dealt with troublesome children before but NEVER one such as her!" the doctor returns the same sour look to Lisa for a few moments.

"Un-be-lievable LISA! What were you thinking!? What happened to getting snacks!?" Lynn Sr. rubs his face to show how deeply troubled this news has left him.

The shout propels her to face the woman "mother, there is no need to raise your vocal levels to unbearable decibel proportionssh. All of my actionssh were a necesssshity that this "expert"…" the girl gestures to the doctor "is incapable of fathoming. If it makes you and father lesssh irksome we were on the way to acquiring some cheap, yet overly expensive, confectionery delightsssh, street name: "vendor candy" buuut an opportunity presented itself so I needed to seize it". The tone in her voice being unusually calm despite seeing how pissed Rita is.

Nearly on the verge of yelling at the genius to the point where it would be classified as verbal abuse, the matriarch instead takes a deep sigh and speaks roughly "when we get back to the house, you can expect to be grounded for the next month!"

"What!?" she says with shock "I just said my previous choicesssh were full of the utmost reason and merit! Don't you think a punissshment of such magnitude-"

"ZIP… IT… NOW!" she interrupts.

Lisa prepares to continue to defy Rita but the patriarch finally steps in to end it while also sparring his kid from the wrath of his wife "Lisa! I think it would be in YOUR best interest to quit before your mom orders, I MEAN, asks me to call Lynn Junior and tell her she can use your science equipment to test out the new steel bat I got her before the Summer started. Understand?" with that, the girl immediately clammed up, folded her arms, and avoided eye contact with both parents.

"Glad you finally got it!" she focuses back to the doctor "soooo Dr. Irvine, I know my daughter did a number of bad things but I promise that this time, and I mean THIS TIME, there will be no more trouble from her" she makes a "you can trust me" face with cupped hands and fluttering eyelashes.

The man looks at Rita wanting to believe her but past experiences leave him skeptical. He checks his watch briefly and takes a sigh "thankfully I have other tasks to do this morning. Just please keep this from happening again. Even though the hospital is under strict orders from the local police to take extra care of Ms. Luna Loud however…" Dr. Irvine pushes very close to both parents' vicinity "anymore violations like these and I will be forced to insist a transfer to another hospital! It has been nearly impossible to handle our daily operations due to the media frenzy outside and those reporters who keep trying to sneak in to ask all of you questions. A transfer would actually make things much easier but like I said strict orders. Anyway just keep your children in line!" he moves away after delivering a stern look to them which sends a chill up their spines and heads out of the room.

"Hopefully those tasksssh include updating the terrible equipment housed in this two bit excuse for a care facility" she retorts under her breath thinking no one was listening. The egghead was wrong as her mom turned her heated attention back in Lisa's direction.

"Don't get smart, sassy, or even a little clever missy! You'll be getting an ear full later! I can't believe you'd risk getting us and your injured sister thrown out of here! Don't you understand how serious this whole mess is?! What it is doing to OUR family!?" Rita clenches both hands into fists.

Lisa unfolds the arms and returns to direct eye contact. Her face gets emotionless but the tone in her voice becomes deadly serious "yessh mother… I am fully aware of MOST of whatssh going on with Luna and Lincoln. It has been all over the local newsssh channels of courssshe!" Having known the kid better than anyone and being able to detect the entire snarky attitude that lay in between her words, Rita had reached her limit.

Once again Lynn Sr. jumps in "okay just stop already! We should be keeping together and not fighting right now. Even though that is a regular thing with us" he says exhaustively along with scratching the back of his head. "The point is we are all in this together and the same goes for Leni and… Lu… cy" another realization hits the man.

Eventually Rita and Lisa pick up on it which snaps them out of their rage. Rita speaks "Lisa… where exactly did you and your sisters separate from?"

"Ummm… I believe they went-"

Before the sentence is finished "OW-WA! You like don't have to pull so hard!" all three of them recognize the shout and soon the mystery is solved. They all eye the doorway and in comes a hefty 30 year old black woman in a nurse's outfit pulling Leni and Lucy by their arms. Just like the doctor, she is none too please.

Lynn Sr. voices his displeasure since he expects more bad news to come "well it looks like they've been found… by Nurse Henrietta. How great".

"Alright judging from everything I am seeing this can only mean more problems were caused by my kids. So just tell us, what did they do this time?" she of course is disappointed but also not that surprised.

"Other than making my double shift more of a hassle and pain in my rear end!" the woman forces Leni ahead of herself "let's start with this one and her incessant "beauty tips" about how we nurses can look more fashionable while we work to give all of the patients proper health care! We are already stressed out enough without being reminded about how "bad", "plain", or… "totes uggo" we look! Whatever that even means!" she fires a strong glare at Leni.

Looking more confused then anything else, much to no one's surprise, she responds "I was only trying to help! A lot of the nurses here have such great hair and figures so it would SO be a giant waste if none of you dressed the right way! Like you, if you just added a few designer patterns and some glitter sequences-"

"ENOUGH FROM YOU GIRL!" the shout startles the whole room except for Lucy and Lily who is still asleep thanks to the headphones. "I will say this to you for the last time, THIS… IS… A… HOSPITAL with rules and regulations that must be followed! It is NOT some narrow minded, prance about fashion studio with alternating themes every month! Keep your "TIPS" to yourself and stop bugging my co-workers! AM I CLEAR?!" the teen nods fearfully before looking away sadden. "Good! Now for Stranger Things over here…" her attention falls on everyone's favorite goth.

"Do we even want to know?" says Lynn Sr. feeling too exhausted to get the right level of upset. Rita doing the best she can from hitting her "totally pissed off" limit again.

"Oh nothing too bad…" the parents feel momentarily relieved "JUST THAT…" the relief immediately vanishes "she was caught trying to sneak into the morgue for some reason that I can't figure out! Why on Earth would you do something like that child?"

"I needed new ideas for my next poem" she says without emotion before turning to meet the nurse's gaze eerily, eye to covered eye.

The nurse pauses for a minute since she is unable to process what was just said by this nine year old. She looks over to Lynn Sr. and Rita for answers with disturbance being evident.

"Yeah… uh you see Nurse Henrietta, Lucy is an inspiring writer and probably was looking to um… get her creative juices flowing" a small smile urkes onto her face while trying to make the explanation sound less insane/weird.

"What!? How is a large room full of DEAD bodies suppose to do that!?" the woman sees both parents about to explain but decides to end it all there and interrupts "you know what?! I don't even-" she takes a heavy breath and releases them. "I do not get paid enough for this! I have several other rooms to visit before my shift ends so I am out of here". Upon exiting she says to the parents "I strongly suggest keeping a VERY close eye on them otherwise I won't be so nice next time! Or maybe I'll just cut y'all's visiting hours short!" with that the door slams.

Silence looms over the group for a few moments until Leni breaks it… by being herself "hmmm, a fashion place that changes each month? That could really work!" she says with glee. Everyone hears the statement and follows with a group face palm.

"Welp, another tongue lashing gets delivered to us, and Leni completely misses the point!" she says after removing the hand; the rest soon do the same.

"It was inevitable, like the changing of the seasons or Lynn going weeks without changing her socks. Gag"

"I completely concur. Even though I've successfully calculated when the aforementioned action will occur it still leaves me ssseverely agitated"

The woman immediately gets upset over their snide remarks towards the teen as they casually wave off the bad decisions for which landed the Goth and egghead in equal trouble. "OKAY you two can it! In my opinion you ALL have been acting out in the worse way possible and I am sick of it!"

"Oh no! Mom is sick too?! Good thing we're in a hospital already" the girl blurts out and looks around to everyone.

Hearing the "comment" propels her to face palm once more but through sheer will power stops herself. Turning the palm into a fist "all of you grab a chair and sit down… NOW!" the commands startle them, mostly Leni and Lisa, but they all comply nevertheless. Now seated Rita proceeds to get some much needed answers from her kids "so let's run down the list of terrible choices that have landed us in trouble with the hospital staff… again". She lowers the limb and casually strolls pass each of them "running experiments on bed ridden strangers without permission… bothering exhausted workers by harshly criticizing their uniforms…" the walk ends and she turns to face all of them looking still peeved while Lynn Sr. moves closer with folded arms from behind. "SNEAKING INTO THE MORGUE TO GET POETRY IDEAS!? Seriously, why would all of you do these things!?"

The young Louds stay quiet for a while and then look to one another as they try to find the words. Rita's anger gradually starts to subside as she notices sadness making it evident on each of their faces; in Lucy's case, more sadness. Eventually it is Lisa who speaks up "the truth of my sssomewhat ssseedy actions are as followed: using the DNA of the other patients, who have been in comasssh for extended periodsssh of time, I was formulating a possible ssserum that might…" she pauses and looks to her mom and dad. "…Help Luna wake up from hers".

Sudden surprise briefly shows on the parents faces. Lucy turns toward them "for me, I have been having writer's block for days and rather then sit in here and stare at Luna's unconscious face, I decided to do whatever it took to fix my slump. Even if that meant doing something… unethical because seeing my sister in such a lifeless state is too much to deal with any longer" she says before sniffling a couple of times.

Rita and Lynn Sr. soon become much more docile from hearing this much makes him unfold the arms. He then speaks "I didn't know all of you felt this bad about everything. I mean I knew you all were upset and confused but…" the man pauses with his gaze panning over to Leni "let me guess Leni… the reason you did what you did is giving fashion advice makes you happy so even though the nurses never wanted it, you still kept giving it because it made you feel better. You've been so miserable for nearly a week, right?" she eyes him, squints her face in an attempt to hold back sobbing and gently nods.

"I completely get it now. Ohhh… come here all of you!" she extends her arms out very wide after her mood shifts to sympathetic "family hug!" Everyone races to her embrace and coos from the collective warmth. Even Lucy, with all her darkness and gloom, could not help feeling joyful relief. "I forgot each of you have your own way of dealing with horrible situations. Especially when one… two of our family is involved. We aren't mad at you kids… well not anymore". The three, including Lynn Sr., make eye contact with Rita while still holding on to one another.

"WAIT!" the teen interjects "where's Lily? She should totes be a part of this hug".

Lynn Sr. answers "fast asleep thankfully. Which is no surprise since we had to get her out of bed at four in the morning".

"Now that wasss truly troublesssome. Even more so then taking that oversizzzed taxi operated by that unusually peppy driver wearing a mullet… ugh!"

The man responds "please don't remind me of him! That guy had the word "FACE" tattooed on his face! We should have taken Vanzilla".

"Why didn't we?" asked Lucy.

"Well first off using it would definitely draw way too much attention to us which is why we divided the family up like this. Less is more and all that. Secondly the old girl wouldn't have made the trip anyway since…" his eyes open wide suddenly after remembering something "dang it, I need to give Luan a call. Be right back" Lynn Sr. makes for the door and exits.

The Loud Ladies look at each other wondering what the guy's departure was about but soon shrug it off. They move as one to Luna's bedside and look over her; each pondering their own thoughts.

"Luna is going to get better right?" Leni asks softly.

"Of course sweetie. She is a fighter just like all of you. We'll get through all of this as long as we look out for one another and not cause anymore trouble right now".

"Underssstood mother"

"We'll try to be better" said Lucy with a hint of gusto.

A close up look is centered on Luna's face as a few more deep breaths are taken by way of the respirator until the last one sounds causing everything to fade to black.

It is now mid-day and Lincoln exits off the bus fully disguised while carrying a small cardboard box. Making his way home, the temperature is still balmy with a gentle breeze to mix in as well. Now with his residence in view, Linc becomes fully alert in case there are any news hounds remaining outside. He ducks behind a nearby shrub to scope ahead unseen and notices no crowd or reporters "I guess they got their fill of bugging us. At least until later… Better rush inside" he breaks for the front door but not before being stopped by Lincoln's newest "friend".

"_**Hang on there"**_

Linc stops in place before reaching the steps _"Butch? What's up? Do you um, detect anybody else around? Who isn't my family?" _

"_**Yeah the area is clear but that isn't why I stopped you. Do you have a plan to explain to them inside why you look like that? Not to mention your jacked up face" **_the guy takes a second to look over himself and realizes that every inch of his clothes is covered in dirt including his arm cast. He also remembers the still fresh bruises all over; compliments of Sonya.

"_Dang it… I guess after… getting to know Sonya more, eh, ay…" _embarrassment takes him along with the sudden rush of blood.

"_**Sexually" **_

"_Yes that! Thank you for being as blunt as always. Alright let me think for a second…" _Linc quickly ponders his options while checking around to make sure none of the neighbors, especially Mr. Grouse, see him. _"Okay_ _I got it. I'll just tell them that I fell down a hill into a sand pit after forgetting to tie my shoe laces. It's foolproof" _he internalizes confidently.

"_**I'd make a snide remark in response to that statement but from shifting through some of your past memories, I think they'll believe that you messed yourself up so "cartoon-ishly". Such a klutz" **_

"_Hey it could happen to anyone!" _

"_**Right… Whatever helps you sleep at night partner. So that just leaves your "battle scars". Got a plan for those?" **_

"_I do… not. I do not! Erg, the falling downhill lie should cover that too right? I mean I'll just say I went down face first". _

"_**Hmmm, that'll be a bit of a longshot. I mean between the black eye, swollen jawline and I'm pretty sure your fractured nose is bleeding again; something tells me none of them would believe a simple fall would cause all of that. Unless we were just dealing with Leni then yeah, the lie becomes air tight"**_

The urge to contest Butch is felt but the fact is it made way too much sense and Lincoln knew that something else would be needed _"well I'm screwed then because there is literally no way I can cover this up by the time it will take to walk inside. Any ideas?" _

"_**Just one. It will fix the problem but probably leave you severely mind blown in the process".**_

"_What do you mean? WAIT are you talking about-, is this another uh, power we have?!" _

"_**It is… one of many to be accurate**_. _**We'll get to all those in time. Is there a mirror or something that is transparent lying around here? You're going to want a full view of this". **_

"_Hmmm" _Linc thinks for a minute and soon remembers a slightly damaged mirror that rested behind the bushes nearby. One of Lola's "emergency" stashes in case she needed to do a quick touch up. He heads over and fishes it out while concealing within the shrubbery.

"_**That'll do. Now place it on the ground, remove your sunglasses and concentrate on the reflection. Again… try not to freak out". **_He does so wondering what new ability has been unlocked. _**"Alright, time to clean you up…" **_a strange sensation soon takes hold of him followed by all the external bruises being healed on their own. The swollen eye, broken nose, and ruptured jaw just fixed themselves like the beating never took place. As expected, Lincoln wasn't able to process any of it and continued to watch as the last of the wounds vanished.

"_**Done. So now you know we can heal most physical damage inflicted on us, given the right circumstances are met. How you handling this latest news?"**_

"_THIS… IS… AWESOME! You're telling me I can get hurt as much as possible and then just fix it like it's nothing whenever I want?!" _a massive joyful smile is made.

"_**Not exactly. Certain things need to come into play in order to use the "Heal Off". Not to mention the demand for it is way higher than the powers you already have. It'll make sense when the time for the Talk comes up. For now, just use it only when we are in dire need and not for entertainment". **_

The smile becomes flaccid and the urge to ask Butch more questions is felt. Before he could formulate the words, a fair amount of exhaustion hits Linc over the head _"well you haven't steered me wrong yet so I'll trust you on all of that. Time for me to head in and sleep… for like ten hours". _He pops out from cover and goes inside.

After the door closes, the first to greet him is Lana who rounds the corner "hey Linc. Took you long enough to get back. Luan filled me in about the engine part so I'll take it off your hands. I'll probably fix up the van later since there isn't much else to do around here".

Lincoln passes the package to her who notices his filthy attire but Lana's love of filth made her weirdly proud to see her only big brother embrace the grime. "Knock yourself out Lans. If you need me I'll be upstairs".

He makes his way up but is stopped after Lana calls to him "oh before you get too comfy, can you do me a solid? I promised Charles I'd give him a much needed walk but since I can't leave the yard, and stink at making disguises, could you take him?"

"Ugha! C'mon Lana seriously? Can't you just play with him in the basement? Going out this much isn't the best thing right now" he calls back while not facing her.

"Neither is being cooped up for this long! Dogs need fresh air more than people and he's been howling like crazy since you left. Please Lincoln! Just this one time! All you have to do is take him around the block".

"Errrr FINE! I'll go change but when I get back you are getting a crash course in sewing and needle point"

"Thanks bro! I'll go get Charles and leave him by the door" the kid heads off as the guy ascends to the top.

After about twenty minutes of changing, cleaning/redressing the bandages, and slapping together another "alter ego" of black trucker hat, silver racing specs, green plaid top with red shorts and grey sandals with socks, our guy goes back downstairs. Charles can be seen by the doorway looking very eager and barks happily at Lincoln despite the outfit. "Yeah, yeah boy. Let's make this quick" he pulls the dog leash out of his back pocket and connects it to the collar. Plan Man opens the door and much to his surprise… Luan can be seen casually bent over the railing; looking to the sky.

The busty clown looks over her right shoulder to him "hey…"

The guy answers back awkwardly after remembering the last thing she said to him "hey…"

"_**Looks like quick isn't in the cards today"**_

That'll do it for part 2. This took me way longer than it should have but hey, greatness can't be rushed. Part 3 will wrap this all up nicely I think. Leave comments and suggestions readers. Later days and stay healthy. __ __


End file.
